Cauchemar
by TliCli
Summary: Un vieux truc. Rien de particulier, juste signaler un langage un peu grossier quand-même. Cette fic n'est pas si sombre ou catastrophique que son titre.
1. Chapter 1 Soldat, repos!

**Disclaimer : Les noms, les perso, le monde et l'environnement aussi! Tout à Square Enix!**

**ça faisait longtemps...le temps passe si vite, et les traductions de manga prennent un temps fou, des vampires!  
>Une vieille histoire, terminée il y a un bon moment, une année peut-être plus...Je voulais absolument remettre quelque chose en ligne, c'était un défi, une bonne résolution pour une nouvelle année.<strong>

**Donc c'est du vieux, et pardon, mais je n'ai rien changé, juste relu pour voir si c'était 'publiable'.  
>Le contexte est du post 'Advent Children', du Cloti, le reste vous verrez bien!<br>**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>T±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T<strong>

Chapitre 1** – Soldat ! Au Repos!**

**T±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Rapport 1

Retour à la maison, enfin. Ouf, quelle tournée de fou!

Le bar est faiblement éclairé. C'est de coutume quand je rentre tard, sans prévenir.  
>Tout est propre et rangé, tout est vide...C'est de coutume, quand je rentre tard.<p>

Il y a quelque jours encore, Tifa faisait des efforts pour m'attendre. Elle appelait au moins, pour savoir si c'était la peine.

Il n'est que 21h30 et pourtant, un peu tôt...C'est propre, rangé et vide...A l'inverse d'elle ces derniers jours...  
>Ses cheveux méritent un shampoing, ses vêtements une lessive, ses yeux du sommeil...<br>Son humeur est brouillée, ses attitudes douteuse, ses explications sont fumeuses...  
>Ah si...Elle est vide...fatiguée quoi, très fatiguée...Elle rôde ces dernières nuits, elle rôde...alors moi aussi...<p>

.

.

**T±±±±±±±±T**

14éme Nuit

**T±±±±±T**

**.  
><strong>

En sursaut, je me réveille. Saisie d'angoisse, j'empoigne ma couette...  
>Le cœur battant, j'écoute le silence de notre maison, mais mon cœur cogne si fort, que je n'entends qu'une chose...<p>

_Il appelle...Il...m'appelle...moi !...Si ! IL M'APPELLE !_

Je me lève comme une brute, trébuche contre la porte, je bataille avec la poignée, et arrive enfin aux marches, je stoppe...  
>Que le silence...Pourtant...J'ai...mon sang martèle ma tête, mon cœur boxe ma poitrine, et dans ce silence banal et conforme de la nuit, j'entends...<br>Je l'entends !

_IL M'APPELLE ! Et même si non, je dois ! Il faut !_

Je m'élance dans les 5 marches qui me séparent de sa chambre, et au palier je pile tout...

_Chier...de la lumière...Je...chier !...je, je...CHIER !_

Je scanne les ténèbres et ce satané silence, qui n'en est pas un pour moi, car j'entends un appel, SI !  
>Ce n'est peut-être que mon imagination, mais si...s'il m'a appelée et que, là, il ne peut plus ! Parce que, il a trop mal, et que, plus assez de souffle !...<br>Je me faufile comme une ombre, me tapie contre le mur, tourne la poignée, j'entre...

_Je suis là! Je suis là, mon trésor, mon amour !..._

Je crapahute jusqu'au lit, je distingue son corps sous les draps...Il a bougé ! Mon dieu!...

_Je suis là ! Je suis là, mon chéri, tout va bien !_

Avec précaution je me hisse, écarte les couvertures, l'autre nuit je l'ai réveillé dans ma panique...Il ne m'avait pas appeler, je lui ai fait peur...  
>Ma main repousse délicatement les mèches de son front, ma paume s'appuie avec lenteur...Il lève sa main, surpris, la mienne est froide, je la lui saisis avec douceur...<br>Il n'est pas chaud...Il respire bien...Il est calme dans son sommeil...Il est docile, je replace sa main dans la chaleur de son lit.  
>Je tâte quand-même son front un peu collant, mais c'est juste un poil de transpiration...<p>

Combien de fois auparavant, j'ai touché cette substance infâme, combien de fois ai-je serré jusqu'à la douleur, mes doigts gluants, combien de fois ai-je brandi mon poing souillé au ciel, à maudire je ne sais qui pour tout ça !

_Je...encore une fois..rien...Pour rien...Je...Merde ! J'en ai marre !_

Je m'écroule à terre, ma main abandonne son front dans une caresse...Je lève ma main dans la faible clarté de la pièce, rien...bien sûr...Tant mieux, mais...

_Mon trésor, mon amour...Pardon..._

Je serre mes doigts propres, je m'en frappe la tête, encore, encore et...Je sens que je vais pleurer, deux semaines que ça dure, deux que...je continue à vivre cette angoisse, qu'on me pousse, oui on me pousse...quelque chose, quelqu'un...

_Non !...la porte, la porte s'ouvre ?...je l'avais fermée, donc...Pardon ! Pardon !_

Je m'entends renifler dans ce foutu silence, qui n'est rien d'autre qu'un putain d'silence !  
>Dignement, enfin je crois, je me relève, le borde inutilement, me redresse, le borde à nouveau, je recule, reviens près de lui, tout près, j'embrasse le front sain et propre à présent.<br>Je traîne, oui, je fuis, retarde le plus possible, le sermon muet que je vais recevoir...car l'autre nuit, je n'ai pas réveillé que Denzel...

_Mon chéri, mon petit, mon...fils..._

J'ai réveillé...tout le monde, Denzel, et Marlène et...

_Marlène, mon amour aussi, mon trésor aussi, ma fille aussi..._

Je lutte contre ma pulsion vers elle et son lit.

_Stop ! Elle dort Tifa, tout va bien !_

Lui, il s'approche, je jaillis, il m'attrape...

_Je sais, je sais !_

Il me tire par le bras jusqu'à notre brin de fille, je garde les yeux au sol, j'ai honte...Il effleure à peine sa tête...

« R.A.S. » murmure-t-il comme le Soldat qu'il était.

Il se baisse, m'entraîne, je serre les dents, il se moque de moi, en soulevant le pan de la couette qui traîne par terre...

« R.A.S. » il est cassant...et rabat le tissu.

_Je sais !_

« Regardes. » sa voix rêche me rabaisse un peu plus « R.A.S ? » il tire mon bras d'un coup et m'oblige à passer la main sous le lit...

_Sale...CON ! Je sais ! Im-bécile ! C'est pas un simple cauchemar! Y-a pas d'monstre sous le lit, je sais!  
><em>

Je m'arrache de sa poigne, et m'enfuis pour de vrai...

_Sale con, tiens ! Connard ! Ouais ! C'est qui, Hein ? C'est qui l'angoissé de la maison ? C'est qui l'anxieux, le craintif, l'inquiet, l'oppressé de la famille ?  
>Pourquoi j'ai pas l'droit ? Hein, pourquoi j'aurais pas le droit MOI ? Ah mais non, je l'ai pas ! Sale con ! Je t'ai pardonné moi ! Je t'ai même offert mon aide !<em>

Mon lit, mon oreiller étouffent ma rage, ma douleur, MON angoisse, OUI ! Mes larmes OUI !

_Je te hais ! Sale...Sert-à-rien !_


	2. Chapter 2 Au QG!

**Disclaimer : Tout basé sur FF7, de Square Enix!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>T±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T<strong>

Chapitre 2 –** Chef, QG rallié ! Chef !**

**T±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T**

**.  
><strong>

Rapport 2

Je pensais qu'elle rôdait, un peu comme les somnambules ou les insomniaques. Je pensais qu'elle rôdait...

A l'heure actuelle, je suis certain qu'elle ne rôde pas...Elle patrouille...

Je penchais pour les insomniaques, car tout en elle marque la fatigue. Les somnambules eux, ne sont pas affectés par leurs vadrouilles.  
>Les problèmes d'endormissement sont courants chez les femmes, plus cérébrales et inquiètes de nature.<p>

A l'heure actuelle, je suis certain qu'elle n'est ni somnambule, ni insomniaque.

Trois soirs durant, je l'ai tenue éveillée, au plus tard, elle s'écroule vers 22h, et s'évanouit tout bonnement au-delà de 22h30.  
>Trois nuits durant, je l'ai épiée, elle patrouille trois fois en moyenne...hier, elle a renoncé devant ma présence silencieuse.<br>Trois nuits durant, je l'ai écoutée, elle se réveille en moyenne une dizaine de fois...hier, je doute qu'elle ait dormi, moi non.

A l'heure actuelle, je suis certain qu'elle a un problème de sommeil, probablement rêve ou cauchemar, certainement.

Cette nuit, après qu'elle aura abdiqué devant moi, nous devrons parler.

**.  
><strong>

**T±±±±±±±±T**

15éme Nuit

**T±±±±±T**

**.  
><strong>

Dans un bond, je me réveille. En déroute, je m'arrime à ma couette, comme une bouée dans cet océan de détresse.  
>Je lutte, je rame, je me débats pour ne pas être engloutie...<br>Je contiens un long cri en me projetant à quatre pattes, j'accroche mon matelas comme un radeau dans ces vagues de désespoir.  
>Je lutte, je me concentre pour ne pas chavirer...<br>Je m'allonge et serre ma couette, je l'agrippe comme un tronc d'arbre dans ces eaux vives de pure...Peur...  
>Je lutte, je raisonne, pour ne pas céder...<p>

D'où ça vient ?...C'est un rêve, un cauchemar, c'est mon calvaire...Peur ?...  
>C'est ma peur ?...Oui c'est ma peur ! Si c'est la mienne ! Et je sais ce que je dois faire, pour l'endiguer, pour l'arrêter.<p>

_Stop ! C'est trop !_

Pas une minute à perdre ! Je joue au flipper dans ma chambre, je me cogne partout, jusqu'à m'étaler au pied de mon lit !

_Où est cette putain d'porte ?_

Je tâtonne en aveugle le cadre de mon lit, à droite seulement j'ai une table de chevet...Je l'ai, donc c'est dans l'autre sens ! Ok! Je me lève d'un coup, et aussitôt j'ai un malaise incroyable, prémisse d'une belle syncope...J'vais tomber dans les pommes ou me vomir dessus...ou les deux...la gloire quoi!  
>J'étends mes bras, écarte mes jambes et je zigzague, je vacille, tout tourne et j'ai l'impression de marcher sur un matelas d'eau...Quelque chose, une force écartèle mes sensations dans tous les sens, je vais vomir là...<p>

_Non ! Reprends-toi !_

Comme mon Maître me l'a appris autrefois, ma seule issue est un point fixe en cas d'attaque étourdissante. Trouver un point fixe et stable, où je dois enfoncer ma douleur et mon vertige, d'où je dois puiser deux précieuses secondes de remise à zéro...Je sais provoquer un reset...

_Go !_

Je m'accroupis brusquement. A l'instant où ma main touche le sol, tout disparaît.  
>Je respire selon ces enseignements, et en douceur je relâche mon corps et mon esprit...Ce n'est rien, je le sais, un simple et vrai malaise...<br>Manque de sommeil, corps et esprit épuisés, clament haut et fort qu'ils n'en peuvent plus, ils signalent un dysfonctionnement...et attendent une réaction de ma part...une prise en charge !

_Coucou Tifa! S'te plait tu fais qu'chose avant qu's'soit foutu? Merci!...Sympa, ils préviennent..._

Et là, moi je...

_C'est...SA...FAUTE...Je sais quoi faire pour soulager cette crise, mais...je..._

Il fait obstacle...Au seul exutoire que j'ai !  
>Je me relève prudemment, étrangement je me sens comme revenue au moment de mon réveil, avec cette foutue alarme qui martèle tout mon être, et pour l'éteindre je dois Y aller !<br>Cette simple idée...J'ai décidé, corps et esprit le savent, je reprends possession de mes moyens, je m'appartiens à nouveau, car je vais avoir ma dose...

_Ok !_

Je tourne la tête à gauche...La porte est là...nette, elle est là...Elle ne se cache plus...Je comprends alors que JE ME la cachait...

_Stop ! C'est trop ! S'en est trop ! Sale...CON !_

Je déboule. En un temps record j'y suis !

_Et j'irais !_

Et je me fiche du boucan que je fais en sautant au bas des marches ! Et je me fiche de qui se tient sur le petit palier !

_T'es là ? Rien à foutre, je passe cette fois Cloud ! Je passe ! Je me noie, tu ne comprends pas ! Je PASSE !_

Je lève ma main pour l'évincer, l'ôter de mon chemin.  
>Hier, il m'a fait reculer, et ça a été la pire nuit de toute ma vie! Non seulement il se moque, il me ridiculise, mais en plus il me nargue ? Pas cette nuit !<p>

_J't'annonce ! Cette nuit !...Baisse tes yeux, les miens ne bougeront pas ! Recule ! Moi j'avance !_

Il se crispe, se campe sur ses pieds...Mais là, je vais passer. Il lève une main, détourne mon bras.

_Ok, no problème...JE-PAS-SE !_

J'ai un autre bras, tout prêt et qui n'attend que ça... BING !

_CONNARD ! JE PASSE !_

Mon punch l'envoie bouler dans les escaliers d'en face. A grand bruit...

_M'en fous ! Rien à foutre ! Connard !_

J'entre en petite souris, j'embrasse mon bonhomme, le borde, vérifie son front bien sûr, que je bénis d'un baiser avec une fervente prière à la Rivière de la Vie...Mon fils dort à poings fermés lui, moi...je secoue ma main...je me suis fait mal...  
>Ma fille...Un baiser pour ma petite douceur...qui dort à poings fermés aussi...Mon poing...J'ai vraiment...j'l'ai éclaté l'autre sale...<p>

_Rien à foutre...Tout va bien..._

Je sors paisible, oui, enfin calme, je lui jette un regard qui pourrait tuer, mais lui est assis sur les marches et les fixe...

_Rien à dire ?...Conna-...Un objection, une réclamation ? Bon !...Bonne nuit !_


	3. Chapter 3 Rapport!

**Disclaimer: Tout appartient à Square Enix, sauf cette fic!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>T±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T <strong>

Chapitre 3 – **Soldat ! Au Rapport !**

**T±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T **

**.**

Rapport 3

La situation est mauvaise, le constat est consternant. Tifa, m'a frappé.  
>La nuit dernière, elle m'a attaqué à sa première patrouille, après 17 réveils, puis elle est restée calme.<p>

La situation est très mauvaise, je ne suis pas en mesure de la comprendre, et encore moins d'en faire un analyse convenable.  
>Je suis trop choqué, pour en penser quoique se soit.<br>Ce que je sais, c'est que demain, je pars en livraison, pour presque 8 jours en comptant les déplacements.  
>Ce que je sais, c'est que je ne supporterai pas une seconde attaque.<br>Elle s'est toujours battue bec et ongle, envers et contre tout, y compris contre moi-même...Pour moi justement...

Il m'était impensable qu'elle se retourne contre moi. Il m'est impensable qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.  
>Le danger n'est pas immédiat, son combat est réel, l'ennemi inconnu, ça rentre dans le cadre de ma promesse.<p>

Cette nuit, je la laisse faire, cette nuit je suis AVEC elle.  
>Elle a toujours été AVEC moi, avant d'être CONTRE.<p>

.

**T±±±±±±±±T**

16 éme Nuit

**T±±±±±T**

**.  
><strong>

En sursaut je me réveille...

_Merde ! Encore !_

Pas la peine de traîner, je sors du lit, la couette vole, mais je bride pas trop mal cette fois, mes pas sont plein de fatigue et pèsent sur la peur qui me taraudent...Il faut dire que je sais à présent...Que tout va bien, je dois vérifier voilà tout. Je ne trouverai rien, oui je sais, alors ça va, je maîtrise...  
>Et puis, je suis soulagée car Cloud n'y sera pas, et ça m'enlève un grand poids...Si, j'assume ! Mais j'ai pas envie ! Rien donc...<br>Cela dit...ça ne peut pas continuer...Je descends, c'est pesant, mais ça va s'alléger.

C'est curieux...oui, je lui en suis reconnaissante...Cet...Cloud m'a fait du bien, s'interposer ainsi, m'obligeant à le frapper et à réaliser que c'est grave tout ça. J'en pleure tous les soirs, plusieurs fois, en moyenne je me résous à ma ronde au bout de dix ou douze réveils...  
>Bon. D'abord j'y vais, je vais voir, et puis ensuite j'y réfléchis, oui, mieux que d'habitude.<p>

_Peste !...Il est là !...Pourquoi ?...Bon, aller je suis calme, et je dois le rester...S'il te plaît ! J'veux pas..._

Ses yeux sont immenses et impénétrables, comme toujours. Je baisse les miens mais relève le menton...Il se tient juste avant la porte et me fait face.

_Je...pardon, mais je passe, je dois passer...Excuses-moi..._

J'arrive à sa hauteur, je me crispe à son geste. A mon grand soulagement, il ne fait que libérer le passage, et me suit.

_Merci...Avec lui, les postures et les gestes même infimes, sont plus parlants que tout._

Nous entrons donc. Lui reste loin, moi, je fais mon petit tour, très mal, gênée, mes doigts tremblent sur mes enfants...Ça monte fort. J'ai un pic de douleur après, à chaque fois une peur affreuse que cette paix ne dure pas...Ce rituel m'apaise assez pour que se soit vivable, juste pour continuer...renvoyer le problème à la prochaine nuit.

Je me recule à pas de loup, la dernière chose dont j'ai envie, est de voir son visage...Qu'il soit impassible ou fâché...  
>J'ai toujours compris ses sentiments, quand la peur rend les choses insupportables, plus les instants sont bons et chaleureux, plus ça fait mal et ça finit par brûler. C'est si beau et éclatant le bonheur, même le plus simple après notre si lourd passé, que ça aveugle, impossible de le regarder en face...<p>

Moi aussi j'ai eu peur de ne pas mériter, moi aussi la culpabilité a pourri ces instants...  
>Je sais pourquoi il a fuit, et là d'autant plus que je le vis plus fort...Lui, je l'avais accepté, j'avais aussi toujours cette colère qu'il ne fasse rien pour régler son problème...Mais comment le régler...Moi non plus, je ne sais pas...<br>Je pousse un long soupir qui me vide, m'assois sur le lit de Denzel, je ploie...Moi non plus, je ne sais pas, et moi AUSSI je le fuis, lui...

Il s'approche et s'accroupit devant moi, je détourne les yeux...c'est que...Je ne pense pas avoir été injuste avec lui...mais...  
>Bon, je l'ai secoué souvent, aujourd'hui c'est à mon tour, mais moi je suis capable, je veux et je vais me secouer moi-même et maintenant.<p>

_Hum...Tu vois...moi...je n'ai pas besoin de toi..._

« R.A.S. ? » demande-t-il de sa voix douce.

Je hoche la tête, très émue...

_Merde ! Pourquoi ai-je tant besoin de toi ?..._

Il inspire paisiblement, je lui jette un œil et tente de sourire...C'est pire que raté car son sourire à lui, creuse un énorme sillon dans mon cœur...  
>Il expire longuement, ma bouche se tord affreusement, je me courbe, secoue la tête.<br>Je vois ces doigts tremblants s'avancer, et mes mains s'ouvrent toutes seules bien avant qu'il ne me touche. C'est bon ses doigts dans les miens...

_J'ai atrocement besoin de toi !_

Je respire à grand bruit, pour juguler mon bonheur et ma douleur. Il s'agenouille d'un coup, nos têtes se heurtent.  
>Il se libère d'une mains et me frotte fébrilement le front, je glousse pour le rassurer. Ses doigts glissent jusqu'à son cou, il pousse, on se cogne plus mollement.<p>

« R.A.S. ? » sa voix est lourde, pleine de...

Il monte nos mains restées nouées, et pose le dos de la sienne sur ma joue. Il vérifie que je ne pleure pas.

« R.A.S. » ma voix aussi est lourde, et manque cruellement d'assurance.

Dans un geste instinctif, je glisse mon visage pour embrasser le dos de sa main, il trésaille, je l'écarte rapidement...  
>Ce n'était qu'un baiser, le genre que je dépose sur le front de mon petit Denzel. J'ai peut-être fait une bêtise, je ne sais pas...<br>Il caresse à nouveau ma joue, je glousse encore pour alléger l'instant. Il passe une fois, effleure ma bouche, tremblotant...Oui j'ai fait une bêtise...  
>Il la repasse, je lui plaque cette main défaillante contre ma joue, de mes deux mains...<p>

_Calme-toi, je m'excuse..._

Il crispe sa main sur mon cou, et plaque, lui, un baiser humide et appuyé sur mes mains à moi...C'est...

_J'ai fait une bêtise !_

Il se relève d'un coup, retire brutalement sa main de mon étreinte. Je le regarde ahurie, inquiète...

_Qu'ai-je fait ?...C'était juste un baiser...le mien...Et le tien...C'était juste sur nos mains, c'est tout !_

Il me scrute avec des yeux si durs, si profonds...Il se penche un peu, ouvre la bouche, mais finalement serre ses lèvres, mal, très mal, il est très mal...  
>Je dois faire ou dire quelque chose...Il lui faut une ouverture, il est très fuyard, et ces fuites sont autant d'échecs pour lui et moi, alors c'est à moi de lui donner un échappatoire digne...<p>

« R.A.S. ? » je m'informe à mon tour, par cette question stupide, et très mal venue.

Une seconde, j'ai cru qu'il allait me frapper. Ses mains m'ont claquées sèchement, mais pas méchamment, les joues, et voilà qu'il me tire à m'en dévisser le cou. Pour temporiser, j'obéis à son impulsion.  
>Il bute une fois de plus nos fronts, et m'embrasse au point d'impact. Là, il me cogne à la tempe et m'embrasse encore.<br>Puis c'est l'autre. Il tire si fort que je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds, et là son coup meurtrit mes lèvres.

_Merde ? Vite !_

Je le chope, enroule mes bras autour de ses épaules, j'en suis presque à faire des pointes de petits rats en tutu.  
>Sa bouche ne trouve rien, il glisse, son visage contre le mien, et ses bras me broient contre lui. Il m'aplatit de longues secondes, je n'y tiens plus, mes mollets tremblent. Il m'enlace, me soutient, je glisse doucement, mes pieds entiers retrouvent la terre ferme.<p>

« Comment te laisser partir ?... » ses mots débordants de souffrance me blessent cruellement.

_Il croit ?...que je vais partir ?...que je vais m'enfuir, comme lui l'a fait...Oh ! C'est mal me connaître !_

Je l'étreins et le berce gentiment. Ses bras sont si puissants, si agréables, mais vraiment il m'étouffe. Je le serre jusqu'à ce que, j'estime être la limite, pourtant c'est à mille lieues de dompter son émotion. Je sais qu'il est extrêmement fort, il manie des épées lourdes, et à une main s'il le faut...

_M'enfin...là...j'vais mourir..._

Je grappille autant de souffle que je peux, car je dois mettre un terme à cette...euh...câlin ?...Oh !...Bon...

« Mais...Clo-ud... » je hache mes mots, compressée...

« Tifa...te laisser... » il est si...bouleversant... « Je ne peux pas... » ses mains parcourent mon dos, l'une descend, l'autre enserre à nouveau ma nuque.

« Cloud...si! » je ne sais quoi dire...allons...si ce que j'ai dit avant à déclencher... « R.A.S... » ça manque encore d'assurance, mais c'est une affirmation.

« C'est...R.A.S... » il souffle dans mon cou comme un cheval après un galop « JE te laisse alors. » il est en colère.

Il pousse sur mon cou, je me laisse rasseoir, il sort...


	4. Chapter 4 Rien à Signaler?

**Disclaimer : les bases sont à Square Enix, l'inspiration du moment à moi.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>T±±±±±±±±<strong>**±±±±±±±T**

Chapitre 4 – **Soldat ! RAS ?**

**T±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T**

**.**

Rapport 4

Je suis à 175 km de chez nous. Je suis sans appel du 7éme Ciel depuis un jour.  
>Un seul...oui, un ridicule petit jour...<p>

Je ne peux pas appeler. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, ce n'est pas dans mes manières.  
>J'appelle uniquement en cas de difficulté, et encore...Je ne suis pas en difficulté physique, elle si...<br>En réalité...Je suis en difficulté parce qu'elle est en difficulté...

Les enfants savent quoi faire en cas de difficulté. Je l'ai quittée affermie, combative.  
>Elle compte se battre seule pour l'instant. Le danger n'est pas immédiat, l'ennemi inconnu, son combat réel.<p>

J'ai été en grande difficulté la nuit précédent mon départ. Cette habitude lui a semble-t-il, fait du bien.  
>Je lui fais donc confiance. Mon habitude de profil bas doit la rassurer...l'habitude.<p>

Je le garderai donc, mais je dois me tenir prêt.

.

**T±±±±±±±±T**

20 éme Nuit

**T±±±±±T**

**.  
><strong>

D'un coup, je me réveille...Je saute du lit, j'ignore la porte, et entame les cents pas dans ma chambre...  
>Au premier passage, j'allume ma lampe de chevet, au second, je chope mon bloc-note, au troisième le crayon, quatrième, je fixe farouchement mon réveil...Les chiffres rouges dansent, et ondulent.<p>

_Chier ! Encore ? Chier...Quelle heure ?..._

Je repars dans mes tours, et tente de lire mes mots précédents, mon écriture n'est pas bonne, et ce malgré mes yeux qui ralentissent leurs allées et venues...  
>Je gémis dégoûtée. J'imagine parfaitement ma tête, hier, j'ai fait une étape dans la salle de bain...Oui, je m'impose des étapes, avant de céder à cette folie...Mes yeux roulent dans leurs orbites, comme une vache folle...Dieu merci je ne louche pas !...La honte...<br>Je monte mon carnet et il apparaît clairement que j'écris complètement tordu...

_Chier ! Chier !_

Je me décolle la rétine à lire l'heure...

_Ok !_

Je me décarcasse à la reportée sur ma feuille, suivant les vagues des précédentes notes...

_Merde ! C'est pas une solution, c'est pas clair ! Là, maintenant, peut-être, mais dans quelques heures...Réfléchis...quoi faire ?..._

Je ferme les yeux et me concentre, je marche encore pour renforcer le contrôle de mon corps...

_Raté...MER-DE ! J'y suis ? Déjà ?...Enfin...encore ?_

Avec un soupir de défaite, je visite mes enfants, et qu'est-ce que j'y trouve...Mes anges dorment...aux anges eux...Mais moi, ça ne me soulage pas, non, plus...  
>Sur le palier, je m'adosse à la porte, vannée, j'ai la chance pour moi, Cloud est en déplacement...une grosse semaine encore, à priori...<br>Je me suis jurée d'en profiter et faire des progrès, parvenir à un mieux, tant que la clé m'échappe...je cherche, je cherche...

Bon...J'ai foiré mon étape...et je crois que je vais encore pleurer...Ça coule abondamment, je suis loin d'une crise, c'est...ça lave...

Je ne sais plus quel auteur idiot, connu et reconnu, a écrit que les larmes d'une femme sont précieuses. Soit disant que...'Femme qui pleure, femme qui pense', en truc comme ça...Cet type a eu le bon goût d'insinuer que les femmes pleurent beaucoup, donc sont intelligentes...Mouais...  
>C'est une légende parce qu'on a pas toujours des larmes aussi compétentes...En presque un mois, je n'ai pas beaucoup réfléchi en pleurant. Je n'ai pas pleuré parce que je cherchais une solution à mon problème, mais parce que j'ai un problème ! Cela dit...ce soir, mes larmes laissent un goût amer de...c'est pas juste !<br>Une saine colère, un vrai ras-le-bol, s'en mêlent ces dernières nuits...  
>Je compte beaucoup sur ça pour m'en sortir, hors de question de rester victime, j'ai toujours été une rebelle...Je prends de la force là où elle est naturellement, et j'ai confiance dans ces atouts...<p>

Je secoue mes mains douloureuses d'être involontairement crispées, mon petit carnet chute. Je le ramasse, mes lignes sont plus droites, mais, et surtout, malheureusement, mes traits sont...Quasi illisibles...J'ai assez de souvenirs pour me décrypter, mais demain, je ne pourrais plus...Il faut autre chose...  
>Là, je suis calme...Hum...après tout...oui...je vais trouver autre chose, je dois me relire et recopier à présent que folie et raison sont à un équilibre constructif.<p>

_Mon tableau ! Mon tableau de maîtresse d'école comme disent mes petits bouts !_

Ni une, ni deux, je dévale les escaliers jusqu'au palier du bar, là où s'arrête notre vie privée et où commence mon travail.  
>Mon tableau est immense, en fait c'est pas un tableau...C'est le mur...Trois zones, une remplie de post-it, une avec une plaque de liège bourrée de post-it et une autre...Je me sens sourire, et j'ai des larmes de soulagement qui s'écoulent en même temps que mon rire...Elles sont grosses et font du bien !<p>

_Aah ! Ouf ! Ça va mieux...Hum!..._

On a en bavé avec les enfants pour installer cette grosse liasse de papier, bloc-note géant en format A3, qu'on peut voir dans les salles de réunion...Oh ?...  
>Je devrais contacter Reeves pour qu'il me fournisse un grand tableau effaçable, parce que là, je ne sais pas si j'ai assez de place...<p>

_Bon...de toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix, les post-it feront l'affaire..._

En aménageant, j'abandonne rapidement l'idée de faire un véritable tableau...Il faudrait un truc plus représentatif...Oui, aller je vais le construire genre graphique...En bas, les jours, en haut les réveils...A ma dispositions j'ai six couleurs...Hum...Non, c'est pas assez détaillé...

Je bidouille un moment et finalement j'obtiens un compromis...Le seul hic...En étudiant trois jours, j'ai couvert la moitié de mon mur...  
>Bon aller tant pis, faut ce qu'il faut...je libère encore un peu d'espace, et enfin je prends le temps d'analyser mon bricolage, je me recule...Ça donne quoi ?...<p>

_Pfffffff...Putain ! C'est super clair !...Ça va pas du tout...Je ne vais pas bien du TOUT !_

Ouais ça !...Mon état ne manque pas d'clarté, mais rien, nada, rien d'autre ne me saute aux yeux...C'est pas un vrai graphique puisqu'il n'y a pas de courbe...Hum...Ah ! Je pourrais utiliser du fil...du gros, Marlène raffole des canevas...Et pour fixer, des punaises...

C'est bel et bien de la bricole avec la pelote bleue qui pendouille. Pourvu que je n'ai pas besoin de la dérouler entièrement...Mon canevas convient bien, quoiqu'il en soit...Je tripote mes ciseaux...Alors voyons voir...

En bas donc les jours, en haut j'ai préféré opter pour les heures, j'ai découper des lamelles de post-it, un par réveil, et grâce aux couleurs, j'ai classé, gradué l'intensité des mes réveils et des chiffres en donnent l'ordre...  
>Franchement...Rien de significatif...La seule chose qui cela m'apprend, à part que, sans détour, c'est grave Docteur, et bien...Anarchique...décousu...délirant...<p>

_Putain c'est du délire !..._

Enfin, espérons qu'avec les nuits qui arrivent, une ébauche de logique pointera son nez...Trois, c'est trop maigre...J'ai confiance...Si...Bon...au lit...  
>Pour de bon cette fois, puisque ma ronde est faite...Ça c'est récurant, ça c'est stable...<br>Et pourquoi pas dès le premier réveil, après tout ?...Je me mets des bâtons dans les roues toute seule, à vouloir jouer les courageuses...

_Ok ! Ouais ! Au dodo !_

Demain, sûr que j'aurai avancé d'un grand pas, si j'arrive à avoir une nuit plus longue !


	5. Chapter 5 RAS négatif!

**Disclaimer : le passé de cette histoire appartient à Square Enix, le futur à qui veut!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>T±±±±±±±±±±±±<strong>**±±±±±±±±±±±T**

Chapitre 5 – **Chef, RAS Négatif. Chef !**

**T±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T**

**.  
><strong>

Rapport 5

Je n'ai pas connu d'état d'alerte comme celui-ci depuis...Jamais.

Je suis à 417 km de chez nous. En déplacement depuis 7 jours. Je suis sans appel du 7éme Ciel depuis 7 jours.

L'alerte est venue de la W.R.O.  
>Tifa a contacté Reeves pour du matériel d'affichage. Elle va bien, et moi, je suis sans nouvelle.<br>J'ai joint tous nos amis, un par un, tous vont bien, et aucun n'a dit quoique soit de particulier, évidemment personne ne sait...  
>Que JE suis sans nouvelle...<p>

De Cid, Tifa est tombée en panne de citron...Il ne prend que ça dans sa Vodka...Moi aussi, elle ne m'a pas passé commande...  
>De Yuffie, Denzel a 'trouvé' sa première matéria...Elle était surexcitée...Moi aussi...Tifa sans aucun doute partagée et méfiante, car la marraine des<br>Matérias est parfois douteuse...Moi aussi...  
>De Barret, Marlène a aujourd'hui, enlevé les roulettes de son vélo...Il était très fier...Je le suis aussi...Tifa n'en parlons pas...<br>Et je suis sans nouvelle...

Elle m'a frappé, ne m'appelle plus, même s'il a matière à...  
>Ce n'est pas un simple alerte. C'est la pire chose qui puisse arriver.<p>

Je vais sur Zone. Je rentre. Reeves sera mon excuse.

.

.

**T±±±±±±±±T**

23 éme Soir

**T±±±±±T**

**.  
><strong>

Les enfants sont couchés, je retourne au bar et rechigne à dormir. Malgré tout, j'ai besoin de sommeil, aussi agitées et pourries que sont mes nuits, j'arrive dieu merci à grappiller un petit morceau de bon sommeil...Dans une bonne heure...Pour l'instant je dois terminer la fermeture...

_Aller...Zou !_

J'ai pris cette mauvaise manie de descendre les escaliers les yeux clos, je colle ma hanche contre la main courante, et mes pieds travaillent tous seuls. C'est que je suis vraiment épuisée...C'est rappé pour la ronde au premier réveil...

_J'comprends pas...J'comprends pas...ça m'gonfle !_

Dans mes oreilles une respiration, un souffle qui n'est pas le mien, mes sens confirment un regard puissant qui me hérisse, je stoppe. Restait trois clients, un couple et un jeune homme au comptoir...au palier, je suis en garde...

_Qui ?...Quoi ?..._

Je papillonne sur mon Cloud, raide comme un piquet, c'est bien lui que j'ai perçu comme une menace, et c'est bien lui qui en est une...Comment...est-ce possible ?...D'ordinaire son air neutre est toujours...refroidissant, moi je m'en fiche...pourtant à l'instant...

« Où en est tu ? » demande-t-il de sa voix glaciale.

_Ah !..euh...je..._

Il est planté devant mon...tableau...mon mur...il en est bien assez proche pour lire...

_Je...Je...Merde ! Quoi ? Je fais ce que je peux ! J'essaie ! Tu devrais être content au lieu de me transpercer, comme ça !_

Je le fusille à mon tour d'un regard, mais le mien est trouble de larmes, et je fais sévèrement la gueule. Je boude, je le boude, et m'en vais à mes derniers clients, à mon travail.  
>Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ! Il n'était pas censé revenir avant...deux ou trois jours encore...<p>

_Merde ! Y'm'fait'chier !_

Le plus naturellement possible, j'attrape un torchon pour m'essuyer, heureusement ces quelques larmes n'auront pas rougies mes yeux...

_Ok ! Aller...Zou ! Messieurs, Dames ? On ferme !_

Je lisse mes cheveux pour m'aider à composer un joli visage, tout normal...

« Un dernier verre. Nous fermons. » sa voix basse me surprend.

C'est une formule que j'utilise, une sorte d'incitation à la consommation, surtout les jours plutôt moyen...Ainsi je serre mes trois clients tous au comptoir, car lui, commence la salle, montant les chaises sur les tables. Ma routine me semble étrangement bienfaisante, je devrais dire notre routine, c'est souvent qu'il m'aide...d'autant plus qu'il m'a chicanée tout à l'heure...Hum...  
>Cela dit il était devant mon tableau-graphe, et bon, y a de quoi faire la gueule...C'est inquiétant, je mets ça pour sa défense...<p>

_Hé ! Peut-être a-t-il vu, compris quelque chose..._

C'est possible qu'il ait détecté un indice, et qu'il soit furieux car, après 6 nuits, moi je n'ai pas avancé d'un pouce !  
>Il dépose des cendriers près de moi, je lui hoche la tête grave et sérieuse. Il papillonne et baisse ses yeux sur mes mains, qui tiennent deux flacons d'épices pour sa tambouille.<p>

« Parpika, oui...Merci... » sa voix est toute à fait normale...

« Ok... » je lui sourit, j'ai compris...

Toute contente, je cuisine tranquillement, sereine...Tout est prêt, il raccompagne à présent les clients et sort avec eux...

_Ah ?...Bon, je sert quand-même..._

Il revient rapidement, je suis au balayage, et tique à l'énorme tube qu'il ramène, et au petit sac plastique à l'effigie de la W.R.O.

« Travail ? » je connais le destinataire de cette livraison...Donc...

« Hum...C'est pour toi, de la part de Reeves...Je fais un crochet. » m'explique-t-il devant son assiette.

« Ah ? Merci ! Et tu restes ce soir ? » je suis ravie, Reeves est rapide...Mais j'avoue...Qu'il dorme là...ça m'emmerde...

« J'fais q'passer... » il parle la bouche pleine « Un détour... »

« Ah ! Bien ! » je me racle la gorge...oups...

Bon aller, c'est pas grave...Je lui jette régulièrement des coups d'œil...Non, c'est bon, il s'en fiche...Tant mieux...  
>Il mange rapidement, il doit être pressé, sa carrière de livreur est une réussite, surtout depuis que Reeves et la WRO sont devenus un client important...<p>

Je nous sert un café, oui à moi aussi, parce j'ai mon matériel made in W.R.O., je compte bien en profiter...Je m'installe près de lui, comme souvent, et soupire comme souvent, on se sourit comme souvent, pourtant son regard est quand-même lourd...comme souvent, mais ce regard est direct, il est pour moi...

« Ça va ! » c'est bien dit, c'est crédible, je m'en marre toute seule...

« Tu es distante... » lâche-t-il d'un coup boudeur, le nez dans sa tasse.

« Ah? » je suis très surprise.

« Si! » il boude sec.

« Non ! » je m'offusque...bah non!

« Tu ne m'appelles plus... » explique-t-il.

« Pourquoi faire ? Tout va bien...non ?...Tu vas bien ?... » je bafouille un peu, c'est que j'ai toujours eu l'impression de l'embarrasser avec mes appels...

« Tu ne me poses plus de questions...où je livre, ce que je livre, où-... »

« Si je veux savoir, je n'ai qu'à regarder ton bureau et ton planning... » je le coupe gentiment, il me fait des reproches ?

« Ça t'empêchait pas !...Où je dort, où-... »

« J'ai d'mandé ! » je le coupe taquine.

« Où je mange. Tu es distante. » conclu-t-il en soupirant navré.

« Non ! Cloud, je suis fatiguée...Je n'ai plus le courage de te chercher... » je grommelle « Tu ne me cherches pas, alors tu as l'impression que je suis distante... »

« Tu ne me chercher plus, tu es distante... » raisonne-t-il très sombre.

« Hum...ah... » dit comme ça, c'est...cristallin...« Mais je suis fatiguée, en voilà la seule cause, alors tout va bien...RAS ! » je fais la maline.

« RAS ?... » il grogne dédaigneux.

« Oui ! Cherches-moi, tu me trouveras ! » je m'écarte un peu contrariée qu'il le prenne aussi mal.

« Que je te cherches ?... » il m'observe du coin de l'œil...

« Oui, je ne cherche plus à discuter, alors dis-moi tout seul, comme un grand, ce que je voulais savoir avant ! » je le nargue bien en face.

« Ma journée... » propose-t-il dubitatif.

« Par exemple ! » je l'encourage d'un sourire, qu'il fuit en rougissant « J'écoute ! »

_Sur ce debout et au boulot !_

Après un silence, il démarre et me raconte son déplacement...C'est...si nul et mou, que j'en ris et pas qu'un peu, et j'en suis pas encore à la vaisselle !

« Pourquoi tu...? » il bouffe la fin de sa question en colère.

« Quoi ? Je ris, soit content tu m'as trouvée... » moi je jubile, d'autant plus que ma bonne humeur fait du bien à tout le monde.

Il ne relève pas ma petite phrase et enchaîne sur la suite de son planning...C'est très...ennuyeux ! Rasoir !  
>Cloud est ainsi, toujours en manque de confiance, il ne fait rien...En réalité, il fait tout pour paraître le moins possible intéressant, le moins courageux! Avec je ne sais combien d'heure de route, et tous ces monstres qu'il tranche menant sa moto-furie si adroitement...Il est fort mon Cloud, il est habile, costaud et résistant, un Ex-Soldat, rien que ça!...mais voilà, il passe sous silence tout ce qui peut être palpitant! Il parcours la planète autant que la Rivière de la Vie, dans tous les sens...Il en rencontre des gens, il en relie des êtres...<br>Et il me revient toujours avec son R.A.S...

_Hum ?...Quoi ? Oh... J'ai dû rire encore...Oups !_

Je me fais pardonner d'un sourire, c'est que je l'aime ce Cloud là...Ouais...

« J'ai euh...un Dragon Zombie... » lâche-t-il bien rouge.

« Non ? Où ? » je m'excite et sautille, bah oui ! Un Dragon Zombie c'est tellement rare que c'est R.A.S!

« Non. » il me contemple avec son air de frizer, compartiment à glaçon qui se fend d'un beau sourire.

« Idiot ! » je me détourne sans pour autant retenir mon rire.

« Non...en fait...je...si...j'en croise un... » il bafouille, c'est pas son genre, même pour une blague dont il est pas très sûr...D'habitude il se taît.

« Hum ?... » je le scrute.

« Oui...si...euh...souvent...mais c'est récent... » il gigote sur son tabouret « C'est...au départ je savais pas qu'il y en avait un, et puis bon, l'animal est coriace, mais un Dragon Zombie...et puis donc... Je l'approche à peine, tu comprends, le temps, mes pauses sont jamais bien longues. Mais j'ai approché et puis il a été très agressif et moi, je...voilà...Et puis maintenant, il est distant... » il s'étouffe avec son reste de café, clôturant une splendide démonstration de bafouillage niveau Maitre.

_Ah...Ok ! Incroyable c'qu'il est pas doué !  
><em>

Je garde le silence pour encaisser cette...comparaison...Je me détourne et me concentre pour me souvenir de la dégaine de ces sales bêtes...Mouais...je sèche...  
>Alors leur attaques ?...Euh...M'en souviens plus ! Il se racle la gorge, et je plisse les yeux sur lui...<p>

_Je te connais Strife...accouche, ça va pas me faire plus rire que ta blague idiote..._

« Hum...Ouais... » il me regarde par petites touches « Tifa ?...Euh...Reeves aimerait te voir...Hum, rapidement... »

« Ah ? » je m'approche de lui nonchalante, histoire d'accentuer la pression « Pour ? »

« Pour...ta commande... » il est tout frémissant...sa blague ratée devait lui servir d'entame...et vu la lourdeur, l'humour noir...Attention, niveau Maitre enclenché.

« T'as pas réglé ? » je fais diversion, quand c'est pour la maison, il paye toujours.

« Si...Mais...hum...On pourrait...euh ce mercredi, en fin d'après midi... » il fait un détour là aussi.

« Et bien...C'est difficile... » je fais mine de réfléchir « Je ferme après le déjeuner, mais les enfants eux c'est 24/24, 7 jours/7. »

« Ouais, mais...je...Et bien, je reviendrais de ses bureaux avec Shelke, alors...elle pourra garder les-... »

« Ah ! » je m'accoude au bar d'un coup, entrecroisent mes doigts, cachant ma bouche amère « Cloud !... »

« Oui !...j'ai... » il s'arrête tout seul, honteux.

« T'as rameuté toute la clique ! » je gronde féroce.

« Tifa... » il baisse les yeux, téméraire mais pas courageux.

« Ah ? Cool ! » je crache ce mot et me recule d'un coup, les yeux brouillés de larmes pour changer, je renifle affreusement fort.

« Je...Tifa... » il trouve la force de me regarder avec des yeux triste !

« Tu t'sens pas d'taille ? Encore ? » je lui jette ses mots à la figure « Bah c'est bien, t'as au moins compris qu't'es pas tout seul, mais là, Cloud, c'est moi que ça r'garde ! » je le fusille du regard, le sien se rétrécit de tristesse...

_Hé coco, change pas les rôles ! _

« Ah, non excuses, tu ne ME crois pas... » je m'interrompt au bord de belles grosses larmouilles « J'suis pas...J'ai pas! J'suis fatiguée...j'suis pas... »

« Pardon...Tifa...tu as raison...C'est moi qui-... » il panique sincèrement.

« Bonsoir ! » je le coupe tant que je peux parler...

_Rien à foutre ! Connard ! Connard ! Connard !_

Je grimpe les escaliers 4 à 4...

_C'est de toi que j'ai besoin ! De toi et de ta force ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu doutes alors que c'est moi qui merde ! Pourquoi abandonnes déjà !  
>Moi ! Moi, j'ai pas encore perdu ! Moi je me bats encore ! Et toi... Et toi ? ...<em>

« SALE CON ! » je hurle entre les quatre murs de ma chambre.


	6. Chapter 6 Confimer négatif ?

**Disclamer : L'univers, les personnages appartient à Square Enix, ce qu'ils font dans ces lignes, non.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>T±±±±±±±±±±±±±<strong>**±±±±±±±±±±±T**

Chapitre 6 – **Soldat, confirmer Négatif ?**

**T±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T**

**.**

Rapport 6

La situation est...La situation est ce qu'elle est, délicate.

Délicate.

Je n'aurais pas dû sonner le rassemblement. Connaissant nos amis, d'ici peu ils vont rappliquer.  
>Alors que je ne sais rien ou presque. Je me suis enflammé.<br>J'ai bien noté le mécontentement de notre politicien, au peu d'information que je lui ai fourni.  
>Oui, la consternation de Reeves, dans son conseil de regarder la situation de plus près, de m'y intéresser plus.<br>A l'instant...

J'ai parfaitement senti son malaise quand pour ma défense, je lui ai annoncé l'agression de Tifa, et son silence, sa distance avec moi.  
>Senti son affolement, au rendez-vous si proche qu'il nous a donné. Son inquiétude avec sa prise en main de l'affaire lorsqu'il a mentionné Shelke,<br>et la mise à disposition sans restriction de la W.R.O.

J'ai bien fait de sonner...C'est un peu tôt malgré tout.  
>Je ne suis qu'un idiot, qui n'a pas compris qu'elle tente ce qu'elle peut avant.<br>Elle ne partira pas, ne s'enfuira pas, en tout cas tant qu'elle est encore utile et non dangereuse pour autrui.  
>Non, même...Elle ne partira pas sans notre appui et notre avis...<p>

C'est la différence entre moi et elle.

Se débrouiller seul est une question d'honneur.  
>Demander de l'aide est une question d'intelligence.<br>C'est simplement qu'il y a des moments précis pour chaque chose.

Des moments décisifs.

Le moment n'est pas venu pour...les autres...Avant, normalement...C'est moi.  
>Le moment est venu pour moi.<p>

Je dois rester sur Zone. Les moyens de la W.R.O prendront en charge mes livraisons.  
>J'en informe son Président et j'y retourne...<p>

.

.

**T±±±±±±±±T**

23éme Nuit

**T±±±±±T**

**.  
><strong>

Je me réveille en sursaut, ma tête heurte quelque chose de très dur.  
>J'ai tapé si fort que je me retrouve à plat ventre, face contre terre.<p>

Je reste ainsi, les yeux ouverts, avec l'impression que mon cerveau ne reçoit aucune information. Puis, je roule sur le dos et fixe un plafond...Et...  
>Celui-ci m'aspire, ou c'est moi qui m'envole, je ne sais pas. En tout cas la probabilité d'une rencontre désagréable entre nous, et à grande vitesse est de 100%.<br>Je roule à nouveau sur le ventre, mais là c'est le sol qui m'aspire...ou qui tombe..ou moi...Un truc incroyable !  
>J'ai la sensation, et si réelle, que ce sol se dérobe, qu'il chute, que je chute avec, et que forcément, à un moment ou à un autre, on va percuter un autre truc...<p>

Je rampe, que faire d'autre, et chaque geste, chaque main que je décolle pour avancer, mon bras part en sucette, il n'y a ni haut, ni bas, ni gauche, ni droite... Pourtant il y a bien un sol...  
>Poussée dans tous les sens, mon bras se balance, frôle le sol et le rate 5 ou 6 fois à cause de ce vertige, et quand enfin mes doigts trouvent du ferme, du dur...C'est accélération vitesse hypersonique, Mach 5, je prends au moins 10G dans la gueule...<p>

Je m'entends gémir, haleter à chaque contact, et je ne réalise que j'ai un mur en face de moi, que lorsque mon bras se tord en le rencontrant...J'en couine longuement et mes yeux captent un détail...Un post-it...par terre, un mot...  
>Mon corps en vaisseau spatial, je passe en vitesse lumière et percute ce post-it...Oui, tout mon être, atome par atome, se jette dans ce petit papier, et là...avalée par un trou noir ou un tunnel, style autoroute interstellaire des films de sciences fiction.<p>

Arrêt brutal, j'ai récupéré toutes mes molécules...Point de chute, le post-it...

_Euh...j'suis revenue là ? La course avec les étoiles filantes...c'est fini ?..._

Bon, c'est fini...je pleure...je m'assois, ramasse mon petit post-it rouge flashi...Je suppose que la couleur à dû faire tilt quelque part...  
>Je m'appuie au mur, ça tient plus à de l'escalade que de se lever, tremblotante, épuisée comme jamais...Après tout, je viens tout juste de me désintégrer, pour que chaque fibre de mon corps, passent au travers de chaque fibre du papier...J'ai l'instinct que le mot sur le rouge est vital, mais...j'ai pas envie, j'ai pas la force, le courage de regarder, parce que...je sens aussi une certitude toute aussi primaire, que c'est une catastrophe...Ce mot...cette clé...La cata ultime...Le pire du pire...<p>

Je crapahute dans les escaliers, chancelle, à bout de force, à bout d'espoir...

_J'en peux plus ! _

Simplement...Usée, vidée...Battue...K.O...  
>Je traîne ma carcasse jusqu'à mes petits amours, mes tendres chéris...Je reste là, pendue à la porte, sans la poignée, je serai en flaque par terre, incapable de bouger plus...Et puis...de toute façon j'ai plus le jus pour ma ronde...<p>

_Ouais...Ouais..._

Cette alerte de crise imminente sur mon Denzel n'est qu'une...façon rationnelle pour mon esprit de...matérialiser cette...euh...alerte...J'm'embrouille...  
>Je m'écroule à genoux...Je ne pleure plus, non, trop vannée...Il faut bouger sinon, je vais dormir là, par terre, devant leur porte...Je recule, glisse sur mes genoux, un coup d'œil vers mes 5 marches, et j'ai la falaise de Gaéa à gravir...J'ai froid...Je...Je<p>

Dans les brumes glaciales, qui me gèlent la cervelle, genre brouillard humide où l'on ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez, je rampe, me hisse, soulève une couverture et m'en casse la gueule...Je regrimpe, y perdant mes dernières forces et m'étale, et m'accroche à l'oreiller de Cloud...J'ai rien de plus proche...

_Bonne nuit monde de merde!...Et adieu si j'peux!_


	7. Chapter 7 Négatif confirmé !

**Disclaimer :  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>T±±±±±±±<strong>**±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T**

Chapitre 7 – **Chef, Négatif confirmé ! Recours maintient sur Zone, Chef ?**

**T±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T **

**.  
><strong>

Rapport 7

La situation est...si délicate.

Je ne sais pas comment elle peut, comment elle a fait pour être si forte, si endurante. Elle a une foi incroyable, en elle, en moi, parce que nous...En nous tous...

Moi...je suis si...démuni face à elle, à tout ce qui la concerne.  
>Mes sentiments...ils deviennent immanquablement faiblesse. Je suis quasiment incapable avec ceux que j'aime, sauf lorsqu'il s'agit d'agiter des épées...<br>Probablement que je l'aime trop...probablement que je l'aime mal...

Probablement qu'elle ne m'aime pas comme je l'aime...

Tifa a besoin de repos, je la veillerai donc. Si elle a besoin d'autre chose...Et bien elle aura...déjà...moi...

Allons-y, entrons.

.

**T±±±±±±±±T**

23éme Nuit

**T±±±±±T**

**.  
><strong>

Je me réveille en sursaut. Tout est clair, limpide! Je redresse la tête résignée, laminée...J'ai même plus l'énergie de m'énerver, de trouver ça injuste ou vraiment chiant...

_Tralala et blablabla...Pfff..._

Je me frotte dans le coussin et grogne, je m'extrais du lit à reculons, je rampe, la tête dans ce coussin que j'emporte avec moi...  
>Je joue la limace, une feuille de papier qui glisse au pied du lit, un liquide qui dégouline, ouais carrément.<br>Mes genoux tremblent sitôt à terre et je m'écroule sur le cul, je me lève titubante, le coussin tombe, comme mes bras sont pas foutus de rester pliés, je trébuche dessus, me rattrape par miracle...

_Il m'appelle...dingue non ?...Ouais ! Ouais ! J'y vais ! J'y vais..._

Je stoppe et cligne des yeux, m'inspecte...

_C'est quoi les trucs qui buttent sur moi là ?...Ah c'est mes bras !...Dragon Zombie...Tss ! Ouais c'est pas loin !_

Pas de Dragon dans ce corps de mort vivant, qui oscille vers la chambre d'en face...  
>Je ploie sur mon Denzel, je me retins de justesse de lui tomber dessus. Il marmonne mon nom, je tapote sa tête.<p>

« Oui, oui mon amour, c'est moi. Je sais, tout va bien...Je t'aime... »

Je l'embrasse sur le front et mon visage glisse contre sa joue, mes coudes lâchent, une cheville se tord, je croule contre mon petit. Mais je dérange apparemment...Dans son sommeil il me pousse, un peu, sans grande force, mais une feuille de papier ça peut s'envoler au moindre souffle d'air...et bah, moi aussi!

_Putain...merde...Bon...j'dors là!..._

Sur le dos, je baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Je sens la chair de poule courir sur ma peau en contact avec le plancher. Un bon gros frisson me secoue...  
>J'ai soudain, un flash, un souvenir vague de...neige...moi dans la neige...la neige...doux souvenir...<br>Mes dents qui claques de froid m'emmerdent, des pas s'approchent, je grogne et souffle comme un cheval...

_Ah oui! Fait chier! Fait chier! _

Mon réveil a été étrangement limpide, limpide également cette présence...et cette aura menaçante...ce péril physique et réel je l'ai senti tout autour, au-dessus de moi, au pied du lit, derrière moi...J'ai su, parce que ce regard pesant et refroidissant, je le connais...Juste, je ne comprends pas en quoi il peut être une quelconque forme d'insécurité... Hum...c'est pas...c'est pas danger méchant...c'est insécurité...  
>Mes lèvres tremblotent, mais j'arrive à sourire...Il ne bronche pas...J'imagine qu'il doit être choqué...et mécontent...sidéré...<p>

_Ouais...c'est pas beau...J'suis pas belle! J'm'en fous!_

A un tel point que j'en ris, je tends un bras, une main, qui vacillent. Sa main à lui sûre et ferme, me chope par l'épaule. Il est bouillant. Je m'assois et me cache derrière mes cheveux.

« T'as bien fait...rameuter la clique... » je murmure « Pour autant...je pense qu'on peut s'en sortir tous les deux... » ma voix est un peu mélodramatique.

« R.A.S?... » le ton Soldat professionnel est de retour...

« R.A.S... » mon Soldat professionnel est de retour « R.A.S., tu es là... » par cette petite phrase j'essaie de lui faire comprendre.

« Parce que je suis là, c'est R.A.S... » il soupire « Que je sois là ou pas, tu...ça... » il s'interrompt, malheureux.

« Si tu es là...je n'ai pas peur que ça empire... » il y a une nette différence, moi je trouve.

« Ça empire? » souffle-t-il sombrement.

« Empire non...C'est moi qui ne tiens plus le coup... » j'avoue...je suis en train de perdre.

« C'est parce que tu te bats seule. » sa voix porte une pointe d'ironie, un soupçon de moquerie qui fait du bien.

« Si tu te battais avec moi, peut-être...peut-être que déjà, ça irait mieux... » je marmonne, c'est pas vraiment une plaisanterie.

« Je veux bien... » sa voix sourit...oui...je suis sûre qu'il sourit...

« Je veux bien... » je ne trouve rien d'autre que répéter.

Il me prend dans ses bras et me relève. Je me laisse faire, d'un parce que...D'un, j'ai envie! Et de deux, je peux pas l'aider...  
>Qu'il est fort...Je suis lourde, je le sais...Le muscle est plus lourd que la graisse...J'ai un peu d'gras, rien qu'un peu...Il me guide jusqu'à la porte, et m'y laisse car Marlène se réveille. Je soupire lourdement, et vois soudain SON coussin par terre.<br>Une montée d'adrénaline me pique le sang, je m'élance sans y penser, fonce sur le lit, le refait en quelques secondes. Le coussin! Le coussin est loin! Le dernier effort est fait!  
>Je me traîne jusqu'au palier, il murmure rassurant penché sur Denzel. Notre fils lui répond...<p>

_Merde!_

Cloud me lance un regard oblique et perçant. Je le prends en pleine face et en plein cœur...

_Ouais! Pas sûr que je veuille de lui! C'est pas garantie qu'il aide!_

Je me plaque au mur, pour échapper à ses yeux accusateurs...Je renifle et sanglote comme une enfant boudeuse. Je m'essuie sauvagement les yeux et coupe ma respiration pour stopper mes sanglots ridicules. A part ne plus dormir et pleurer comme une madeleine...J'fais rien d'autre ces temps-ci...Marre...  
>Je remonte lentement à ma chambre. Je la trouve fermée, et m'en étonnes...<p>

_Bah...de toute façon, une autre bizarrerie, j'suis plus à ça prés!...Aller, dodo!_

Je loupe ma poignée d'un cheveux, et me cogne la tête contre la porte.

« Merde! Fais pas chier toi! » je parle à ma porte...bah quoi?...Même que je la pointe du doigt « Et Toi! Merde aussi! » j'agite mon doigt sous le nez de la poignée... non, ça n'a pas de nez une poignée... « Laisses-toi faire! » je lance ma main.

« Toi, laisses-toi faire. » il est là, juste derrière.

Sa main l'attrape avant moi, la mienne...la poignée très loin...raté!

« Et bah... » il se marre, et m'attrape par le front « Tu dors où? » il frotte mon front gentiment, et me tient contre lui...Il se fout de moi...ça aide pas...

« Là! » j'indique la porte, grognon, derrière mon lit, mon chez moi.

« Ah ?... » il glousse, et me bichonne encore.

_Merde! Il sait!...Que j'ai dormi dans son lit! Merde!_

« Bah? Ouvre! » je suis mauvaise...c'est que...s'il avait dormi dans mon lit...sans mon autorisation...et que...j'sais pas ce que j'aurais fait des draps...J'en tremblote de ces vilaines pensées.

« Les escaliers... » il l'entrebâille, nous recule « C'est dangereux, même 5 marches... » il l'ouvre enfin en grand « Même une... »

« Ouais!... » je décolle mon pied pour un grand pas, mais ne bouge pas, il me retient un instant, puis relâche en douceur.

« Bon... » il soupire...je crois qu'il est déçu...

Je m'écroule sur mon lit, rabat ma couette...manque toujours le coussin...décidément...  
>Il me l'apporte, je m'en saisis rageuse et m'installe confortablement, pousse un gros soupir de contentement que je ne ressens pas, pour lui signifier que c'est Ok.<p>

_Vas-t-en, tu m'électrises!_

« R.A.S! » je grogne, mécontente qu'il reste.  
>« Oui...A demain... »<p>

_Ouais! Ouais, du vent!...J'espère que t'as jamais dormi dans mon lit!...Pourquoi en aurais-tu envie...ou besoin...Tu veux pas?...dans mon lit?..._

...La prochaine je pisse sur son matelas!


	8. Chapter 8 Inspection poussée!

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Square Enix.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>T±±±±±±±<strong>**±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T**

Chapitre 8 – **Soldat ! Maintient accordée pour Inspection poussée.**

**T±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T **

**.  
><strong>

Rapport 8

Elle...elle était là...  
>Moi...J'étais là, assis à mon bureau, j'attendais qu'elle se réveille, c'était imminent...J'attendais de voir.<p>

Me voilà pied du lit, là, d'où elle a glissé...comme du chocolat fondu d'une casserole.  
>Je ferme les yeux et sourit pleinement...Elle a fait la chenille...ondulé de haut en bas, le dos rond, le dos creusé, les fesses...<p>

J'ai broyé les accoudoirs sur l'instant, enfoncé dans ma chaise, sous la pression...énorme, une chenille c'est lent...  
>C'est pas bien de monter son cul comme ça...<p>

J'ai bondi quand elle est tombée dessus...ses fesses. Je l'ai vu se mettre debout, lâcher le coussin. Les bras ont chuté complètement morts. J'étais à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus. Et puis quand elle a contemplé ses bras ballants...et qu'elle a ricané...J'ai su que ça allait encore...

Ce n'est pas tant ce qu'elle est en train de devenir...C'est ce qui la rend comme ça...Tifa...R.A.S...quand je suis là...  
>C'est pour ça qu'elle a dormi ici ?...<p>

Je pose une main sur le drap qu'elle a lissé en vitesse...  
>C'est chaud, si chaud, cette idiote a dormi dessus! Pas étonnant qu'elle était si froide...<br>J'y pose les deux mains et m'imprègne de la chaleur résiduelle, la chaleur de Tifa...C'est troublant mais j'aime...  
>Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas dormi ensemble, ça manque mais, je me vois mal réclamer...Les enfants peuvent m'aider...Les enfants...<br>Je jette un œil vers leur chambre. Tout va bien là-bas c'est certain, R.A.S...Ils s'inquiètent un peu, ça ira...

Je reporte mes yeux sur mon lit et je me demande si le poids de son corps a marqué mon matelas...je m'y allonge dans l'exacte position qu'elle avait et sa chaleur me trouble encore.  
>Je me relève et retire mon pull en vitesse...C'est encore si chaud...Je fronce les sourcils...Fièvre?...<p>

_Manquerait plus que ça!...Merde c'est quand-même pas...Non! Non!...Les géostigmates sont vaincus! Ça c'est fini, ça!_

Je bondit hors du lit, retire mon débardeur et me vautre dans sa chaleur, dans sa 'vie'.

_Elle mourra pas ! Je suis là ! Et si j'apprends qu'elle est malade ! J'remue ciel et terre, comme pour Denzel...  
>Non! Pire, j'incendie la planète...J'déboule dans la rivière!<em>

Pour Denzel, c'était...pas la même chose. Dieu je l'aime, mais c'était aussi une mission, ma première et la dernière étape, la réalisation, d'un héros en mal,  
>qui a tout raté pour le devenir finalement...C'est dur de ce dire qu'on a pu...parce qu'on est faible...<br>La différence entre nous, Zack et moi, la vraie, celle dont tout le reste découle. Il était prêt à tout donner, à aller jusqu'au bout, moi...J'avais si peur...

J'ai mis du temps à comprendre que, c'est pas la réussite qui compte, qu'elle est pas obligatoire, c'est la manière, c'est ce qu'on est capable d'y mettre, d'y consacrer,  
>qui fait de vous un héros ou pas...Zack et Aérith l'ont compris, l'ont vécu, l'ont fait...<br>J'ai peur de mourir, peur de mourir sans réussir...Pourtant cette fois je me sentais prêt et capable...

Mon lit est tout petit, je le prends dans mes bras comme si c'était elle.  
>Je passe mes mains sous l'armature en fer, c'est froid comme elle tout à l'heure, je me comprime sur le matelas...et je me retrouve à embrasser l'oreiller, ses larmes,<br>son odeur, sa chaleur...ses cheveux...  
>Je pouffe comme un crétin ravi, et me redresse pour cracher les cheveux abandonnés là...<p>

_J'm'en fous d'tout ça ! Pour elle, j'ai jamais eu peur, non jamais ! Si elle est directement touchée...Je fonce !_

C'est si chaud, et mon oreiller est humide...Elle a pleuré...j'y enfonce mon visage et respire à plein poumon...  
>Son odeur...<br>Oui, il y a son odeur crémeuse, son truc au lait d'ânesse...Tifa prend soin de son corps...  
>Je ris, ça me soulage...<p>

Je me moquais toujours de Barret et Tifa, qui chaque soir, astiquaient et graissaient leurs armes...  
>L'intérêt chez Tifa, c'est que son corps est son arme, et elle le graisse tout autant que le mécanisme d'un fusil...<p>

Vincent a bien vite rejoint leur club. Un silence religieux s'installaient, alors Vincent forcément...  
>C'était les seuls rares moment où nous le sentions apaisé.<br>Assit près de Barret, la différence de corpulence et de taille de pistolet était hilarante, et MA Tifa avec eux...Elle s'inspectait tous les soirs, et mettait une grosse couche de crème  
>surtout sur ses mains et ses genoux. Nous savions tous que lorsqu'elle s'éclipsait, tout son corps y passait...<br>Et elle revenait toujours avec cette odeur crémeuse, et moi je m'endormait avec cette odeur et cette douceur contre moi...et je me réveillais avec cette odeur et cette douceur...

Tout va bien, l'oreiller sent bon ma Tifa, et pas sa transpiration...elle transpire beaucoup aussi!  
>Encore un rire, ça fait du bien...arrêtera-t-elle un jour, de me faire du bien...Ça la gêne, mais elle donne tellement...<br>Je l'ai rarement vu au bout du rouleau...et aujourd'hui...

Je suis là, dans sa chaleur, dans son odeur, dans ses larmes...et j'en suis ému...très ému...  
>Ce n'est qu'un tissu chaud contre ma peau...<p>

Fièvre ? Quel idiot ! Si elle avait eu une pointe de fièvre, elle n'aurait pas été aussi glacée! Quel...con!  
>C'est pas...La maladie de la planète a été éradiquée, pourquoi faut-il que je reste bloqué sur le passé ! Et puis vu le peu de tissu qu'elle portait, j'aurais vu les marques !<br>Et puis elle sait, elle connaît les symptômes !

_Géostigmates basta ! Maintenant il faut penser nouveau, autre...Une...nouvelle saloperie !_

Je me dresse sur les genoux et inspecte le drap...Pas une trace, rien c'est propre...Je tâte, je respire et ça sent bon, partout...  
>C'est chaud partout, maintenant il y a ma chaleur au dessus de la sienne...Partout c'est ma Tifa...Je hume, je caresse...<p>

C'est...désespérément...Plat ! Oui PLAT !  
>Je m'allonge langoureusement, et l'image de son corps me vient...Son corps plein de courbes...<br>Il..n'y...a...rien...de...plat...rien de...Mince...Chez...Miss...Lockhart...

_Et là...C'est...trop plat là ! Pourquoi ! Pourquoi j'ai pas son corps sous moi! Pourquoi c'est si...PLAT !_

Je m'applique sur ce truc tout plat, comme si j'avais son corps ici, dessous...  
>Je reste une seconde sur mes coudes, parce que Tifa, elle a une grosse poitrine, faut y faire attention.<br>Je place mon bassin un peu en biais, parce que si elle était là, je passerai entre ses jambes, faudrait décaler au moins une...Une cuisse ronde et pleine...  
>Pour cela, je mettrais ma main sous le genou, je le remonterait à peine...<br>Le front contre le drap, j'ancre une main sur le cadre de mon lit, c'est froid, c'est anguleux, c'est pas Tifa...Tifa, elle, serait plus chaude, se serait doux et arrondi.  
>Mes doigts se recourbent, parce que je les enfoncerais dans le muscle, mais pas trop, elle est musclée, faut pas faire mal...<p>

Alors je pourrais me coucher, m'imprimer sur elle...je remonte ma main crispée sur le métal froid...Je pourrais...  
>Je pourrais glisser ma main sous son dos...Elle est si cambrée, pas une ligne droite chez elle. Quand elle s'allonge, il y a un trou entre le matelas et son dos...<br>J'y passerais la main, la paume bien appuyer, pour m'assurer qu'elle soit dans l'axe

Brutalement, je m'allonge pour de bon...c'est plat, plat, plat...je jure que là ça fait mal, mal...vu ma...réaction, mon état...  
>Je jure, ça fait mal de ne pas avoir quelque chose entre moi et ce foutu matelas...<br>Je devrai, je devrai avoir la colline de son bassin, la montée de son ventre, son ventre là, elle...

Je donne un coup de tête dans le coussin...son visage, ici, oui son visage, avec sa bouche quelque part...je frotte, je cherche avec douceur, je mords, je rêve son cou...

J'ai encore mangé des cheveux ! J'en ris, j'en empoigne ce coussin, je m'y niche, je m'y berce...

Oui faudra que j'en mange des cheveux...Tant pis, tant mieux...si je manges ces cheveux, j'aurais le droit de manger le reste...Hum...faut ce qu'il faut...  
>Et puis c'est rare un bon poisson sans arrêtes, une bonne viande sans os, un bon fruit sans noyau...<p>

_Bon...il faut que je me calme...c'est qu'elle me manque tellement...non, je l'ai jamais eu comme ça...C'est que...Non, stop !_

Je me retourne sur le ventre, et garde le coussin sur mon visage, et mon souffle agité...

_Ok, calmons-nous...Il y a des chances pour qu'elle se relève et si elle voit ça..._

_.  
><em>

**T±±±±±±±±T**

23éme Nuit

**T±±±±±T**

**.  
><strong>

Je me réveille en sursaut. Mes jambes bougent toutes seules, j'ai les pieds au sol, assise. J'ai un putain de jus! Pleine de jus! C'est que c'est encore plus urgent !

_POST-IT!_

Je suis rapidement à la porte, je l'ouvre, au bord des marches demi-tour.

_MERDE!..._

Je file à ma table de chevet, j'allume, mon crayon note l'heure, puis les escaliers sont sous mes pieds...quelque chose ne va pas...Il y a de la lumière, pas ça qui cloche...

_Post-it?_

Je repart pour mon bloc-note...C'est quoi ce mot déjà...ça vaut dire quoi...Je feuillette, j'ai tout gardé, les originaux...Mon esprit est brumeux...Post-it...  
>C'est quoi un post-it ?...Je ne comprends pas pourquoi l'alerte est différente...Elle est forte, comme toujours, mais le mot...le concept qui me taraude et qui pulse dans tout mon être, n'est pas...habituel...<br>Comme toujours, je dois faire, voir une chose bien précise...Non c'est pas voir...C'est chercher...Chercher...Trouver...ça, là un...post-it...Le mot est carrément familier mais le sens m'échappe totalement...  
>Je me triture le cerveau, il y a un raté, une incohérence...un truc spécial...<p>

_Bon aller merde ! On fait comme d'habitude !_


	9. Chapter 9 En cours

**T±±±±±±±****±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T**

Chapitre 9 – **Chef ! Inspection en cours, Chef !**

**T±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T **

.**  
><strong>

Rapport 9

Je suis enfin calme, pas serein mais calme.  
>Je m'assois, dépose le coussin avec tendresse...Elle arrive...<p>

Je suis là. Je suis prêt.

.

**T±±±±±±±±T**

23 éme Nuit

**T±±±±±T**

Je descends rapidement, fais une pause à l'éclairage dans la pièce de Cloud...j'entame un grand pas pour ouvrir la porte de mes enfants, direct...  
>Pied au sol, je me glace...il a ri...<p>

« Je le savais... » chuchote-t-il « Je le savais, que tu reviendrais... » il roucoule un rire !

J'ose à peine le regarder, mes yeux s'agitent dans leurs orbites, comment prendre ça...il...

« Tifa, Tifa... » il soupire agacé...mais joyeux...comme avec ces démons d'enfants lorsqu'il vaut mieux rire que pleurer...

_C'est quoi cette...connerie ?_

Je baisse un peu plus mon visage, vive les cheveux longs...Un coup d'œil m'a suffi pour voir qu'il est torse nu...C'est un homme, eux c'est permit, c'est pas si choquant... C'est juste qu'il est si beau.

« Je savais et je sais... » sa voix si belle, si enjouée...

Toujours aussi tranquillement...content, il s'approche de moi, pose une main sur ma tête et me la secoue gentiment.

_Ah...il se moquait pas...il me gronde, affectueusement..._

« Tifa...Tu te fais tant de soucis pour nous.» il balance mon crâne de gauche à droite et finit par le buter contre lui « Tout va bien...Arrêtes de te faire du soucis. »

« Oui... » je suis soulagée qu'il prenne ma folie si bien...et puis sa peau nue me fait du bien...

« Si tu t'inquiètes pour lui...j'imagine que tu dois aussi...pour moi... » il me prend dans ses bras.

« Ah...euh... » évidemment, mais soyons positifs « Et bien..tu as l'air d'aller bien... »

« J'ai l'air et je vais bien...Ils vont bien...Tu devrais aller bien... » il rassemble mes cheveux dans mon cou, sa peau me...sa chaleur, son odeur...sa peau quoi.

« Oh mais, je vais bi-... » je m'interrompt, quelle idiote.

« Et si tu n'allais pas les voir cette fois-ci ? » propose-t-il après un silence.

« J'ai déjà essayé. » je grogne...

_M'enfin ? Pour qui me prend-il ?_

« Pas avec moi. » il me lâche à regret et retourne dans sa chambre « Viens... » il s'assoit sur son lit, torse nu, radieux, heureux...vraiment...épanoui !...

« Euh... » moi je me liquéfie !

Mes yeux s'agitent encore dans tous les sens, pour oublier cette image, il a un tel sourire, il m'offre un tel accueil...et puis je suis folle, mais là c'est une autre folie qui me traverse l'esprit, et me brûle le sang...Je m'ébroue violemment.

« Bon. » il capitule et triture son oreiller « Vas, je t'attends... »

Face à la porte des enfants, j'hésite...C'est pas pour ça que je suis descendue...Je lève ma main tenant mon petit carnet...J'ai marqué...Post-it...Je me retourne vers lui.

« Cloud ?... » je me racle la gorge, et me prépare mentalement à poser une question stupide... « C'est quoi un...post-it... »

« Quoi ? » s'écrie-t-il.

Les yeux sur ma feuille, je sursaute autant que lui...

« Ouais...Bon... » je danse d'un pied sur l'autre « C'est pas grave... »

_Non, c'est pas grave...C'est juste légèrement vital et essentiel, je le sens..._

J'en frissonne violemment, et fais un pas vers lui, malgré moi. J'ai très très froid...J'en fais un autre sur le côté.

« Entre! Viens là. » me commande-t-il d'une voix dure « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » plus doux.

Je m'approche rapidement, lui tend mon bloc-note et repars aussi sec...

« Des...dessins ?... » demande-t-il incrédule.

« C'est pas des dessins ! » je m'offusque et me précipite « C'est...des heures et...là, ce sont des mots ! » je pointe le fameux 'post-it'.

« Sans blague... »

« HEIN?... » je le fusille du regard, il est sérieux « Si ! » ma voix tremblote, prise d'un doute affreux.

« Viens là. » il me chope le bras.

« Des mots ! » j'obéis si mécontente que je rebondis sur le matelas.

« Toi, ici ! » il claque sa main sur mon genou, et la retire aussitôt « Bon. Et là ? »

« Des heures... » je me frotte le genou, et pendant qu'il feuillette, je me frotte partout, j'ai froid.

« Hum... » il ramasse son gilet bleu à terre et me le propose « Et là...des mots ? » il revient à ma dernière page.

« C'est UN mot ! » je l'enfile, c'est sans manche mais c'est toujours mieux que rien.

« Et là c'est l'heure ? » il fouille le sol de sa main.

« Non ! C'est le mot ! » je souffle agacée.

« Le mot... » marmonne-t-il, se retournant de l'autre côté du lit.

« Bah oui! Post-it c'est deux mots, mais en un ! » j'enrage toute seule, il s'adresse à moi comme pour ses cours avec Marlène ou Denzel.

« Exact ! » il s'habille de son T-shirt et me regarde de travers « T'énerves pas. »

« C'est marqué post-it, et je sais plus c'est quoi un post-it ! » si je m'énerve, j'en bafouille.

« T'énerves pas...là, Tifa... » il murmure et se penche contre moi.

« C'est marqué post-it... » je rentre la tête dans les épaules...

_Il fait quoi là ?..._

« Bon...d'accord... » il s'approche encore, je m'écarte, il me suit quand-même « C'est...là ?... »

« Oui...c'est écrit...ça... » j'articule juste un poil, il est si près que j'ai l'idée débile et stupide...j'suis pas sûre de mon haleine...

« Calme-toi... » il se penche encore plus « Là... »

« Si tu sais... » j'en perd le souffle, j'en perd...Ohlala!...La sienne est...

« D'accord, c'est bien...restes calme...là... » il ferme les yeux, dans deux secondes on est...couché!...et...il va me...?

_Hein ? Quoi ?_


	10. Chapter 10 Renvoi

**T±±±±±±±****±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T**

Chapitre 10 – **Chef, Inspection suspendue, Chef !**

**T±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T **

**.  
><strong>

Rapport 10

Je...  
>Le 'plat' ça fait mal...<br>Je...  
>...déteste définitivement...le...PLAT !<p>

.

**T±±±±±±±±T**

23 ème Nuit

**T±±±±±T**

« POST-IT ! » j'aboie, ça sort tout seul.

« Post-it ? » il cligne des yeux « Ça me dit quelque chose... » il se recule d'un coup.

Je ferme les miens et respire un grand coup...C'est encore pas passé loin...Je viens de briser quelque chose là...J'ouvre, il fouille une de ses poches et tire un stylo...

_Rah non !...Merde ! Pourquoi j'ai brisé ce quelque chose ?..._

« Merde ! Cloud ! Je sais comment ççç-... »

« Ça s'écrit comme ça. » il griffonne, tendrement souriant, ça me rend dingue.

« P, O, S, T, tiret, I, T ! » j'épelle furieuse.

« T'énerves pas ! Oui...ça s'écrit pas euh...carré avec un cylindre et deux ronds dessus...Et plein de...chapeaux pointus autour et des petits points...et une sorte de fleur et sa tige...euh, couchée au-dessus de tout ça...Le tout ça dans un grand rectangle. » il souffle sur ma feuille de dépit, je le fixe ahurie.

« Ah ?... » j'ai rien compris et vous ?... « OOOh ! » je me heurte à son regard bleu glacé...impénétrable et si ...profond...

Profondément aimant...compréhensif, il agite mon carnet...

_J'ai pas besoin de voir ce dessin, j'ai pas envie...j'écris, enfin je trace quoi ? Je fais quoi au juste ? Je deviens quoi ?_

Ma terreur se heurte à sa sérénité...J'ai l'impression de tout y jeter et que son bouclier encaisse tout...et...je m'y vois...Miroir...  
>J'y vois mes yeux si...Tant...agrandis par la panique. J'y vois ma bouche, toute aussi arrondie et figée dans ce cri qui m'étrangle...Miroir...<p>

« Tifa... » il a la voix qui dompte...

Miroir...J'y vois mes yeux reprendre taille normale...J'y vois ma bouche se fermer...Miroir...  
>Mon image dans ses yeux s'efface, et j'y vois clair. Je sais...Miroir...La lumière de ses iris me touche même à travers mes paupières...Miroir de Nibelheim...<br>'l'Éclat de Neige'.

« Je suis là... » il a le regard qui berce...

Son bleu danse, oui ça scintille. Tout brille comme neige au soleil...étincelle, chatoie. Ce phénomène aveugle les yeux. Par chez nous...C'est...du folklore...  
>Je me sens sourire...Ma bouche, mes yeux...mon cœur, mon âme...<p>

Chez nous, cette lumière est dite primordiale, initiale et primitive, oui, chez nous on prétend que 'l'Éclat de Neige', est la première lumière a être née.  
>Le Néant, noir et obscur était vide de matière pouvant démontrer, la révéler, démasquer son existence et attester de sa présence. Par chez nous, malgré nos monts vertigineux, courte est la saison des neiges, festive et religieuse, quasi mystique...Tout un rituel, tout un autre monde...Il n'y a même plus de nuit, tout est d'une lueur bleuté, 'l'Éclat' plus fort que l'Ombre...<br>Ce temps...particulier commence à la première lune noire, et se termine à la première pleine lune...quand les chutes le permettent...  
>A Nibelheim...Chez nous...<p>

Il a l'aplomb et la réserve des montagnards. Il a la pudeur et la contenance des hommes de chez nous.

« R.A.S... » et il a l'aura qui cicatrise...

Ces hommes qui restent droits et stoïques...J'ai vu mon père, ainsi devant une pente enneigée, chez nous, on dit que regarder la lumière de Neige est dangereux. Tous les garçons s'entraînent, tout jeune déjà. Mon père était le plus fort à ça...Il m'avait interdit de le faire, car il disait que j'étais trop pure, et que je serai brûler. 'L'Éclat de Neige' ne brûle pas ceux qui sont assez sombre, et ceux qui sont assez fort pour laisser la lumière éclairer leur vérité.

Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir le faire...

_Cloud..._

« Cloud, post-it. » ma terreur à fondue à ses yeux.

_Suis-je si sombre ?...Tu es sombre, n'est-ce pas Cloud..._

« Post-it, Cloud... » j'ai la sérénité que j'ai très peu eu dans ma vie.

_Ou est-ce parce que tu es ma vérité, Cloud..._

« Cloud. » la sérénité de se savoir sombre, mais pas forcément mauvais.

_Tu étais le plus fort après mon père...Tu es l'homme que j'aime le plus après mon père...Tu l'as toujours été..._

« Hum ! Oui... » il se penche et je papillonne devant le vide.

_Papa, tu n'es plus l'homme de mon cœur..._

« Bon... » il soupire allongé sur le côté, me jette un coup d'œil « Post-it... » il fouille à terre de l'autre côté du lit.

_Papa, même si tu étais encore vivant._

« Ça c'est un post-it... » il se redresse, le brandit « Ton post-it... » il tourne le petit papier pour le déchiffrer « Alors... »

« Cloud... » d'un bras, je l'enlace, de l'autre je froisse le papier dans sa main, avant qu'il y parvienne.

_Maman, je comprends que tu en sois morte..._

« Quoi ?... » il abandonne le fameux post-it à mes doigts brutaux.

_Et quoi ?...Je ne sais pas...Je me suis toujours sentie prête à mourir pour toi..._

« Cloud... » je m'écarte et le place entre nous et l'oubli.

_Mais mourir alors que tu vas bien..._

« Oui, Tifa ?... » libre de ses mains, il me pousse tout contre lui.

_Hum...Maman est morte du bonheur de Papa..._

« J'ai besoin d'être seule... » de mes mains libres aussi, je le pousse tout contre moi.

_Parce que ce bonheur...n'était plus...elle._

« C'est que tu me tiens... » souffle-t-il dans mon dos.

_Alors donc?...Je n'arrive pas à faire ton bonheur ?...ou...comment savoir, ne laisseras-tu faire ?..._

« C'est que tu me tiens... » je lui revoie la balle, sans une once de reproche.

_Je sais peut-être déjà que je ne suis pas celle que tu as choisie pour ça..._

Il dénoue ses mains de moi, sans rompre le contact. Si ses mains n'étaient pas appuyées sur le matelas, il m'y aurait renversée.

« C'est que j'ai besoin, pas envie... » je me cambre pour résister, je peux basculer entre ses bras « Tu sais ça... »

Je me relève lentement, lui laissant le temps de s'écarter, avant que son visage ne descende plus bas que ma gorge. Je suis...agréablement surprise qu'il me suive, ses mains sur mes reins me compriment.

« Tu étais dans l'église, parce que Aérith était ton fardeau... » je hoquette à sa violente secousse.

« Je... » il s'étrangle et se niche brutalement dans mon cou.

« Ne t'excuses pas, je t'explique... » mes mains lui agrippent le visage et le repousse « Mon fardeau doit être ici...Denzel, apparemment... »

« Bon, mais !... » il fuit mon regard, agite sa tête.

« Cloud...C'est difficile...mais je te chasse... » je joins le geste à la parole « J'ai besoin, tu sais ça... »

« Je sais ça. » il se laisse choir sur le lit.

Je ne sais pas si ce fameux matin, ce matin ordinaire, il avait déjà décidé de partir...Ou s'il a pris sa décision au retour...Ce que j'en sais...C'était dur...ET pour moi, ça a été...

« Au moins. Tu sais où je suis et que je vais bien. Et il y aura les enfants pour prendre tes appels. » je déteste le silence qui suit et les mots que j'ai prononcés.

Il nous a abandonné...laissé derrière...mais...aujourd'hui je réalise que peut-être...il est possible que...Nous lui...nuisions...nous...moi ?...

« Prends ce dont tu as besoin...Je t'attends en bas...je veux savoir où tu iras...et que tu vas bien... »


	11. Chapter 11 Inspection coûte que coûte

**Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>T±±±±±±±<strong>**±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T**

Chapitre 11 – **Soldat ! Carte blanche, continuer inspection !**

**T±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T **

**.  
><strong>

Rapport 11

Je...déteste définitivement, éternellement...le plat...

Mais il y a pire...Il y a le rejet...Tifa...pardon...  
>Tu n'as jamais exigé que je m'excuse. Je comprends que j'ai besoin, mais ce soir, je veux te dire que moi, je ne t'en veux pas.<p>

Maintenant et tout de suite.

**.**

**T±±±±±±±±T**

23 ème Nuit

**T±±±±±T**

Au milieu des escaliers, je me retourne, un son de pas...Lui, oui...  
>J'ouvre la bouche en colère et triste. Il me coupe rien qu'à son regard, bien qu'il fasse non de la tête...Il a encore son regard de Neige...<br>Il me rejoint si lent, une marche au-dessus de moi, il prend mon visage dans ses mains.

« Chut...Si je...j'accepte...Si je ne me... » il me sourit gravement et ses doigts balayent mes joues...je pleure... « Pour ça et c'est tout. »

« Hum... » je renifle, et éloigne ses mains pour m'essuyer moi-même « Je...c'est pas bien, je ne veux pas te faire culpabiliser... »

« Et parce que je sais ça...Je sais où, je sais pourquoi, je sais. » il hausse les épaules « Même si je pense que j'ai fait une erreur. » je n'arrive plus à voir une goutte de bleu dans ses iris « Mais toi, c'est différent toi...L'armée nous a appris la différence entre fuite et repli stratégique. La différence est dans la décision...Je te fais confiance...Je suis ce genre de chef, non? Si l'un de ma troupe me hurle 'je décroche', il décroche. Ce n'est pas du manque de courage, je te connais, c'est de l'acuité. »

_Acuité...Ce regard...tu vois aussi bien que moi, ce qu'il éclaire ?...Cette lumière...Si oui..._

« Tu...ne prends rien ? » je détourne la conversation et mon regard.

« Non...J'aurais vraiment l'impression que tu me chasses. » il souffle fort « Et puis...je ne veux pas me poser la question...De quoi ai-je besoin, combien de temps. »

« Hum. Voyons...combien de temps es-tu parti ? » je lui souris, toute cette histoire a été courte et c'est bien finie...Il faut ne voir que cet aspect.

_Est-ce ça, 'l'Éclat de Neige', est-ce accepter sans...mauvais sentiments ?..._

« Je...comprends que...tu n'aies pas voulu...m'avoir... » je bredouille, je ne sais pas comment dire.

« T'avoir ? » il serre les poings, je retrouve ses yeux bleus.

« De moi, oui...Cloud ?...Comment vois-tu mes yeux ? » je me racle la gorge, il va franchement me croire folle.

« Tes...yeux ?...» il plisse les siens...Ouais...

« Bah...laisse... » j'efface d'un geste ma question « Tu vas prendre froid. » aller, aller, oublions...

« Ça m'occupera. » sa voix est légère mais je le prends étrangement mal...

« Tss ! » boudeuse, j'ouvre SON gilet.

« J'ai besoin d'avoir froid. » il m'ôte la main d'un gentil petit coup.

« Tu t'occuperas en travaillant. » je suis têtue, je recommence à ouvrir !

« Tu crois que je vais travailler. » lui aussi...ce n'est pas un jeu sain, ça...

« J'ai pas continué, moi ! » je pose juste la main sur la fermeture éclair.

« Tu te souviens du feu sur la neige ? » il me la chasse quand-même « Tes yeux. Les flambeaux sur la neige. »

« Oh...je ne crois pas... » obtempère et la remonte.

« J'ai...Tes yeux m'ont toujours...fait peur. J'avais peur que ça fonde. » il me remonte le col.

« Fondre ?..Quoi ? »

« J'étais toujours le premier à l'allumer...le dernier à l'éteindre. »

« Hum... » je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de la couleur...ça peut pas être si rouge... « C'est vrai...étrange...»

« Chauds, tes yeux sont chauds...Ce n'est pas qu'ils sont dangereux...J'ai tendance à fuir le chaud. »

« Ah... » c'est pas une question de couleur alors ?

« Parce que quand on commence à ne plus avoir froid...J'avais peur de ne plus avoir froid, de ne plus le supporter ce froid. » il me dépasse et descend.

« Tu as toujours peur ? »

« J'ai besoin d'avoir froid. » il s'immobilise sur les marches.

« Mais...» ah...oh...ça me fait penser! Son gilet! « C'est à toi ! »

« Gardes quelque chose de moi...sur toi... » de dos, il m'arrête d'un geste.

« Tu n'avais rien pris... » je réfléchis...non, rien ne me manquait après qu'il soit parti, en tout cas rien de vraiment personnel, sinon, je l'aurais su...

« Je ne vais pas me couper les cheveux. » il glousse...Ah...

Cette conversation est métaphysique...On parle comme ça, un coup de ça, un coup de rien...ça va, ça vient, on tourne autour du pot, et c'est moi qui décroche...C'est lui qui parle et répond sérieusement...sincèrement...Il dit...

J'ai comme un vertige, j'ai comme un goût, un reste...  
>Les causes, qui découlent de nos PREMIERS principes...Comment est-ce que cela ne peut pas être clair en mot, dans mon esprit et mon cœur car...<p>

_En clair pour les enfants, j'aurais dit : ...il était une fois...un pays de chaud et de froid, une fille de chaud et un garçon de froid...et ils..._

« Cloud ! Tu as le regard ! 'L'Éclat de Neige' ! » je le lui jette et remonte de deux marches.

Dans le silence qui suit, il termine sa descente et s'adosse au mur, le visage très bas. J'avais peur qu'il ne vienne...alors j'ai reculé...  
>Pour m'apaiser, il s'est éloigné, mais il reste là...<br>Il a fait un effort...je dois en faire un...C'est surréaliste...

« Hum...Un jour, ton père... » il me donne encore un petit coup de pouce, en me tournant le dos, s'appuyant de l'épaule dans la cage d'escalier.

_Mon père était un idiot !_

« Il m'a dit que les garçons uniquement devaient le...l'essayer et l'obtenir, car seuls les hommes ont droit à cette arrogance, les femmes ne doivent pas... » il se racle la gorge « En temps normal...  
>Comme ça doit être, hein?...» il glousse.<p>

_Mon père était un sacré macho..._

« Il nous a dit ça et il M'a expliqué. » il soupire fort.

_Si tu dis ça...Cette précision est...d'importance...j'écoute, je veux comprendre...  
><em>

« Cette arrogance masculine est vitale, car c'est ceci qui attache définitivement la femme à l'homme. Cette prétention qui lève et garde le regard féminin sur...Il disait qu'un couple, qu'il soit temporaire ou...sérieux, doit être fondé sur ce principe. L'homme a l'arrogance et la femme a la confiance. L'une donne l'autre, et s'entretiennent, l'une FAIT l'autre, mais pour lui, tu sais à quel point l'ordre avait de l'importance. »

« Mon père était un con! » c'était un salaud !

« Il disait que ceci précisément, rendait les liens indélébiles et les couples éternels. » il rit « Je l'ai cru, mais j'étais mauvais en arrogant. » il rit franchement, j'ai rarement vu ça, entendu ça...

_Papa, t'es vraiment un con d'idiot, mais...merci pour ça._

« Probablement qu'il me botterait le cul ! » il part d'un fou rire « Mon...arrogance n'a jamais...marché ! » il s'en plie en deux.

_C'est...hallucinatoire !..._

« Hé, Tifa ! » il me fait face d'un coup, j'en bondit « Aucune ! Aucune confiance en moi ! » il me tend la main et de l'autre se tient au mur « J'ai...même pas réussi...à faire semblant ! A y...croire pas plus que...quelques jours ! » il agite sa main pour que je vienne, mais je n'ose pas « Tifa ! » il me gronde, son sourire et son rire m'électrise.

Dans un frisson fulgurant, je me penche en avant, c'est comme ça que je descends...

« Hé, Tifa ! » il me prend les mains.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir un jeune, très jeune enfant devant moi.

« C'est ta confiance qui a... » son sourire déchire ses lèvres « En premier ! » il me secoue les mains comme pour jouer « Il le savais ! C'est pour ça qu'il ne m'aimait pas ! » clame-t-il avant de prendre une grande inspiration « J'en ai pris des leçons ! Mais j'étais si content parce que...s'il se donnait tout ce mal...c'était pour sa fille... » il est si chaleureux et si heureux.

Je me rends soudain compte que je souriais car la colère, non la fureur qui...explose d'un coup !

Pourquoi TU ris ? Pourquoi JE souris ?

_PAPA ! Tu n'es qu'un CON ! Alors c'est comme ça ! C'est...cette stratégie que tu as utilisé ! Pour Maman ! Pour moi !...Pour LUI !  
>...les liens indélébiles... L'une donne l'autre... l'ordre...On est bloqué !<br>C'est à cause de toi que je me retrouve comme ça ! Denzel n'a rien avoir avec tout ça ! Denzel n'est que...qu'est-il ?..._

_MERDE !  
><em>

Je m'élance sur lui, alors qu'il touche à peine le sol. Je l'ai...éjecté...comme...je lui ai fait mal ! C'est pas SA faute ! Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? J'ai pas senti mes mains sur lui, j'ai pas senti mon impulsion, j'ai pas senti ma force !

« Tifa ? Tifa ? Quoi ? QUOI ? » il se débat dans ma prise, dans mes bras.

« PARDON ! » je lui hurle dans les oreilles, et m'écarte un peu pour qu'il s'assoit contre ce mur qu'il a percuté par ma faute « C'est...je crois que je comprends... » cette fois je sens ma force, je sens mes mains sur lui et mon corps « Mais...C'est...je... »

C'est cafouillage, je suis si...collante, si...il gigote pour se placer d'une façon moins...plus...je suis sur lui, je l'étreins de mes mains, de mes jambes, de mon visage...  
>C'est pas bien, c'est pas bon...mais je ne peux pas le lâcher, j'ai juste assez de...je sais pas ?<br>Quand je sens que je lui fais trop mal, ou que c'est trop...équivoque...je donne du leste et reviens, je...

« C'est...tu dois partir... » je couine, c'est impossible de le lui expliquer...

J'ai l'impression d'être devant...C'est résister devant un cadeau de Noël quand c'est pas l'heure...oui...je le couve, le caresse, et contint de toute ma volonté l'envie d'ouvrir, malgré tout on ne peut pas s'empêcher de toucher, d'effleurer...Ce contact décuple l'envie, c'est pire pour se contrôler...Mais c'est...juste...irrésistible...

_Ah, mais!...Si c'est un comme un cadeau de noël...alors j'aurais le droit de l'ouvrir un jour !_

« Je peux partir...demain... » il cesse de luter et me garde contre lui dans une position...indécente...

_QUAND ? QUAND ? Et pourquoi pas maintenant, pourquoi j'peux pas ?_

_._

* * *

><p>ça reste un peu flou je suppose...et ça prendra du temps pour s'éclaircir... j'espère au moins donner assez de choses bien pour ne pas décourager...<em><br>_


	12. Chapter 12 Conflit

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et la base de l'histoire appartiennent à Square Enix. Le développement et le déroulement de cette fic à moi.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>T±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T <strong>

Chapitre 12 – **Chef, Risque de conflit, Chef !**

**T±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T **

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Rapport 12

J'en ai eu des jours sans nuit. Et des nuits sans jour.  
>Là, je ne parierai sur rien, ni sur la course du soleil ni sur celle du destin.<br>La douche m'éclaircit les idées malgré cette pièce aveugle qui n'aide pas, ce qui est sûr, c'est long.

Il est long ce chemin, ce destin...C'est étrange de voir à quel point j'ai eu tort...  
>J'ai cru que plus il serait long, plus le cheminent serait évidemment et réalisable...J'ai oublié que les lignes droites sont aussi rares dans la vie que sur la route.<br>Les routes toutes droites que l'on croisent, c'est l'Homme qui les a construite.  
>Là où je circule, je sorts bien vite des traces humaines...C'est très humain de voir une ligne droite dans un champs, dans un désert.<br>Dans notre village, dans notre pays rien n'était droit...Le seule route du village était en rond autour du puits...

Des zigzags, souvent, à moins de décider de la route à suivre et de la tracer droite...  
>Moi j'ai cru qu'elle le deviendrait toute seule...A moins que je tourne en rond comme chez nous, comme j'ai toujours fait, toujours détesté...<br>C'est débile de comprendre ici, là, que ma moto est comme ma vie...Ma moto, elle prend la route que je décide...parce que je décide...

Décider...Définir...Choisir...Prévoir un plan de route...  
>C'est déjà une grande chose de savoir où l'on veut aller, un bon point de savoir d'où l'on part...Quant à la conduite à tenir...<br>Vouloir...Savoir...Tenir...

Je bloque un instant sur mes mains. Les mains tiennent beaucoup de choses, les mains servent à tout.  
>Ce que j'aime le plus, avoir mes épées ou les poignées de Fenrir entre...<br>Juste que dans mes mains transpire ma solitude. Aujourd'hui je saisis mieux les autres et leur besoin de contact.  
>Saisir...Toucher...Ressentir...<p>

Tout à l'heure, au réveil, avec mes mains vides, j'ai ressenti l'envie de serrer mes enfants contre moi...  
>Je le ferai, je le promets pour les coucher. Aujourd'hui je m'occupe d'eux comme jamais.<p>

Tifa dort, et je ferai tout pour qu'elle dorme longtemps. J'attendrai qu'elle se réveille pour partir.  
>Je ne lui ai pas dit que j'allais bien, je ne lui ai pas dit que j'allais chez Reeves.<p>

Vouloir...Savoir...Tenir...  
>Je tiendrais le coup, je veux et je sais.<p>

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**T±±±±±±±±T**

24 ème Jour

**T±±±±±T**

**.  
><strong>

Aujourd'hui ce n'est pas la fatigue qui pèse lourdement, c'est tout ce qu'il s'est passé...Sans compter la honte d'être debout si tard.  
>Pourtant cela fait du bien. Ça ne rattrape pas, mais au moins ça n'en rajoute pas. Le bar est ouvert c'est bien ça, ça allège ma culpabilité. Mais qu'il ait dû tout faire seul, ça...<br>Je pousse un soupir mécontent devant mon tableau. Mon impasse, ça me désole pour moi, car si ce que j'ai pu déduire est vrai...C'est si vrai que je ne peux pas le traduire en mot ou en pensée...une véritable impasse...ça ma désole pour ceux qui me sont chers et qui en souffrent...

_J'suis nulle ! C'est pas permit d'être aussi bloquée aussi près du but !_

« Te biles pas. Moi aussi ça me déprimait de rentrer sans avoir avancé d'un pouce. » Cloud me surprend, accoudé au bout du comptoir.

« Oh !...Pardon... » je comprends beaucoup de choses en ce moment et...c'est lourd, du très lourd !

« Non ! Pas pardon... »il jette un œil dans la salle et hoche la tête « Non. C'est pas ça qui m'a fait partir. » glousse-t-il à mes côtés.

« Ah ! » je suis soulagée, mais j'ai du mal à croire ses paroles.

« Hum...Je voulais pas en rajouter, je voulais pas...T'avais déjà beaucoup à faire... » m'explique-t-il pointant ce qui reste de mon mur dédié au bar et aux affaires.

« Ah ?... » je lui souris et baisse les yeux, là je n'ai aucun mal à le croire.

« Oui... » il pose un main sur ma tête et me tapote.

« Cloud...J'ai besoin quand-même...et même si...Cloud. » je prends sa main et l'appuie sur mon crâne « C'est ton départ qui m'a achevé... »

« Pardon... » ses doigts se crispent dans mes cheveux.

« D'accord, alors pardon aussi... »

« D'accord...C'est bien. » souffle-t-il.

Le grelot de la porte du 7éme Ciel, nous sépare dans un soupir. Il m'ordonne de rester là, en forçant beaucoup sur moi. Je m'avance un peu, glisse un œil. C'est calme, logique en pleine après-midi. J'envoie un baiser à ma fille qui pose consciencieusement des verres sur le plateau que tient Denzel. Son sourire merveilleux alerte son compère. Le plateau vacille dangereusement. Cloud s'en charge au comptoir. Ils s'élancent comme des dingues, je recule ce bonheur me fait mal...

_Merde...Pardon..._

« TIFA ! » mes petits se bousculent contre moi.

« Je le savais ! Je savais que Cloud ici, ça irait ! » jubile Marlène dans mon ventre.

« Oui. » Denzel donne un à-coup sur sa main, mais mon soupir, le stoppe.

« Cloud va partir. » je suis une maman, et souvent je casse l'ambiance avec mes 'faites ci', faites pas ça'...là, c'est pire que tout...

« Tu sais, ce serait mieux s'il restait comme ça encore demain ! » Marlène me gronde du doigt.

« Ouais, au moins ! Il peut bien un jour de plus ! Et puis t'en as vachement besoin ! »

« Cloud va partir. » je répète gentiment.

« Partir...euh... » Denzel se décompose.

« Oui, pour m'aider. » je lui souris.

« Ah ! Et il doit trouver quoi ? » raisonne intelligemment ma petite fleur.

« Hum...Diverses choses. » c'est rare que je sois incapable de les regarder dans les yeux, je...force...

« Oh...» Marlène recule Denzel de moi et plante ses yeux dans les miens « Il de-vrait- pas ! »

« Marlène... » je n'aime pas son ton...

« Il est...BÊTE ! » jette ma douceur indignée « IDIOT ! »

« Marlène, je le lui ai demandé. » je lui souris avec tendresse.

« Ah !... » elle...ne sourit pas.

« Oui, ma chérie. » c'est pas juste que Cloud ramasse tout cette fois, je renforce mon regard dans les yeux de ma fille, c'est moi qui commande !

« Il va bien chercher quelque chose ?... » tente timidement Denzel.

« MINCE ALORS ! » mon petit brin d'femme serre ses poings. Sa maturité est une fierté pour moi.

« Marlène. » je gronde tout bas, pour la faire baisser d'un ton et parce que sa maturité, je vais la prendre en pleine face.

« Mince ! J'aurais jamais cru que tu sois aussi bête que lui ! » elle tremble révoltée.

« C'est comme ça ! » j'ai l'honnêteté de ne pas la contredire.

« Et bah...Idiote, merde alors ! » elle s'enfuit dans l'escalier.

« Marlène ! » un gros mot, je laisse pas passer, elle le sait « Viens ici ! »

« J'veux un papa ! J'veux Barret ! » elle stoppe et se retourne « Pourquoi c'est un problème s'il t'aime ! CLOUD ! » hurle-t-elle devant sa chambre.

« Hé ! » je m'apprête à la suivre mais Denzel me prend la main et tire dessus.

« Pourquoi...pourquoi vous... » il ne me regarde pas « Laisses tomber, je m'en occupe, moi je la comprends. » il lâche et grimpe « Tu...fais...chier, Tifa... » couine mon trésor.

« Denzel ! » le gronde sèchement Cloud dans mon dos.

« Vous faites chier !... » il s'enfuit à son tour « C'est dégueulasse d'être aussi ...Lâche ! » Denzel bouscule Marlène dans leur chambre.

« Merde ! » je m'adosse au mur, touchée en pleine cœur.

_Lâche...lâche...moi ?...Pitié ! J'ai mal !_

« Tifa... » il effleure mon épaule « Je m'aperçois ...On t'épargne rien hein ?...Je suis leur héros à l'occasion, toi tu l'es tous les jours. Moi, j'ai eu droit à plus de...compréhension...Au bout du compte, quel idiot oui...on attend moins de moi. C'est injuste, que tout repose toujours sur toi. » il baisse ma tête, mes cheveux camouflent mes larmes « C'est pourquoi c'est très bête de me faire partir, pour une fois que je suis là quand il le faut. Mais ils ne comprennent pas que... »

« Si tu restes encore et bah Tifa...Tifa... » du haut des escalier, petite Marlène chercher son souffle et ses mots « Arrivera ce qui arrivera ! »

« OUAIS ! » s'égosille Denzel à ses côtés.

« JUSTEMENT ! » je m'arrache du mur et de la main « JE NE VEUX PAS MMM-... » je m'étouffe avec le mot que je viens de ravaler « SANS COMBATTRE ! »

« COMBATTRE ? CLOUD ! » la douleur hystérique de Marlène, me finit.

Je m'écroule sur les premières marches...

_Merde, merde !...Ça peut pas être si catastrophique ?_

Il me redresse brusquement, il monte et fait fuir les enfants dans leur repère.

_C'est pas si absurde ?...Si ?...Mais non puisque...pas la peine de se battre pour l'avoir...J'ai trop peur de pas l'avoir...Lâche...  
><em>

Plus rien n'existe...Je cligne simplement des yeux lorsque Denzel redescend pour aller au bar.

« Je t'aime. On t'aime. Pas...d'ennemi. » sa phrase flotte derrière lui.

J'ouvre, plisse les yeux, je hausse les sourcils, les fronces à ses mots. Puis je les écarquille au visage de Cloud, comme s'il m'était inconnu.

« Ils ne comprennent pas. Et ne doivent pas comprendre. » Cloud me fourre un truc dans la main.

J'incline la tête et hallucine sur mes mains, j'avais oublié que j'en avais...comme j'ai oublié ce que je pensais, ce que je faisait là...Et je me souviens de tout, d'un coup...  
>J'ai...il m'a...rendu mon post-it !<p>

« Cela dit...Je ne crois pas que Denzel soit ton...fardeau... » sa voix douloureuse me détourne de la 'clé', mais lui ne regarde que ça.

Je reporte mon regard sur mes mains ouvertes où reposent du rouge flashi.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est un problème que... » il ferme mes mains sur le papier « Tifa, je-... »

« Cloud ? » Denzel l'appelle d'une voix gênée.

« Oui ! Une minute... » il me prend dans ses bras comme une poupée « Je ne remets pas en cause ta décision. » il monte rapidement les marches « Mais je reste au moins jusqu'à demain tu dois te reposer. » m'informe-t-il d'un ton sans réplique « Bien ! » il me balance sur mon lit et m'étouffe sous ma couette « Je ne comprends pas en quoi !... » il s'interrompt en colère « Tifa c'est pas si grave ! Sans compter que ça me regarde aussi ! »

La porte se ferme. Je serre mes doigts sur le post-it, ferme les yeux pour oublier encore et j'y parvient.


	13. Chapter 13 Niveau d'Hostilité

**Disclaimer : Inspirée de l'œuvre FF7 de Square Enix.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>T±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T <strong>

Chapitre 13 – **Soldat ! Vérification Niveau d'Hostilité !**

**T±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T **

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Rapport 13

Il y a une chose que je peux comprendre. Je suis inexpérimenté et pas doué.  
>L'un fait l'autre je suppose, mais on m'a volé 4 années d'apprentissage, 4 ans de vie...<br>Déjà pas dans les meilleurs, 4 ans de retard. Dieu merci, au jour d'aujourd'hui je me rappelle de tout.

Et donc que...Je l'aime, bon.

Après tout nous sommes un groupe d'ami, et juste nous, nous sommes une famille. Il est normal que l'on s'aime.  
>Cela ne peut poser problème que si, et uniquement s'il existe un déséquilibre dans ces liens. Aurait-elle compris pour mon amour d'elle ?<br>Et alors, elle estimerait que c'est trop injuste et que c'est impossible de vivre ainsi ?  
>Que viendrait faire Denzel dans tout ça ? Je ne suis pas un débile, ON m'a retardé...<br>C'est extrêmement clair, c'est cuisant...

Si on regarde 'dans le texte', littéralement, en clair, Denzel est MON fils. Marlène est LA FILLE de Barret.  
>Et Tifa est LEUR mère...<br>Si elle conçoit et anticipe une séparation...et donc...Denzel dans tout ça...  
>C'est cuisant, cuisant et glacial cette hypothèse.<p>

De surcroît je suis un stupide jaloux...c'est sa séparation d'avec Denzel qui la tourmente...Elle l'aime plus que moi...  
>Elle m'aime donc si peu !<p>

Si PEU, oui ! Tifa ? Satanée Planète ! Pourquoi !

Si peu que ça, c'est presque pas du tout !

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**T±±±±±±±±T**

25 ème Soir

**T±±±±±T**

**.  
><strong>

Ce repos limite comas, n'est pas si bénéfique que ça...Je divague..non, je ne dors pas...je plane, je surnage...  
>Ma chambre est baignée de la douce lumière de ma lampe de chevet. J'ai l'impression d'être en train de mourir...<p>

Une ombre vient s'interposer, un poids sur le matelas me fait pencher. Cloud, Cloud et ses épis, se détachent à contre jour...Cloud, ma défaite...quoique j'y fasse.  
>Mes yeux me tiennent pas ouverts, je n'insiste pas. Je m'éveille lentement, je me sens étrangement en sécurité. C'est bête, sa présence est si...bonne...aussi bonne que ses départs sont douloureux...Ces heures de présence des pansements sur les meurtrissures de ses absences, même justifiées, même connues, planifiées...<p>

_Comment ai-je pu vivre ainsi ?..._

J'ouvre soudain les yeux à son mouvement léger.

_Il part, il part ! De ma chambre, de moi, il part ! Non ! Pour une seconde, pour une heure, une nuit ! Non, s'il vous plaît !..._

Évidemment je ne fais aucun geste, non, aucun, je n'ai jamais rien fait...Il a prit mon bloc-notes, c'est tout, ça va, c'est bon.  
>Je me raisonne lentement, et serre mes mains pour me retenir. Je me suis toujours retenue...ça aussi me ronge...<br>Son poids s'accentue et disparaît, voilà je suis seule...Mais c'est bon, je sais qu'il reste encore un peu...

Cela dit, il est là, autant en profiter, je me lève vaseuse et crasseuse. Je file à la salle de bain, passant devant la chambre des enfants, vide. J'entends leurs voix à tous les trois en bas, ils ferment le bar, il est pourtant déjà tard pour mes chéris. Une grosse vague de culpabilité m'envahit, ma douche est rapide, bien que moins longs, mes cheveux demandent du temps. On frappe.

« Tifa ?...On peut ? » demande une petite voix.

« Tu peux. »

En silence, Marlène entre se préparer pour le dodo. Elle évite mon regard, je...lui chipe la brosse à cheveux.  
>Elle se colle contre moi, nous nous installons en gloussant sur le rebord de la baignoire. Denzel débarque, les yeux au sol, les épaules courbées, sans un mot il me tend le rideau. C'est ainsi que nous profitons tous les 3 de la salle de bain. Enroulées dans le plastique, Marlène me fait un énorme câlin...<br>Quel bonheur, je sais, je sais comment j'ai pu vivre jusqu'à présent...

« Tifa ?...ça fait plus d'un an que je suis là... » Denzel souffle dans le silence, j'interroge Marlène du regard, elle baisse les yeux « J'aimerais...rester plus... »

« Petit con ! » j'ouvre le rideau subitement et le chope par le bras « Tu restes autant que tu veux ! » je le cale à côté de Marlène et se sont ses cheveux qui y passent.

« Justement... » il se recroqueville et se frotte l'épaule.

Je ne saisit pas ce qu'il veut dire, je n'ai pas envie. Je le prends d'un coup contre moi, bousculant ma petite. Elle se retire de notre étreinte. Je m'aime pas sa façon d'être dans mes bras, j'ai l'impression que Denzel est...vaincu...  
>Marlène s'occupe de ses dents en silence, puis sort. Rapidement Denzel l'imite. D'habitude la salle de bain est le dernier lieu de rires, de bêtises et de jeux avant de dormir. Ce silence me pèse. Je les rejoins dans leur chambre. Nous avions...un truc rassurant lorsque Cloud...nous a quittés...<p>

D'un pas ferme, dont je n'ai pas été capable ces derniers jours, je me plante entre leur deux lits, brandis un doigt chacun pour les gronder. Puis j'attrape fermement chaque tête de lit, et hop à grand bruit, je les rapproche. MES enfants hurlent de joie et s'accrochent. En un clin d'œil les lits jumeaux sont accolés. Ils s'y nichent comme de petits chiots, je grimpe aux pieds et brandis cette fois mon poing bien haut.

« Les enfants, ça reste avec maman ! » sur la pointe des pieds je scande notre antalgique.

« OUAIS ! » s'égosillent-ils.

« Parce que les papas ça tient pas la route ! »

« OUAIS ! »

« Mais, on les aimes quand même ! »

« OUAIS ! »

« Et si y-en-a un ? » s'exclame Marlène...nous nous glaçons quelque secondes.

« ON L'CHOPE ! » je pointe la cible.

Cloud n'a le temps de rien, à part perdre son air douloureux. Le voilà couché sur le dos, avec les enfants sur lui, et moi qui enlève ses chaussures sans ménagement.

« Marlène, brosse à dent, dentifrice ! Denzel ! Pyjama ! Exécution ! »

Mes petits filent comme le vent. Lui s'assoit et j'ouvre rapide comme l'éclair son gilet.

« D'accord... » il est un peu rouge, puis redevient glacial « C'est pas la peine de-... »

« Si ! »...toi tu es à nous Cloud, toi on te veux comme papa ! « oh si ! »

« Tifa ? Il a pas de pyjama ? » s'écrie Denzel essoufflé.

« Ok ! Garde la cible, je sais ! » je m'écarte, mon grand se jette sur lui.

Comme une fofolle, et m'élance en face, je sais, je récupère le sale, lave et range le propre, si, il a une tenue pour ça...légère, mais s'en est une !  
>Je balance le boxer en pleine figure du papa qui arrive sans mal à maîtriser son garçon. Marlène dépose avec précaution tout ce qu'il faut pour une toilette de chat, pour se jeter dans la bataille. Moi, je m'écroule par terre mais de rire.<br>J'adore, j'ai toujours adoré voir ça. Les papas. Avec mon papa. Avec Barret je me fais pipi dessus.  
>L'homme de notre maison envoie bouler la fi-fille avec précaution, Denzel lui touche le sol régulièrement et en homme ! Ce pauvre martyre grogne de rage et repart avec autant de force que sa frustration, mais voilà rien n'y fera. J'en suis à frapper le sol, tordue de rire.<br>Marlène rit de bonheur, perchée sur le dos. Papa Cloud lui ne la sens pas et repousse sans difficulté les attaques de Denzel, qui bouffe les matelas à un rythme impressionnant, et encaisse de moins en moins bien les ricanements de son papa. Tout ça explose dans mon cœur, à leurs rires, à leurs voix, et le K.O se profile, j'ai mal au ventre.

« Marlène ! Tu sers à rien ! » pleurniche presque mon petit homme.

Ma petite fleur lâche tout, et Cloud capitule dans un fou rire et Denzel le matraque librement avant de mourir de rire avec eux. Moi j'en pleure, mais...sérieusement...  
>Quoiqu'il arrive...quoiqu'il arrive, ces enfants, nos enfants, ces enfants d'autres sont les nôtres, et nos enfants nous lierons toujours...<br>Comment ma mère ?...  
>Moi ! Je tiendrai toujours le coup, parce que j'ai deux petits bouts à élever, à mourir, à aimer...Elle m'aimait j'en suis sûre...je n'ai pas été suffisante, bon...<p>

Une serviette jetée sur ma tête me fait sursauter. Marlène se love entre mes jambes, les garçon chuchotent...ça s'habille, enfin se déshabille...  
>Cela fait si longtemps, bien avant les chambres, c'est ainsi que nous faisions. A l'origine, nous 3 dormions dans l'actuelle réserve du bar, tous ensemble, comme au temps de notre périple. L'arrivée de Denzel, étranger à notre bande, mais surtout sa maladie, nous a empêché de dormir les uns contre les autres.<br>Nous en avons beaucoup discuté tous les trois, Cloud était le plus réticent, et Marlène a tant insisté pour ne pas isoler Denzel. Moi, je la comprenais simplement, je regrette encore énormément de n'avoir rien fait pour casser l'isolement de Cloud enfant...Alors que nous soyons tous obligé de nous séparer pour les nuits...  
>J'ai voté pour...Pour le bien de Denzel...<p>

Marlène sèche discrètement mes larmes. Denzel s'invite d'un bisous. Tous deux me prennent la main et m'entraînent, tête basse, je me libère pour aller chercher de quoi boucher l'endroit inconfortable de notre 'grand lit'. Ils se chamaillent encore un peu, puis Cloud impose le calme sans mal.

Enfin nous sommes couchés, je n'ai pas vraiment sommeil, je me détends et finalement...


	14. Chapter 14 Incident

**Disclaimer : Basé sur l'univers de Square Enix.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>T±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T <strong>

Chapitre 14 – **Chef, signaler incident, Chef !**

**T±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T **

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Rapport 14

Voilà...Nous dormons tous ensemble...nous dormons...non, ils...une question me taraude...  
>Un papa ça tient pas la route...Son papa a tenu la route...Moi, je suis sur la route, toute la journée...Je tiens la route, non ?...<br>C'est ridicule...Une seule fois, une seule, j'ai...  
>Elle a dû nourrir une sacrée rancœur pour penser et sortir une chose pareille...<p>

Elle s'agite. Pourtant Denzel dort contre elle, alors pourquoi. Ça revient, c'est encore là...  
>Qui plus est, elle a pris sa décision, elle gardera Denzel, moi...<br>Pitié...J'ai été un tel fantôme, sans eux trois. Et le fantôme de Aérith avait un tel sourire, qu'elle ne me permettra pas de le redevenir...

Tifa s'agite...Je pose une main sur sa tête pour l'apaiser et la maintenir  
>Merde ! Ça suffira pas ! Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle...a ?...Bon, dieu ! TIFA !<p>

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**T±±±±±±±±T**

25 ème Nuit

**T±±±±±T**

**.**

Je me réveille en sursaut et presque aussitôt une main immobilise mon front. Tout mon corps semble vouloir une fois de plus aller jouer avec les étoiles, pour l'instant ce contact m'ancre. Je gigote pour fuir l'aspiration...

« Il-est-là! »

_Qui ? Qui ? Qui est là ?_

La main me tourne la tête d'un côté, mais je ne vois rien, c'est trop flou. La main claque ma joue.

« Tifa ! Den-zel est là ! » on gronde encore tout bas.

_Moi ? Lui ? Ah. ?...C'est que...j'en ai rien à foutre ! Là !_

Je me tortille sous le vertige, sous la panique, sous l'alerte...C'est que j'ai l'impression que ma tête va se détacher de mon corps.

« Tifa ? »

_QUOI ?_

Des mouvements qui ne sont pas les miens, me font perde le peu de repère que j'ai. Deux mains me saisissent. Une ombre s'avance devant mon visage et mes yeux levés.

« Tifa ! R.A.S. ! »

_R.A.S ?...Cloud ?...Cloud est là ?...Je le vois pas !_

« Tifa ! »

_C'est lui ! ...Oui, oui...Non ! NON ! Ça va pas !_

Je gémis et hoquette parce qu'il me lâche, je rebondis là où je suis. Quelque chose me sort du lit, mais rien à voir avec ma volonté, ni mes mouvements de crise. Je suis mise droite. C'est lui, parce que mes mains tendues dans le noir et le flou, le trouve, le touche, l'accroche.

« R.A.S. » sa voix est douce mais pas sa poigne.

_Non ! Non ! Pas R.A.S. !_

C'est pire, pire d'avoir quelque chose à quoi se retenir. Je suis déchirée, ça fait mal. J'ai mal parce que je lutte, mais j'ai surtout mal parce qu'on me tient. La résistance accrue. Mes gestes désordonnés, lorsque je les contint...c'est...gérable...mais là, non...  
>Je sens que je bouge, alors qu'à l'intérieur c'est déjà le grand 8 !<br>Je suis comme dans un centrifugeur, mais un centrifugeur qui se déplace, je suis enfermée dans un truc contre lequel je fais du flipper, une boite qui joue au billard en même temps...

Je percute, un mur sans doute, plusieurs fois, c'est le désordre, la déroute, jusqu'à ce que, une énorme claque ma cuise la joue. Le feu s'étend, la brûlure monte, et mes dents desserrées par l'impact s'écartent, je pleure, je chiale bien fort...

_Mais c'est pas vrai ! Jusqu'où !... S'arrêter où ! Jusqu'où ? Merde !_

Ça s'arrête, se fige à un...baiser.  
>C'est contre ma bouche, c'est soyeux et chaud, c'est sur mes lèvres, donc c'est bien un baiser. Je ne sais pas si j'ai les yeux ouverts, de toute façon je n'y vois rien, mais je sais qui j'ai en face...<p>

Dans les premières secondes c'est juste un point d'ancrage supplémentaire, mais cette sensation surpasse toutes les autres, les délave...les diluent...  
>Ou c'est long, ou le temps stellaire est réellement aussi immense que l'espace qui le contint, on prétend, une année lumière...c'est presque un morceau d'éternité...<br>C'est étrange j'ai toujours imaginé l'éternité...fade, et...juste, un moment figé, pour l'éternité donc...Si c'est long, en tout cas c'est pas figé.

Non, c'est long. Et insistant, je veux dire persistant !  
>Les lèvres nues, je me sens...froid...le temps stoppe, mon cœur aussi, et alors il n'y a plus rien à torturer, plus de sensation à ressentir. Finie la course intergalactique, finie l'aspiration des trous noirs, je flotte dans l'espace, le néant dans le néant...ça...fait du bien...Mon année lumière s'est passé avec ce baiser, et non plus mon calvaire...<p>

« Je me comprends pas en quoi je suis ton ennemi, Tifa... »

_Ah ! Mais...C'est vrai !_

Et là ça fait 'ting', un écran télé qui s'allume !  
>Je suis allongée dans le lit de la tribu, au calme, ça ressemble à...quand on illumine la pièce où l'on vient d'entrer, c'est normal, bien, et c'est chez soi...tout va bien...R.A.S., quoi !<p>

R.A.S non, il s'en va...  
>Je reste ainsi l'esprit clair, le corps stable.<p>

_C'est finit ?..._

Je n'oses y croire...Un baiser et c'est fini, réglé ?...

* * *

><p><strong>Encore des chapitres mis en ligne à la va-vite. Pardon pour les fautes.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15 Rapport

**Disclaimer : Les perso et l'univers de base sont à Square Enix.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>T±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T <strong>

Chapitre 15 – **Soldat ! Rapport ! Au rapport !**

**T±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T **

**.  
><strong>

Rapport 15

Je ne suis pas un ennemi...Mais, elle me combat...Je ne suis pas que...

Je ne suis pas que son ennemi, je suis son ami...aussi  
>Mais, je suis pas qu'un ami, je suis un ami d'enfance...Non pas que...<p>

Je suis son colocataire, mais pas que...Je suis son camarade de vie...  
>Je suis son ami d'enfance, et compagnon de route...Non ! Même pas que !...<p>

Je suis aussi le père d'un de ces enfants !

Et malgré, avec tout ça...Au final, ce qui na va pas...  
>Je ne suis pas qu'un ami, je suis un amoureux...<p>

Je ne suis pas que...Que suis-je ?

Tifa, quoi...Encore ? Non ! Pourquoi ça recommence ? Non, pourquoi ça continue ?...  
>Rien n'est utile, tout est dérisoire ?<p>

Non ! Attends ! Arrêtes ! Attends !

Du temps, je veux du temps, j'ai besoin de temps ! J'en ai déjà trop prit, mais j'en veux encore...

Aller Soldat! La mission s'annonce difficile...  
>Ne la touche pas trop, ne la frappe pas...ne la désire pas...<p>

.

.

**T±±±±±±±±T**

25 ème Nuit

**T±±±±±T**

Non ! C'est pas réglé, c'est pas soigné !

Et 'bis-repetita' ! Sa main sur mon front, ces mots, sa voix dure, méchante, blessée...douloureuse...à mort...  
>Ses doigts autour de mon visage, son souffle proche et puis son abandon, son absence et la carence que ça me laisse.<br>Désarticulée, tremblante, j'anticipe. J'espère être debout, rien n'est moins sûr dans les voltiges que font mes sensations et la cacophonie de mes perceptions...

_Ah, si !_

Son corps trouve le mien, nous sommes debout, je me serre contre lui, c'est pire oui, mais très vite ça sera terminé.  
>A tâtons, ses épaules, son cou, ses joues où mes ongles s'enfoncent, je rate sa bouche de peu, je me cogne contre son menton. Je remonte de trop et bute cruellement mes lèvres sur son nez...<p>

_Merde !...Aïe !...Ok, j'y suis !...Oui, j'y suis...Oh..._

Et 'bis-repetita', c'est si...velours, incroyable...  
>J'en ai embrassé des garçons, des hommes même...<br>Avec lui, ce qui m'étonne...cette sensation de soie n'a rien de frais, rien de glacé. C'est chaud et humide, comme un nid douillet, une sorte de sauna où il y fait bon...J'aime le chaud, j'aime l'humide...Et ce qui est est vraiment, réellement appréciable, au-delà du plaisir et du bienfait physique...

_Hum...Où alors, c'est ça ?..._

C'est ça qui remplace ma folie, mon corps réagit plus à lui, et chasse le reste. Bon...c'est...éh bien...pratique, c'est...sa bouche le trou noir, mais ce n'est pas moi qui y est aspirée...c'est mon mal...  
>Je le sens se crisper, mais je n'en ai rien faire, je l'accroche à lui faire mal, et je pousse à y jeter tout ce que sa bouche veut bien prendre. Et elle avale tout, tout mon malaise, mon vertige, tout... Mais rien de physique, non, je sens ses dents tant j'écrase nos lèvres.<br>C'est chaste, c'est une bise, une grosse bise...c'est pour stopper, juste...  
>Et 'bis-repetita', c'est l'oubli...Et tout revient, bis-repetita, un autre 'ting', encore plus cruel...<p>

« Tu ne sais pas...ce que tu fais... »

Il s'en va et je doute que cette fois, il ne revienne...C'est pas grave, je l'appellerai...

_Non ! Je ne peux pas ! C'est cruel, et malsain !_

Je pourrais lui dire que je l'aime, c'est que dire cela, c'est avoir une réponse, et ça...je ne veux pas...

Dans un frisson, je retrouve ma vue et je le vois, là assis sur son lit, comme je le suis sur les lits accolés des enfants. Il est penché sur mon carnet de misère, mes notes de folle-dingue...Il cherche, il veut savoir, pourquoi, pourquoi il doit faire ça, pourquoi je fais ça, pourquoi...

_Oh !_

Je bondis sur mes pieds au petit bout de papier rouge vif qu'il lisse. C'est vrai mon post-it ! Je l'avais zappé !  
>Je ne suis même pas certaine de ce que j'ai écrit dessus...pourtant...La vague de douleur qui zèbre son visage, renforce mon hypothèse...<p>

_Cloud ! ...pardon..._

Et tu ne sais pas, tu ne peux rien n'y comprendre. Ce doit être...terrible pour toi ! Et si tu comprenais, se serait pire, crois-moi.  
>Je suis ignoble...ignoble et affreuse...Mais...si j'étais à sa place...je voudrais savoir...J'avais beau le connaître et comprendre, tant de doutes m'ont assaillis lors de son départ. Je lui dois un part de vérité, une part de ce que je sais, de ce que j'ai compris...<br>Je lui dois ça ! Je lui dois...

_Aller ! J'y vais !_

« Hum ?...Tifa... » il glisse le post-it entre les feuilles.

Son regard me prévient, sa tension m'avertit.  
>Je ravale mes paroles au bouclier qui émane de lui et qui se dresse, se tend vers moi. C'est comme une grille hérissée de piques, une forêt de ronces.<p>

« Quoi ? » me jette-t-il.

Il m'examine de la tête au pied...sévère, rancunier, hostile...

_Non, je n'ai pas une autre crise, tu le vois bien...hum ?..._

Après son long examen sans indulgence, sa mâchoire se crispe un peu plus...trop.

_Je te fais mal, n'est-ce pas ?...On n'a pas arrêté de se faire mal, Cloud..._

Et son barrage se fendille...il cligne ses yeux immenses et impénétrables...

_Tant mieux...je compte passer quand-même, tu sais..._

C'est récurant ça ! Il attire autant qu'il refoule les gens autour de lui, depuis toujours...On l'aperçoit et le regard s'accroche, moi en tout cas toujours...  
>Mal dans sa peau, il a éternellement pris ça pour une agression, une insulte...Alors il se protège, il refoule rien qu'à ses yeux.<br>Moi, je suis passée il y a plus de dix ans, et je passe à chaque fois, je l'atteins à tous les coups, qu'il le veuille ou non...  
>D'ailleurs je n'ai jamais su s'il le voulait, et si du même coup, c'était la raison de mon statut particulier auprès de lui...<p>

_Cloud ?..._

« Et en bas, ce demi cercle avec ce trait presque à l'horizontal ? » il tapote mon carnet.

Moi, je papillonne et le contemple gravement. Il a réussit à me désarçonner avec cette phrase...pourtant ma résolution, elle, tient bon...Je ne tente plus de passer, non, je peux aussi le faire de loin, mes mots à moi aussi le toucheront et pire sans doute...Je lui les dois...

_Ok ! Faut faire ça propre, net...tranquille...Que..._

S'est en rapport avec le décès de ma mère, que certainement, je suis dans le même état, que j'ai mesuré à quel point mon père et son éducation y étaient impliqués...  
>Avec une situation qui n'est pas complètement similaire, d'où un espoir...pas la même fin.<p>

« C'est l'heure... » je murmure, ma gorge serrée d'émotion.

« C'est l'heure ? » répète-t-il dubitatif.

« Oui, c'est l'heure de... » les mots m'échappent.

« L'heure... » il hoche la tête et devient très concentré.

« Oui c'est ma maman... » cette fois ma voix se brise.

« Ta ma-...man...Tifa ? Quoi ? » il bredouille à mon air anéanti, et lutte pour garder le calme que moi je n'ai plus.

« Cloud ? » je hoquette comme une pauvrette « C'est maman... » je tente de contrôler, résultat je couine et ses yeux me fuient.

« Ta maman... » il hésite « Elle t'a apprit à dessiner l'heure comme ça? » je hoche la tête, ravalant mes larmes et mes souvenirs « C'est...Nostalgie... » il pose à nouveau son regard sur moi.

« A peu près... » j'inspire bruyamment « Je...je ne crois pas que ce genre de souvenirs puissent être nostalgiques...Se sont des sentiments lugubres et mélancoliques...»

« C'est un point positif si tes dessins ont une signification. Au moins t'as pas possédé... » raisonne-t-il soulagé.

« Ah...oui, hein...hum. Je comprends certaines choses... » je m'éloigne à petits pas.

« Bon... » il tourne quelques pages, marmonne tout seul.

Je ferme sa porte avec un extrême lenteur car je sais que dans une seconde...c'est l'explosion...Et je veux à tout prix ne pas réveiller mes petits...  
>Je cherche des mots anodins, des mots simples, inoffensifs, pour lâcher...ma bombe...Je le lui dois...<p>

_Fait chier ! Si !_

Je ferme les yeux...je pense tenir une phrase correcte. J'applique en douceur mon front sur le bois, j'articule en silence...

_Ok...Je peux la dire et tenir le coup..._

Je la souffle encore, pendant qu'il étudie, je la murmure, respire amplement... j'évacue un maximum...de peur et d'angoisse...

_Tout va bien...Je vais la dire à voix haute, de plus en plus fort, simplement, de plus en plus fort._

Mes doigts tambourinent contre la porte, un tempo Lento...le rythme harmonieux avec mes mots choisis, je souffle ma conclusion...Je la chuchote...  
>Dans le silence de la pièce j'ai l'impression qu'elle résonne. Je trésaille au bruit de mon bloc-note jeté à terre.<br>Je monte mes poings serrés le plus haut possible, en deux pas il est derrière.

« T'as dit quoi ? » gronde-t-il nerveux.

Il plaque brutalement mes mains qui s'ouvrent et se ferment pour trouver une accroche improbable sur la porte.

« C'est pas si grave... » je trouve le courage de rire « C'est pas forcément révélateur... »

« N'importe quoi ! » crache-t-il d'un coup.

« C'est pas n'importe quoi. » je suis incroyablement calme « Ce sont des faits...Je me veille comme j'ai veillé ma-... »

« TAIS-TOI ! » hurle-t-il à mon oreille.

« Hé ! Cloud ? » je le bouscule, mais il résiste, d'un coup j'arrive à décoincer mes doigts des siens « Merde !... » je me sort d'entre lui et la porte « Du calme. Elle est morte, bon et c'est pas parce que -... »

« Fermes-la ! » il s'appuie à la porte comme s'il voulait la défoncer.

« Ne me parles pas comme ça ! C'est pas ma FAUTE ! » je crie et lui chope un bras pour qu'il dégage de là.

« STOP! » il tourne comme une furie dans sa chambre « Chier ! J'entends rien ! » gronde-t-il soudain.

« Quoi ?... » je le scrute choquée, si ébranlée... « A qui tu parles ?... » je tourne sur moi-même pour le suivre des yeux.

J'ai cru un instant qu'il n'avait pas entendu ma petite voix. Il m'a avoué bien plus tard que durant les Géostigmates, la voix de Séphiroth lui parlait. Je l'ai cru, sans mal...  
>J'ai cru aussi que c'était fini...Pourtant il se précipite sur moi.<p>

« A qui veux-tu ? » il s'agrippe la poitrine, pâle.

« Je...tu m'as dit que tu allais bien... » ma petite voix l'accuse, mes yeux fuient son regard intense « J'ai besoin d'être seule. »

Je le contourne, sort de sa pièce et ferme la porte en deux battement de cils...je suis capable de fulgurance...

_...Pitié..._


	16. Chapter 16 Menace critique

**Disclaimer : Basé sur l'univers FF7 de Square Enix.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>T±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T <strong>

Chapitre 16 – **Chef, Menace critique, Chef !**

**T±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T **

**.  
><strong>

Rapport 16

MERDE !

JE parle à LUI !

**.  
><strong>

**T±±±±±±±±T**

25 ème Nuit

**T±±±±±T**

Je n'ai pas le temps de remontée la poignée. Il ouvre la porte et m'emporte avec.  
>Je suis dix, vingt fois plus rapide que lui, mais l'affolement et l'incompréhension sont trop fort. Il m'arrache de la poignée et claque la porte dans un bruit de tonnerre.<p>

_Merde, Cloud ! Et les gamins !_

J'ai le temps cette fois de cligner plusieurs fois des yeux, ahurie de me comprendre seule dans la pièce.

_Ah...il a dû y penser...Euh..._

Je mets un certain temps pour me ressaisir, la poignée à nouveau entre mes doigts, je n'ai pas le temps de la baisser cette fois-ci.  
>J'ai le temps de reculer d'un bond, la porte me suit de près.<br>J'ai le temps de poser mon autre main sur le bois pour éviter le sandwich mur/moi/porte. Mon ex-soldat ne pousse plus pour ouvrir.  
>J'ai le temps de saisir la tranche, pour contrecarrer la fermeture. Mon ex-soldat me fait lâcher, d'une méchante torsion de mes doigts.<br>J'ai le temps de dire 'aïe'. Du coude, il referme quand-même la porte.  
>Clac!...Je m'en vais une fois de plus avec elle, cognant l'épaule contre.<br>Je rencontre enfin ses yeux, qui comme à l'accoutumée, sont impénétrables.  
>Je plisse les miens inquiète de la main qu'il claque à quelque centimètres de mon visage.<p>

« TU VAS PAS MOURIR ! » me gueule-t-il au nez.

« J'AI PAS DIT...! » je stoppe et on bataille gentiment, je veut sortir, lui veut pas.

« Je parle à LUI ! » hurle-t-il en passant mes deux mains sous son t-shirt.

« QUI ? » je hurle à mon tour, je sens son cœur battre comme un fou « QUOI ? »

« J'entends rien ! T'entends pas ? » il m'aplatit contre la porte « LUI ! » il pousse sur mon crâne et son menton me fait mal « LUI ! Là ! »

« Là ? » je baisse la tête, son cœur résonne dans tout son corps...je veux bien croire qu'il n'entend rien « D'acc-... » je m'arrête.

S'il n'entend rien, c'est pas la peine de parler, je lutte quelques secondes avec son menton qui pique douloureusement ma tête. Lorsqu'il comprend que je ne fais que chercher à appliquer convenablement mon oreille, il ne bouge plus.

« Lui oui ! » gronde-t-il mauvais.

Je hoche la tête contre lui, bataille avec ses doigts à présent, il me laisse ajuster mes mains, son pouls bat jusque dans ses doigts, son cœur fait vibrer toute sa poitrine.

« TU VAS PAS !...MOURIR ! » il crie, hurle pour se soulager, je le sais.

Je frotte mon visage pour dire non, et tapote gentiment son torse.

_Bah non !..enfin si un jour !...Mais ! Chut ! Faut pas dire !...On a le temps..._

Machinalement, je me retrouve à tambouriner sur son cœur, au rythme des bons assourdissants, et j'ai l'inspiration de taper de moins en moins vite pour commencer. Comme prévu, son cœur m'emboîte le pas...le tempo quoi...De moins en moins fort...son cœur me suit...

_Beau cœur, brave cœur, écoute, écoute...N'abîme pas mon Soldat...écoute-moi, écoute...Fait pas mal à mon Soldat...Joli cœur, écoute...écoute..._

Le rythme reste un peu rapide, mais je n'utilise plus que deux doigts, un pour le 'TOUM' et l'autre 'TAM'.  
>J'estime être le moment pour...je monte prudemment une main et prends son pouls...légère tachycardie...Tout va bien...R.A.S...<p>

« Tu lui parles ou tu lui chantes... » souffle-t-il toujours tendu.

« Je...communique...transmet R.A.S... »

« Y-a pas R.A.S ! Y-a S.I. ! » grince-t-il.

« Quelques incidents, oui...Moi, je veux bien le lui dire, mais il doit rester tranquille... » je gigote pour une meilleure position.

« Transmet rapport... » il lâche enfin mes mains et me prend dans ses bras.

« Signaler Incident...niveau...euh... » je ne connais pas tout leur jargon.

« Troupe mobilisée. » il me broie pour changer, mais son cœur reste gentil..un peu pressé...

« Cloud... » je lui laisse le temps et l'occasion de rester gentil...pourtant...« Bon, je me veille comme j'ai veillé ma mère, mais cela ne signifie pas que je vais mourir ! » je détache bien tous mes mots, et tente de me détacher de la sensation, qui depuis son calme à lui...me...dé-calme ?...

« Elle est morte de quoi ta mère ? » s'informe-t-il.

« Je...C'est pas...» j'ai toujours considéré que mourir pour quelqu'un était ridicule ! Je veux dire de loin, sans raison sacrifier direct! « ...ridicule... »

« A quel âge ? Non, non ! T'es trop jeune ! » il me coupe, presse son visage contre le mien.

Je lui donne ma joue...C'est ce qu'il voulait...  
>Son cœur lui redemande encore un peu de tempo 'Lento'...Et bien, j'ai étudié la musique sans volonté ou envie de carrière...finalement mes parents ont bien fait...<br>Je devrais essayer sur moi...Le mien de cœur, a perdu progressivement le 'Lento'...  
>J'ai passé 'l'Adagio', et entame un bon 'Vivace'...le tout est de prendre la fuite dés le 'Presto'...Discrètement, j'abandonne son pouls, et je pianote sur ma gorge...<br>Ça marche bien, je tapote sur nous deux à l'unisson.

Dans ma tête, j'envisage le plus sereinement possible comment sortit de ces bras, car l'immobilité me va parfaitement, à condition d'oublier son visage contre le mien, sa main dans mon cou et l'autre sur ma hanche, sa respiration contre ma poitrine, le poids de son corps sur le mien...Et c'est très difficile...  
>C'est autre chose que de le faire maintenant, que sous l'emprise de mes crises...<p>

Déjà mon cœur m'obéit plus à mon pianotage. Rien que d'y penser !...

_Merde ! Pourquoi lui aussi s'emballe ?_

J'ai à peine deux secondes pour relativiser son mouvement, ses lèvres sur ma peau...

_Le 'Presto' est...AH !...Putain ! Il m'a embrassé ! C'était la joue ! Calme ! __J'en perd mon...__CALMES ! L'oreille ! Ah ! C'est...__j'en perds mes doigts__...c'est mon cou...Le Presto explose, il mord!  
><em>

_**Fuite ! Fuite !**_


	17. Chapter 17 Incident critique

**Disclaimer : Univers de FF7 de Square Enix.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>T±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T <strong>

Chapitre 17 – **Chef, Incident Critique, Chef !**

**T±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T **

**.  
><strong>

Rapport 17

C'est...C'EST PAS PLAT !

Qu'on me vienne en aide, c'est pas plat !  
>C'est pas un lit, mais c'est pas plat ! Nous sommes debout, mais c'est pas plat !<p>

J'ai tous les creux et les bosses de Tifa contre moi et entre mes mains.  
>J'ai aussi son cou et son visage...Si je veux, je peux même manger ses cheveux...<p>

**.  
><strong>

**T±±±±±±±±T**

25 ème Nuit

**T±±±±±T**

Je me jette dans son cou, pour me cacher, mettre mes lèvres hors d'atteinte. Mais je ne peux rien pour ses mains...  
>Et ses mains...me...m'envoient...distorsion ! Là où elles vont, là où elles sont...Torsion, déformation...<br>J'ai l'impression que ça s'étire, que ça ondule et gondole, comme les images sous une forte chaleur, les mirages en plein désert.  
>Distorsion, aussi, ma voix, larsen, c'est le chaos...Je me mord la langue...j'ai compris, je convulse, je prends des coups de partout, et certainement que j'en distribue...<p>

Ça n'a rien de bon, rien d'un plaisir.

Et ses lèvres, sa bouche humide...des éclairs, des décharges électriques, ça illumine et fige mon univers, pendant 2 secondes pas plus, le temps de la lumière, du flash.  
>Distorsion, aussi, ma voix, larsen, c'est le chaos...Je me mord la langue...j'ai compris, je convulse, je prends des coups de partout, et certainement que j'en distribue...<p>

_Cloud ?..._

Dans ce bordel, mon cœur et mes oreilles sont martelés par un appel, l'appel...Je m'entend hurler, ça grésille...  
>Cet appel, c'est le mien, c'est celui de esprit, c'est vers Denzel que ça me pousse, mais cela n'a rien à voir au bout du compte. Denzel, mon garçon n'est qu'un symbole, une image, une autre réalité de ce qui me ronge et m'empoissonne.<br>Là, aujourd'hui je le sais, dire que je l'accepte ? Sans doute que je ne peux pas, puisque je ne sais pas quoi faire...en mourir comme ça, comme Maman, ou après m'avoir donner une chance...  
>Oui je suis stupide, et ce je ne comprends pas c'est que moi, je n'ai pas eu MA chance !<p>

_Alors pourquoi suis-je atteinte ?_

Quoiqu'il en soit à cet instant présent, ma douleur et ma folie sont là-bas au loin, car trop grandes pour être en moi. Je me suis scindée, c'est ce que je sens.  
>Je m'imagine toujours dans cette pièce, contre cette porte, entre la porte et lui...Lui qui vient de faire péter ma dernière durite, l'ultime boulon qui ne retenait dans cette..chienlit !<br>ET LUI...Il doit être là, à se battre avec mon corps qu'il a rendu fou...

_Il m'a rendue folle ?...Ah...ah, je suis déjà en train de devenir folle à cause de lui, donc, pourquoi pas ?  
>Ah...Donc, ça-y-est...C'est le terminus...C'est Cloud, la fin ?...Ma fin...<em>

Il...quelque part...A moins que je me sois désagrégée...que j'ai réellement disparu, dans une autre dimension...  
>Le sang dans ma bouche est la dernière chose de physique que j'ai ressenti...Il n'y a ni espace-temps, ni...couleur, non...pas de vision, pas d'ouïe, pas de toucher, pas d'odeur...Il n'y a rien...<br>Il y a juste ma conscience, moi-même, moi qui je sais pas quoi faire, puisqu'il n'y a rien à faire, rien à comprendre puisqu'il n'y a rien...

Ah si...Il doit y avoir Cloud...Et...c'est dommage...J'aurais aimer savoir pour ce post-it, être sûre et lui dire. Hum, c'est certainement la fin...Pourtant je ne perçois pas la rivière de la vie, je la connais, elle est bruyante, elle est tumultueuse, elle est douloureuse...Cela dit j'y suis aller vivante...Suis-je vivante...

_**Cloud...Pardon...**_


	18. Chapter 18 Mobilisation !

**Disclaimer : Fic basée sur l'univers de FF7, œuvre de Square Enix.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry pour l'absence ! J'avais un bon rythme, mais les vacances sont passées par là, et le retour à la normale aussi...<br>**

**Pour me faire pardonner, voici 6 chapitres d'affilée cette fois-ci. D'avance, pas de relecture comme d'hab, sorry, sorry...  
><strong>

**Que cela m'enflamme pas vos remarques ! XD Merci.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**T±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T **

Chapitre 18 – **Soldat ! Mobilisation des Troupes !**

**T±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T **

**.  
><strong>

_Rapport 18_

Tifa ne peut pas mourir.  
>Et quant bien même...Non, elle ne peut pas, pas tant que j'aurai un souffle de vie...<br>Entre Tifa et moi...

Il y a un mur, façonné de respect profond et cimenté d'une peur profonde aussi.  
>Ce mur me semble insurmontable, c'est le notre et je l'accepte. Je l'aime presque...<br>Tant il est le symbole de notre le lien...  
>Omniprésent, dès que nous nous approchons...irréfutable, oui, présent même loin l'un de l'autre...<p>

Ce mur nous lie et nous isole, il est si trouble qu'aucun de nous n'a peur de se regarder en face, il est si mince qu'aucun de nous n'ose tendre la main.

Mais il y a des choses, il y a un mur devant lequel nous nous teindrons éternellement du même côté.  
>Face à la mort, il y a NOUS.<p>

Cette fois encore. Entre Tifa et la mort, il y a moi.

.

.

**T±±±±±±±±T**

26 ème Jours

**T±±±±±T**

**.  
><strong>

« Il n'y a rien entre Tifa et l'extérieur. Aucun réseau, aucune connexion. »

_Ah ! Quelque chose ! Dieu merci !_

« Ça vient de l'intérieur. »

_Le TING' c'est la voix de Selke, et là, juste là...Vincent ?..._

« Sur ce plan c'est une excellente nouvelle ! »

_Reeves..._

« Sur le plan médical c'est catastrophique. »

_Ah, là...j'connais pas...c'est qui ?...Tient un bip, je veux dire, j'entends !_

« Elle va revenir, elle n'était pas loin. »

_Nanaki ! C'est pas vrai ?...Merde c'est quoi ces bip-bip tout d'un coup !_

« Et elle se réveille bien ? »

_Barret ? BARRET ! T'as gueule bip-bip !_

« De toute façon, il nous la faut consciente. »

_C'est tout blanc, pourquoi c'est tout blanc ! J'ai beau cligner des yeux..._

« Comment ? Sur un plan, médical c'est hors de question ! »

« Ok ! Avant qu'elle ne se réveille, c'est clair Selke, pas de Séphiroth ? »

_Séphiroth ?...Non mais, Cid, t'es pas bien ! C'est quoi ce boucan c'est la première fois que j'entends des bips !_

« Doc, tu fais quoi, on discute là. »

« Je la maintient en stase ! »

« Touche mon cul plutôt ! »

« Non, Docteur. »

« Monsieur Tuesti! C'est trop risqué, son corps est... »

« Choix d'équipe. »

« Vous assumez ! Moi non, si elle meurt ce ne sera pas devant moi ! Il faudra me faire sortir ! »

« Ok ! Salut toubib ! »

« Calmons-nous ! »

_Ohlala...Il faut surtout que j'arrive à y voir quelque chose...Aller bon dieu..._

« Il faut la garder stable, il faut à tout prix éviter une autre crise ! »

_Du calme, c'est bon, c'est que, je ne suis pas en crise, seulement déboussolée et puis c'est conneries de Séphiroth, vous me faites flipper !_

« Bien, préparez une nouvelle dose ! 40 ml.g ! »

_Il veut quoi lui ? Il veut quoi ?_

« C'est pas la peine ! »

J'aimerais savoir si au moins j'ai les yeux ouverts ?...Hé! Hé, ça pique !

« Vous êtes sourd ! »

_Cloud ? Cloud ! Mais c'est quoi tout ça ?_

« Il faut qu'elle se calme, monsieur Strife, ces organes sont à bout ! »

« Je sais ! Tifa, il n'est pas là, Tifa ? »

_Cloud ?...T'es où ? Où t'es, merde ! J'suis où ? Pourquoi ils sont tous là !_

« Sa tension doit redescendre monsieur, vite. Son rythme cardiaque, même pour quelqu'un... »

« La ferme ! »

_Ah ! C'est les bruits, j'suis débile !_

« Mr Tuesti ! Je fais appel à vous ! Je SUIS médecin, et c'est pour sa santé ! »

« Et bien-... »

_Ok, je bouge les jambes...ça va je remue un peu...les bips s'enflamment...De dieu !  
><em>

« Ces constantes sont... »

« Je sais ! Non ! »

_Non ? Quoi non ? Si, faut que j'bouge..._

Sur un coude, j'ondule et je vacille comme ces billes qui tournent autour d'un trou avant d'y tomber.

« On la sangle. »

_HEIN ? Non !_

« NON ! »

_Cloud ? Pourquoi tu cries ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va me faire ? Hou...j'ai réussit à me mettre sur le côté mais c'est dur..._

« Cloud, écoutes... »

« Reeves ! Toi écoute...Je l'ai pas emmenée ici, pour ça ! C'est à elle de décider d'être droguée ou attachée ! Elle ! »

On me pousse, me rallonge. Mon dos touche le matelas, j'entends toute une gamme de bips et d'alarmes.

« Bien Cloud, mais quand reprendra-t-elle conscience ? »

_Mais je suis consciente,Reeves ! Je sais ce qu'il se passe autour, j'entends ce que vous dites !_

« Une bonne heure, je pense.. »

_Je veux pas de sangles ! Je veux pas de drogue ! C'est pas si grave !_

« Elle a beau être forte, particulière comme vous tous, elle est ma patiente, et je me dois de protéger sa vie ! »

_Ma vie ! J'vais mourri ? Alors, aussi ?...Nom de dieu y-a plus un seul bip..._

« Elle...va revenir...bientôt... »

_Ouais, c'est comme Cloud vous le dit ! Ouais ça ira !_

« C'est trop long ! Je suis médecin et mon travail-... »

« Une demie heure ! »

« Trop long, je l'ai vous dit ! J'ai stoppé les alarmes des moniteurs pour que l'on puisse s'entendre, vous ne comprenez pas ! »

« VINGTS MINUTES ! »

Cloud hurle juste au-dessus de moi. C'est bien lui...sa colère...sa voix vibrante...

« Écoutez ! Écoutez ça bon sang ! »

« QUINZES ! »

Ça gueule, dans tous les sens, les bips, les tuts...

« Elle va y passer ! »

« MERDE ! »

Toutes les tonalités...

« Mr Strife ! »

« OUI ! DIX ! »

« Mon-sieur STRI-FE ! »

« CLOUD ! »

« OK ! CINQ MINUTES ! »

Il me redresse d'un coup, et 'vlan'...il me gifle...  
>Dans le merdier général, bip-bip, voix...moi...moi j'ai mal...pourquoi il m'a...Bon bah, après tout...après tout ça, je peux bien pleurer devant les autres...En plus je vois rien alors...c'est supportable, c'est eux qui vont avoir du mal à encaisser.<br>Il s'affaisse d'un coup, je lui dégringole dessus.

« CLOUD ! T'avise pas d'refaire ça ! J't butte ! »

Barret...et nos amis doivent être aussi choqués que moi...Cloud sous moi, Cloud...Il gigote, se tortille...Pour dire vrai, j'aurais préféré le sol, un sol ça me bouge pas...Moi, je sais pas dans quel sens je suis, je glisse...

Les sons, tout s'arrête, les cris, le monde...Ses mains lissent mes cheveux vers le bas, vers lui et son visage en dessous de moi, car il m'embrasse.  
>Tout s'arrête, mis à part un long, long bip. Tout le monde connaît ce bip là, qui ne l'a pas vu et entendu dans les séries télévisées, ce bip et ce long trait qui annonce un cœur qui stoppe...<br>Il est long, mais mon cœur fait un bond, un gros bip, puis un autre, puis encore un...

Au troisième baiser, j'ouvre les yeux, et je vois...Je vois...à ces cils humides, mon cœur part au galop, et les bips repartent de plus belle...

« Merde Cloud ! »

Barret est tout proche...il a vu, il a compris ?...

« Cinq minutes ! » grogne l'ex-soldat.

Ses lèvres contre les miennes...Un quatrième, si doux, enveloppant, presque mordant...Il se détache, ça fait du bruit, un bruit de baiser...

« Cinq...Garanti. »

Il me redresse, me pousse, je retourne à mon lit, amorphe malgré les alarmes qui hurlent...

« Merde ! Hé , Cloud ? »

« Tais-toi. »

Il me ferme les paupières, mes yeux fixes et ébahis...

« Vous êtes ensemble ? »

« T'as gueule. »

_Cloud ?..._

Et dans un calme surnaturel, il sort, les murmures autour de moi diminuent aussi...Quelqu'un me couvre, me...vérifie...Les alarmes s'éteignent une à une...Je suis seule...  
>Cinq minutes, y parait...<p> 


	19. Chapter 19 Sous contrôle

**Disclaimer : Inspirée de l'univers de FF7, de Square Enix.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**T±±±±±±±****±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T**

**Chapitre 19 – Chef ! Menace sous Contrôle, Chef !**

**T±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T **

**.**

_Rapport 19_

Quelle...merde...

Quelle merde !

Qu'importe, qu'importe ! Ça va mieux et ça ira de mieux en mieux...  
>Même si pour moi, ça va de moins en moins.<p>

Qu'importe ! Ça ne va pas durer éternellement, je ne pourrais pas !

Quelle...MERDE !

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**T±±±±±±±±T**

30 ème Nuit

**T±±±±±T**

**.  
><strong>

Je me réveille comme une fleur..Je veux dire que je réveille juste, pour de vrai, simplement.  
>Quel soulagement ! Enfin !<p>

Les médecins et moi avons mis au point un traitement. Pas de drogue, ni de sangle, non, un gentil et tout doux sort de sommeil, trois fois par jour. Bon, ça n'empêche pas mon mal de continuer, mais au moins le danger vital est éloigné. On peut plus sereinement envisager...le reste...  
>Cette chambre d'hôpital commence à sortir par les yeux ! Quatre jours déjà ! Mes p'tits bouts que je n'ai pas vu depuis ! Quatre jours ! Barret s'en charge avec Yuffie ! Le pauvre ! C'est pourquoi j'ai cru comprendre que Vincent était venu à la rescousse !<p>

Qu'ils me manquent ! Hum ! J'en ai marre, assez de cette chambre...ouais ! Et puis de lui aussi !  
>Ouais ! C'est pas évident comme situation, mais globalement il y a une amélioration alors, pourquoi diable, lui là, il...<p>

_Pffff !...Cloud...Tss ! Arrête ! Couillon !_  
><em>Tu tourne, tourne, et re-troune, tu souffle, souffle et re-re soupire, puis tu te plante à la fenêtre, scrute au-dehors, la nuit, et un gros soupir, et hop encore un p'tit tour !<em>

Je le regarde un long moment faire son manège...Il...m'énerve...à toujours être aussi positif...  
>Je sort du lit, aussi vite, que la moutarde me monte au nez, il se retourne sur moi, s'avance.<p>

_Satané fils et bip-bip !_

Il balaye ma main qui triture ces bidules, je fais un pas, l'écarte d'un coup d'épaule, qu'il empoigne pour me stopper.  
>Et évidemment, bien que je l'attendais, la claque, la grosse calotte me surprend...<p>

_A-ï-ee !...pffffffff !...Bon, aller c'est vraiment que pour la phase suivante !_

Surtout qu'il me l'a parfaitement appliquée. On peut dire qu'il a écrasé mon visage, genre moustique. Et sitôt frappée, ses lèvres chaudes et tendres cuisent un peu plus ma peau...

_Hum ?...Tient ! Nos lèvres sont à la même température..._

Suis-je débile pour penser un truc pareil pendant qu'il m'embrasse...

_Putain, mais c'est qu'il y croit ! Imbécile d'homme !_

Il y croit ! Ça va devenir un tic, une manie, que dès que je bouge le petit doigt la nuit, il m'en colle une, pour m'embrasser ensuite.  
>Mais je suis lâche, oui et...corrompue...perverse...je vais moi aussi, finir par en prendre l'habitude. Ses baisers valent bien une tarte...hum..si..oui...<br>Ses doigts lissent mes lèvres, les essuient. C'est que ses baisers, sont de plus en plus...différents...bons...ouais...

Il y croit tellement, que ses gifles sont violentes et ses baisers intenses...Hum...  
>Peut-être tente-t-il de me secouer, de me réveiller avant de m'embrasser, pour être sûr...ou ne pas avoir à le faire ?...Et bien c'est qu'il n'a pas à le faire...<br>Ou, peut-être veut-il se faire pardonner, alors ses lèvres...Ado, on fantasme souvent sur la différence entre un smack et un vrai baiser. Aujourd'hui je sais qu'il y a plus d'un degré, plus qu'une étape entre les deux...Et ces derniers temps, enfin surtout cette nuit...A coup sûr, que si vicelarde comme je suis, envie comme...j'ai envie...la prochaine fois si j'ouvre à peine mes lèvres...Déjà que les siennes...

_Rah, saleté d'alarme ! Chut ! Silence ! Oui j'ai le cœur qui galope ! Oui, j'ai lll-...oh...encore un...Merde, chier ! Vos gueules !_

Et sagement je me laisse reconduire jusqu'à mon lit...

_Pfff...Oui, oui...pousse pas ! J'y vais..._

C'est que il y croit...et moi ça m'arrange...Après tout il y a pire comme train-train quotidien...

Est-ce qu'il doit me casser la gueule pour me faire l'amour ?...Un peu cher payé non ?


	20. Chapter 20 Plan d'urgence

**T±±±±±±±****±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T**

**Chapitre 20 – Soldat ! Maintient du Plan d'urgence !**

**T±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T **

**.  
><strong>

_Rapport 20_

Il ne faut pas agir à la légère.

Qu'importe, tout ira bien. Quoi qu'il doive être fait, je ferai.

Il y a des choses qui dépassent la valeur de ma propre peau.  
>Des choses qui ne s'encombrent pas de mes capacités réelles, ni de morale et encore moins de logique, et que dire de la réputation !<br>Il y a des choses qui n'entendent que la réussite, car ces choses sont inacceptables.

Tifa ne peut pas mourir.  
>Un héros se sacrifie.<br>J'ai expérimenté plusieurs formes de sacrifice. Celui-ci ne me coûtera pas la vie...quoique...Il est cher, très cher. Ma raison.  
>Il va me coûter ma raison. Je vais finir aussi fou qu'elle...<p>

Aussi fou...

J'ôte mon gant, je scrute mes doigts, les ouvre et les ferme...c'est que, j'aimerai arriver à ne pas lui faire trop mal.  
>J'aimerai ne pas avoir à la gifler...mais ne pas gifler, c'est ne pas embrasser.<br>Je la frappe aussi fort que je veux l'embrasser

Je suis déjà fou...

Je me lève. Selke m'imite, mais elle, sort...Je m'approche du lit.

Tifa...je te gifle parce que je t'aime...Je t'embrasse parce qu'il le faut, semble-t-il...C'est...

Oui fou, déjà.

Ça bip, tu te réveilles, les médecins m'ont appris à lire leurs machines...  
>Réveille-toi, je t'aime...<p>

**.**

**.**

**T±±±±±±±±T**

31 ème Nuit

**T±±±±±T**

**.  
><strong>

« ...Tifa... »

_Hum ?..._

« Tout ça...Pourquoi ?... »

_Bah si j'savais ! Hum...Si, je sais._

« Je...Réveille-toi... »

_J'ai...pas dormi...j'ai pas-...Vos gueules les bips ! Hummm...Ahlala..._

« ...Voilà... »

_Ouais ! Voilà et merci...euh ? Non ! J'veux dire..._

« Réveille-toi...Quelque part...tu es là, tu...entends...tu sais... »

_Je dors pas...je veux bien faire semblant...encore..._

« C'est si dur... »

_Et bien, c'est vrai...De quoi...parles-tu ?..._

« Tifa, c'est trop dur... »

_Ah...De...quoi tu parles..._

« Réveille-toi, s'il te plaît... »

_Je sais...pas !...Ah ! Bah,encore un autre !...Bon dieu d'bips et d'machines ! La ferme !_

« Tifa !...Merde ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe... »

_Rien, rien !_

« TIFA ? »

_Je vais bien ! C'est juste...Mais !...Arrête donc de m'embrasser !_

« TIFA ? S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! »

_Mais, non ! Attends !_

« Ça ne va pas ici ! S'il vous plaît ? Quelqu'un ? »

_Attends ! Cloud, reviens, reviens !  
><em>

« Oui, monsieur Strife. »

« Elle ne va pas bien. Son rythme et ... »

« Laissez-moi voir, monsieur. »

« Faites ! »

_Merde ! Merde ! Chiotte ! Il a appelé une infirmière._

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? »

_Cette infirmière se penche bien trop près, et touche mes joues brûlantes...Bah oui quoi? Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ?  
><em>

« Rien. J'ai...Elle semblait se réveiller et...J'ai... »

« Ah ! Je vois ! »

_Oups ! J'crois qu'elle a compris..._

« Vous voyez ? Pourquoi les alarmes se déclenchent comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui sss-... »

« Calmez-vous monsieur ! Tout va bien je vous l'ai dit ! »

_Oui, oui, tout va bien ! ...ok...tranquille, calme...tranquille...calme..._

« Bien...Je pense que tout va bien, monsieur Strife. Sans doute avez-vous simplement oublier quelque chose ? »

« Oublier ? »

_Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui raconte ?_

« Oui. Je pense que vous n'avez pas respecté votre rituel. »

« Mais je !...Rituel... »

« Oui. Pour la ramener...Bien, je reste derrière la porte. »

_Hé ! Ho ! Qu'est-ce que !...Merde ! Calme ! Calme ! Putain d'machines de merde !_

« J'en ai marre ! »

_Cloud ! Cloud pardon...C'est pas bien, je...regarde je suis réveillée, Cloud, ouvre les yeux !_

« Et merde ! »

_Hé ! NON !...AÏE !...J'VAIS CASSER SES MACHINES DE MMM-..._

« VOILA ! »

_Tu vas où ? Cloud ?_

« Bien. A toute à l'heure, monsieur Strife ! »

_Mer-de !_

« C'est pas très correct, mademoiselle... »

_Oh, ça va , toi!_

« Faire semblant... »

_Je...sais...mais..._

« Allons, ne pleurez pas...Mr Tenauki et Melle Selke attendaient également avec impatience votre réveil. Vous comprendrez qu'il faudra leur dire ? »

_TOI !...MER-DE !  
><em>


	21. Chapter 21 Débriefing 1

**Disclaimer : Fic basée sur l'univers de FF7, d'après Square Enix.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**T±±±±±±±****±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T**

Chapitre 21 – **Unité 1 ! Débriefing !**

**T±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T **

**.**

_Rapport 21_

Et donc...Quoi qu'il doit être fait, je ferai.

Simplement, c'est dur, et rapidement cela va finir intenable.

Tifa, va beaucoup mieux, c'est bien. Selke gère tout ça, chapeautée par Reeves, j'ai bon espoir.  
>Les informations qu'ils me donnent sont aussi rares et chiches que l'eau dans le désert. Leur sérénité me retient, tout juste, de prendre la fuite.<br>Pourtant, j'ai réellement l'impression que ça avance.  
>J'ai bien fait.<p>

Définitivement, j'ai bien fait, et je fais bien de m'allonger, de tenter l'expérience de la plongée synaptique.  
>Et puis, je n'ai rien à faire. Selke a coiffé son casque...<p>

Le problème de Tifa est entièrement intérieur, un véritable soulagement.  
>Je n'ai qu'une peur, que Séphiroth soit derrière tout ça, et qu'il s'en prenne directement à Tifa...<p>

Selke m'a avoué que le problème était ancien, profond et qu'il datait de nos enfance, de Nibelheim...  
>Et l'époque de nos huit ans, est une période si...particulière...<br>Est remontée en moi toute cette culpabilité, toute cette rage de n'avoir...servit à rien...  
>Toute ses mauvaises choses, tant de mauvaises choses...<p>

Et si Tifa avait des séquelles ?...  
>Et si tout était de ma faute ?...<p>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**T±±±±±±±±T**

32 ème Jour

**T±±±±±T**

**.  
><strong>

« Tifa ? »

« Ah ! » je bondis sur mon canapé, d'une salle de briefing de la W.R.O.

_Zut, Reeves m'a fait peur! J'étais...ailleurs..._

« Calme-toi. »

« ...Oui... » je gigote et me secoue pour perdre mon air misérable.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Selke le lui a proposé sans forcer, je te le jure, sans obligation. »

« Hum... » je boude et soupire beaucoup aujourd'hui...

_C'est que j'ai du mal à digérer la grosse claque que je me suis prise, grâce à la gentille infirmière. Et...du mal avec ce que JE fais !_

« Les premières constatations de notre experte sont rassurantes, non ? »

« Hum... »

_Rassurante ? Nan ! Pas UNE seconde ! Selke voyage partout, à travers temps et lieu. Elle voit tout, elle entend tout... Tout ! Su-per !_

« Tout laisse penser que ton mal est curable. Évidemment, nous attendrons ces conclusions... »

« Je doute qu'elle ne t'ait rien dit. Tu es le grand chef ici. »

« Oh, si je sais ! Mais pourquoi lui, ne le sait pas ! » Reeves bonde le torse à cette bonne blague.

« Ça te fait rire ? »

« Oui !...Je conçois que tu veuilles éviter les paris de la bande sur le temps que cette histoire va prendre pour être réglée ! »

« Ah-ah ! »

_Qu'il est drôle !_

« Vous êtes incroyables ! »

« C'est pas si simple ... »

_J'EN AI MARRE !_

« Rien n'est simple, Tifa. Que veux-tu ! Tu nous as habitués à des attitudes plus combatives, et ce, dans des situations bien plus troubles encore. »

« Hum...Quant sais-tu ? »

« Aurais-tu perdu la foi... »

« Sur ce sujet, je ne l'ai jamais eu ! Ne confonds pas espoir et croyance, merci ! »

_J'en ai effeuillé des marguerite, des pleins champs à Nibelheim, et dès son départ..Oh-oh...Selke...a dû voir ça ! La honte !_

« Bien ! En attendant, Tifa, parlons post-it, veux-tu. » il me sourit largement.

« Post-it... »

_Il est trop joyeux...Un mauvais coup, certainement._

« Cloud, vois-tu, est ennuyé avec quelques-uns de tes post-it. » Reeves est aussi souriant que l'annonce d'une promotion à un employé méritant...

« Quelques-uns... »

_Il...veut dire...PLUSIEURS !_

« Oui ! Tel que celui-ci ! » il sort de sa poche un papier rouge flashi, comme un magicien tire une carte de sa manche...

_Il m'agace...fort...ça sent, mauvais, mauvais...fort, fort !_

« Oh... » je suis pas son employée...et mon post-it est limite une faute professionnelle.

« Personnellement, je suis persuadé que ce n'est pas ce qu'il y paraît, aussi je...Ah... » le Boss se décompose à mon visage...décomposé... « Tifa, peux-tu expliquer... »

« Et bien...Que s'imagine Cloud ? Et toi, que croyais-tu ? »

« Hum, hum...Belle tentative d'évitement... »

« Je n'esquive rien...Disons que...puisque c'est, selon toi, si simple, et probablement aussi compliqué pour Cloud que pour moi...Disons...J'aimerai entendre ton analyse simpliste ! »

« Quoiqu'il en soit, ça ne peut pas être sans issue...Et il est de même évident qu'avec un si grand nombre, ces mémos ne peuvent représentés... »

« Pas de discours, Reeves, un avis. »

« Mon...Je pense que ceci... » il me tend le post-it « Est la clé, la solution. Le rouge, n'est-ce pas la couleur de l'amour. »

« Ahlala, non! C'est le rose, Marlène ne te pardonnerait pas une erreur pareille ! »

« Le rose est l'amour au féminin. Le rouge est plus masculin. »

« C'est donc ça! » je m'exclame avec un plaisir sadique, il a tout faux « Un conflit avec mon côté mâle ? »

« La passion Tifa, tu en es toujours débordante. L'amour adulte c'est rouge. »

« Aller, si tu veux. Rouge...C'est aussi la couleur du danger, un avertissement...» je fais trainer le mot et distille le doute avec savoir-faire.

« Tifa... »

« Hum...Je dois admettre que tu as raison sur un point. C'est la clé...pas la solution... »

« Cloud...Cloud, pense que cela représente le problème... » un Revees déconfit s'assoit près de moi.

« Bah ça alors! » moi, je bondis guillerette « Vous avez raison tous les deux ! Rah mais, que faire ? »

« Arrête, s'il te plait. Tu n'imagines pas combien il croit être le problème. »

« Je veux bien, mais tu n'imagines pas combien ça il l'est. »

« Pourquoi...en quoi...Cloud est-il dangereux? »

« Dangereux, non...nuisible...Il est devenu nuisible, c'est mon rouge, car ton interprétation du rouge est devenue...malsaine. » je m'approche de lui et lui tapote l'épaule « Tout le monde a raison et tord. L'Homme est un bien étrange animal. » je soupire un grand coup.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si compliqué ? »

« L'être humain, Reeves... »

« Que comptes-tu faire ? »

« Hum...laisse-moi d'abord encaisser comment de belles minutes ont pu finir en années si sombres... »

« Bien, mais pourquoi alors ? »

« Le pourquoi du comment ? Pour l'instant...Je crois que...Non, en fait je n'y crois pas, donc je ne sais pas ! »

« Bien...Un bon point donc, que nous intervenions tous, et que Selke explore tout ça profondément ! »

_Pourquoi Selke a tenu à faire une plongée synaptique avec lui, pourquoi on m'a pas dit avant qu'elle l'avait fait pour moi ! Pourquoi...Ils vont sacrément en profondeur...Bah, je suis sacrément atteinte et c'est sacrément absurde ! Une plongée synaptique..._

« Reeves...Pourquoi Selke a-t-elle besoin d'avoir Cloud, physiquement ?... »

« Un point d'ancrage focal. Dans le réseau, pour avoir accès directement au flux qui vous concerne. »

« C'est comme une hypnose. »

_Bon alors ça va !_

« Une différence notable : l'hypnose peut être de type consciente ou à ton insu. »

« C'est-à-dire...Je ne me souviens de rien, je ne m'en suis même pas aperçu...»

« Tu étais inconsciente. Avoir le sujet sous le casque permet de clarifier la trame. Selke a la capacité de lire la Rivière. Parfois, il lui faut lire la totalité d'un livre avant de trouver le bon chapitre, le passage en question. En réalité...cela change son support en quelque sorte. En ce moment, Selke visionne le passé comme sur un écran télé, et la présence de Cloud est équivalent au fonctionnement d'un DVD. Elle a le menu du film à disposition. Un accès rapide à chaque chapitre...de vie imprégnée dans la Rivière... »

« Regarder...un film... »

« Oui...N'est-ce pas fantastique lorsqu'on y pense ! N'est-elle pas merveilleuse ! »

« Tu veux dire... c'est projeté sur un écran ?... »

« L'écran est contenu dans le casque. »

« Dans le casque... »

_Bon alors c'est pas bon !_

« Tu es bien la seule à être désinvolte concernant Séphiroth et Jénova. Cela nous apaisera tous d'exclure Séphiroth de votre situation et de vos vies. Cloud a certainement accepté car c'était une méthode infaillible pour déterminer l'influence de ces... »

« Personne ne le contrôle et encore moins l'influence ! Il s'influence tout seul et avec ses propres souvenirs ! »

« Justement...Quoi de plus impartial qu'une image, et ceci sans parasitage émotionnel. Les faits sont les faits. »

« Vous voulez le confronter à ces... »

« A sa vie, pas ses souvenirs. Aux faits. Non. Nous voulons vérifier, tout comme toi, qu'aucune connexion actuelle n'existe entre le mauvais camps et lui ... »

« Reeves...ce qu'il se passe entre nous est purement humain...Je te l'ai dit, l'être humain est un animal déconcertant... »

« Déconcertant, oui... »

_C'est très...déconcertant de savoir que quelqu'un, même un seul élu dans le monde entier, peut tout connaître de votre vie..._  
><em>Qui est totalement à l'aise avec sa vie ? Qui n'a pas de petits moments de honte, de moments embarrassants ? On a forcément fait des choses détestables, on a tous des instants corrompus...On le sait, et on laisse le temps les périmés, ils se diluent dans les nouveaux souvenirs, malgré tout...<em>  
><em>Selke est à l'image de ces dieux, ce soit disant jury qui vous donnera un bonbon ou une fessée...J'ai peur du film de ma vie, j'ai peur de la critique...<em>  
><em>J'ai peur de Selke, du regard qu'elle posera sur moi à l'issue de cette...superbe idée de plongée synaptique !<em>

_Peur...peur d'elle, et de Cloud..._

« Détends-toi. Nous comprendrons mieux, vous deux y compris, et ainsi-... »

« Catastrophique ! » je m'écroule près de lui.

« Allons Tifa, non... »

« Oh que si ! »

« C'est primordiale d'écarter Séphiroth de cette affaire. »

« Notre Séphiroth...n'existe plus. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Sans compter que c'est peut-être la seule chose qui retient encore Cloud ! Pas de Séphiroth, pas de danger! Il va s'enfuir ! »

« Tifa! Tu es...cruelle ! »

« J'ai le droit ! »

« Cruelle et injuste. Et avec cela, étrange que Séphiroth ne te fasse pas peur. Tu n'as pas peur ? »

« De toute façon ce psychopathe... » je m'interrompt et fixe, déconcertée, mon camarade.

_Une seconde...Je crois savoir où il veut en venir...J'ai peut-être été une trop vite en besogne...Hum...Après tout, pour Cloud, peut-être qu'ils..._

« Hum ?...Quoi ?... »

« Séphiroth ne te fait pas peur ? » Reeves s'agite sur le divan.

« Non. Je le hais. Et puis nous l'avons vaincu. »

« Donc...Tu le hais... » finalement il se lève, et marche lentement « Réellement aucune peur ? »

« Le revoir, ou le sentir à nouveau...aucune envie, peur non. »

« Ah... » il lisse son bouc avec application « Je sous-entendais... » Reeves me tourne soudain le dos.

_J'ai vu juste. Il préfère ne pas me regarder pour ce qui va suivre..._

« Séphiroth...A travers Cloud... »

« J'avais bien compris. »

« Hum... » il se retourne et me scrute intensément.

« Non, Reeves. Je hais le Général Séphiroth et son entité de mère...Pas Cloud. »

_Je les hais ! Je les hais !_

« Bien sûr... » il semble dubitatif.

« Cloud n'est pas Séphiroth. Il n'est ni un incarné, ni un pantin de ce...bâtard... » je respire amplement pour juguler ma haine.

« C'est ta perception, donc... »

« Cloud n'est qu'un récepteur de haute qualité. La force d'esprit déjà immense de Jénova et Cie, peut toucher n'importe qui d'un peu faible, et...bon...Ils ont en Cloud...Bref, les cellules de Séphiroth n'en font pas un clone mais...en quelle que sorte...Elles sont un amplificateur... »

_Je les hais !...Aussi et surtout pour ça..._

« Dans ma conception, je vois Cloud comme...une sorte de canal parfait pour diffuser leur...saloperie ! Il est déjà si 'flanchard' ! Merde ! »

_Et je déteste aussi Cloud pour ça !...Non...évidemment, mais ça...m'échauffe profondément !_

« Reeves, je n'ai pas peur de Cloud parce qu'il porte un patrimoine génétique. »

« C'est bien... »

« Je ne le hais pas, ni pour ça, ni pour ses failles, et du même coup, pour ses prédispositions naturelles... »

« Bien...C'est bien...Oui, vraiment... » Reeves souffle et murmure...

_Moi, je souffle atrocement fort...mes chers amis ont cru que MOI !...Aller, respire...Du calme._

« Hum ?...Tifa... »

_J'ai dû faire d'autre bruit, et j'ai une petite idée de la tête que je fais...Reeves se décompose à nouveau avec un brin de...gros malaise !_

« Tifa... »

«Vous avez cru que...mon inaction vis-à-vis de Cloud...Vous croyez que...Tout ça parce qu'il porte un bout de Séphiroth ! »

« Et pourquoi pas ? Pardonne-moi, Tifa, c'est envisageable ! »

« En-vi-sa-gea-ble! » j'accompagne chaque syllabe d'un mignon grincement de dent « ...Traître ! »


	22. Chapter 22 Tension

**Disclaimer : toujours pareil, fic basée sur l'univers de FF7, d'après Square Enix.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**T±±±±±±±****±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T**

Chapitre 22 – **Chef ! Débriefing tendu, Chef !**

**T±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T **

**.  
><strong>

_Rapport 22_

Bien...Et bien, à part rien...hum ?...et bah rien !  
>Ça ne m'a rien fait, puisque je n'ai rien fait ! Ça ne m'a avancé à rien, puisque je n'ai rien senti, rien vu, rien su...<p>

Servit à rien !

Selke est toujours aussi sereine. Son sourire contrit et son petit air penaud m'horripile.  
>Ou elle me prend de haut, ou...<br>Elle m'a dit "c'est bien", comme on félicite un chien de secours, parce qu'il a parfaitement détecté une victime sous les décombres, mais pas déterré le corps...

Et moi, je me sens comme...C'est sur moi que le monde s'est écroulé...et c'est ma Tifa que je devais secourir...

Selke m'appelle à nouveau façon toutou..."aller viens on y va"...  
>Ok! Pas de problème, on y va !<br>Tu vas voir que je vais y aller ! Tu vas voir que tu vas me donner des réponse claires !  
>VOUS allez voir que si j'en ai pas, j'm barre ! J'vais flairer ailleurs !<p>

Et tu vas voir que j'y serai avant toi !

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**T±±±±±±±±T**

32 ème Jour

**T±±±±±T**

**.  
><strong>

« Vous avez réellement cru ça de moi ! » dressée comme mon doigt accusateur, je le repousse.

« Mais... » Reeves se précipite sur moi et me rassoit.

« Traître ! » je me redresse comme un ressort.

« Je-... » Reeves n'est pas de taille contre moi, et donne tout pour me maintenir assise.

« Traître ! » je me rassoit boudeuse « Envers moi et envers LUI ! » pour mieux bondir !

« Bien, écoute... » il recommence car mes fesses ne veulent pas du divan.

« Écouter quoi ? Traître ! Et toi,tu t'écoutes parler au moins ? »

« Et bien, oui. Je... »

« Et bien non ! » nan! j'serai debout, là !

_Moi, j'ai pas peur, moi ! Regarde comme j'vais arpenter cette pièce, regarde comme j'ai pas peur, mais combien vous me...TRAITRE S !_

« Vous avez peur de Cloud ! » mon doigt accuse encore, avec mon bras tremblant cette fois.

« Cloud est intimement lié-... »

« ET ALORS ? » je n'arriverai pas à me contenir « Cloud n'est pas un danger, ni pour nous, ni pour la planète ! Au contraire ! »

« Tifa, écoute... »

« Vous devriez le bichonner ! Il suffit de le surveiller de près ! Si quelque chose cloche, on saura dans la minute si Séphi ou sa môman tente encore un truc ! »

« Oui, effectivement, mais... »

« Sans compter qu'il est le seul à pouvoir les renvoyer dans leur trou ! »

« C'est exact Tifa, mais à chaque fois il s'en est fallut de peu. »

« De peu ? »

« De peu. »

« J'ai confiance en lui ! Il y arrivera, à chaque fois, toujours ! »

« Espérons... »

« Je n'ai pas réagit assez vite l'autre fois ! Je n'ai pas une seconde penser que Séphiroth pouvait être derrière tout ça ! »

« Une erreur de tous... »

« On apprend de nos erreurs ! »

« Certes. Dans ce cas qu'as-tu appris de la première fois ? »

« La première fois... »

« La guerre du Météore... »

« J'ai...J'ai cru en lui jusqu'au bout et j'ai eu raison ! Voilà ce que j'ai appris. Notre chef d'alors était peut-être aussi instable que de la nitroglycérine, mais aller jusqu'au bout, c'était aller avec lui ! »

« Si tu n'avais pas été là, il serait passé du côté des vilains. Et cette seconde fois, il se serait tout bonnement terrer quelque part. »

« Il... »

« Il est instable, bancal... »

« Mais ! »

« Et il s'en est fallut de peu...de toi...de peu de toi. »

« De peu de moi ? Ça veut rien dire ! Ça veut dire quoi ? »

« Il le sait. C'est pourquoi...tu m'imagines pas à quel point...il souffre d'être le problème... »

« AH ! » là c'est trop fort « Je sais parfaitement qu'il a peur de lui-même ! »

_C'est tellement...énorme que j'suis proche de l'attaque cardiaque...de telles...BÊTISES !_

**« Tais-toi... » je suis étrangement essoufflée... « ...traître... »**

« Et sais-tu que son lien avec Séphiroth compte parmi ces mauvais points à ton égard ? Et ce, d'après lui... »

« Je t'ai dit que non... »

_Trop fort...j'vais avoir une attaque..._

« Oui. D'après lui... très sérieusement. »

_C'est trop fort là...ça fait trop mal !_

« Pfff !...Tss!...Pfff ! »

_N'est-ce pas, hein... ?_

« Je crois tes mots. Mais Tifa, avoues que sinon, que faire de ça! »

« Non ! Non ! Non ! »

_Non !_

« Si. A cause de ça. » Reeves agite le papier rouge.

_Non..non plus...c'est pas lui qui doit l'agiter, mais moi qui doit tanguer...Ah oui c'est moi ! Je viens de rater l'accoudoir et sans Reeves, je serai par terre..._

« D'accord, calme-toi, assis-toi. »

_Voui...j'veux bien...il est bien ce divan finalement..._

« Alors Tifa, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? »

« Attend, attend...ça fait combien plusieurs ?... »

« Plusieurs, c'est exactement plus d'un ! »

« AH MERDE A LA FIN ! »

« Pardon ! » il me rattrape de peu...

_On dirait que le sol m'attire..._

« D'accord, pardon Tifa...ça n'a pas d'importance... »

« Si ! J'en ai...fait plein des post-it ! »

« Nous avons vu... »

« Ah !...Combien ?... »

« De toute façon-... »

« SI! C'est important!...Et, j'ai toujours écrit la même chose ? » je lui chope le bras comme une sauvage « J'ai écrit quoi ? »

« Sur une bonne dizaine au moins... » il oriente son bout de papier vers moi.

_Bon alors ?...si...si, si c'est bien ceux auxquels je pensais..._

« Roh...merde...faut...faut que j'trouve une explication rationnelle... »

_La tête dans les mains, mon cerveau tourne plein pot._

« Comment,Tifa...tu ne sais pas ?... »

« J'ai dit RATIONNELLE ! »

« Donc tu sais... »

« Qu'est-ce que j'vais dire ?... »

« En premier lieu, me dire la vérité. Ensuite, nous verrons s'il faut adapter. »

« Faut que j'trouve ! »

« Assis-toi. »

« Faut que j'trouve ! »

« Si, tu sais, dis-le moi. »

« Vite ! »

« Reste assise. »

« Je...Reeves...je ne me souviens pas les avoir écrit... »

« Je vois... »

« Je sais que c'est moi...mais quand, où...simplement je revenais à moi et...ils étaient là... »

« Bien, c'est noté, et tu es très bien ici. Assises ! »

« Le premier...je l'ai vraiment...découvert ! »

« Assise ! »

« D'accord ! Mais alors, dis-moi quoi dire ! »

« Que tu l'aimes et que tu voulais qu'il te sauve ! »

« … ! »

_Mon cœur s'arrête, et j'ai...l'impression qu'on a fait disparaître mon sang de mes veines !..._

« C'est bien ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Je suis vidée de mon sang...je suis vide..._

« Tifa, tu... » Reeves me chope le poignet « ...respire ?... » il prend mon pouls « Comment...est-ce possible ?... » il ferme les yeux visiblement soulagé et souffle un bon coup « Nous rions de vous alors que...C'est à ce point sérieux et grave... » il tapote mes joues « Allons, allons Tifa, ça ne doit pas aller aussi loin. Ça ne peut pas. »

_Je sens mon sang battre follement sous ses doigts..._

« Tu te sens mieux ? »

_Je prends une grande inspiration, et ma gorge se dénoue un peu..._

« Eurgh ! »

_Ah bah !...Moi qui voulait juste déglutir ! Un joli et violent hoquet, qui fleure bon le sanglot, autant que l'éclair accompagne l'orage..._

« Allons, calmons-nous. »

_Mais toi, tu as l'air plutôt clame, Reeves !_

« J'ai du mal à croire que tu en sois à ce point là. Allergique au simple concept... »

_Hein ? ...Qu'est qui dit ?..._

« Pour cette raison, ton hypersensibilité ne s'exprime que la nuit... »

_Reeves...arrête, tu me fatigues...tu ne vois pas combien je suis fatiguée..._

« Et sachant cela...tu focalises sur Denzel probablement...parce que Cloud vous a abandonné tous trois, mais il t'as laissée, toi, seule face à cet enfant, à la maladie et au désespoir de cet enfant, seule face à une voix sans issue et à la pire des situations... »

« ...Eurgh ! »

_Mais euh ! J'aimerai parler au lieu de ce hoquet misérable !_

« Es-tu en crise ? Un prémisse ? Tifa ? »

J'agite mes mains dans tous le sens dans des gestes rassurants, puis je m'applique à retrouver un minimum de sérénité. Reeves lui parcourt cette salle de réunion à pas tranquilles.

_Ok...Je trouve qu'ils sont allés loin dans leurs réflexions...et déductions..._

_« Bien...résumons... »_

_Ouais, c'est ça ! Résume ! Compile, analyse, fais ce que tu veux ! Tiens, conclue pendant qu't'y es ! Fourre-toi le doigt dans l'œil, moi je...je...  
>Sais pas, sais plus ! <em>_Ça me gonfle !_

_D'accord résumons !...Soyons fous, j'suis folle ça tombe bien, on va s'entendre !..._

Résumer...En suis-je simplement capable ?...  
>Épuisement, surtension, ne sont pas vraiment des atouts...et puis, avouons bien... : à contre cœur aussi, hum...Allergique, oui, résume assez bien mon état d'esprit.<p>

Le 'hic' serait donc une surdose d'aveuglement, ou le contre coup du dernier renoncement de Cloud ?

Contre coup, bof...une peu longuet, non ? Une répercussion bien tardive...  
>Quoiqu'il en soir cela ne change pas la réalité...Au bout, je suis arrivée au point de non-retour.<br>Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est que nos amis et leur aide potentielle ne changera rien...La solution ? Je la connais, je n'en veux pas, tout bonnement ! Le dénouement ? Je le fuis ! Le renoncement j'y suis presque, mais, apparemment, ce n'est pas possible. Pour ne raison ou pour une autre...je ne peux pas...je ne l'accepte pas...

Ai-je si peu confiance, en moi, en lui, en toutes ses années de vie commune, le temps partagé...S'agit-il, une fois de plus de forcer le destin pour qu'il soit favorable, ou s'agit-il, une fois de plus, de forcer Cloud à se regarder en face...

_Piouf ! Tout cela ? Tant que ça ?..._

Hum...sans compter que, à présent, ça ne me concerne plus exclusivement...L'avenir de Cloud, clairement, mais celui de mes enfants. Que demandent-ils à part une vie de famille paisible ?  
>Ils ne la réclament même pas...pourtant c'est exactement ce qu'ils risquent de perdre, sur quoi, ils devront définitivement tirer un trait...<p>

_PIOUF ! Que de réjouissances ! Hum..._

Et, sans appel, ses secondes de réflexion ne laissent aucun choix, sauf celui...

_Hou-la !...Respire, respire ! Tu ne fais qu'y penser !...Bon dieu mais c'est ahurissant !_

C'est pas permis d'être aussi gourde ! J'ai la jugeote et la sensibilité d'une pré-ado qui s'enfuit à toutes jambes, juste après avoir salué son amoureux, lors du premier rendez-vous, et ce, gamine stupide, bêtement et ridiculement, pour échapper au premier baiser ! Sérieux ! Non mais, j'ai quel âge ?  
>Et encore ! Je dis premier baiser parce cette étape est franchie !<p>

_Ah ça ! C'est bien pire , oui ! Deux ados demeurés ! Les gosses sont pas tous aussi cons !_

De la part de Cloud, c'est pensable et quasiment cohérent. Avec tout ce qu'on l'a trafiqué, quoi d'étonnant après tout, il a stagné à l'âge de 16 ans pendant...4 à 5 ans selon le calcul...Qu'il y soit resté bloqué, est justifié ! Mais moi ? Moi, j'ai vécu, j'ai fait, j'ai appris...Émotionnellement je suis adulte ! En théorie...

_Du calme, du calme..._

Aller ! En fait c'est juste une histoire couillonne entre deux gros couillons ! Et c'est tellement couillon, que c'est super simple de régler ça !

_Simple, simple !...non, non, non...aller du nerf Tifa ! T'as pas que ça dans ta vie ! Y-a pas que lui sur terre, dans ta vie ! Les enfants, pense enfant !  
><em>

« Tifa! »

_Ouiii euh ! Je sais ! C'est bon, c'est bon...  
><em>

« J'ai pas...manger... »

«Oh !...Ah...Je vais te faire apporter quelque chose. »

_« Hum ! »_

_La tête dans les mains, les coudes sur les genoux, je hyperventille pour échapper à la syncope...  
><em>


	23. Chapter 23 Débriefing, exécution !

****Disclaimer : Fic basée sur l'univers de FF7, d'après Square Enix.****

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**T±±±±±±±****±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T**

Chapitre 23 –** Unité 1 ! Exécution ! Exécution !**

**T±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T **

**.  
><strong>

__Rapport 23__

Là !

Regarde ! Un ascenseur, quelques pas et nous y sommes !  
>Quelques mètres et vous aurez le droit au bon vieux chantage ! À la bonne vieille tyrannie de ce taré de chef !<p>

Un moment que je suis resté cool avec vous ! On part pour une belle gueulante façon dictateur ou...

J'm'Barre ! Vous n'aurez pas besoin d'un coup d'état, non !

Bien, laissons l'ascenseur, et marchons vite ! Oh pardon Selke, toi, cours !  
>Hé ! Mais c'est qu'il va y avoir du monde...C'est bien, c'est mieux !<p>

Seul face à elle...j'pourrais pas...je pourrais rien, je peux jamais rien...  
>Bon, Barret, pousse-toi quand-même, on arrive !<p>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**T±±±±±±±±T**

32 ème Jour

**T±±±±±T**

**.**

« YY-OOO ! »

Je crie et bondis au salut tonitruant, pour finalement m'avachir dans le canapé, à la vue du visage noir au large sourire.

_Ouf, ouf...Bon ok, j'ai du temps, je respire...respire..._

« De dieu ! On dirait qu'elle accouche ! »

_Ah mais !...Ferme-la gros couillon ! Ouais j'accouche, ouais, parfaitement !_

« Barret!...Bloque-les, merci. »

_Bloquer qui ?_

« Cloud, calme-toi ! »

_Rah ! Leurs voix dans le couloir, pourquoi on les entend si fort ?_

« Les voilà. » en deux pas Reeves m'accroche l'épaule « Tifa. Assise. »

_Tu crois quoi politicard, c'est facile à dire !...Jjj...j'peux pas !_

« Barret stoppe-les, veux-tu. Tifa, cesse de sautiller. » Reeves m'appuie sur les épaules.

_Ah, je sautille pas...j'ai peur !_

« Reeves, il s'annonce quoi ici ? » l'énorme Barret masque entièrement la porte.

« Dis-leur...ce que tu veux...une petite minute... » Reeves tangue avec moi, et pour sa sécurité je redouble d'effort...

« D'acc... » Barret me scrute un instant, puis c'est son dos qui emplit l'embrasure, dans un volte-face « Hep, ma poule ! Nan ! Deux secondes, elle accouche ! »

J'en fais un aussi, embarquée par Reeves, je tourne le dos à cette foutue entrée que Cloud ne doit pas franchir...

« Elle quoi ? »

Je me crispe à la réaction hargneuse de Cloud...J'agrippe fermement le veston de mon piller...

« Relax, elle accouche ! » Barret rigole fort.

Je ferme les yeux et m'applique à contenir ma panique au plus vite...

_Immobile, je reste immobile et je respire..._

« Cloud...laisse-les terminer...On n'est pas à...une minute près... » Sekle est essoufflée, mais surtout soulagée.

« Ma poule sois cool, y-en-a pas pour long. » le ton de Barret se teinte de dureté.

« Que...je sois cool... »

« Si Reeves le demande, certainement que quelque chose d'important va sortir de cette discutions. » Selke soupire un bon coup.

« Ah ! Ça n'a pas l'air d'une discussion... »

Sa remarque parfaitement fondée, résonne dans un long silence. J'en profite, serre les dents et me concentre profondément.

« Tifa...Donnons le change... » Reeves me donne une secousse.

_J'y suis presque, c'est bon...ça ira._

« Tifa ?...Discuter implique que tu me répondes... »

« C'est bon... » j'ai du mal avec ma mâchoire, j'ai dû trop serrer les dents...

« Tifa ? » Reeves me secoue encore.

« Oui ! » ma réponse s'étouffe contre Reeves.

« Barret ! Convie le médecin, rapidement s'il te plaît. »

« J'suis parti ! »

« Le médecin ? Pour discuter ! » Cloud clame son indignation bien fort...et il est encore dans le couloir.

Reeves me repousse et m'envoie vaciller derrière lui.

« Pour discuter, je suis convié aussi non ? »...il est dans la salle.

_Ça y est...Merde !...Ok, c'est bbb-... ?...mais...c'est quoi ça ?..._

« Oui, bien sûr, Cloud... » Reeves tente de temporiser, mais sa voix manque de conviction.

_J'y crois pas ! J'y crois pas ! J'me suis éclatée les lèvres !_

« Vous faites quoi ?... »

Je sens son approche et aussitôt je prends le large.

« Rien...hum...Tout va bien, vois-tu, Tifa a un petit coup de fatigue. »

« Ah... » il s'immobilise mais son regard me colle et je ne sais pas où me cacher.

« Forcément, lorsqu'on saute un repas... »

« Tient donc...Vous foutez quoi ?»

_Chiotte !_

Je stoppe mon essuyage frénétique, qui ne fait rien de plus que d'étaler mon sang...et il y en a un bon peu !

« Et bien c'est...Cloud ne t'inquiète pas, elle va bien, elle est restée tout du long cohérente, et-... » Reeves bredouille...

_Bon...c'est foutu, sauf si-..._

« Cohérente ! »

_Ah...c'est foutu !_

« Elle est toujours cohérente ! Tifa ! »

« Cloud ! Laisse-les ! » Selke intervint enfin.

_Tant mieux il va péter un câble...Oh et puis zut c'est pas si grave ! Pourquoi on en fait tout un fromage !_

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tout va bien, et que le médecin ne va pas-... »

« C'est moi son médecin, Reeves ! »

_Ohlala ! Pfff, aller il peut bien voir après tout !_

J'entame un retournement, mais sursaute.

_Selke est sur moi !_

« On peut voir les chose comme ça, Cloud... » Reeves est sur lui...

« Tifa... » Selke murmure, tenue par les poignets elle me tire un peu plus loin.

« Votre médecin sert à rien ! Tout ça sert à rien ! Moi je stoppe ces crises ! Même si ça vous plaît pas et que...C'est peut-être moins sain que les piqûres ? »

« Sans doute, Cloud, et d'ailleurs nous ne te reprochons rien. »

« Encore heureux ! »

« Mmm...Mais !...hé !...que !... » je résiste à sa traction et cherche son regard

_Euh...Selke, on joue à quoi là?_

« TIFA ! »

« AH ! » je bondis comme une puce et lutte à présent avec Selke « Oui... »

« Donne-la moi ! »

« Mais...si... » je n'arrive pas à voir l'expression de mon amie, j'aurais voulu pourtant..

_Désolée Selke, ces cachotteries vont nous mener à encore pire..._

« Si...je-... » bing! Je m'encastre contre le veston de Reeves !

_ Mais vous foutez quoi ?_

« DONNE ! » Cloud gueule pour de bon.

ça va chier si on s'y met tous les deux. Les mecs lâchez tout et laissez faire !

« Tout va bien, je te l'ai dit... » Reeves me bloque la tête et la frotte contre son tissu rugueux.

Je m' extirpe rapidement...Cloud me chope le bras, et Reeves lui m'accompagne appuyant de toutes ses forces sur mon crâne...

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire ? Qu'est-ce que tu croyais faire ? HEIN ? Vous croyez quoi ! C'est moi qui la gère, c'est moi ! Ces crises c'est moi ! Alors c'est pour moi ! »

Tout le long de cette tirade hargneuse et hurlante, je n'ai cesser de valdinguer sous sa poigne. Agitée comme un éventail, je trébuche pour de bon.

« COMPRIS ? »

_Ouf, une accalmie !_

J'en profite pour accrocher son poignet, aussi secouée, physiquement que mentalement...Il en a dit des trucs.

« Cloud ? » je couine misérablement et remonte tant bien que mal le long de son bras.

« Ouais ! Ça Vient ! »

« CLOUD, NON ! » Reeves s'égosille...

_Ah si ! Si, si j'lai eu la gifle...Youpi..._

« Cloud ? Mais pourquoi ? « Reeves n'ose y croire.

Moi, le cul par terre j'encaisse...

_Non gars, ne compte pas me toucher après ça...LÂCHE !_

« Doucement ! » Selke s'interpose inutilement.

Deux gosses...deux gamins qui bataillent à présent par terre...pour un baiser...

« Elle est toujours cohérente ET VIOLENTE ! » Cloud grogne et se défend aussi contre eux...

_Quoi...quoi...je suis violente ?...Cloud, je te frappe ?...Non ?..._

« ...Non... » Cloud a mon visage sous ses doigts, cette révélation m'a...flanqué un coup...

_Alors je suis cohérente et violente...merde..._

« ...Merde... » il bloque, hallucine sur ma bouche.

_Et tu...toi qui crois que..moi, je...j'ai peur de toi et ne te veux pas...mon dieu..._

« Mon...dieu... » il presse brusquement ma lèvre « Pardon...D'accord... » et franchit les quelques centimètre qui nous séparent.

« Aïe ! » mes yeux qui ne le quittaient pas...trouvent les siens... « Aïe... » c'est que cet apôtre voulait se débarrasser du sang avant le bisous !

_Bah, ça fait mal !_

« Oh... »

_Oui, hein...Dégage ! J'suis pas en crise, aller du vent !_

« Cloud... » Reeves s'approche de lui à pas de loup.

« Elle est pas en crise... » souffle-t-il.

« Non, je te l'ai dit. » en ami il lui serre l'épaule.

« Bon... » d'un calme bien trop olympien, Cloud se relève « Je vois...je...m'excuse... » et s'envole par la porte...

_IL ME FAIT CHIER CELUI-LA !_


	24. Chapter 24 Horscontrôle

**Disclaimer : Je m'inspire, encore, et encore de FF7 propriété de Square Enix!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre remplacé pour corriger quelques erreurs...SVP, s'il y a trop de fautes signalez!<br>Pour les prochains chapitres, promis, une vraie relecture, et vous aurez tout jusqu'au dernier chapitre, alors patience!  
><strong>

**Merci  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Je voulais en profiter pour remercier Acronyme de ses commentaires (je ne peux pas y répondre apparemment...)<br>ça n'a pas l'air mais je sais où je vais, ma trame était bien construite, et je l'ai suivit le plus droit possible...C'est long terriblement long, hein?

Pour cette fic, je voulais travailler les scènes non pas comme des moments par-ci par-là. J'ai tenté d'inverser les habitudes : un chapitre, une ou plusieurs scènes... Là, non, j'ai décidé de traiter le contenu plutôt que le contenant...euh..

J'ai tenu à ce que, les scènes, soient toutes aussi cruciales et importantes les unes que les autres, et je les ai découpées en fonction de leurs tons, de leurs virages...et de leurs conséquences...Elles se coupent, commencent et ne s'arrêtent qu'en fonction de ce que je veux montré. En une seule scène, on peut montrer milles facettes, en un dialogue, dire milles choses, exprimer milles opinions. Mes chapitres sont un peu comme des paragraphes dans une dissertation, et chaque scène est un argument...Je crois...

En tout cas, merci d'endurer ça avec moi...

Et donc, voici 3 chapitres bien longs! Mais ne vous emballez pas, vous n'irez pas loin dans l'intrigue! J'essayerai de retravailler les suivants, j'ai eu comme une révélation en constant le nombre de pages que j'avais écrite à l'époque...Si vraiment c'est trop long et que ça vous gonfle, dites-le!

Merci et bonne lecture...

* * *

><p><strong><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>

**T±±±±±±±****±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T**

Chapitre 24 – **Chef ! Débriefing Hors-contrôle, Chef !**

**T±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T **

.

.__  
><em>_

_Rapport 24_

Déjà ?...Déjà fou...

ça y-est, fou...Déjà...

Pardon...Adieu...

.

.

****T±±±±±±±±T****

**32 ème Jour**

****T±±±±±T****

_.  
><em>

_« CLOUUUUD ! »_

Je jure qu'il est impossible de mettre plus de détresse, ni de désolation dans un cri...

J_'ai tout mis !_

Pourtant il ne revient pas, je n'entends rien. Reeves est ahuri, tout près, Selke est toute recroquevillée, juste là...

_...Attendez...non, non, ça va pas finir comme ça...non..._

« CLOUD ! CLOUD ! CLOUD ! CLOUD ! »

Je fais une p'tite pause histoire de jauger l'effet...hum ?...Bon !

_Attendez voir les amis! Attends voir mon coco...RE-VIENS !_

« CLOUD ! CLOUD ! CLOUD ! CLOUD ! »

Reeves se bouche les oreilles, Selke file par la porte, et moi, par terre, je beugle !

« CLOUD ! CLOUD ! CLOUD ! CLOUD ! CLOUD ! CLOUD ! CLOUD ! CLOUD ! »

_Piouf! Un peu long pour tenir, avec une voix aiguë bien irritante doublée d'une saine colère..._

« CLOUD ! CLOUD ! CL-... »

« OUI-IIII ! QUOI ? » il surgit et rugit.

_Ah bah, quand-même ! Ouf, on peut se calmer, aller..._

« Reste... » j'en soupire doucement.

« TSS! Pour-quoi ? » il est tout rouge et crachant.

« Ça ne...si je te le demande simplement... » la balle étant dans mon camp, je discute posément « Suffit pas ? » et tamponne, l'air de rien ma bouche.

« Ssssss... » il me fixe méchamment.

« Hum ! Merci... » je respire pleinement et frotte ma joue « Pourquoi tu t'es bar-... » non, tranquille « Es-tu parti ? »

« Jjjjjjjjj... »

« Ah...Hum... » je m'assois dignement sur mes genoux « C'est pas toi. Tu m'as bien calottée, mais c'est pas toi. »

« Mmmmmm...mais... » il a pu sortir un mot.

« Oui, toute seule. Et quoiqu'il en soit, je ne comprends pas l'attitude des deux autres ! »

« Ah, ça ! » il est en réel progrès, deux mots.

« Et puis, le médecin est inutile... » dis-je d'un ton méprisant...je lui donne un dernier coup de pouce...

_Parce que voyez-vous chez Mr Strife, c'est pas deux ou trois mots qui posent problème, non, c'est les longues phrases ! Et oui, parce que ce qu'il pense, et bien c'est généralement compliqué et donc long !_

« Carrément ! » il navigue furieux.

_C'est tout !...Bon tant pis...que pourrai-je dire d'autre..._

« Il sert à rien votre médecin, pour ces crises ! Il peut arranger un peu l'état, tss ! Rattraper parce qu'on a tarder, et puis après, hein, il peut quoi, il veut quoi ? Il veut quoi avec ces calmants, hein ? Ça change quoi ! Lui n'a aucune bonne solution ! Merde, ça doit être réglé, c'est moi et que moi ! De toute manière elle était pas en crise, bande de moules ! » il marche et harangue Reeves et Selke, tout muet.

_Ah si, c'est bon...On dirait un chat qui fait le gros dos..._

« Cloud... » Reeves soupire à fendre l'âme « Nous...je le savais, c'est pourquoi... » soupire encore « Je ne voulais pas que tu te méprennes, et que tu fasses...ça, et aussi le...presque ça...Bref ! »

_En gros, Reeves veut gentiment te dire que t'as failli m'embrasser sans motif, idiot !...Hum...mouais...  
>Sauf que, en fait...Y-en-a jamais de motif réel...Hum ?...Si...enfin, non, pas pour mes crises...Bref !<em>

« Sert à rien ! » j'ai conclu sans faire exprès...

« Fallait le dire ! Juste le dire ! Le dire, là, merde ! » Cloud m'ignore et tourne comme en cage.

_Tout doux matou, tous les chats ont des griffes...  
>Le dire ! AH! Du...CON ! Si ça suffisait avec toi, ça s'aurait ! MIAOU !<em>

« Je l'ai dit. » Reeves croise les bras et le toise.

_Voui ! Il l'a dit ! MIAOU, MIAOU!_

« Mais, que ça ne t'inquiète pas, que je l'ai informée pour ton traitement miracle, docteur Strife. »

_Euh...pas gentil ça, Reeves. Et voilà que Cloud s'en étouffe !_

« Tu comprendras qu'elle devait savoir... » et Reeves qui s'en hérisse de plus belle...

« SA-SAVOIR ? » Cloud en saute sur place.

_Reeves, arrête, tu cherches des noises...Et on a un gros matou tout ébouriffé là..._

« Savoir, tout à fait ! Cette thérapeutique est à cent lieues d'être éthique ! Elle touche fortement son intégrité à elle, sans parler de la tienne! Les gifles-... »

« QUOI, QUOI ? » Cloud perd sa rougeur naissante, pour blanchir « Quoi les gifles ? »

_Reeves n'en placera plus une à ce jeu là, Cloud est déjà près de la porte..._

« Elles sont salutaires, oui, il n'en demeure pas moins que, et ce pour le reste, c'est un traitement particulier ! »

« LE RESTE ! » il en bondit encore...

Encore une fois et il est dehors...

_Reeves la ferme ! Il s'barre !_

« Tout à fait, les gifles, je lui ai expliqué les gifles, ton traitement à base de gifles ! »

Cloud se fige. C'est que Reeves a si lourdement insisté sur 'gifle'...Et puis, il y a surtout Selke entre lui et l'issue...

« Et tu peux comprendre que nous envisageons de t'alléger de ce...cette médication assez atypique et déroutante, et contraignante, et voir embarrassante ! »

_Reeves est pas mal en matou mauvais...Très fin comme toujours._

« Je peux comprendre que si on me le dit clairement ! » Cloud trépigne devant la minuscule Selke.

_On dirait pas qu'il a des principes ! Pas touche à une femme, hein, sauf moi hein, en ce moment et parce que c'est particulier, hein !  
>Zut, j'en ai la joue qui boue encore!<em>

« Bien, dans ce cas... » notre cher politicien se racle la gorge « Au cas où cette situation devient trop exigeante, si cet traitement déjà à demi malsain devient une obligation, et que ce devoir, te fait trop prendre sur toi...Quelqu'un d'autre...Puis-je, conviendrai-je ? »

« Non ! » Cloud règle et balaye la question d'une main crispée « Impossible ! » et se rue sur Reeves...

« C'est certain. » Reeves tire sa révérence, il a eu ce qu'il voulait.

« Des cachotteries, des cachotteries...Faut être clair... » Cloud range ses griffes aussi, mais crache toujours.

« À ce rythme là, à faire des cachotteries, on en sortira pas. » j'acquiesce, toujours le cul par terre.

« Oh oh ! » Selke délaisse sa position pourtant vitale « Tiens donc...Toi, tu dis ça, et donc, toi, Tifa, que comptes-tu y faire ? » pour me tourner autour...

« Je vais les...dévoiler... »

« Ah... » Selke fait la moue très amusée « Par laquelle on commence...Il y en a des petites, des grosses...et les énormes sont vraiment scandaleuses ! »

« Peut-être bien !...On y va tranquille, une par une...Et dans l'ordre où elles se présentent ! » je la boude, et regarde Reeves.

« Amen... » Reeves se met à tournicoter aussi, en me scrutant intensément.

« Oui... » je le rends son regard « On va d'ailleurs commencer par celle qui m'a fait...qui m'a chamboulée à l'instant, et euh... »

« Hum...Une ambitieuse au moins ? Je parie sur une petite cachotterie. » raille la petite Selke.

« Qu'en sais-tu ! » je gigote sous les yeux de la voyageuse de la rivière de la vie.

« J'en sais...Mais comme une certaine évidence te passe sous le nez, alors... » elle hésite, pince les lèvres « Peut-être qu'à moi aussi... »

_Je n'aime pas son ton gentil, ni ses yeux qui me fuient...une évidence ?...Juste UNE ?_

« Énorme ! » je peux bien fanfaronner pour l'instant.

« L'évidence ? » elle reprend du poils de la bête et me nargue « Ah ça ! »

« NON ! » je boude sec, bras croisés, regard noir « Cachotterie ! »

« Oui, énorme également... » Reeves ne m'a toujours pas lâchée du regard, lui « Si...incroyable... »

« Non, Reeves! Pas elle, l'autre ! »

_Y-en-a trop ! On s'en sort pas !_

« L'autre ?...Tifa... » Reeves secoue la tête, consterné.

« Où est le problème ? Celle-ci n'est pas mieux que les autres ! »

« Minute, minute... » Cloud revient dans la conversation et la pièce.

_Zut, je l'avais oublié ! Pourquoi il s'est pas enfui! J'en ai trois maintenant tout autour..._

« Combien y-en-a ? » il s'interpose entre Reeves et moi, mais, la question n'est pas pour moi...

« On s'en fout ! On commence par celle que j'veux ! C'est moi la malade, la petite chose fragile ! » j'y réponds quand-même !

« Je ne peux que me réjouir que tu prennes enfin les choses en main, Tifa. » Reeves s'éloigne enfin, s'installe sur le divan.

« J'écoute... » Selke l'imite tranquillement.

« T'apprendras peut-être quelque chose Selke...Non ! » je stoppe Cloud parti pour rejoindre ses camarades « Toi, tu restes ici, c'est à toi que je veux parler, cette cachotterie te concerne. » je me relève paisiblement et lui fait signe d'avancer.

Bien sûr, il ne bouge pas...pas besoin d'être proche pour savoir qu'il s'emballe déjà...

« Bon, toutes les autres te concernent aussi... » je soupire et me masse le front « Bon...Cloud... » je l'invite à nouveau d'une main « C'est certainement un peu injuste, celle-ci tombe sur toi... »

_Oh bah, trois pas, c'est pas mal ! Aller Cloud, arrive j'vais pas t'manger !_

« Surtout parce que celle-ci s'en est une à toi ! Une que Tu me fais à MOI. » je fais la moue...

_Un seul pas, pas plus, et en arrière s'il vous plaît !...remarque, tu m'étonnes..._

« Cloud... » j'assure mon ton doux et mon zen « Je ne suis pas en colère, j'ai simplement mal pour toi... »

« Ah, tiens ?... » s'étonne Selke plus loin.

« Oui... » je lui lance un regard en biais « Bon... »

_Rah, mon dieu ! J'suis pas claire, et comme les petits secrets sont légions, je comprends Selke un peu surprise, mais je n'ose imaginer ce que Cloud, lui en comprend... Je...mon dieu, je déteste cette douleur dans ces yeux, ce visage détourné et à terre..._

« Cloud, arrête, arrête de faire cette tête... » je m'approche, lui se ratatine « Je ne sais pas comment dire...C'est pas grave, c'est juste...j'ai peur d'être trop dure, alors que ce n'est pas grave. Il faut juste que se soit dit... »

_Il faut être prudente et malgré tout directe..._

« En réalité c'est assez grave...Mais, en réalité tout est relatif ! » je me rattrape d'instinct.

_Zut, trop directe, il s'enfonce, et me tourne le dos !_

« Ce serait dramatique si on laissait continuer, mais je vais stopper ça ! Les conséquences, les répercutions...» je vire un peu trop dans la mélo-intello...

_Pitié...Il est là, figé, courbé dans ses doutes, prostré dans ses incertitudes..._

« Ce n'est pas ta faute ! » j'allonge le bras, et touche le sien d'un doigt raide « Cloud...te connaissant, j'aurais dû y penser toute seule, mais... »

_Ce contact l'irrite, je le savais...ça me fait mal, seulement voilà, ça a au moins, le bon point de brouiller un peu ces ombres._

« Jjjj...Ssss...pfff... » il baragouine, forcément c'est incompréhensible, c'est sa douleur qu'il exprime.

Et sa douleur est compliquée puisqu'elle est honteuse, en plus du reste...Sa douleur, ma douleur...

« Mon...état... » ma connerie, quoi « Te mets dans une situation difficile, et...déjà, merci de...faire ce qu'il faut...Ce n'est pas facile, n'est-ce pas, pas simple...pourtant tu le fais, et... »

_Rah, non ! Ça va pas, ça va pas ! Je dois être plus directe! J'vais finir par me perdre, l'induire en erreur, et lui va finir par sortir une bêtise, et ça va finir en cacahuètes !_

« Pardon... » il grogne, là c'est audible...

_Je le savais !_

« Ah non ! » mon doigt retourne vers son coude et appuie fort.

_Mer-de ! Cacahuète !_

« Pas pardon ! Moi, pardon ! » je perds mon calme, forcément...

« Chhh... » il s'écarte d'un pas, bien qu'on soit déjà séparé par un gros, gros mètre « Jjjjj... » pourtant son bras...

Son bras que je touchais...je le touche encore...

_Tourne-moi le dos si tu veux...j'ai compris, tu es là...J'ai ton dos, tu me laisses quelque chose... Cloud ?...tu veux..._

« C'est ma faute cette...cachotterie... » je le pince doucement, un peu, au coude « Comme c'est ma faute, mon état, comme c'est ma faute, mon traitement, euh... » je pince un peu plus fort, et tire imperceptiblement vers moi.

« Jjj...jjj...jjj... » il gigote, ses épaules tressautent.

_Ok, ok...Je vais t'aider, je t'aide...Tu veux ?..._

Il s'est laissé attirer assez, pour que je puisse discrètement, tapoter derrière son coude...

« Cloud... » je tapote, je pianote...

_Oui, c'est risqué, mais je m'en fous. IL est important...CET homme est important pour moi, et sa douleur aussi...  
>ET j'ai le pouvoir, le pouvoir, de soigner...soigner...Ce pouvoir est trop lourd...pourquoi ?...<em>

« C'est ma faute. Je te connais, Cloud, et tout comme je prends soin des enfants en sachant leurs faiblesses et leurs forces...J'aurais dû... »

_Lourd...parce que ce pouvoir s'accumule...parce que ce pouvoir, aussi gros et aussi fort qu'il soit...peut m'entraîner, loin, très loin..._

« J'aurais dû anticiper cette faiblesse, Cloud, et...même la détruire, et pour la détruire... »

_Aussi loin qu'il a en besoin...Et puis, c'est dangereux le pouvoir, n'importe quel pouvoir..._

« J'aurais dû te rappeler ta force, Cloud... »

Mon tempo lento marche à la perfection...Son dos, je ne sais pas comment, est tout près. Un doux, un gentil tempo remonte jusqu'à l'épaule.

_Cloud, je t'appelle...et tu viens...Cloud, tu veux ?..._

« Te donner ta force... » je stoppe, la gorge serrée, je déglutis affreusement fort...

_C'est là qu'il faut pas se planter...je...directe, pas brutale...nette, pas confuse...je...dois être honnête, pas...mais pas trop !  
><em>_Pitié, mon cœur fait un mal de chien ! Chut ! Chut !  
>J'ai même un mal de chien à garder un rythme Lento sur Cloud ! Oups !...Faut pas que j'l'emballe lui aussi, son cœur obéit bien trop à mes doigts.<em>

Je l'abandonne par prudence et pour tapoter mon cou. Mais ça, apparemment, il ne veut pas.  
>J'ai soudain ces yeux en face, j'ai soudain sa main qui ôte la mienne, j'ai mes doigts tremblants qui battent la mesure dans le vide, j'ai mon tempo qui touche sa peau...Mais...<p>

_STOP ! J'vais mourir !_

Mes doigts sur lui ne pianotent plus, ils ne peuvent plus. Ils sont crispés, même qu'ils le repoussent...

_A-...ttention ! Reste, reste !_

« Minute ! » je glapis...

_Merde ! C'est pas simple donner ! Pas évident ! Faut doser, doser !..._

« Chut ! » je frappe du pied par terre « Minute, j'vais l'faire, j'vais do-... »

_Raaah ! Les murmures des deux idiots là-bas !_

« Donne, Tifa... »

_Le con! Reeves t'en mêle pas!_

« LA FERME ! » je ne glapis plus, j'aboie...

_Pitié ! MERRR-..._


	25. Chapter 25 En Force!

**Disclaimer : FF7 de Square Enix, m'inspire beaucoup...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>

**T±±±±±±±****±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T**

Chapitre 25 – **Unité 1 ! Passage en force !**

**T±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T **

.

.

_Rapport 25_

Je...JE !...  
>J'ALLAIS PRENDRE !<p>

ELLE...ELLE ALLAIT...  
>DONNER !<p>

.

.

****T±±±±±±±±T****

**32 ème Jour**

****T±±±±±T****

.

« MERRR-...DE ! » je crie si fort que ça...crisse...

« REEVES ! TAIS-TOI !» Cloud hurle aussi fort que moi.

« OUAIS! FERMEZ-LA ! » Reeves n'a pas encore répondu, mais je préfère prendre les devants.

« QU'ILS SORTENT ! » Cloud braque Reeves et Selke, comme avec l'une de ses épées.

« OUAIS ! » j'enrage d'une si belle occasion perdue...euh...

_Euh...quoi ?...Qu'est-ce que j'dis ?...Non, non ! Surtout pas !_

« DEHORS ! » Cloud lui jubile.

« NON ! » je rectifie en gueulant.

« SI ! DEHORS ! DEHORS !» Cloud est ...en grande...rage...

« Non, non, c'est bon ! » je m'oppose plus calmement.

« C'EST BON ? T'APPELLES ÇA BON ? » il pointe Reeves et Selke comme s'ils étaient les plus vils des assassins « ILS SERVENT à RIEN ! PIRE ! ILS EN RAJOUTENT ! DE BONS CONSEILS, EUX ? » Cloud explose littéralement « QUAND ON VEUT FAIRE UN PAS, TIENS, VOILA UN BON CONSEIL ! ET HOP ON EST LIGOTÉ ! PIRE ! ÇA RECULE !...TIFA ? »

Il secoue mon bras comme on agite un joujou sous les yeux d'un chat.

« TIFA ? OUI ? NON ? » il me hurle au nez en prime.

« Oui...et non. » moi je suis perplexe...

« TIFA, QU'ILS SORTENT ! » Cloud tempête comme au temps de la fine équipe n°1.

« Non. Ils en donnent des conseils, ça... » j'essaie de temporiser.

« POURQUOI ? »il s'en fout royalement.

« Le dernier était bon pourtant, non ? » j'essaie finement.

« DIS JUSTE POURQUOI ? »

« Tu n'as pas confiance en eux ? » je crois qu'il en veut pas entendre « Le dernier conseil de Reeves, là, il-... »

« ET VOUS ? VOUS AVEZ CONFIANCE EN MOI ? » il a entendu...ce qu'il voulait...

…_.Et là...ça fait 'Tilt'...  
>Hum, non ! Ça fait 'Game Over', mais !...ça fait 'Même joueur joue encore'...Genre vie supplémentaire 'Bonus'...<br>Et donc...qu'est-ce que j'fous là ! Qu'est-ce que j'étais sensée faire ou dire ?..._

Je m'ébroue, j'en piaffe...Et Cloud, tient toujours en bras, un peu comme des rennes, a du mal à me tenir...

_Merde ! C'est du sérieux , du grave ! Aller assez perdu de temps, du simple, simple directe percutant !  
>J'arrive pas à réfléchir ! J'arrive pas à trouver les mots, pas même une petite phrase qui tient la route !...<em>

« C'est...bien silencieux là... »

A_H ! NON, NON !...il a raison, ça pipe pas mot !... Et moi j'suis pas prête !_

« On est sensé se taire... » relève Reeves très mal à l'aise.

« Tss ! » Cloud se cache les yeux « BON TOI ! » pour re-exploser « POURQUOI ILS RESTENT ? »

« OUI ! C'EST ÇA ! » j'aboie, mais j'ai un train de retard.

« DE QUOI ? » là, il...implose...

« Ah ! Euh ?... » j'en bredouille...

_Faut que je me reprenne, la catastrophe n'est pas loin..._

« POURQUOI ILS SSS-... »

« PAS QUESTION QU'ON SOIT SEUL ! »

_...AAAAH ! MERDE ! CATASTROPHE !_

« AH !...O-K ! » il jette mon bras comme on jette l'éponge « Ok ! »

_...Cacahuète atomique..._

« Non ! » je prends mon ton le plus vilain...il abandonne et c'est ma faute « Attends. »

« Attends ? Hum...Et puis 'reste' après, sûrement...Hum...Faut que j'reste après ça ?... » il pousse un long soupir, bien trop haché « Hé, bah...j'en ai de la chance! Heureusement que j'vous sers à quelque chose, hein ? » cette fois, il rit.

_Il ricane...d'un rire qui vous crève le cœur, autant que le sien peut l'être...Mon dieu...J'attends quoi ?..._

« Un coup d'bol que j'ai des capacités qui vous intéressent... »

« Cloud... » je relève la tête et bombe le torse pour pendre du courage.

« J'crois...J'crois que j'veux pas entendre... » il s'éloigne droit sur la porte.

« S'il te plaît. C'est de ça que je voulais te parler. » de toutes mes forces je me retiens...de le retenir...physiquement.

« J'men doute ! » il ralentit le temps de me jeter un coup d'œil « Vous m'excuserez mais... » il stoppe pour de bon, il a vu « Quoi ?... » il est loin d'être enchanté de ma main tendue, il en souffle comme un bœuf « J'peux bien n'être là que quand y-en-a besoin !... » il en grince, en serre les poings...

_Et ne résistera pas longtemps à son besoin, à lui, de partir pour pouvoir...souffrir bien tranquille...Cloud ?...Viens idiot !_

« T'as le droit...Viens. » je lui sourit embarrassée...

_C'est que, c'est pas très loyal...Ce à quoi je pense, ce que je m'apprête à faire..._

« Pourquoi y-a besoin ? » grogne-t-il déstabilisé.

Sur ma main tendue vers lui, sur ma paume...et bien à l'abri des yeux indiscrets...Je vais...là, je...

« Hum. » j'ai dû mal à prononcer... « Toi, t'as besoin. »

_Je pianote...Je...pianote...et m'approche de lui..._

« Ah ?... » il est droit comme un i, immobile, et pourtant il est prêt à bondir...

_Mais de quel côté ? Moi, la porte ?..._

« Oui...Viens... »

« Ah...jjjjj...euh... »

_Juré craché, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va décider..._

Je me présente donc à lui, une main avec la paume offerte et l'autre qui ne pianote plus dessus, celle-ci est retombée par manque de force.  
>Je suis si...tendue !...Que finalement cette main molle tapote ma cuisse, et assez...nerveusement...<p>

De longues secondes s'écoulent, j'en baisse les yeux encore plus incertaine, j'en délaisse même le pianotage pour taper fébrilement et vigoureusement, je claque sur ma cuisse avec retenue... quoique mes _'tap-tap'_ commencent à s'entendre étrangement fort...peut-être est-ce moi qui focalise ?...

Je ne désespère pas, non ! J'avais prévu cette éventualité. J'en baisse pas les yeux, pas les bras, non, et je n'envisage pas une seconde de battre en retraite...  
>Mais la tension de l'attente, la pression du doute et l'embarras du dénouement...C'est juste insupportable, mauvais...Pour...la santé ! Oui !<br>C'est incroyable ce que le cœur humain...peut-être costaud...Un cœur...

Une seconde votre cœur galope d'espoir, puis de honte à l'idée d'espérer 'ça' !  
>Ensuite, c'est la joie toute simple et pure, que 'ça' va arriver, et re-la honte que 'ça' arrive et d'en être si réjoui !<br>Et après, après c'est le questionnement sadique de comment y réagir, en faire quoi de ce cœur au galop, et quoi faire à l'arrivée de ce 'ça' ...  
>Et encore après, c'est le doute, la déception que non, finalement 'ça 'me viendra pas, la douleur que 'ça' ne vienne pas, la détresse, la brûlure que 'ça' fait, l'abîme que 'ça' laisse...<p>

Si mal au cœur, que c'est impossible de laisser courir...Alors hop, le cœur repart dans sa course folle, de comment faire pour que 'ça' arrive !  
>Et alors, ensuite, on y croit, si, il faut y croire...etc...<br>Et 'ça' n'en finit pas, et 'ça' met à rude épreuve...je suis épuisée de 'ça'...et pourtant, sûr que je ne poireaute pas là, depuis plus d'une minute...

_Hum, oui costaud ! Comme ce cœur là...Un cœur, c'est un muscle, celui qui tambourine là, doit s'être drôlement musclé avec toutes ses émotions...Et il n'arrête pas..._

_Hum...Par contre je suis certaine que ça fait bien plus d'une minute que je suis dans ses bras...hum..._

A son premier geste j'ai cesser de respirer, à sa main broyant ma main, à moi, qui agaçait tout le monde sur ma cuise, j'ai couiné.  
>A son deuxième geste, de poser ma vilaine main sur son cœur, j'ai caché mon visage de ma main offerte qui, au bout du compte ne servait pas.<p>

J'ai pas pianoté, j'ai pas...J'ai perdu pied à son cœur, son cœur que j'étais sensée calmer, aider...Il a dû lui faire mal son cœur...Son cœur, son cœur qui bat si fort...Son cœur...

Et...Bref, je suis donc là dans ses bras, à me rien faire d'autre que de te pleurer dans mes mains...

_C'était pas lui qui avait besoin ? Hum ?_


	26. Chapter 26 Echec

**Disclaimer : FF7 appartient à Square Enix.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ce chapitre avait disparu ? Le revoilà avec quelques changements, mais dans l'ensemble rien d'important. Merci.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**T±±±±±±±****±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T**

Chapitre 26 – **Chef ! Unité 1 Contrée, Chef !**

**T±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±****±±±±±±±±±T**

.

.**  
><strong>

_Rapport 26_

Elle est là, elle pleure...

Je suis un Soldat. Je suis un monstre.

Pour elle, je suis devenu Soldat, un monstre non, ce n'était pas prévu...

Elle pleure dans les bras d'un monstre, parce qu'elle veut consoler le monstre, de n'être qu'un monstre.  
>C'est simplement si dur à faire, qu'elle en pleure.<p>

Elle est dans mes bras, je suis un monstre...c'est tellement injuste, pour elle aussi...

Je suis un Soldat, donc je suis un monstre, Zack me l'avait dit, oui...Il faut qu'elle le dise aussi...  
>Zack n'était pas un vilain monstre...Vincent n'est pas un vilain monstre<br>Et je ne serai pas un vilain monstre tant qu'elle sera avec moi...

...ça aussi, il faut qu'elle le dise...

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

****T±±±±±±±±T****

****32 ème Jour****

****T±±±±±T****

.

« Tifa ?...Pourquoi...Pourquoi pleures-tu ?... »

_Oui, euh...oui, excuses-moi...je voulais te dire...que...Ah oui ! Quelle idiote, c'est précisément pour ça que je pleure !_

« Ça ne me gêne pas que tu ris, je préfère d'ailleurs...J'aimerais comprendre un peu...tu vois... »

_Voui, voui je comprends ! Ce que...mon cœur à moi, il est dans ma gorge là...Comment fais-tu pour parler..._

« Tifa...écoutes...Pas de cachotterie, tu as dit... »

_Pitié, ce supplice dans sa voix, et son cœur, ce cœur, qui court, qui court...qui n'en peut plus de courir..._

« Tifa, s'il te plaît... »

_Oui, bien sûr! ..._

« J'AI PAS PEUR ! » j'ai crié dans son pull, et j'ai bien cru que mon cœur allait m'en sortir par la bouche...

_Ça y-est...ça sort..._

« J'ai...pas...peur...de...toi... » je hache mes mots, au rythme de mes 'boum boum' « Cloud...j'sais pas dire... »

_Courage ! J'y suis presque ! Mon cœur, c'est un athlète ! Il survira !_

« Cloud ! » j'inspire autant que je peux « Comment dire...Si...Confiance...Tellement...Très, très, plein ! » mes mains claquent sur ses bras et mes yeux chopent les siens.

_Fini de se cacher ! _

Ses yeux sont...glacés et impénétrables, comme souvent...pourtant là, c'est vraiment pas favorable...  
>On reste ainsi un peu...j'aurais donné beaucoup pour y voir 'L'Éclat de Neige'...qui ne vient pas...<p>

_C'est pas grave, c'est normal, on peut l'avoir à touts les coups...bon, même sans ça, il va comprendre, il va me croire..._

« Un mot mieux que ça ?...Foi ?...Non, mieux, mieux...plus... » j'arrive à sourire, et c'est avec mes deux mains que je m'essuie les joues « Comment as-tu pu croire l'inverse?...Comment...Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire?... » je suis plutôt une courageuse « Comment...j'ai pu te pousser à croire une chose pareille, Cloud...J'ai pas peur, pas peur...Oh ça non !... » mais là c'est dur « Pardon ?... »

« Hum. Oui... »

Je suis surprise de la réponse...Quelque chose ne va pas, son regard, et maintenant cette réponse...

_...Il a dit...Donc, il considère sincèrement, que j'ai bel et bien fait...quelque chose de mal ?..._

« Tu m'excuses ?...J'ai...fait quoi ?... » ma voix tremblote.

Je suis encore plus surprise, qu'il fuit mon regard au point d'agiter la tête dans tous les sens, et pour finir, de jeter son visage contre moi.

« Cloud ?...Cloud, pardon... » je le reçois choquée, ahurie...il enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux, et ses sanglots contenus y débordent.

_Mon précieux...Cloud...Ne suis-je pas sensée prendre soin de toi ?..._

Un homme qui pleure, c'est déroutant...mais là, c'est...vraiment cuisant, cruel, parce que c'est mon homme...

_Je dois trouver quelques mots, des pansements...et à la mesure du mal que je lui ai fait..._

« Mais...Cloud... »

J'ai vu Barret pleurer...rien à voir, là c'est un vrai choc...un véritable bouleversement...  
>Cloud, je le connais assez et si bien...Je sais ses travers et ses faiblesses, j'en sais ses blessures et ses remords, ses pénitences et ses espoirs...<p>

« Tu es mon Cloud, Cloud de Nibleheim, mon Cloud de Nibelheim. »

Je le connais si bien...cet état de fait a toujours existé...en 'coulisse'...comme si c'était confidentiel...en cachette...un 'non dit'...

« Et ce Cloud de Nibelheim a enduré de dures épreuves, malmené, trafiqué, et malgré tout, c'est resté mon Cloud de Nibelheim. »

Et là, qu'il s'ouvre comme ça, sans pudeur, comme ça et devant d'autres que moi ! Alors...

_Comme tu dois avoir mal !..._

« Tu le sais bien pourtant, non ? »

Heureusement, je pense avoir trouvé les bons mots, il me broie dans ses bras, y puise le soutient et le réconfort qu'il lui faut.

« C'est bien pour ça qu'on a gagné. » je suis tape dans le mille, il renifle dans mon cou « C'est pour ça qu'on gagne toujours, que TU nous fais toujours gagner. Cloud de Nibelheim. »

_Tu sais, ça n'a rien à voir avec tout ça, tes exploits, mais, dieu que je t'aime !_

« Cloud de Nibelheim. » j'en pouffe, libérée, je le serre tout contre moi, je le berce...

_Cloud de Nibelheim, je t'aime, et je vais te soigner !_

« Tu t'estimes faible, mais tu es fort. Ce n'est pas une faiblesse d'avoir besoin des autres. C'est un poids que d'autre aient tant besoin de toi. Et encore moins, un problème de t'appuyer sur moi pour tout ça. Je suis la garante de...Cloud de Nibelheim, et quoi de plus normal ! »

_Je suis Tifa de Nibelheim..._

« Nibleheim...qu'en reste-t-il...Mon passé, il reste toi, de ton passé...Il reste moi...Sers-toi de moi...Je sais que...Nous savons tous que, tu es Cloud de Nibelhiem parce que je suis Tifa de Nibleheim...Et alors, quoi ?... »

_Sans moi, sans notre rencontre miracle à Midgarg...que serais-tu devenu..._

« Aujourd'hui...C'est bon, tu es Cloud de Nibelheim...maintenant et pour le reste de ta vie...Tu t'en sortirais très bien sans moi, mais puisqu-... »

« Sans toi ? » il sursaute, s'électrise d'un coup « T'ES MALADE ! »

« Bah...si, tu peux... » je bafouille, il me ballote pour se dégager.

« Oooh...non ! » il passe une main défaillante sur ses yeux.

« Bien sûr que si ! » je m'écarte pour lui faciliter la tache.

« Non, non... » il me regarde du coin de l'œil, mal à l'aise et rougissant.

« Cloud... » je regarde ailleurs, surtout ne pas l'embarrasser.

_Déjà bien assez comme ça...Tiens...même Reeves et Selke en fixent leurs chaussures..._

« T'es complètement malade... » il ricane tout bas.

« Mais non, écoute ! » je m'incline pour discerner son expression.

« Toi t'écoute ! » il m'éjecte d'un coup « Tifa. Sans toi, c'est juste pas po-ssi-ble. » il cogne du poing sur ma tête, pour ponctuer ses paroles.

« Mais si ! »

« NON ! » il frappe encore.

« SI ! » je lui montre le mien de poing, faut qu'il arrête !

« T'es sourde ! » cette fois il pique mon front de son doigt « Aveugle ! Malade ! Et bornée ! »

_Quatre fois, il a piqué !...De dieu, faut qu'il arrête !_

« Toi t'es con ! » j'en tape du pied « Juste con ! Mais c'est largement suffisant ! »

_Il m'énerve ! Abruti !_

« T'es une grande malade ! » lui aussi, s'échauffe.

« Tifa, clarifions ! Si, tu es effectivement malade et-... » Reeves bouffe le reste de sa phrase.

« Hummm ?... » je le trucide du regard « Silence ? » c'est une proposition honnête, bien qu'elle soit grinçante et pleine de vilaines promesses.

_Comment dire ?...T'as gueule !_

« Pardon... » Reeves s'incline très bas, d'un coup « Je ne donnerai pas de conseil pour cette fois... »

« Putain ! » Cloud bride un geste d'humeur, pourtant il m'en bouscule.

« Je promets de me taire à la première demande, de l'un ou l'autre. » plié en deux, Reeves ose un regard vers nous.

« Et aller... » abattu, Cloud tournicote sur lui-même.

« Alors tais-toi ! » je plaque une main sur mon Cloud, histoire de l'avoir sous la main « J'ai parfaitement compris, et je suis parfaitement capable de clarifier les choses ! »

« Amen... » Reeves se rassoit, Selke lui murmure quelque chose « Je t'en prie... »

Je ne saurais dire, s'il s'agissait d'une véritable prière ou d'une invitation, même sa main qui m'incite à continuer, tremble...

_Quoiqu'il en soit, allons-y !_

« Aujourd'hui, ici même, je me retrouve dans la même situation qu'il y a quatre ans...environ...A cette époque, j'avais en face de moi un autre homme, bien moins compréhensif, et une autre jeune fille bien trop immature...Par contre, je défendais déjà le même homme... »

Je scrute sans aucune compassion mes amis. Ma compassion, je ne la dois qu'à une seule personne : Cloud...  
>Cloud qui baisse la tête, honteux, malheureux.<p>

« Je t'ai défendu et je te défendrai encore. Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça ! » j'appuie d'un coup sur son torse « Que ça rentre dans ta tête ! » un petit coup pour la route « Si faut, j'les cogne ! Barret a pris mon pied au cul d'ailleurs, à l'époque ! Il est têtu l'animal, et un gros cul, ça m'a pris du temps ! »

_J'en rigole...franchement ça reste un vrai bon souvenir...Bref !_

« Donc ! » j'inspire, je prépare une longue tirade « Vous ne comprenez vraiment pas qui il est, hein ? Cloud est d'une force et d'une résistance incroyable. Je ne parierais sur aucun d'entre nous, à sa place. Zéro sur aucun ! C'est si facile...de dire 'tiens, il a eu du mal à gravir cette montagne' parce que mine de rien, il a réussi. La question est : 'J'aurais pu moi ?', et donc si on ne sait pas, on se tait ! Vous auriez explosez en milles morceaux bien plus vite que lui ! »

« C'est parce que tu étais là... » souffle Selke, sans mauvaise intention.

« Oui, justement ! J'étais là, ou plutôt il est tombé sur moi ! A partir de là, c'était bon, et ça le sera toujours. »

« Si tu disparais...Comment...se passera la prochaine...guerre ?... » Reeves parle un peu plus fort.

« Hum...ça se passera sûrement mal, mais ça se finira bien, parce que, que je sois là ou pas, il gagnera ! Ah ! Vos gueules ! » je les menace d'une main, la moutarde ne monte au nez.

« Tifa... » Reeves désespère et transpire d'angoisse.

« Vous n'avez rien compris. Vous ne comprenez rien à Cloud ! Le pire c'est que lui-même, il ne l'a pas compris ! » lui aussi a droit au mime d'une bonne taloche.

Je suis simplement obligée de me pencher, et d'agiter ma main sous son nez, à en raser son menton ! Fixer le sol, chez lui est une seconde nature.

« Moi, je sais ! Je vais vous dire, et par pitié, imprimez bien ça dans vos crânes ! » j'empoigne son pull, il gigote un peu trop.

« Je-l'ai-fi-xé ! » j'en tord le tissu, et pousse un bon coup.

Et puisque monsieur Strife dansait déjà d'un pied sur l'autre, le voilà qui vacille et recule...

« J'ai fixé Cloud. Là ! » et immanquablement je le suis.

Et monsieur Strife trouve un mur derrière lui, pas très loin.

_Boum ! Là, collé !_

« Et il restera Cloud, puisque ce que j'ai fixé ÉTAIT déjà en lui ! Et oui ! Le puzzle est reconstitué ! De quoi voulez-vous que j'ai peur ? Ce parasite de Séphiroth peut bien ramener ces fesses cent fois ! Il parviendra toujours à faire sauter une ou deux pièces, et alors ? La belle affaire, moi, j'ai collé l'essentiel ! Je suis tenace, une coriace, une acharnée, et j'ai bien, bien collé ! »

_Oups ! J'y vais peut-être un peu fort, Cloud choppe mon bras qui l'écrase...le colle, quoi..._

« Je comprends vos angoisses mais pas vos doutes. » je soupire et relâche ma pression « Si je ne suis pas là, pour le prochain...affrontement, et bien...Se sera...un peu plus dur. »

« Comment faire ?... »Reeves bondit de son divan et expulse afin son anxiété.

« Franchement, vous êtes pas bien malins...La peur rend stupide, m'enfin quand-même... » je me raisonne pour éviter tout débordement.

« Je pense savoir...ce qu'il faudra faire... » Selke, elle, s'enfonce dans les coussins, résignée.

« Vous n'aurez à dire qu'un mot : Tifa. Se sera compliqué de le trouver, difficile de lui parler et long, plus long qu'il ne réagisse. Pourtant il viendra, il se battra, il gagnera, parce qu'il pourra s'appuyer sur ses souvenirs de moi, pour défendre la planète qu'il aime, le monde où il vit...Il l'a toujours fait, non?... »

_Hum...mouais...à y réfléchir, c'est pas forcément rassurant, ni si flagrant..._

« Simplement, simplement...Se sera à vous de lui rappeler sa force. J'ai fixé, j'ai ancré cette force en lui...Et le souvenir de moi, suffira... »

_Ce qui est flagrant, c'est sa lenteur d'esprit pour ce genre de chose, à Cloud...Hum...mouais !_

« Hein, Cloud. ?..Si, Cloud, si... »

Il s'avachit contre le mur, comme un gosse devant des tables de multiplications...

« C'est prétentieux de ma part, mais j'en suis sûre de sûr !...Je deviendrai un peu comme Zack...Je serai en toi. Il t'a bien légué son honneur, moi je te léguerai cette confiance, Cloud... »

_À force de répéter, ça va renter !_

« Mais si, Cloud, bien sûr que si... » gentiment, je tapote sur lui...

_Au pire, il faut une démonstration !..._

_Oui, aller, démonstration !_


	27. Chapter 27 Au contact

**Disclaimer : L'univers de FF7 appartient à Square Enix, ma fic s'en inspire  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A<em>lors, je tenais à m'excuser pour cette attente, mais je renonce à retravailler cette fic...je voulais la simplifier, la condenser, et bien je n'y arrive pas! Pire, j'en ai encore écrit des tonnes T-T...Du coup je suis partie sur une autre fic! Snif, inspiration quand tu nous tiens...<em>  
><strong>

_**Donc on reste sur 3 chapitres à la fois avec une petite relecture pour les fautes!  
><strong>_

**_Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette fic! Pas d'hésitation pour les commentaires! Et si elle vous soûle, patience une autre arrive sous peu!_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**T±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T **

Chapitre 27 – **Chef ! Soldat au Contact ! Chef !**

**T±±±±±±±****±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T**

.

.

Rapport 27

ZACK ? Qu'est-ce qui vient foutre là, Zack ! IDIOTE !  
>Zack était un appui, un mentor ! Toi...toi...TOI !...Toi t'es la cible !<br>Toi t'es...Compares pas les belles rencontres sur le chemin, et pourquoi on arpente ce chemin, Tifa, toi...

Je s'rais pas revenu à la vie sans toi, j'existerai plus ! J'aurais foutu quoi de ce qui restait de moi ?...  
>J'ai décollé d'chez nous avec toi en tête, j'suis parti droit devant avec toi en tête, j'ai enduré le Soldat avec toi en tête, j'ai fait face à la mort avec toi en tête,<br>et quand ce bâtard de Séphiroth m'a filé un aller simple j'ai...j'ai pas pris l'billet parce que t'étais dans ma tête ! J'ai fait mumuse avec la mort et la folie pendant 4 ans...  
>parce que j't'avais en tête...<p>

Tifa...sans toi...faut pas dire des conneries comme ça...  
>T'es sur cette terre, dans cette réalité alors j'y suis...<br>Faut pas dire...moi j'ai que 't'avoir' en tête, moi...Et toi...toi...tu penses qu'à me quitter, à si t'étais pas là...

C'est quoi cet avenir que tu...ça se résume à ça : 'si moi sans toi' !

...Hum...ok, j'te vois v'nir...la tête que tu fais...Y-a le SI ! Là, faut qu'tu vires le SI !

P'tain de...Aller vas-y ! Tu vas voir j'vais t'épater, j'vais encaisser !

IDIOTE ! JE SAIS ! JE SAIS CE QUE TU VAS DIRE !

ALLER ALLER ! VAS-Y ! OSES ! OSES !

.

.

****T±±±±±±±±T****

**32 ème Jour**

****T±±±±±T****

_.  
><em>

« Cloud... » je...mes mots s'effacent...

_Quelqu'un aurait-il éteint puis rallumé la lumière, parce que là, 'clic-clac'...devant moi, l'homme...métamorphosé...les bras m'en tombent. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est si...hermétique, si loin de moi._

Il relève un peu la tête, ces yeux, eux, regardent partout sauf moi...

« Cloud, fixe ça dans ta tête, fixe-le où tu veux... » j'essaye de mettre un peu de gaieté dans ma voix.

_Bon, c'était bien parti...il faut y croire !_

« Hum... » il se redresse, la tête bien droite, raide, les yeux fermés, crispés...

__Pfff !___...ça va pas...___Si, si, c'est bien parti, il est concentré, voilà tout !__

« Écoute-moi...Je vais stabiliser ta force, te léguer cette confiance, là, maintenant et sous leurs yeux...écoute-moi...Cloud?... » je cherche un peu d'encouragement.

_Pourquoi, pourquoi fait-il ça ! _

« Hum... » il inspire profondément et barre sa poitrine de ses bras.

_Pitié, aide-moi ! Ouvres tes yeux ! Ouvres-toi, sois accessible, pas buté ! Je veux tes yeux !_

« J'écoute. » il a son ton glacial, son attitude de martyre.

_Mais quoi ? Arrête ! Arrête !...D'agir comme si j'allais te faire subir la pire des choses !_

« Dis ce que tu as à dire, moi, j'écoute. » il grogne résigné.

On dirait que ça l'emmerde...Qu'il s'apprête à entendre un sermon, que c'est particulièrement rasant, car, de toute manière ça ne changera rien...

_Mais, bon dieu ! Il s'attend à quoi, posté sur ses deux jambes, courbé sur ses bras, appuyé au mur...Il se blinde pourquoi faire ?_

« Bon ! » je ne tente même pas de dissimuler ma colère.

_Ah mais, blinde donc ! Vas-y ! M'en fous ! J'passerai Cloud Strife !_

« J'attends sérieusement et... » il s'arrête dans une grimace « Et je suis sérieusement prêt. »

_C'est ça, blinde-toi sérieusement ! J'passerai et tu vas l'sentir ! _

« Très bien ! Pas d'interruption. » j'avertis nos amis en brandissant un poing « Pas même toi, Cloud. » et termine menaçant du doigt ma cible.

_Tant pis, si tu vois pas ça ! Tant pis pour toi, si tu ne vois rien venir, et j't'annonce Cloud, il aurait mieux valu !_

« Toi ! Fixe que... » j'appuie ce doigt brutal sur sa bouche.

Il en saute sur place. Mon doigt glisse...

« Je n'aime pas, que je n'ai jamais aimé cette expression. » j'agite ce doigt agressif sous son nez, près de ses lèvres.

Il se plaque au mur, et abrite sa bouche derrière sa main, et ses yeux sont grands ouverts...

_Lockhart 1-Strife 0 !_

« D'ailleurs, elle m'énerve tellement cette vilaine bouche que... »

_Tiens ! D'ailleurs...enlève-moi ta vilaine main !_

Il dévie de justesse ma main, mais je suis une bagarreuse, et puis moi aussi j'ai des vilaines mains ! Deux!

_Ah ! Lui aussi ! Bon..soyons sport, là ça fait _Lockhart 2-Strife 0. Tu t'en rends pas compte, c'est bien mieux...j'ai tes yeux, j'ai ta bouche..._  
><em>

Je capitule donc, dans cette position qu'il pense favorable pour lui...

_Mains bloquées, Lockhart peux faire plein d'trucs!_

« C'est que... » je hausse les épaules, lui est aux abois « Je serai prête à en faire des choses, ça m'agace tellement... »

Il serre mes poignets à m'en briser les os, si...sidéré, presque furieux.

« Vraiment, je l'aime pas cette expression. » je lui rends son méchant regard.

Ses bras tremblotent, sa poigne s'affaiblit...quant à son expression...le blizzard, rude, violent, mûr à point, pour vous déferler dessus, et vous geler en-dedans, au plus profond...

« Franchement...» je baisse le regard et souffle comme un bœuf entre nous.

_J'ai froid...il m'emmerde ! _

« C'est...affreux, ce que je déteste ! » je crache mes mots méprisante.

Il lâche tout.

« Cloud... » je le regarde à nouveau et, à nouveau, il a fermé les yeux.

_Pas grave, on recommence !_

Mon doigt touche à peine le pli aigre et implacable de sa bouche, qu'il détourne la tête...

« Arrête de faire cette tête... » je chuchote pour minimiser la colère dans ma voix.

Mon doigt reste en suspend, puis finit d'une caresse sur la ligne de sa mâchoire serrée comme un étau...

_Calmons-nous...C'est pas sa faute..._

« Il y a des aspects que je n'aime pas. Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'aime en toi... » je contemple ce doigt qui l'a touché si facilement...

_Si aisément et si agréablement...bien que lui, ce contact l'horripile..._

Je le touche encore avec ce doigt magique...sur la tempe, fort...Il se tord déjà le cou, histoire de bien se détourner de moi...

_Et bah ! Je t'aide ! Fuis-moi, enfonce donc ta tête dans ce mur..._

D'un coup sec, il fait sauter ma main, et tente de pivoter pour, définitivement me tourner le dos...

_Nan, nan !  
><em>

« Cloud... »

D'un geste vif, j'insinue ma très, très vilaine main entre ses avant-bras croisés, hop, je le ramène dos à son mur, et face à moi...

« Fixe que... » je perds mes mots.

Il décroise si vite ses maudits bras, que ma main tombe dans le vide...

_C'est quand-même incroyable de se fuir comme ça...J'ai le droit de te toucher !_

« Cloud, j'ai douté, oui... » je suis posée et déterminée.

Et très rapide, ainsi, toujours cette vilaine main, qui s'interpose entre ses avants-bras. C'est à peine un contact, aussitôt qu'il la sent, il renonce à son geste, et ses pauvres bras retombent et ma pauvre main avec...

« Mais je n'ai jamais eu peur de toi. » je suis déterminée et têtue.

_Et hop ! Ouep, y-a ma main !_

Et rebelote, il trésaille, vibre de nervosité...il ne sait pas quoi faire de ses mains, pas quoi faire pour se contenir, pour supporter...pas quoi faire...

« Je n'ai jamais eu peur de toi, Cloud. » je suis déterminée, têtue et 'lâche-rien' !

_On recommence ? Aller...Ahlala, qu'elle est vilaine ! Une fois...Deux fois...Ah, t'as compris, c'est bon ?_

« Je savais qui tu étais. » je le contemple, consternée de ce petit jeu...

Il fourre si violemment ses mains dans ses poches, qu'il aurait pu les déchirer.

« Ok... » j'en grince de joie... « Tu ne m'écoutes pas... »

« SI ! » il beugle d'un coup...

J'en soupire de frustration, mes passent les mains sur le visage, et me concentre sur le sol pour me tempérer...

_Merde ! Il a croisé, les jambes ! J'l'ai pas vu..._

Il les décroise très vite...il a dû sentir mon regard...

_Zut, pas bon ! C'est pas comme ça qu'il doit me percevoir, me sentir..._

« Bon... » je lorgne ses poches...

Remplies et bosselées...Poings serrés à en avoir les phalanges blanches! Je serre les miens pour me retenir, sinon j'vais finir par lui mettre une rouste !

_Bon...reprenons...Première chose : je passe..._

« J'ai douté. Je n'ai jamais eu peur de toi. » je secoue mes mains...là, c'est moi qui ne sait pas quoi en faire...

_J'ai envie de le toucher..._

« Je savais qui tu étais. Bien que, oui, c'était désordonné là... » je touche son front « Un peu... » j'y pose ma main comme pour prendre sa température « Beaucoup... »

_Ok...J'suis passée..._

Je force bien moins que je m'y attendais...pour avoir son visage bien en face...Ma main abandonne son front.

_J'suis passée plutôt en douceur, on reste dans cette voix là._.._Deuxième chose : ...j'ai envie de toucher..._

« Et là aussi, évidemment, c'était trouble... » je touche son cœur pour me rétracter aussitôt.

_Non, non...Deuxième chose : je l'apaise...son cœur...bah ?...j'peux toucher, alors !_

« Beaucoup plus trouble ici, naturellement... » j'y replace ma main pour prendre la mesure de son rythme cardiaque.

Son corps frissonne sous mes doigts, son cœur résonne dans ma paume...

_Bon...Troisième chose : ...J'en envie de me fourrer contre lui..._

Mes doigts se crispent quelques secondes...On est proche, mais je...j'approche encore...Un gros _'boum'_ retentit...

_Non, non !...je dois...Troisième chose...son cœur, que son cœur..._

Mes doigts s'écartent, ma main se décolle. Je lisse son cœur d'une main posée, et m'y recolle à nouveau...

_Tout doux, joli cœur, je te l'ai déjà dit...fais pas mal à mon Soldat...Je fais mal quand je passe, je sais..._

« Il y a bien longtemps que je ne doute plus. Je sais qui tu es. » je hausse un peu ma voix.

Sait-on jamais, entend-t-il quelque chose avec un tam-tam pareil ?

_Je dois passer joli cœur...aller ne m'en veut pas, et laisse-moi faire..._

« Tu es Cloud. » je pianote bien entendu...

_Écoute, écoute joli cœur...Tempo Lento...Par ici, joli cœur..._

« Alors oui, ça redevient brouillé parfois, je sais...Rien de bien méchant, tu sais... »

_Tempo Lento...viens...joli Soldat, viens joli cœur de Soldat, on danse ?_

« Parce que je suis là, comme j'étais là, pour corriger tout ça, remettre en ordre, tout ça... »

_Oui, je corrige...je corrige, je dompte les pas de ton cœur...Lento...Lento...Viens, c'est bien..._

« C'est à ça que j'ai servi, et c'est à ça que je dois servir jusqu'au bout...Pas jusqu'à ma mort, non, jusqu'à la tienne... »

_Joli cœur, joli cœur non ! Calme-toi ! Avec moi, danse avec moi..._

« Tout va bien Cloud ! Je le ferai ! C'est pas un devoir ! C'est mieux ! C'est mon rôle et... » je m'étrangle...

Il a bougé...levé...sa main pour...Il s'est essuyé les yeux, les yeux...Ses yeux qu'il couvre de son bras...

_Cloud, Cloud ! Tu...vas pleurer encore ?...Non, non, Tout va bien, Cloud ! _

« Y-a pas de mal ! Pas de honte, pas d'échec ! Et tu dois rien ! Finalement ça marche dans les deux sens ! Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui ne vais pas bien, et tu es le remède efficace ! » je frappe sur lui, sur son cœur « Tu as besoin de moi quand ça ne va pas. J'ai besoin de toi, quand ça ne va pas ! C'est parfait non ? Quel mal...? »

Merde !...Son cœur s'est arrêté pendant deux secondes, trois ?...Cinq ?

_HEP ! BATS ! Tu fais quoi ? Bats, bats !_

« C'est mon rôle auprès de toi. » je colle sans douceur ma main sur son front.

Je plaque sa tête au mur, pour dégager sa gorge. Mes doigts prennent son pouls...

_J'vois bien qu'il se retient, qu'il barricade quelque chose, mais cette andouille s'en empêche d'en respirer !_

« Cloud ? Je...C'est bon ! C'est bien ! Ça va ! Tout va ! »

_RESPIRE, DU CON !_

« J'AI ENVIE ! » je me jette contre lui, arasée par la douleur qui pulse de tout son être « Cloud ! J'ai envie ! » j'essaye de passer mes bras dans son dos « Je veux servir à ça ! J'men fous de...le faire, encore et encore !»

Peine perdue ! Il s'incruste carrément dans ce mur !

« Arrête ça ! » je m'arrache de lui « C'est pas grave si ça se détraque ici ! » et lui fiche une grosse pichenette sur le front « Et si là, ça déconne aussi, forcément... » ma main cogne sur son cœur à présent « Beaucoup plus évidemment ! »

_Repars ! Oui, explose, casse tout, cavale, fonce, M'en fous !... Bats ! Bats !_

« Beaucoup, beau-... »

_OUTCH !...Oh...C'est l'mien qu'à fait un stop !_

« Beaucoup...plus...évidemment... » je bredouille, le souffle coupé...

_Merde !...Minute, minute..._

Je tape du pied, mon cœur repartit, ça fait mal !...et...en moins d'une second de temps...un truc se passe...passe de mon cœur à ma tête...

« Ah d'accord... » ma conclusion se perd dans mon souffle.

_Si son esprit s'embrouille encore, et malgré tout...Son cœur se brouille aussi et malgré tout...j'arrive à clarifier son esprit, et ainsi son cœur...Je dois assainir son esprit une bonne fois pour toutes...et alors son cœur ne bougera plus...Éclaircir son esprit, c'est éclaircir son cœur !_

Je le contemple gravement, adossé à son mur, le visage pâle, mal en point...il est aussi pétrifié et immobile que son cœur fait du trampoline...

_Faire ça une bonne fois pour toutes !_

« Ma place auprès de toi, je la... » j'hésite, il s'est raidit tout entier à ces mots.

_Ne pas flancher ! _

« Je...la aime...je te le prouve, tu veux... » ma voix s'étrangle.

C'est que, j'ai bien conscience...ce que je viens de lui dire...Et lui...certainement aussi...

« Tss ! » il secoue la tête méprisant, pourtant un éclair de douleur zèbre son visage...

Visage qu'il cache évidemment...parce que la douleur m'a pas fait qu'un petit passage...

_« _J'te montre..._ »_

_PAS... FLANCHER !_

_Ouais ! Démonstration !_


	28. Chapter 28 Repli

**Disclaimer : fic basée sur FF7 de Square Enix.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**T±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±****±±±T**

Chapitre 28 – **Unité, Soldat ! Repli Général !**

**T±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T**

.

.__  
><em>_

__Rapport 28__

COMMENT ?

Comment peux-tu m'atteindre si facilement ? Comment oses-tu m'atteindre si profondément ?

C'est pas...ça peux pas se faire impunément ça, Tifa !  
>Assume ! T'assumes tout, mais ça jamais !<p>

Je sais pas c'que tu veux prouver, et j'm'en balance ! Tsss ! Prouver ? Connerie !

Tu ne le feras pas, hein ?...C'est toi, qui est un monstre, là...Tu ne le feras pas...  
>Tu m'as toujours abandonné comme ça, le cœur morcelé, déboité...Et ça déglingue tout.<p>

Tu peux pas me planter là, me laisser comme ça, à cœur ouvert, en pleine lumière !  
>Ça fait mal ! Un cœur à vif, comme ça, ça s'répare !<p>

T'as qu'à l'prendre ! Faut qu'tu l'prennes maintenant !  
>Il est pour toi de toute façon ! Répare-le !<p>

PRENDS-LE !

.

.

****T±±±±±±±±T****

**32 ème Jour**

****T±±±±±T****

_._

_Rivière de la vie...sainte ou maudite Rivière ! Destin pourri, je t'en prie !...Si je peux au moins réussir ça !_

Je plisse les yeux sur lui et sa souffrance, résolue comme jamais.

_Ok, ça STOP ! J'vais lui imprimer...à coup de vérité ! Ok à trois !...À la une ! À la ddd-..._

Il ouvre si soudainement les yeux, que j'en ai un haut le cœur.  
>J'ai eu si peur, on aurait dit une momie qui se réveille d'un coup...D'ailleurs, lui me dévisage avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes...et sa bouche s'ouvre à n'en plus finir...Je papillonne devant cette tronche d'ahuri et attends...mais rien...<p>

_Euh, bon...euh, où j'en étais...Ah oui !_

« Clou-... »

« TIFA ! » il hurle comme un noyé.

« AAAAAAH ! » je braille comme de ces filles des films d'horreur.

« T'ARRÊTE PAS ! » il abat ses mains sur mes épaules « CONTINUE ! CONTINUE ! T'ARRÊTE PAS ! »

« HÉÉÉÉÉÉ ! » je braille donc...

_Mais euuuh ! Toi, arrête de me secouer comme un prunier !_

« T'ARRÊTE PAS ! » il me lâche finalement, j'en trébuche et fais du yoyo sur quelques pas...« TI-FA ! » il se jette sur moi.

« AAAAAAH ! » je crie, une fois de plus par réflexe, recule par réflexe...

_Mais il veut qu'j'crève ou quoi ?...AAAH ! NON !...PU-TAIN...DE-DIEU..._

« Tu dois continuer ! Pas arrêter ! » il réussit à me choper...

_Il est hystérique...DEUX SECONDES !...Il m'a fichu une de ces trouilles ! _

« D'ACCORD ? OUI ? » il...un forcené...« CONTINUE ! »

« Oui ! » j'essaye de le repousser.

_Deux secondes de rab svp !...J'suis pas bien tranquille là...léger, ta main qui m'a chopée le cou, m'approche un p'tit peu trop de toi..._

« Tifa, tu...tu...tu... » il bafouille.

_Ouh...pas tranquille moi, nan...T'es très, très prêt et euh...C'est obligatoire de me caresser le visage, comme ça, là..._

« ...l'Éclat... » murmure-t-il d'une voix brisée, bien que...sa bouche...

_Il sourit là ?...l'Éclat ?...Quoi, tu-...HÉ ! OH !...AH ! Non mais là, plus prêt c'est pas possible !..._

« Tifa, tu...aussi... » ces mots, soufflés tout bas, incendient mes lèvres...

Sans réfléchir je cache ses yeux derrière mes mains...

« l'Éclat... » il dit...si doux...ce petit mot attise le brasier...

_Merde ! J'aurais dû viser sa bouche !...bon...il l'a ?..._

Je plonge et inspecte ses yeux à lui, à travers mes doigts écartés...ça brille à foison, oui, mais je ne crois pas que se soit...

_Euh...Ah, moi !...MOI ?...Le...L'é...Le..._

« Je le savais... » sa voix lâche...ses yeux se ferment derrière mes doigts...

Ça chatouille ma peau et...ça mouille ma peau aussi...

« Continue... » il lutte pour garder une voix normale « S'il te plaît... »

Mes mains murent complètement ses yeux, et recueillent ses larmes tièdes.

« Oui...Bien sûr... » je chuchote touchée en plein cœur...

_Ah ! Ses lèvres frémissent...j'ai dû...souffler dessus aussi...Merde pourquoi j'pense à ça! ...Bon, je...Ses lèvres se serrent, mais c'est...ça a l'air, comment ?...bon...euh... agréable, euh...STOP !_

Je ferme les yeux à mon tour car...Je dois oublier mon souffle, le sien, je dois tout oublier, sauf ce que je dois dire...

_Dire...Tout ce que je vais dire, il le croira, tout ce que je vais dire, il le fixera...Dé-fi-ni-ti-ve-ment !_

« Que tu te perdes encore, ne témoigne que de ta force...ça ne prouve...que ta force...On ne mine pas sans relâche quelque chose qui ne résiste pas. » je respire un bon coup après cette tirade.

_L'Éclat est là, et je dois en être à la hauteur..._

« Tu as été une marionnette si peu de temps, tu t'es tellement battu CONTRE ! » je finis dans un cri car il gémit crescendo « Oui, je sais, je sais ! » mes mains sur son visage se crispent « Ces instants de...défaite...tous petits...ont coûté si cher à d'autre que toi... » mes doigts s'adoucissent...

_Je sais, je sais !_

« D'autre que toi, oui, d'importants et précieux autres...mais toi... » j'emprisonne ses yeux, sa bouche, ses larmes, ses plaintes « Et toi dans tout ça ? » je reçois tout, avec la même douleur que lui...

_C'est si facile de s'oublier, et c'est tellement plus commode pour se punir..._

« Ces secondes si...sans pitié, injustement...Cloud, ne t'oublie pas...des ravages, de vrais, en toi aussi... » je marque une pose, ça déborde.

C'est...trop plein, mes mains sur son visage, ne suffiront pas...

« Il en aura d'autres de ses attaques sournoises qui te corrompent. C'est pas grave, l'essentiel est que tu t'en libères de cette merde qui t'infecte ! Tu ne guériras pas, non, jamais...Qu'est-ce que tu peux y faire, Cloud ? »

Je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds, et niche le tout dans mon cou.

_C'est...pas facile à tenir comme position...j'peux bien m'appuyer contre lui...toute façon, j'ai envie..._

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux y faire, Cloud, rien n'est invincible, rien, personne n'est intouchable. » je cherche son oreille, capital qu'il entende « On en a abattu des Gardiens, on est venu à bout de toutes les Armes...De tous les défenseurs que j'ai croisés, aucun n'a été assez fort, sauf toi. »

Il pose des doigts tremblotants sur moi, sur ma peau, à ma taille...Des mains flageolantes, qui n'osent pas me toucher vraiment...Et ça ne semble pas mieux que se soit aux coudes, ni aux bras...

« Ce qui compte...il est toujours debout ce rempart, non ? Toi, ce mur, démoli par-ci par-là... » ma voix...c'est si dur de dire ça « Il a tenu bon... »

C'est bien pire que des chatouilles, ses doigts, j'en gigote...  
>Ses mains sont comme des papillons qui cherchent où atterrir, car leurs ailles n'en peuvent plus, des papillons qui ne souhaitent qu'une chose : un lieu sûr...<p>

« Et moi...J'ai été tes contreforts car je n'avais pas le choix, moi bien sûr je t'ai épaulé, j'ai soutenu, renforcé ce rempart, parce que c'était impensable qu'il s'écroule, il ne fallait pas ! Et c'était si égoïste, Cloud ! Si tu savais...Le monde pouvait bien perdre, mais toi...pas disparaître... » j'avoue.

Ses mains défaillantes trouvent finalement un endroit favorable. Il s'accroche à mon gilet, empoigne le tissu avec force.

« Qu'est-ce que tu trouves à redire sur ce rempart qui tient bon et qui finit toujours debout ? Tu te reproches quoi, Cloud ? On peut quoi, lorsqu'on est l'unique espoir, le Gardien final ? » je me tais quelque instants, pour garder le contrôle...

Il tire à présent vers le bas, se soutient à mon vêtement pour ne pas s'écrouler à terre.

_C'est dur d'être l'ultime défense après de telles avaries, le seul bouclier avec un si gros point faible...le dernier garde-fou avec une telle défaillance..._

« A part faire de son mieux... » ma voix s'éteint toute seule.

_Il doit bien me rester un peu de courage pour continuer !_

_C'est presque inhumain ce qu'on lui demande, ce qu'on attend de lui ! Je sais ! LE pire c'est que c'est à moi que revient le suprême honneur d'exiger ça de lui ! De l'obliger..._

« Je suis là pour garantir que tu le feras. Tout donner lorsqu'on se croit bon pour rien, c'est si...Absurde, c'est dément et terrifiant ! Je sais que tu as peur ! Je sais que tu veux pas ! Que tu seras entraîné malgré toi ! » j'ai du mal, beaucoup, à parler.

Lui aussi puisse de toute sa force dans ces dernières forces...C'est toujours ce qu'on l'oblige à faire !

_Pardon Cloud, je ne peux pas me traire, c'est trop tard. Laisse-moi te dire dans quelle destinée pourrie...on nous a foutu..._

« Chaque attaque de Jénova ou Séphiroth t'impliquera, on viendra te chercher...se sera un contre la montre, une course entre les humains pour que tu les défendes, et tes ennemis pour te faucher avant, c'est inévitable...Ah, et moi aussi Cloud, moi aussi je te chercherai, et faudra que je te trouve avant tous les autres...Cloud, moi aussi je ne veux pas, moi aussi je ne veux plus... » ma voix part en sucette encore une fois.

_Pas flancher, Tifa ! Pas flancher !_

« J'veux pas...te pourchasser, j'veux pas...Il vaudrait mieux que je reste toujours à côté de toi. » j'ai plus assez de force pour émettre un son.

_Jjj...je peux pas plus...Je peux pas plus !...ALLLER !_

« C'est bien d'avoir décidé de faire la route ensemble, que ce soit pas que pour Séphiroth. Cloud, tu n'imagines pas à quel point nous sommes semblables...On ne fait pas que marcher sur le même chemin, on le vit...On pense et ressent...pareil...» je...m'arrête encore, plus de voix encore.

Et lui...Ses efforts...tout ce qu'il peut...pour faire le moins de bruit possible, sa respiration anarchique, et aussi puissante que les sanglots qu'il domine...

« Je déteste te mettre le grappin dessus pour t'envoyer au combat...seul...Je sers à ça, c'est le but... » je m'arrête encore, mais cette fois ce n'est pas ma voix...

Il me ballotte, m'agite dans tous les sens, il fait mal.

« Moi aussi j'aimerai un autre but...j'ai toujours l'impression de te tenir...la main, de t'emmener au combat...Je déteste le moment où je dois lâcher...je dois te laisser aller, te pousser avec le sourire...C'est la seule différence, pas d'hésitation...moi...je n'ai pas le droit de douter, je dois...avec autant de d'assurance et de... certitude que je peux...ça doit...exploser, t'atteindre et se déverser...à en faire déborder ta jauge de force...et d'esprit...C'est malgré moi aussi, c'est un combat aussi... » je termine complètement essoufflée.

Je sais pas s'il retiendra quelque chose de tout ça...Il m'a tellement secouée que j'ai haché menu-menu mes paroles. J'aimerais...tout...l'essentiel suffira peut-être...

« Je n'ai pas peur de Séphiroth. » je répète l'essentiel, je crois...

_Si j'avais peur, je ne ferrai que te mener à la mort, ça, je fais pas ça._

« Pas peur de Séphiroth, pas peur de toi. » je répète, je répète...

_Confiance, confiance...pas peur, pas peur, surtout pas...Je le hais, la haine oui, la haine...j'en déborde.  
><em>


	29. Chapter 29 Acculé

**Disclaimer : Basé sur FF7 de Square Enix.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**T±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±****±±±T**

Chapitre 29 – **Chef ! ****Négatif, ****Soldat acculé, Chef !**

****T±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T****

.

.__  
><em>_

__Rapport 29__

Pourchasser ? Combat ? Malgré toi ?...Moi? Moi malgré toi ?...  
>On est pareil ? Tu mens ! Tu mens !<p>

Séphiroth est ton ennemi, et tu n'as pas peur de lui, soit !  
>Pas peur de moi ? ET ALORS ? Ça m'empêche que je sois ton adversaire ! Tu m'as qualifié d'ennemi...ennemi, devant les enfants.<br>On chasse, on se bat contre un ennemi ! Menteuse ! Et même ! Même si...malgré toi...

Tu mens, Tifa ?...Ressentir...pareil...une route ensemble...Tu mens où, pourquoi faire...  
>Sur quoi mens-tu, parce que...C'est exactement ce que je veux...C'est exactement ce que je veux entendre...<p>

Dans ses conditions, j'accepte...J'en ai besoin. Si besoin. Mens-moi.

Sur quoi vas-tu mentir à présent...  
>Si encore une fois, c'est exactement ce que je veux entendre...Mens-moi.<br>Je ne pardonnerai tes mensonges qu'à la condition que tu me mentes jusqu'au bout, aussi loin que j'en ai besoin.  
>Dis que tu m'aimes.<p>

Ce mensonge fera passer tous les autres.  
>Si tu vas trop loin mais pas au bout, je te l'arracherai, j'en ai tellement besoin.<br>Mens-moi. Ou...tais-toi...

NON ! MENS-MOI ! NON, JE...

...J'sais pas, j'ai jamais su...

.

.

**T±±±±±±±±T**

**32 ème Jour**

**T±±±±±T**

.

Il tord mon gilet par spasmes, un coup en vers lui, un coup vers moi...

_Je ne sais pas 'ce que je dois', je sais 'ce que j'ai envie'..._

Un coup vers lui, ça force en bas, vers lui, ça me décale, ça me pousse vers lui...vers lui...

_Oui...Aller va, viens..._

Il tire si fort sur mon gilet, qu'il m'en détache de lui...

_Si, si..._

Je lutte pour rester, malgré tout je m'éloigne, je ne veux pas, et puis il ne faut pas.

_Aller, viens..._

Il me tracte en arrière, si fort...je ne le vois pas, rien de son visage toujours au sol...pourtant, aux sons qui viennent de lui...c'est un combat acharné...  
>Un combat féroce, obstiné...Il m'écarte de lui, comme une chose qui vient de ses entrailles, qu'il arrache, qu'il déracine et qu'il veut jeter au loin une bonne fois pour toutes...<p>

_C'est à moi, de faire quelque chose, une bonne fois pour toutes..._

A cet instant je sens mon courage et ma volonté mollir...Je me bataille plus, il me tient à bout de bras, s'il continue, il poussera, avancera jusqu'où...

_Aller, viens..._

« Cloud...Serre-moi... » je le murmure si bas...

_Maintenant...viens._

« Cloud...dans tes bras. » je précise, car il ne réagit pas « Sinon, pourquoi je suis là ? » ma voix est ferme, c'est bien.

_J'attends..._

« C'est si tu veux. » je contrebalance sa poussée, pour me maintenir devant lui, et lui contre ce mur.

Il en aura besoin, lorsqu'il stoppera son effort.

_J'attends..._

« J'attends, je ne ferai rien. » ma voix est calme...

_J'attends..._

« J'attends, juste, je reste là. » ...si posée qu'elle en est presque monotone.

_J'attends...Bon...J'attends..._

Il ne faiblit toujours pas.

_J'attends, j'ai le temps..._

Je suis très attentive à sa poussée. Il est impératif que je m'adapte aux caprices de sa pression, parfaitement coller à ses désirs, approcher ou non, et surtout, surtout ne pas me laisser repousser...

_Donc, j'attends...J'ai le temps, n'est-ce-pas..._

J'en profite pour jeter un coup d'œil aux deux acolytes, là-bas sur leur divan, bien embarrassés d'assister à un tel spectacle.  
>Selke nous observe, les yeux plissés, concentrée et à la fois absente...On pourrait jurer qu'elle voyage dans la rivière, évidemment non, sans matériel...<br>Quant à Reeves, c'est autre chose...Il est hésite entre le cramoisi et le livide, et ses yeux implorants, quémandent quelque chose de ma part.  
>Je hoche lentement la tête à son intention, doucement car je suis centrée sur Cloud.<br>Cet imbécile de Reeves se lève aussitôt, je le décourage d'un regard noir, il est déjà à quelques pas. Avec toute la force de mes yeux je le blâme, je braque sur lui un bras, brusquement, comme à un chien pour qu'il retourne à sa niche, et vite.

« BOUGE PAS T'AS DIT ! » Cloud explose tout haut.

_Boulette !_

« AH ! PARDON ! » je crie aussi fort que lui et étends mes bras en croix violemment.

Reeves esquive de peu l'un d'eux, Cloud me scrute méfiant et apeuré.

« J'bouge pas, pardon. » j'agite ma main opposée au perturbateur.

Cloud y jette des yeux paniqués, détourné de Reeves, mes doigts vers ce couillon lui font un vilain geste...

_OUST ! Pourvu que ce crétin de Reeves se soit barré !_

En tout cas il n'est plus dans mon champ de vision_..._Le cœur battant, en alerte, je ne prends pas le risque de lâcher Cloud du regard.

« J'attends, Cloud, j'attends, c'est tout... » je baisse en douceur la main qu'il fixe, puis l'autre.

« Oui, bah... » il halète et sa pression devient très instable « Je sais pas ! » crache-t-il à terre.

« Tu sais pas...quoi ?... » j'oscille tant ses bras flanchent.

Il me regarde furtivement, dans les yeux. Ce qu'il y voit ne doit pas lui plaire au regain de force dans ses bras.

_L'Éclat, encore, mes yeux..._

« Si...je te lâche, tu bouges pas ?... » ses mots tremblent d'une vraie panique.

« Je ne bouge pas. » j'affirme sans réfléchir, il a peur.

_Il a peur de l'Éclat, dans mes yeux...L'Éclat, pour combien de temps encore ?_

« Non...je sais pas. » je rectifie d'une voix claire et haute.

« TU NE SAIS PAS ? » il crie encore une fois, son choc est teinté de douleur.

« Je ne sais pas ! » je confirme d'une voix tranquille « Tu ne sais pas, je ne sais pas non plus ! » je m'y attendais, alors voilà ma réplique.

« Tu ne sais pas... » malheureux d'indignation, il ose me regarder.

_Regarde-moi, oui...Bon, si je sais..._

« Je sais un peu... » j'avoue ça d'une voix boudeuse.

_Bon, je t'explique, avec l'Éclat c'est indigne de prétendre, d'être imprécis ou hésitant._

« Je sais que j'ai envie que tu bouges. Je sais que tu ne veux pas. Alors j'ai envie de bouger à ta place. Ce que je ne sais pas, Cloud, c'est ce que je vais faire. »

_Bon là, plus clair n'existe pas !_

« Tu veux bouger pour... » sa voix s'éteint, et il s'égare.

Ses yeux dans les miens, voient une chose que personne d'autre ne peut entrevoir. Il n'y a que lui qui puisse contempler voir à quoi ressemble l'Éclat dans mes yeux.  
>De ce que moi j'ai vu dans les siens, il y a de quoi se perdre !<p>

_Merde !...il a dit que mes yeux était...'feu' !..Non, 'chaleur' !...Non, j'sais plus...merde !_

Je ferme les yeux horrifiée à la simple idée qu'il puisse y voir un brasier géant, genre enfer et damnation...

_Merde !_

Je les ouvre aussitôt, il s'agirait de ne pas perdre l'Éclat ! Au sursaut qu'il fait, je...

_Ouf !..._

« Pour continuer ?... » il en retrouve l'usage de la parole.

_Hein ?...Ah, euh, oui ! Non ! Je veux bouger pour finir dans tes bras !_

« Tes bras. Pour finir. » je hoche la tête, satisfaite de l'avoir dit, si facilement et clairement.

« Fi...nir... » il s'absorbe moins profondément dans mon 'Éclat'.

« Pour finir. Continuer, c'est aller jusqu'au bout. Continuer, c'est finir. » je tente un petit sourire pour me faufiler dans la brèche.

Cette répartie le désarçonne, il s'en redresse d'un coup, je fais un pas, d'un coup.

« Tu voulais que je continue, et là tu ne veux plus. » je hausse les épaules, faussement à l'aise.

Il me lâche d'un coup, je fais un autre pas, d'un coup.

« Tu m'as lâchée. » je le regarde avec sérieux, l'interroge du regard.

_Cloud ?...Tu m'as lâchée..._

« Hum. » il hoche la tête.

_Bon, tu fais oui comme ça là, oui mais, t'as compris ce que JE veux que TU fasses? Oui ? Non ?_

« Fais ce que... » il mâchonne tout pâle « ...tu as décidé... » puis il s'affole d'un coup « Ccc...ce...ce que tu veux ! Vvv...tu voulais, enfin...ce que tu as dit, quoi je... »

_Tu...rigoles ? Hein dis, tu...merde !...attends voir..._

« Tu veux quoi ? Que je te force ? » je le scrute à l'affût du moindre indice de confirmation.

« Hum. » il hoche la tête encore.

_Me la fais pas à l'envers Cloud Strife !_

« Merde, t'as pas compris ! » je plisse les yeux sur cet abruti.

__J'ai des envies d'meutres !__

J'inspire à fond, le meurtre je le remets à plus tard ! Mais juste après ! Après ça !

« J'ai confiance, j'ai pas peur, j'suis fière, je t'admire, t'as besoin je suis là, si c'est toujours, c'est toujours, je veux, j'aime ! » j'ai plus d'air, j'en reprends « Si t'admets ça, si tu le fixes, alors je veux qu'on le scelle, qu'on l'arrime, j'veux pas de poignée de main pour ce deale ! J'veux m'coller dans tes bras pour coller tout ça ! »

_Bon, Cloud, tu m'prends ou j'te crève !_

« Tu veux qu'on soit clair, soyons clair. Si c'est bon pour toi, t'ouvres, j'me colle ! Alors T'AS ENVIE ? »

Il ferme les yeux, au bord de la syncope.


	30. Chapter 30 Décrochage

**Disclaimer : basé sur FF7 de Square Enix  
><strong>

* * *

><p>.<strong><br>**

**T±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T**

Chapitre 30 –** Unité 1 et 2 ! Décrochage !**

**T±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T **

.

.**  
><strong>

Rapport 30

Merde...

Tu as dit...tu as dit, et tu l'as dit...avec 'l'Éclat'...Tout ce que tu as dit, ce que tu dis là...  
>Le si sacro-saint Éclat. Ce mythe de bonnes femmes qui nous fait rêver, nous les petits garçons, nous, devenus hommes...<p>

Tu mens...ou pas...Tu mens ? Tu me mens ?...

J'suis plus très sûr que tu doives...si c'est bien que tu...J'suis plus très sûr de vouloir savoir...  
>Je sais que j'aimerai, je ne sais pas si c'est très bon...<p>

Tu mens ? Tu ne mens pas ?

Merde ! Si t'as l'Éclat, faut partir du principe que tu mens pas...

Oh...de dieu d'merde...J'le sens pas...

.

.

**T±±±±±±±±T**

**32 ème Jour**

**T±±±±±±±±T**

_.  
><em>

_Bon, t'as fermé tes beaux yeux, c'est bien, tu hoches encore la tête, ouais c'est bien...Et alors ? C'est oui, non, ou merde ?_

« Viens. » il dit...ça

_Ah ? Oh bah..._

« Évi-... » ma réponse se coupe « -demment ! » je bouffe du tissu.

J'ai pas bougé ! Il m'a chopée tout seul, comme un grand, trop fort même...j'ai aussi mangé sa clavicule...

« Évidemment ? » gémit-il, ébranlé.

_Hep ! Hep ! J'y suis ! Dingue, non ?!  
><em>

« Bah oui ! » j'arrive à trouver un peu d'air.

« Bah oui, qu'elle dit ! » il serre encore et inutilement ces bras autour de moi « Qu'elle dit...Ce qu'elle dit...j'sais pas... »

« Cloud...ne... » je stoppe incertaine.

_J'ai de méchants mots qui me viennent... il faut, tant pis, on verra..._

« Cloud ne me mens pas, pas maintenant... » j'en soupire « Sois pas...malhonnête, tu peux pas... »

Il se glace, se crispe...

« Dire 'je ne sais pas'. J'ai été très claire...ça devait pas être...pour me faire plaisir ou pour avoir la paix...Tu as été très clair, tu m'as prise...dans tes bras... » je bafouille sous une gigantesque bouffée de chaleur.

_J'vais mourir ! J'vais finir rôtie, carbonisée, 'archi-cuite' !_

« J'ai voulu...je veux...te croire... » il bafouille aussi, mais toujours avec sa douleur légendaire « C'est si...pas croyable... » il resserre son étau sur moi.

_Ah, non ! J'vais mourir brisée, coupée en deux !_

« Pourquoi...incroyable ?... » je couine misérablement.

_J'ai plus d'air, mais j'men fous de mourir comme ça !_

« Comme savoir... » sa voix tremble, lui tremblote comme un vieux papi.

_Oui, comment savoir...on a tous __fait __un jour une grosse connerie, et autour de nous, tous ont fait comme si de rien n'était...hum...comment savoir...  
>Hum...j'peux pas mourir sans...qu'il le sache. Une bonne fois pour toutes !<em>

« Parce que je n'ai pas fini ?... » je fais une pause pour grappiller un peu d'espace « Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, et toi seul le sais... » encore une pause, je respire alors j'en profite « Cloud, qu'est-ce que tu te reproches, précisément ? »

« Jjjj... » il soupire dans mon cou, il gigote, nous berce « Jjjj... » il se dégage et cogne sa tête contre le mur « Je sais pas... » il respire à fond avant de replonger dans mes cheveux.

« Cloud...Ou tu mens, ou t'es très...stupide ! » je déloge un bras coincé pour l'enrouler autour de son cou « Alors ?... » je l'étreins avec tendresse, c'est risqué là...

_Je ne sais pas s'il glousse ou s'il tousse...il reste plutôt calme, bon...C'est un coriace, je dois enfoncer le clou..._

« Cloud, t'es pas si abruti, hein ?... » je me racle la gorge.

_Euh ? Ouais...Alors, là, ça passe ou ça casse..._

Il tremble tant, que j'ai l'impression...Ça crépite contre moi...

_Mouais, faut surtout pas qu'ça casse !_

« En tout cas, moi, je n'ai rien à redire, rien. » je respire à plein poumon et m'accroche comme un tique au cas où.

_Ça passe ! Ça passe ! Faut qu'ça passe ! GO !_

« Tu as toujours conduit l'assaut décisif et accompli ta tâche. Tu es instable dans ta charge, ok, tu as fait des bourdes, bon. N'empêche, le résultat est gagnant, l'objectif atteint malgré les bavures, oui je sais, les bavures. Ce que tu dois savoir, Cloud, c'est que dans toutes tes erreurs de simple être humain, aux conséquences si sanglantes, moi j'y ai vu par-dessus tout ton sang, j'ai vu ton sang, Cloud...Pour chaque mort dont tu peux t'accuser, tu as essayé, tu a lutté, tu as souffert...C'est suffisant ! »

Il s'effondre d'un coup, et m'entraîne avec lui...  
>Je tente, d'une main contre le mur de nous retenir, mais un mouvement sur le côté me fait tout lâcher, pour repousser l'aide pas du tout, du tout, du tout bienvenue.<p>

_Et boum...La chute est rude._

Je me suis fait mal, Cloud a dû se faire mal...au long gémissement qui monte de lui...ce n'est pas la douleur du choc...C'est le choc des mots, du mot...

« C'est...su...ffi...sant...Cl-oud... » je m'échine à me 'décoincée' de lui, et me tue à envoyer paître Reeves et ses bonnes intentions.

Ça bataille comme des chiffonniers entre un Cloud à la dérive et mon corps en gilet de sauvetage, tout en gesticulant pour éjecter Reeves de notre périmètre.

« Mais, tu... » Cloud gémit interprétant très mal mes gestes furieux.

« JE M'INSTALLE ! » je beugle en y mettant toute ma rogne sur Reeves.

« Ah... » mon Cloud souffle, entre soulagement et souffrance.

« Bon... » je jette un dernier regard à cet emmerdeur de politicien « ...ça va... » ma voix s'éteint de culpabilité.

Devant la mine affreuse de Reeves, qui se plaque au mur, qui voudrait disparaître, désorienté et tiraillé entre son envie de soutenir avec moi Cloud, et la nécessité de me laisser faire ça seule...

_À moi de faire ça...oublions les autres, encore un peu..._

Je me cale entre les jambes de Cloud, je le prends contre moi...si...aussi bien...autant...que je le chéris...

_T'as plus besoin de ce mur, Cloud, je suis là..._

« Cloud ?...Tu savais que c'était suffisant, n'est-ce pas ? » bien calée, j'encaisse sa vague douleur « Une vie ça n'a pas de prix c'est évident, et la tienne vaudrait moins à cause de ça ? Impossible. Par contre évident qu'avec ce que tu as regretté, ce que tu as enduré, tu as assez payé, c'est suffisant. » je subis une nouvelle vague, pas loin d'un tsumani « Suffisant, c'est bien assez, c'est honnête et honorable, Cloud ! »

Une déferlante surgit et rugit de lui, de son corps qui se vrille...si grande douleur, si grand fardeau...Je sais tout ça, pleinement conscience de tout ça...Je me laisse aller dans son chaos, et très vite...je...n'ancre plus...J'ai beau le savoir de toute ma raison, ça me submerge, et me voilà à bout de souffle, au bord des larmes, quand un doigt touche ma tête.  
>Je protège du mieux que je peux, mon amour et sa fierté, et offre mon visage décomposé et grimaçant à la tête au-dessus de moi. Selke...<p>

Selke qui s'étire pour me toucher et se tenir le plus loin possible de nous, en véritable équilibriste...  
>Son visage est neutre, son doigt indique la porte toute proche, devant laquelle un Reeves voûté attend. Il entrebâille la porte et se glisse dans le couloir. Selke le rejoint rapidement.<p>

Moi, je les regarde faire avec panique, et mes yeux suppliants croisent ceux de mon amie. Selke hoche la tête, et pointe cette fois le palier juste au-dehors, plusieurs fois même...  
>Elle ouvre grand, j'aperçois Reeves adossé au mur d'en face, un triste et pauvre sourire ranime son visage.<br>La porte se referme sur eux.

Bon d'accord, ils restent aussi près que possible...

_Bon, ça m'emmerde quand-même, parce qu'on est tout seul...et j'ai pas fini...C'est risqué, et puis les deux zozos gênaient pas tant que ça...Si...si  
><em>

Je le réalise aux mouvements convulsifs du corps contre moi. Pour Cloud, par décence..._  
><em>

_Bon...chier quand-même...Quel emmerdeur !...mon chéri...  
><em>

C'est long...J'aimerai bien qu'il me parle...C'est long, c'est tout...il va mieux et je me sens un peu inutile.  
>Je le couve comme les enfants après un cauchemar, bon, eux me racontent leur cauchemar, ensuite ils ont juste besoin de moi pour faire fuir les dernières ombres...<p>

Il 'se parle' en tout cas, et d'après ce que j'en perçois...ça se passe bien...  
>Il marmonne, soupire, se crispe, il grogne, se détend, il ronchonne, glousse, se relâche...bref, il 'se parle'...<br>Son corps me parle aussi. Il se serre, me tapote, me secoue, n'empoigne, m'en tire les cheveux, c'est chiant des cheveux trop longs.

Attendons de voir...j'espère qu'il se dit les bonnes choses, qu'il règle les bonnes questions...qu'il avance dans la bonne direction...  
>Et j'hésite à intervenir, histoire d'éviter un détour inutile, un vagabondage stérile, ou pire, qu'il se perde encore. Il en est capable !<br>Non, je dois lui faire confiance, c'est un bon test pour lui. Et pour moi. J'ai affirmé qu'il pouvait se débrouiller sans moi, et bien testons ! Il faut aussi que je ME fasse confiance, je l'ai fixé, j'ai certifié que ça tiendrait sans moi...j'ai même prédit que se serait plus long, alors de quoi je me plains !

Aller, oui confiance !

Pour passer le temps, j'ai qu'à profiter d'être dans ses bras, c'est exceptionnel ça, oui !

_Ahah ! Ouais, j'suis bien contente d'être là ! J'suis super contente ! Je me sens si...chanceuse ! Ouais !_

Si j'étais seule, je m'en taperais la tête contre le mur ! Profiter de ses bras !...Hum...Non je ne vais rien faire...  
>J'ai peur de le tirer de son introspection, de le déconcentrer, donc le mieux est d'attendre sagement.<p>

_Non, je pourrais pas ! _

_Aller, j'attends...un-tout-petit-peu !_


	31. Chapter 31 Reddition Soldat

**Disclaimer :  
><strong>

* * *

><p>.<strong><br>**

**T±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T **

Chapitre 31 – **Chef, Soldat en Reddition, Chef !**

**T±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T **

.

.

Rapport 31

Je te l'ai donné, mon cœur là...ça...c'est douloureux.

Vider un cœur c'est pénible, les vielles blessures c'est embêtant, surtout leurs cicatrices.  
>Ça suture plutôt mal lorsqu'on est seul pour faire les coutures, c'est pas joli.<p>

Prends...prends-le...Prends...

Tant qu'on y est, raclons bien tout, je ne risque pas d'hémorragie, tu es là.

Et puis, reste toujours une espérance. Parce qu'un combat sans aucun espoir, c'est une défaite, l'être humain est ainsi.  
>Dans la noirceur d'un aller sans retour, toujours une petite lueur, celle de ne pas forcément mourir, 'être près à' mais pas 'vouloir'.<br>C'est différent du suicide, quand il faut, il faut ! Simplement, on s'en serais bien passé...

Barret me l'a si souvent répété...Quand un train est en marche, on n'en saute pas, les chances d'en mourir sont énormes. Et souvent quasi égale à ce qui attend à l'arrivée...  
>Alors, autant atteindre le terminus, là-bas peut-être, peut-être une lueur, peut-être qu'on survivra...<p>

Dans mon cœur il y a quelque chose comme ça...une zone pure qui s'est tapie, parce que un cœur totalement avarié, c'est un cœur mort.  
>Ce limon est un peu boueux, il a stagné au fond pour se protéger. Attaqué malgré tout, ça attaque tout un cœur acide...<br>Même dans un cœur aussi acide que le mien, reste une petite chose qui attend.

Ce dépôt, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste, mon honneur et mon amour pour toi.  
>Rien...rien d'autre...L'espoir que tu m'aimes, et l'espoir qu'à tes yeux, je reste un homme honorable.<br>Grâce à toi, mon honneur que je portais à bout de bras, est devenu comme authentique, indiscutable...Je n'ai plus à le porter, tes mots lui ont donné des ailes.

Je comprenais les expressions 'avoir le cœur lourd', 'crever le cœur'...  
>Il y a une minute, j'ai compris 'ouvrir son cœur', ça c'est couplé avec 'à cœur ouvert', et ça, ça m'a fait mal...<p>

Mais là...'donner des ailles'...  
>Et bien, je viens de comprendre que ça marche aussi. Pas de simples mots ces proverbes...<br>Ici et maintenant, je fais l'expérience d'un adage positif, ça...change...C'est pas vraiment ma routine ça.

Je ne suis qu'un idiot romantique et un pathétique hypersensible.  
>La vérité...tu m'as toujours donné des ailles, à mon courage, à ma volonté, à ma confiance, à mes envies...<p>

Jamais, jamais à mon cœur...Peu importe, c'est déjà beaucoup, mais j'aimerai bien connaître ça, quand le cœur s'envole...  
>Bah...tu me donnes toujours beaucoup, là, un grand plus, pourtant manque encore...j'attends tant de toi...<p>

Suis-je injuste...tu fais beaucoup, je ne fais rien...

Hum, c'est dommage tout de même...  
>Tu as dû me forcer à ouvrir mon cœur, mais tu sais Tifa, tous ses efforts, tu aurais pu de les épargner ! T'avais qu'à utiliser la clé !<br>Je te l'ai donnée, il y a longtemps. Sur un puits. En cachette et en silence. Tu n'as rien vu, tu n'as rien compris.  
>Je ne voulais pas que tu le vois, j'avais peur que tu le comprennes.<p>

Aujourd'hui, je donnerai tout pour tu l'aies vu à l'époque...ou même compris aujourd'hui...Ah ?! Quel lâche je suis !  
>J'ai qu'à faire un geste pour te montrer ! Qu'à ouvrir la bouche pour te l'expliquer !<br>Et un menteur ! Tout donner ?! J'parle de qui, de moi ?! Moi, j'suis là, à attendre désespéré, que TU le dises !

Merde Tifa écoute, tombe pas amoureuse d'un lâche comme moi, un dégonflé et déloyal en plus !

Non, écoute, honnêtement, j'peux pas me réjouir d'une telle chose, tu le mérites pas tu sais !

Tifa...Tifa...écoute...jjj...bon, écoute...

**.**

**.**

**T±±±±±±±±T**

**32 ème Jour**

**T±±±±±±±±T**

.

« Cloud, écoute... » ma voix résonne dans la pièce.

Il me réagit pas du tout. Mais moi, j'ai besoin de parler. Vider mon sac, et puis qu'il soit seul dans la tourmente, je n'ai jamais aimé...j'aimerai que mes mots servent de...panneaux...

_C'est décidé...premier panneau, hum ?...La direction qu'il doit suivre et la destination..._

« Ton cœur peut souffrir toute ta vie, mais ta vie être heureuse, Cloud...parce que c'est suffisant...je crois... »

Il sursaut, comme réveillé par surprise...

_P'être ben fait une bourde moi...Bon, c'est pas grave, maintenant, maintenant...je vais lui dire que je suis...son GPS !_

« Je sais que ce n'est que mon regard, à moi, et je sais combien il t'est important. Euh...je...je crois... » je bafouille la fin.

Il se...il monte en tension...ça me contamine et d'un coup je me sens toute déprimée...

« Que ça puisse être insuffisant...me rend si...malheureuse... » ma voix est si pitoyable.

Il se ramasse sur lui-même, m'écrabouille, comme s'il concentrait toute sa tension...Pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir...

_...AAAAAH...AH !...Il m'a ?!...Il m'a...CONNARD !_

Il m'a jetée, m'a envoyée bouler sur mon cul, il m'a envoyée par terre, il m'a envoyée...

_...__PAITRE__ ?! MOI ?!...CONNARD ! DE DIEU !_

Je me redresse d'un coup.

_Ah ! Rectification GROS CON-NARD !_

Un gros con, assit par terre contre son petit mur chéri, qui a posé ses petits coudes sur ses petits genoux, et qui a caché sa sale petite gueule derrière ses p'tits bras croisés, pendant que moi, truc-machin, j'ai été éjecté cul par dessus tête, à s'en péter le crâne, justement, par terre...

_Ça va, sale petit con ? T'es bien là, tu't'sens bien ? Parce que moi..._

Ça pique le cœur, même que, ça le transperce même, que ça pique mes yeux aussi, ça m'en scie la gorge, et que, j'en couine au lieu de l'incendier proprement...

Il esquisse un mouvement, bouge la main comme pour un moustique...

_Ah ! J'te dérange avec mes couinements ! Ex-cu-seee ! Ça fait juste très MAL !_

J'arrive pas à articuler, à faire passer la boule billard que j'ai dans la gorge...

« Quoi ?! » demande-t-il hargneux.

_QUOI ?!...Ah mais...AH MAIS, RIEN !_

« Quoi ? Y-a quoi ? » il s'adresse à moi comme à une cliente chiante.

_Pauvre choux, j'tembête ?..._

Cette fois il a relevé la tête, il me voit, et c'est que son air pas bien du tout, me touche.

_Merde ! Merde ! J'me fais avoir à chaque fois !_

J'en papillonne, les dents serrées, ça picotent mes yeux un grand coup, et puis c'est les grandes eaux, les larmes coulent...

« MAIS QUOI ?! » me hurle-t-il.

« MAIS RIEN ! » je lui rends sa colère en plein visage.

« Si y-a, tu le dis clairement ! J'en ai marre ! C'est toujours moi qui passe pour l'ordure ! J'comprends tout d'travers faut le savoir ! Merde ! »

_Ah...de travers...qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?...De dieu ! Ah non, faut pas que j'me laisse faire ! Oui t'es le méchant, là !  
><em>

Il replonge dans ses bras, et mon poing cogne ses bras croisés...sans que je...

« QUOI ?! » il redresse la tête, se frottant le crâne...j'ai tapé là aussi...

« ÇA ! » je plante un doigt cruel dans un de ses avant-bras « Ça, là, ça ! » je pique, pique dessus, plante, plante dans le muscle « Ça, ça, ça c'est une barrière, pourquoi ?! »

« QUOI ?! » il est pauvre en vocabulaire, mais très fort en colère.

« Ouais, une barrière ! Tu m'as jetée et déjà que tu m'empêches... » les mots me manquent « Là, moi ! » je désigne l'espace entre ses bras et ses jambes.

« DE QUOI ?! » il crie complétement choqué.

_De dieu!...Puisque t'es un demeuré, parlons demeuré!_

« Là, moi ! Moi, là ! » de mes deux mains je montre où.

« Pourquoi faire ?! »

_Ta gueule ! T'occupe !_

« Moi là ! Arrête tes questions stupides ! Un coup tu veux, un coup tu veux pas ! » j'en trépigne de frustration.

« Et toi, un coup t'as besoin, un coup c'est moi ! Qui est malade, toi non ! »

« Bah justement, malade, m'faut un héro ! J'ai besoin du mien ! Et mon héros crois qu'il-... »

« Arrête de dire des trucs comme ça ! » il me pointe du doigt ulcéré.

« J'ai besoin de mon héros pour m'en sortir et mon héros a besoin de moi pour être solide, alors je-... »

« Ah ?! » son éclat est pire que malsain « T'investis dans le matériel ! »

« CLOUDDD ! » je crie au plafond sinon j'le défonce.

_Demeuré ! Demeuré !_

« Et t'as besoin d'un gros retour sur investissement, hein, c'est ça ?! Alors t'y vas fort ! » il est mauvais, si mauvais que ça en est gerbant.

« T'as pas le droit d'dire des choses comme ça ! 'Éclat' ou pas, t'as pas l'droit d'pendre mes mots comme ça ! »

« A-lors!...Arrête de dire des trucs comme ça ! »

« J'investis pas d'argent dans mon héros ! J'investis mon cœur ! »

« Arrête de dire des trucs comme ça ! »

« Mon cœur, parfaitement ! »

« Arrête de...Arrête ! » il prend son air le plus pathétique

« Arrête ?! Quoi ?! Le temps file et tant de choses que tu dois fix-... »

« J'ai pas besoin d'Éclat pour fixer ce que tu me dis... » il boude maintenant.

« J'l'ai plus ?... »

_Merde ! Ça compte pour du beurre alors ?...C'est pas du jeu !_

« Rien à...voir...Tu...m'as jamais dit tout ça... » il a vraiment le culot de bouder.

« Je sais... » je m'interrompt à ses yeux malheureux « Cloud...t'as qu'à me laisser passer plus... »

« Je te laisse toujours passer... » il marmonne.

« Ouais mais...j'aimerai passer parce que tu me...m'appelles... »

« J'suis un incapable pour des tas d'choses, Tifa... » il secoue la tête et glousse entre ses bras « Mais...T'es pas si sourde, non ?... »

_Sourde moi ?! Quel enfoiré !...Rah, et merde ! Bon si, peut-être !_

Je baisse la tête honteuse...je me sens léger...minable...

« Bon, si t'es sourde, t'es pas aveugle aussi quand-même, merde ! »

_Ben, euh...sans doute un peu...mais toi aussi ! Et puis lent avec ça !_

« Tu m'fais vvv-rai-ment chhh-ier ! » il grince des dents incroyablement fort.

C'est terrifiant ! A s'en faire sauter une ou deux. J'ose un regard et m'avance d'un coup.

_Ses bras ouvert ! Ils étaient ouverts et il les referme ! Merde ! Trop tard !_

Il s'avachit sur ses avant-bras comme tout à l'heure...seulement ma tête s'y pose aussi...il enlève la sienne aussitôt.

« Bah...sourde, aveugle... » à quatre pattes devant lui, j'arrive à hausser les épaules « Lente aussi ?... » je tourne mon visage, et ma joue contre sa peau, je tente un regard implorant.

« Pfff ! Un incapable et une handicapée... » il boude, regarde ailleurs.

Lentement et avec un gros soupir, je me recule.

_C'est pas gagné, gagné...p'être foutu !...misère..._

Il lève un bras de sa barrière et rougit brusquement.

_Il m'invite à passer ?...C'est...la première fois...  
><em>

Puis l'autre bras se lève...Je suis comme devant un pont à bateau...

_Non ?!_

J'avance une main, allonge le bras, je n'ose pas le toucher, c'est embarrassant, je comprends qu'il rougisse...Finalement, je la pose contre le mur juste au-dessus de lui...Je bloque comme ça, parce que...sa main qui sur mon épaule est moite...

_Donc...si !_

Il m'attire doucement, je glisse doucement...pourtant quand ses bras se referment avec moi dedans...

_Il faut..._

Je pousse de mon dos sur ses bras.

« Tifa... » gronde-t-il épuisé et mécontent.

« Mais Cloud...s'il te plaît...» j'oscille pour choper ses yeux « Si Cloud, faut juste... »

Aussi proche que nous sommes c'est un jeu dangereux...

« Quoi ?... » il me repousse et me coince de ses genoux.

« Bah...qu'on termine... »

« T'as pas encore fini ! » il est presque à crier.

« Nan ! C'est long ouais ! Si je finis pas, et que du coup, ça te suffit pas hein ?! Et bah, moi... » je stoppe soudain très émue.

« Tu veux...finir ?! »

Avec ses yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et sa petite voix dans les aiguës...ça m'chamboule ! Déjà que j'suis pas bien...

« Pas faire de son mien...des fois on tente pas et...moi, ça reste vraiment en travers de la gorge...sec quoi ! »

_Merde...ça fait toujours aussi mal !_

Il me faut même plusieurs minutes pour refouler mes larmes...incroyable ce qu'elles sont puissantes et...

« Tifa...jjj...si...t'as pas finis...tant mieux... » il termine sa bafouille extrêmement sérieux.

« Ah...hum, ouais...bah, aller... » je hausse les épaules au moins une dizaine de fois.

J'essaie de sourire, mon sourire tremble et ma bouche se déforme malgré moi...

_Arfff...désolée...bah...c'est pas grave...M'en veux pas hein, Cloud..._

Il les essuie d'une main légère.

_Oui, hein, aller on efface...oublions...j'y arrive pas...aide-moi..._

Je me cache, me frotte sur son bras avec un dernier sourire, enfin un truc qui ressemble...

_Ah...aide-moi, oui...tes bras pour ça c'est une bonne idée, ça va aider, sûr..._


	32. Chapter 32 Capitulation

**Disclaimer** : Basée sur FF7 de Square Enix.

* * *

><p>.<strong><br>**

**T±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T**

Chapitre 32 – **Soldat ! Accepter Capitulation !**

**T±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T**

.

.

_Rapport 32_

Ah. Tifa...ton cœur aussi...est aigre...

Non, non...pas aigre, pas avec le sourire que tu m'as fait...un si petit sourire demande une si grande force...Tu...toi, tu sais accepter les défaites...  
>Tes petits sourires de misère font toujours miroiter des merveilles, là derrière, juste là, faut s'en donner la peine, pas vrai ?...<br>Chaque fois tu sembles dire : "C'est raté. Vache ça fait mal ! Bon, go !"

Et là, la défaite que tu montres...MA défaite est aussi la tienne, surtout la tienne n'est-ce pas...  
>Mes combat sont tes combats, mes victoires tes victoires, et mes défaites, oui ...Tu l'as dit, tu l'as dit...Toi et moi...Pareil.<p>

On fait pas que de la cohabitation, c'est de la connexion...Pas seulement de la compassion, de l'empathie, on est relié et tout passe...  
>Mes déroutes...je suis le pire des idiots...c'est pas parce que toi, tu tiens la route...C'est pas facile...c'est parce qu'on s'accroche que c'est facile...<br>Ton cœur est rempli de mes échecs...

Tu as tes propres échecs aussi...as-tu aussi honte et mal que moi...Tu es plus forte, mais tu n'as pas moins mal. Tu as peur de me monter ça aussi...  
>Mon cœur, j'ai toujours eu peur de te le montrer, tellement honte et tellement peur, peur, peur...<br>Te dégoûter, te décevoir, te...démériter...te décevoir une fois de trop...définitivement.

Mais, hein, ça n'arrivera pas, hein ? Regarde comme tu m'as souri derrière tes larmes.

À quoi ça sert...te cacher tout ça, tout moi, tu sais...je voulais d'abriter, je t'ai bannie, je voulais camoufler, je t'ai désorientée...

Tu...me montrer ton cœur ?...Je t'ai tenue loin, mais tu ne m'as jamais tenu près...ça pourrait être si simple Tifa ?  
>Si tu me montre un peu du tien...ou...et...<p>

T'as pas fini, hein...

Tant pis pour ce qu'il va suivre ! Je prends ! Qu'importe!  
>Et si j'y suis un peu plus qu'un peu...ce que tu diras...au pire je saurais...<br>Aujourd'hui je saurais peut-être...tant mieux, tant pis...

Tant mieux !

.

**.**

**T±±±±±±±±T**

**32 ème Jour**

**T±±±±±±±±T**

.

« Bon...et ben...finis. C'est tant mieux_._ » il me repousse tranquillement.

Il me lâche, et je me tortille pour me mettre à genoux, il m'aide...ou plutôt ses mains ne me quittent pas...il a peur que je m'en aille, et franchement ça ma démange.

Bon, c'est vrai, comme ça, on est effectivement mieux pour parler...

_Et hum...effectivement, c'est bien une pulsion de fuite qui m'hérisse le poils !_

« Ok. Si tu peux encore, fixe... » je me trémousse entre ses jambes « Moi, si je peux encore être claire... » je joue des épaules, il me touche...trop...

« Non. Ne t'inquiète de rien. Termine. » il me regarde droit dans les yeux.

Je me raidis soudain...c'est si rare...

_Fuite?...Si j'ai...SI peur...c'est que...c'est que c'est vraiment...  
><em>

« T'occupe. Parle. » il force sa poigne sur mes épaules, me cloue au sol.

_Parle ?...Parler..._

« Comme ça vient...T'auras dit. Après si je comprends de travers...si j'mérite un coup de pied au cul...J'méritrerais. » il plisse les yeux et fronce les sourcils « T'auras dit. »

Il est...sûr, il est clair...et solide...il est...dans le vrai...

_Bon...comme ça vient...tu veux entendre...bon...ça veut venir...bon...tu vas entendre !_

« J'ai toujours su qui tu étais...Tu as changé évidemment, et Soldat ou pas, tu aurais changer...donc restait à savoir si ce que...si ça pouvait m'aller encore... » ma salive passe mal, très mal...

Je n'en reviens pas qu'il me regarde toujours. Souvent, lors de nos discussions, il ne me regarde pas, je sais, je sens qu'il est concentré sur moi, qu'il m'écoute...attentif mais détourné...  
>Et là, il me...et du coup, moi...tellement de mal que ma déglutition suivante fait un bruit affreux, il en sursaute et baisse la tête aussitôt.<br>Pour cette fois, c'est pour mon confort. Et c'est pas juste!  
>D'un coup sec je redresse son menton, et pour cette fois, c'est à lui de n'avoir devant les yeux que le sommet d'un crâne.<p>

« Soldat, 1ére classe...Lorsque tu l'as annoncé...J'en étais loin d'être heureuse...Tu es un Soldat 1ére classe dans ta chair, ça refroidit ! Quand on voit comment on les fabrique et comment ils finissent...Appréhender ton destin, le craindre...Ce n'est pas avoir peur de toi...Si j'avais peur, je me serais débrouillée pour ne pas partager ce destin...Le passé je n'y peux rien, mais j'avais prise sur le futur...tous les jours à partir de ce moment là. » je m'occupe à fixer mes mains bien étalées sur mes genoux...« J'ai tellement pas peur, Cloud...M'en fiche des petites choses qui se baladent en toi, partout...Pour moi ça n'a rien changé...Les autres ne comprennent pas, et ça aussi, ça doit leur flanquer une sacrée trouille ! » mes mots viennent plutôt facilement.

Bien que...j'ai toujours été quelqu'un de direct, j'vous en colle une bien en face, et pareil si j'ai un truc à dire. Là, c'est en genre d'évitement. Le regard est très important pour moi, c'est une manière de 'verrouiller' la cible. Et là mon regard sur mes doigts...c'est lâche...Et puis, c'est à se demander qui est la cible..._  
><em>

_Hum...c'est confortable finalement, ce genre de lâcheté ! __Aller ! _

« Hé Cloud ! Même que, euh c'est, euh...du bonheur que les cellules de Séphi soient euh...que ton corps ait reçu les pures, hein ! Bon oui, d'un côté c'est une catastrophe, mais d'un autre Cloud, si elles n'avaient pas complètement fusionnées avec toi, tu aurais dégénéré ! »

Il bondit sur son cul, grogne de dégoût. Je stoppe de justesse un rire dans ma gorge. Puis réalisant qu'il ne voit pas, un large sourire étire mes lèvres. Puis comme je ne le voit pas, je réalise que ses réactions...importe peu. C'est très bien ainsi. Je suis libre de parler, sans devoir adapter mon discours selon la sale tronche qu'il tire !

C'est si confortable que ça me libère. J'en pouffe. J'en accroche son épaule et la secoue autant que je suis secouée par mon rire.

« En vrai...Séphiroth ne se balade pas en toi, un peu partout...il est partout. » je lisse ses bras et abandonne sa peau « Mais c'est Cloud que je touche, c'est avec Cloud que je vis ! Tu as aussi gagné cette bataille ! Tu l'as intégrer et chaque jour de ta vie, c'est bien toi qui existes, parles et décides. Il peut bien traîne dans le coin, n'empêche...j'm'en fous total quoi ! Quand je suis avec toi...ça m'effleure pas une seconde ! » mes mains retrouvent mes genoux.

C'est froid après sa peau à lui.

_Oui, il y a des choses cruciales qu'on oublie ! Et du coup, on casse leur importance...on atténue quoi..._

« Hum...je dois avouer quand-même, j'ai douté, disons...j'étais sur mes gardes, malgré tout, je n'ai jamais réussi à te soupçonner du moindre mal, et crois-moi, te suspecter réellement m'aurait éviter bien des tourments, ça...J'ai pas pu, c'est tout. » j'en hausse les épaules « Faut pas croire, j'étais pas tranquille...Oh et puis...de toute façon y-avait deux solutions. Soit tu étais faux et donc moi aussi, soit tu étais vrai et donc moi aussi... »

Il en bondit encore, se décolle du mur pour me dévisager...enfin pour se cuire les yeux sur mon crâne..._  
><em>

« Dans tous les cas...on était pareil...Si ton existence était artificielle, la mienne aussi, ça...ça ne me faisait pas peur. Ce qui me faisais peur, c'était de voir à quel point ce que tu ne faisais ressentir était...Véritable...Pour moi, tu ne pouvais qu'exister dans ma réalité, j'veux dire...Qu'on soit factice ou pas tu existais en moi, alors...c'était l'essentiel non ? Cette certitude, je m'y suis cramponnée. Et j'ai tenu bon... » je garde bien les yeux sur mes mains, et mes mains sur mes genoux « J'sais pas si j'suis bien claire...c'est une chose d'être un mensonge, une illusion, de n'être tout bonnement rien...Mais même dans le pire des cas tu m'avais, tu n'étais pas rien...Cette force, ma force, venait de cette idée stupide que dans la tête de notre...inventeur, dans le fondement même du projet on était lié...notre fabrication...ensemble. Tu comprends, on n'était pas bidons pour le monde entier, mais pour le reste du monde, et ça...être deux, c'était...rien d'autre ne...rien d'autre, rien d'autre... » je m'interrompe, émue jusqu'aux larmes et tremblante.

_Tu m'avais ! Je t'avais ! Rien d'autre n'était plus important ou...fort...et beau! Si fort, si fort Cloud que.._

« J'aurais tant voulu que tu le comprennes Cloud, que tu t'y raccroches autant que moi...grâce à ça, jamais tu n'aurais pas perdu pied. Cloud écoute-moi bien...ce qui nous unissait nous rendait vrais. C'est comme...Le père noël n'existe pas, pourtant les prières, l'attente, l'excitation, la joie, la gratitude des enfants...l'amour que les enfants lui porte...ça c'est vrai, réel, tangible! C'est basé sur un mensonge, mais tout ça n'est pas un mensonge...tu comprends...Te rends-tu compte de la beauté et de la pureté qu'a engendré ce mensonge ! La magie de noël ! Et bien, toi et moi c'est pareil ! Mensonge ou pas quelle importance au fond ! Toi et moi c'était pour de vrai, aussi réel que nos corps, artificiels ou pas ! » je m'interrompe encore.

Je ferme les yeux, respire un bon coup, ça m'en redresse. Des mains se collent à mes joues. J'expire à fond, j'en courbe le dos. Les mains glissent et disparaissent je ne sais où...  
>Retour à mes genoux, retour à mes doigts gentiment posés là.<p>

« Et puis...et la Rivière de la Vie m'a donné raison, c'est toi, toi, toi Cloud...Je t'en supplie, fixe que Séphiroth ou pas, faux ou pas...rien n'aurait changé pour moi. »

_Je t'aimais...alors j'aimais peut-être un truc bizarre ou un mauvais garçon, mais je t'aimais..._

« Après ça, j'ai retrouvé tout ce que je croyais avoir aimé, et bien d'autre choses. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet...Aujourd'hui, et depuis toujours, et encore, là, dans cette pièce, je n'ai aucun doute d'avoir Cloud Strife devant moi. Sutrout vu le cirque que tu m'as joué. »

_Si tu es Cloud Strife, alors je t'aime, et tu es bien Cloud Strife._

« Séphiroth est en moi...et avec ça...Tous les jours je suis moi... et que quand il attaque que je... » il bredouille, il semble comprendre...

_Ah ! Tu as dit...Ah ! Enfin ! Bah oui du con ! Oui ! Oui !  
><em>

« C'est que du parasitage, et rare en plus! » je me cogne contre lui et l'étreint brièvement « Et même avec, pendant, tu restes le même con ! Hein ? Ouais ! »

« Hum...ouais... » il encaisse comme de rien un bon coup dans l'épaule.

J'ai frappé fort sinon, je n'aurais pas su où trouver la force de retourner à mes genoux.

« Ahlalala...Cloud... » je m'évente de mes mains à toute vitesse, j'ai un gros coup d'chaud « Franchement ! Cette particularité c'est que dalle à côté de ton caractère ! Tu vois, quand il s'agit de toi, ça rentre même pas en ligne de compte !»

« Ah... »

_Ah...ses mains, elles, retournent à mes épaules...bon, d'toute manière...Amen !_

« Comme tu es, avec tous tes défauts...tu ne te rends pas compte combien tu m'es important...Coûteux, on s'en fout, c'est précieux qui compte ! » je ris, c'est bon de pouvoir en rire « J'angoisse presque, oui, une trouille totale épouvantable que tu t'arranges ! T'imagines ! Si tu t'améliores ?! J'fais quoi moi hein ?! Y'a quoi de plus fort , hein ?! J'suis arrivée au bout, moi ! »

Je me sens...très très très...fébrile...limite hystérique ! Étrange...j'ai toujours imaginé une...reddition...autrement...

_...Amen..._

« Tu comprends, y-a rien après, rien qui existe ! Faudrait que j'invente un mot, pour cette émotion...ce...truc...Y-a pas de livre qui en parle, pas de chanson...Tu vas pas faire inventer un concept quand-même ! Si ?! » j'éclate...

De rire, nerveux...c'est dit...

_J'ai peur, pas de toi, de moi._

J'en frappe dans mes mains !

_Amen ! Amen !  
><em>

« Tu n'en as fait faire des choses, tu m'en fais dire...Remarque, moi aussi, je t'en ai fait faire, hein Cloud ? » je lève un œil, tricote mes doigts.

« Oui... » souffle-t-il entre rire et émotion « Tu...alors quoi ?... »

« Ah mais...J'sais pas ! » je ris encore...ça sonne...mauvais...

« Tu...c'est fini ? » il décolle et recolle ses doigts sur mes épaules.

« Oui ! J'en suis là ! » ma voix...sonne mal, très mal !

« Là ?... » sa voix...sonne mal aussi.

« Au bout ! » je m'agite, bouge les bras dans tous les sens.

« Hum...au bout... »

« Bah oui ! » je crie presque « Parce que quand tout est un seul, le reste c'est plus rien ! »...ça-y-est, je crie.

Le silence qui suit cette belle phrase de n'importe quoi...m'empêche de réfléchir à ce n'importe quoi...

Sa...présence est...comme la lourdeur de l'air en pleine canicule. Il me cerne de partout. Ses genoux juste derrière mon dos, ses pieds tout près des miens, ses bras qui pèsent sur mes épaules.  
>Cernée, encerclée...je n'ai pas d'échappatoire à moins de creuser un trou dans le sol. Je suis sans issue, et c'est moi qui l'ai cherché...<p>

Logiquement, si on veut y être, c'est qu'on accepte d'être capturé, ensuite, soit on le veux...parce qu'on a déjà capitulé...ou bien...qu'on est certain de pouvoir se libérer...  
>D'ailleurs j'étais bien là, à genoux devant lui, au milieu de lui, tête basse, mains à plat sur mes cuisses...Pas vraiment une attitude de crânerie ou de résistance, non...Ouep...La tension monte...<p>

_J'ai fais quoi là, j'ai dis quoi...Oups !...euh...non, non, ça va, c'est bon...euh...pas sûr, hein ? Si ?...Nan ! Y va rien comprendre ! Moi-même, j'ai des doutes alors..._

« D'accord ! » il assené cette conclusion et me tire vers lui.

« AH ! » moi je crie, moi je résiste, moi je m'agite.

_...c'est une catastrophe..._

« J'ai compris... » il reste calme, malgré mes mouvements brusques et violents.

« AH ?! ET BAH T'AS BIEN D'LA CHANCE ! »

_Ouais, parce que pour moi, c'est une catastrophe !_

« ...Ouais...»

Tout en lui...m'interpelle...Je clignote des yeux sur lui...Son calme d'abord, puisque moi je me fais que gueuler !  
>Ensuite sa bouche qu'il cache maintenant derrière sa main...il a de grandes mains, pourtant...Ses doigts sont comme transparents...sourire ?...bah, il a pas une si grande bouche...j'sais pas, même cachées, ses lèvres...ça diffuse quelque chose...et puis...<p>

« Bon ben...si t'as fini... » il toussote sur son poing.

_Ah ! Bah oui ! C'était ça ! Il sourit ! Il sourit grave ! Et puis il est tout rose !_

« J'ai compris...quelque chose... » il cogne la tête contre le mur, les yeux clos.

_Ah bah merde !...J'ai réussi ?! Il est heureux ! MERDE ! J'AI RÉUSSI ! Ses yeux, ils..._

«Tifa, est-ce que...Tu-... » il s'étrangle en me voyant.

_AAAH ! DE DIEU !_

C'est qu'il...c'est qu'il a ouvert...ses yeux...et...je prends...j'ai pris une...accélération ?! J'sais pas, genre vent solaire ! Ça me crame la tronche, ça me dresse tous les poils et...chaud, mais chaud !

_J'ai...vraiment...réussi ?..._

« Tifa !...Là ! Y-a bien un quelque chose que tu...tu... » il est furieux puis abasourdi.

_Tu m'étonnes ! En pleine gueule qué'que chose ! Ouep ! J'l'ai pris !_

Je m'en accroche à sa veste pour pas me faire balayer comme une feuille._  
><em>

« Quelque chose que tu...tu...qui t'vas pas ! Tu me détestes...un...truc ! »

_Hein ?! J'ai pas...réussi ?! Mais quel...CON ! Ah, bah tiens puisque j't'tiens !_

« Quel genre de con peut bien penser ça, alors qu'il a entendu de telles choses ! » je donne un grand coup sec à son col, que je tiens déjà, pour bien lui montrer ma colère.

« Quelle genre de conne peut bien rien comprendre, alors qu'elle dit de telles choses ? » il plante fermement ses yeux dans les miens, nez à nez.

« HEIN ?! » je baisse aussitôt les yeux.

_DE QUOI ?!...qu'est-ce qu'y'm'joue là ?! Vite, vite mes mains ! Fixer mes mains !_

« Réponds à la question, Tifa. »

« QU- QUOI ?! »

_Merde...mes mains sont juste là, sous son visage..._

« Moi ! De moi ! Tu me...Tu détestes rien ?... »

« LE CONTRAIRE ! »

_Moi, qui voulais les enlever...je resserre ma poigne sur le tissu..._

« Le contraire de quoi ? De l'un ou des deux ? »

« Qu-...qu...HEIN ?! »

« Détester et rien. Le contraire d'un ou-... »

« DES DEUX ! LE CONTRAIRE ! »

_Oups...euh...amen ?  
><em>

« Et là non plus, tu comprends pas ce que tu viens de dire ? » il ma claque sa paume sur le front et me redresse la tête brusquement.

« Sssi... »

_Merde...moi qui voulais surtout pas le regarder..._

« Bon ! Parce que si c'est bien le contraire des deux, alors c'est bien pareil pour les deux ! » il crispe ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

_Hein ? Quoi ? Que, qui...quoi ?_

« Tifa, t'as peur! »

« Oui ! Bah oui ! J'l'ai dit ! »

« T'as peur de quoi ! Si tout est un et que un est tout pour les deux ! T'as peur de quoi ?! Y-a pas d'zéro puisqu'y-a deux ! »

_Tout ? Un ? Deux ?...Zéro...Moi j'comprends zéro!_

« Jjj...jjj...euh... » je bafouille jusqu'à ce qu'il me écrase de ses jambes.

_Aïe ! Du con, vas-y doucement !...Merde, j'suis coincée...merde, pourquoi j'voulais ? J'voulais quoi d'ailleurs ?..._

« Jjj...j'ai des fourmis... » je balance cette excuse bidon et lutte dans son étau.

« Puisque t'as pas peur, t'y es, tu restes ! »

« Ah...bah...oui...jjj... » je panique...je pense que ça se voit... « Mais bon...pfff...c'est la peine, hein ? Les fourmis, hein ! Bon... » je tente de me relever.

_Ah...non ?...Bon bah...Si ! J'ai envie là tu vois, les fourmis tu comprends !_

« Si, c'est la peine, restes... » il m'enlace.

_J'suis...verrouillée...Hum, euh...Non merci ?..._

« Si Tifa...je t'appelle là, tu saisis ? »

_Hum...Oui, je pense que oui...SALOPARD ! Si j'dis non c'est moi qui passe pour une garce !_

« Je dois fixer, tu vois Tifa... »

_Hum...Oui...aussi...euh...SOS ?_

« Je fixe... » il respire à fond.

Sa respiration...il a inspiré tellement..qu'il m'a pris avec...il a expiré tellement...que j'l'ai pris en moi, je...peux pas respirer autre chose que lui...

_Bon...Hep ! __Minute bonhomme...La voix toute douce comme ça, c'est la peine? J'veux dire c'est nécessaire aussi toute cette force pour m'approcher de toi ?_

« Je veux...absolument...fixer ça... »

_Ouais, mais bon...et les mains là, les petites caresses, tout ton corps là, tout toi si doux...qui n'en font qu'UNE ÉNORME caresse !...je dirais...hum...que ça craint !_

« Pas de poignée de main, t'as dit, hein Tifa ? »

_Eh Bah ! J'en ai dit des conneries ! De dieu, comme ça craint !_

« Ah, mais-... » je couine, misérable.

« Chut...je fixe... »

_Ouais, mais bon ! Si résume tous tes gestes là ! Que j'suis pas foutue de décrire parce que sinon j'me répands...mais qu'y faut bien que j'analyse quand-même...  
>Donc là, logiquement, tu...vas...m'embrasser, oui hein ? Hum...j'dirais...pourquoi faire ?!<em>

« Chut...je fixe... »

_Ah bah oui, pour ça...euh..._

« Chut...je fixe... »

_J'ai bien compris figure-toi ! Bon bah, j'crois qu'j'y suis !...ouep...Quand nos nez vont se toucher, là, dans dix secondes...se sera...foutu hein ? Euh, fait ! Fait !_

« Chut... »

_Oh mon dieu...  
><em>


	33. Chapter 33 Go! Go! Go!

**Disclaimer** : Basée sur l'univers de FF7, d'après Square Enix.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**T±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T**

Chapitre 33 – **Unité 1 et 2 ! Go !Go ! Go !**

**T±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T **

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

_Rapport 33_

Tu as mon cœur...que parce que je te l'ai donné...mais c'est déjà...très bien...  
>J'ai vu...une partie du tien. On se s'est pas montré les même choses, mais c'est déjà très bien...<br>Les mots...les mots c'est déjà très bien aussi, mais...

À tes mots, mon cœur a déployé ses ailles. De ses cicatrices...sont sorties...des ailles...  
>C'est qu'il en avait...incroyable...<p>

Mais...Tu...peux pas faire mieux ?  
>J'aimerai tellement voler...Pour ça tu...dois...impérativement...Tu veux du 'suffisant', alors...Tu dois...faire mieux.<p>

Si. Tu peux faire mieux.

Si. Regarde...J'ai pris le risque. Je t'ai écouté jusqu'au bout, et c'est tant mieux.  
>Si. Bouge pas...Je vais aller jusqu'au bout, tant pis ou tant mieux, c'est le risque.<p>

Le risque c'est tant pis, c'est le crash...tant pis, oui, justement et 'juste' tant pis.

Si. Prête ?...Et tu verras, se sera tant mieux.

****.  
><strong>**

****.  
><strong>**

**T±±±±±±±±T**

**32 ème Jour**

**T±±±±±±±±T**

.

_Ça touche ! Ça touche !_

« Je...fixe... » il chuchote.

_T'AS GUEULE ! Ça a touché mes lèvres là !_

« NON ! » je...j'ai...touché...

_Au...secours...MER-DE ! J'vais mourir !_

« Quoi-non ?! » il crache ses mots, et me crache le dernier...en pleine...bouche...

_T'as gueule j'tdis ! Tu sens bien qu'ta bouche touche ma bouche, non ?!_

« Non ! Ça va pas ! » je pousse de tes mes forces en gémissant, ses mains tendres sont devenues barbares « J'crois que... » j'accroche ses bras pour qu'il me lâche « J'crois que j'vais... » je pousse, force « J'suis pas bien... » je tire, baisse, monte...

Rien n'y fait...à croire que la douleur que je lui inflige n'est rien...

_Et elle n'est rien comparée à celle que j'endure !_

« Pitié...Cloud...j'vais... » je pleurniche...aucune issue...

_Mourir ?...Me revoilà face à mon 'danger', me revoilà face à mon mal...Pourtant, je DEVAIS faire ça...pourtant, ça DOIS passer par là...aucune issue._

« Merde... » il enfonce encore ses doigts sur moi.

Il n'y a pas une miette de mon corps qui n'aie pas mal...Une extrême douleur part du...bas...et remonte dans toute ma chair...sous la poussée, je m'arrache enfin de lui, du sol pour aussitôt perdre pied, vacillante.

« MERDE NON ! » je hurle en percutant le mur de tout mon poids.

« MAIS QUOI NON ?! » il bataille avec mes jambes pour se redresser.

« ARRÊTE ! » j'évite la chute de peu « FAIT CHIER ! »

« VIENS ! » il me chope par la taille et m'attire sur lui « MAIS VIENS ! VIENS ! »

_Vers le bas, vers ma douleur, l'endroit que je dois fuir..._

« NON ! NON ! » je martèle le mur de mes poings, il m'en attrape un et tire dessus.

_Vers lui, vers mon traitement spécial en cas de crise, la chose que je dois fuir..._

« NON ! » à mes cris la porte s'ouvre enfin « NE FAIS PAS ÇA ! NE FAIS RIEN ! » je crie en direction d'un Cloud figé par l'intrusion « ...je...vais bien...je... »

Son visage...rien ne m'a autant déchiré le cœur que...depuis...des lustres...je m'extrais de son étreinte tremblante et vannée...

« Je vais bien...si, si... » je chavire, tends une main de mamie vers Reeves « Je vais...bien... » je tente un sourire à mon Cloud qui tient encore mon bras, qui ne veut pas lâcher, qui...« Je vais...bien...Cloud... »

Il me laisse glisser, ces yeux sont douloureux pour changer...et repartent vers le sol, vers ailleurs, loin, lui qui m'a tant regardée dans les yeux, il y a...quelques secondes...

_Je m'excuse mais, je vais bien et je ne vais pas bien, et j'ai l'intime conviction que si je ne quitte pas tes bras, ça finira comme ce soir-là, ce soir particulier où j'ai goûté ta chaleur, tes mains et où j'ai terminée folle, où j'ai fini à l'hôpital de W.R.O...Cloud...pardon..._

« Un médecin est nécessaire. » Reeves me récupère comme un oisillon.

« Une crise. » Selke lance sa sentence comme une évidence.

_C'était...différent...C'est venu de quelque chose de concret cette fois..._

« Non, j'ai cru...c'est partit...Putain c'était juste ! » je me stabilise contre Reeves «...Détendez-vous, je suis à peine convalescente et encore moins guérie ! » je me décolle de lui et tiens bon « Un peu d'émotion peut largement me faire flancher, non ?...Et là côté émotions, elles étaient fortes non ? » mon ton guilleret manifeste ma joie d'être stable.

« Tss ! » Cloud souffle comme un bœuf, et nous tourne le dos.

_Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai dit de mal...émotions fortes...ou...pas guérie..._

« On abrège ! » aboie-t-il d'un coup.

« C'est d'accord ! » Selke ferme la porte.

Ça va beaucoup mieux. Je fais le tour de la pièce, tout va bien. Je leur souris un peu gênée, au tour de Cloud, j'y met un peu plus de pêche, mais, 'patatra', il fronce les sourcils sur moi...

…_.Bah...quoi...j'ai sourit ! _

Ses yeux glissent sur moi comme une promesse de vengeance...

_J'ai QUE sourit ! _

Pourtant, il semble l'avoir prit comme une insulte...

« Marre ! Marre ! » bougonne-t-il dans son coin.

« Bien ! Topo de la plongée synaptique ! » Reeves le rejoint et lui empoigne l'épaule comme pour le féliciter.

Un instant surnaturel...Cloud le contemple avec un regard caméléon : l'ahurissement, la douleur, l'incompréhension, la colère, la confusion, la douleur..._  
><em>

_Ah...ça s'arrête sur la douleur, encore...toujours...j'ai échoué, hein, c'est ça?..._

« Et bien, enchaînons. » Reeves reste normal et limite heureux.

_Il...n'a rien vu ?! ...Minute !_

« Euh...une minute ? » aucun ne m'écoute « Une seconde ?... » non, personne « Un...verre d'eau ?... »

Ça parle, ça bouge, je n'en capte rien...Je suis démoralisée, et...Ce qu'il vient de se passer me laisse un gout de fer dans la bouche...

_Aaah mais quoi à la fin ?! Ils sentent le sang ces brutes ?! Ils veulent battre le fer tant qu'il est chaud ! Et bah le fer là, termine tranquille sa liquéfaction, et aimerait, tranquille se refroidir, là !_

Je m'assois par terre, et la tête dans les mains, je me bouche les oreilles.

_Ils sont marrants, ils sont drôles !...Pffffffffff...ils parlent de...Non, non ! J'veux pas savoir ! Qu'ils discutaillent entre eux !_

Le temps s'efface, puis un verre d'eau se pose devant moi. Je bois, et ose enfin un regard dans la pièce...Reeves affiche un air quasi souriant, les mains dans les poches, Cloud fait une gueule de dix pieds de long, Selke, elle semble aussi sereine que son patron.

Patron qui vient d'un pas insouciant, se pencher vers moi, et me tapoter la tête.

« Alors ? » me demande-t-il, fendu d'un sourire.

« Alors ?...» je papillonne...« Alors quoi ? » je pince les lèvres sous ses gentils petits coups.

Reeves stoppe d'un coup, puis se redresse aussi brusquement.

« Alors ? » insiste le politicien vers Selke.

« Fructueux. » répond la petite dernière du groupe.

« Parfait ! Et alors ? » continu Reeves sur sa lancée.

« ET ALORS ?! » Cloud hurle.

L'éclat de Cloud me fait bondir. Je suis debout, en alerte, Reeves à mes côtés est totalement détendu. D'ailleurs et d'un geste, il invite Cloud à continuer. Cloud s'avance d'un pas agressif.

« C'est à moi de demander ça ! » crache-t-il, mauvais « Selke, sans appel, pas de Séphiroth dans cette histoire, pas une miette ? »

« Non. J'ai parcouru vos passés. Du plus récent au plus ancien, aucun indice et encore moins de preuve. »

« Pas une ombre ? »

« Non...Tu penses à quoi ? » Selke s'approche de lui suspicieuse.

« Une...sorte de bombe à retardement...une...allergie...un truc ! » Cloud ne lâche pas l'affaire.

« Allergie c'est...mais Séphiroth n'a rien, rien à voir...Le problème actuel ne concerne que vous. »

« Ne concerne que...Vous ?...Nous ?! » il lui tourne autour.

« Oui, vous deux. » Selke s'en fiche, elle tourne sur elle-même pour le suivre des yeux.

« Concerne ?! »

« Hum, oui. C'est-à-dire qui n'y a rien d'extraterrestre ou d'artificiel. Le problème est bien interne et propre à chacun d'entre vous. »

« Moi aussi ?! » il s'arrête et lui jappe dessus.

« Oui... » Selke le scrute intriguée...

« Le problème...moi ?!... » il parle de plus en plus fort.

« Non, Cloud, là non. Si séquelles il y a, tu n'y es pour rien. » Selke ne hausse pas même le ton.

« Pourquoi nous deux ?! » il est quasiment à crier.

« DES SÉQUELLES ?! » je me surprends moi-même d'avoir crié plus fort que lui.

Après un petit flottement, la proximité des uns et des autres, créée naturellement par la conversation...éclate d'un coup ! Chacun file à un autre endroit de la pièce, que moi qui reste plantée là !

« Selke ?! » Cloud l'interpelle de l'autre bout « Elle a quoi ? Tu sais oui ou non ? C'est curable ! Ça va s'arranger quand ! »

_Pfff...Ok...Merde !_

« Je sais. Oui je sais. C'est curable. Très vite, je vais tout faire pour. »

Un grand silence résonne dans la pièce. Oui résonne, car moi j'ai les oreilles qui sifflent. Elle me fait peur, elle va tout faire pour ?...Elle me sourit gentiment.

« Il y a un médicament, quelque chose que je puisse faire ? » Cloud lui repart à l'attaque.

« J'ai dit c'est curable. » Selke annonce cette nuance qui le fait pâlir « Oui, tu peux quelque chose, et tu le sais parfaitement. Pourquoi cette question, elle aussi. »

_Hein ?! Hein ?! PARDON ?! Mais elle est dingue !_

La tension dans la pièce fait grésiller le silence !

« Euh...Bon. » Selke s'affole enfin de ce qu'elle a dit « En premier lieu, tu la ramènes demain car son-... »

« AH ?! » je la coupe extrêmement soulagée.

« Oui...Sous conditions. » Selke ne m'en tient pas rigueur, mais je n'aime pas son sourire.

« Ah...euh...bon... » j'en bafouille, envolée la bonne nouvelle.

« Oui. Et dans trois jours, je te donnerai l'antidote définitif. » cette fois elle s'adresse à Cloud.

_TROIS-JOURS ! J'vais m'évanouir..._

« Donc il y en a un ? » s'écrie-t-il.

« Oui. » Selke garde le silence et marche un peu.

« Nous ne sommes pas certain... » Reeves hésite « De la stabilité du... » son explication ne veut pas sortir...

« J'en suis sûre. » le contredit Selke.

« BON BAH ALORS ?! » explose Cloud à bout.

« Alors...alors ce n'est pas qu'une question de stabilité. Il y a des... » non, elle n'y arrive pas, moi je ne respire plus...

« Vous m'faites franchement-... ! Elle sort quand ? »

« Demain matin. » l'informe Reeves, et moi par la même occasion.

« Dans ce cas...à demain ! » Cloud se précipite sur la porte.

« Cloud ! » Selke le rappelle de justesse « Tu dois être présent autant que possible...Cloud, ses réveils, oui pour-... »

« C'est sûr ça ! C'est stable ! » crache-t-il vers moi.

« Oui. »

« Bah voyons ? Incroyable ! » sur ce instant de dédain atroce il s'en va.

_Ah...Oh...Mais...Pfffffffffff !_

« Tifa. Nous devons parler. » Selke s'approche de Reeves, et leur échange muet est très...parlant.

« Bien. Demoiselles. » il s'incline et nous laisse seules.

« En quoi Séphiroth pourrait y être mêlé ? » j'attaque derechef, habituellement la fuite n'est pas dans mes manières « Qu'est-ce que tu voulais savoir avec lui ? »

« Avec Séphiroth, on ne sait jamais... » elle soupire et s'assoit sur le lointain divan « Pour Cloud, une réponse fiable à ton problème, parce que, Tifa, tout ça, c'est si...comment... »

« Stupide, oui ! Et ? » je m'arrive pas à perdre mon ton agressif.

« Avant tout...Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu sois capable de lui parler aussi ouvertement...Tu as été parfaitement directe. Ce qui était prévisible, c'est que tu échoues encore. Malgré cela, ce que tu as fait...c'est bien, pas complètement inutile...Cloud est un indécis maladif, il lui a fallut tout son courage pour que son cerveau comprenne ta demande, et bien plus pour te donner cette étreinte. Il lui a fallu toutes ses tripes, au moins. Sois certaine de l'avoir parfaitement éventré ! »

« Je l'ai-...» je m'étouffe.

« Si le terme 'égorger' convenait pour le cœur, je le dirais !...Étriper, c'est pas mal...Saigner ? »

« Quoi ?...Stop ! » je me précipite sur elle.

« Pour cette raison tu as trois jours, trois ! »

« J'ai pas-... »

« Trois jours, oui. Cette histoire se termine. Tout est trop tard. Ton mal qui se déclare. Ce que tu viens de dire, de faire. Pour toutes ses raisons c'est trop tard. »

« Trop tard ?... » je m'écroule par terre.

« Oui, l'issue arrive que tu le...même les dieux n'y pourront rien à moins de tuer l'un de vous deux. » elle se fiche royalement de mes réactions.

« Aaah ?! »

« Lui l'a compris avant toi pour une fois. Laisse-le donc faire ! » elle me fixe consternée, parce qu'elle a raison.

« Ah ?... »

« Bien, passons au rapport. Ton rapport est simple. Si ton père et l'histoire de tes parents t'influencent, ce n'est pas ton destin...enfin le votre. »

« Oui ! Je sais ! » je souffle un bon coup et éjecte toute ma nervosité « Et ? »

« L'histoire sentimentale n'est pas héréditaire. Si c'est semblable, c'est toujours inconscient mais volontaire. Tu peux sans mal museler ta peur, stopper cet engrenage. »

« Ah ?... » mince ! J'vais pleurer ! « Dis-moi. »

« As-tu réellement besoin de tout savoir, les tenants et les aboutissants, pour réagir ?...Tu as conscience des différences, tu ne fais pas l'amalgame avec ta mère et-... »

« Ma mère était une idiote ! » j'enrage.

« Oui, mais là, toi aussi et bien pire! Cloud ne t'a jamais quitté, et Cloud ne te quittera pas...enfin plus...Tifa... »

« Il l'a fait oui ou non, faut savoir. Qu'en sais-tu ?! » je lui crie ma question.

« Et bien justement, je sais. Le passé fait que je t'assure qu'il ne te quittera pas, à condition d'arrêter ton petit jeu malsain...Oui, je parle de faire semblant de dormir ! Et que de ça ! »

« Je, je...Qu'une fois ! » je me défends misérablement la voix pleine de sanglot.

« Quelle belle menteuse... » Selke pâlit devant l'effet de sa pique « Tifa...Moi, qui sais, moi qui ai vu...vous deux...Je ne vous comprends pas, mais alors pas du tout ! »

« J'AI PEUR ! »

« J'ai vu. Mais-... » elle s'adoucit dans son ton sentencieux.

« J'AI-PEUR ! »

« Oui, je sais mais-... »

« Il m'a déjà quitté ! » je la coupe quand-même.

« Non. »

« SI ! SI ! » j'en bondis sur mes pieds.

« Non. Son rapport-...»

« SI ! SI ! ET SI! »

« NON TIFA !...écoute...Tu as peur, il a peur...tu n'as déjà plus d'autre issue que la fuite pour te soulager de cette peur. Écoute bien, il y a pire...Le moment où la peur prendra trop de place, jusqu'à flanquer à la porte la moindre miette de courage, la fuite devient insuffisante. Se sera pire que l'absence physique. Il te faudra l'abstraction psychique. Lui aussi tu veux le refourguer au néant ? Tu veux en arriver là ? »

« Le néant ?... » j'hallucine qu'elle en sache tant...

« Le néant, oui ! Regarde-toi donner de toute tes forces autant d'amour qu'en réclament tes enfants ! Regarde-toi rejeter de toutes tes forces un si grand amour pour lui ! Que reste-t-il ? DU VIDE ! Moi, je sais...Je sais mieux que vous même ! » Selke perd son sang froid « Quand Cloud n'est que Cloud...Quand !...A chaque fois ! C'est TOI ! »

« OUI ! A chaque qu'il n'est pas lui-... »

« Il était LUI la dernière FOIS ! » elle va finir par crier.

« AH ! TU VOIS ! J'AI RAISON D'AVOIR PEUR ! » je la devance « La dernière fois, il m'a quittée !»

« Mais enfin ! TU !... » elle me bouscule et me fait asseoir « Vous avez raté beaucoup de chose, beaucoup ! Vous pouvez vous reprochez des tonnes de conneries!... » elle s'éloigne et fulmine plus loin « IL t'aime, TU l'aimes, ça c'est stable ça ! Ça c'est...Stable... » elle respire un bon coup « LUI n'est pas stable parce qu'il ne le sais pas ! Et TOI tu deviens instable parce que tu n'y crois pas ! » elle sa place au pas de la porte « Crèves-en donc si ça t'amuse ! On préparera deux cercueil, il te suivra de près ...j'espère que là-bas, au moins, dans la Rivière de la Vie, vous aurez le courage ! » elle sort sur ces belles paroles... « Le courage de regarder en face deux vies, non ! » elle repasse la tête dans l'embrasure « QUATRE ! Vies foutues en l'air et combien d'amis dans la peine ! » puis s'en va.

_MMM-...MER-DE !_


	34. Chapter 34 Sauvetage

**Disclaimer** : inspirée de ff7 Square Enix

* * *

><p>.<strong><br>**

**T±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T**

Chapitre 34 – **Unité 1 ! Repêchage Soldat ! Unité 2 ! Restauration !**

**T±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T**

.

.

_Rapport 34_

C'est le crash...

Reeves m'a rejoint rapidement, j'avais déjà percuté le sol...  
>Reeves m'a guidé dans les couloirs, j'étais déjà plein de morceaux, des gros, des petits, éparpillés au sol...<br>Reeves m'a conduit ici, j'étais déjà une grosse flaque, des éclaboussures de sang sur le sol...  
>Reeves parle encore, je suis déjà mort...<p>

C'est ce que je sens, pourtant...appartement, non...reste un peu de vie.

Qu'il me laisse, qu'il s'en aille...Avant que ce souffle de vie ne s'étoile pour de bon.  
>Qu'il me laisse...le brailler...le crier...peut-être pas longtemps mais aussi fort que j'ai mal...<p>

Je ne veux pas partir avec autant de douleur en moi  
>Ça me fait peur, c'est si...puissant...<p>

Je veux grogner, je veux gémir et m'entendre...jeter, purger...tout ça, parce que ça fait si...si...

...il s'en va, enfin...parce que...

TELLEMENT... MAL !

.

.**  
><strong>

**T±±±±±±±±T**

**32 ème Jour**

**T±±±±±±±±T**

.**  
><strong>

« Elle fait un black-out. »

Malgré le soin que pris Selke de parler fort, et bien que la minuscule pièce contienne une autre personne, le silence, que le silence.

« Tu as perdu ? » elle insiste donc « C'est actuellement complétement l'inverse. »

Les bras croisés dans une habitude victorieuse, toute prête à recevoir le rejet de cette phrase, Sekle n'eut que la porte à affronter, et que le silence pour la contrer. Elle grimace une jolie moue, très déçue et inquiète.

Il était forcément conscient, puisque lorsqu'elle s'était glissé dans le bureau, il avait tressaillit. Selke lui avait aussitôt tourné le dos, et ainsi, elle était là, face à une porte, parlant à l'autre personne derrière elle. Était-il toujours prostré sur sa chaise, écoutait-il ?

Après réflexion, Selke choisit de ne pas se retourner maintenant et de tenter un autre coup.

« Si tu veux, je peux te le prouver avec une petite plongée synaptique. Après tout, ça appartient déjà à son passé. »

« Pour qui me prends-tu ? » il réagit enfin, grognant sa réponse.

« Bon... » Selke sourit à la porte « Incognito et sans son accord, évidemment ce n'est pas très correct...Bien. J'ai quelle autre option pour te remettre debout ? »

« Tss ! Je suis-... » il stoppe sec.

« Tu es vivant et bien vivant. »

« Arrête ton manège et regarde-moi. C'est humiliant à la fin ! »

« T'es vivant, oui. » Selke obéit de bonne grâces mais ne peux soutenir le regard « T'as une sale gueule. »

« Fous-moi la paix. » il la fixe adossé contre le dossier, avachi sur la chaise.

« Comme dirait Barret : "Si t'es encore vivant, alors soit debout". »

« J'vous emmerde... »

« Ou c'est peut-être Tifa, je ne sais plus. » elle continue malgré tout, et surtout le teste.

« Barret ! Tifa, elle dirait-... » il se ratatine un peu plus sur son siège.

Habituée à un visage constamment mélancolique, Selke ne peux que rester muette devant cette expression qui dépasse largement toute forme de mal-être.

« Un black out, donc... » même sa voix d'homme en suinte.

« Un black out... » elle en papillonne « Oui, c'est ça. » et se reprend aussitôt.

Il vient, à l'instant, de dévoiler un brin de volonté.

« Un black-out...en terme militaire, c'est effacer la moindre trace de son existence, pour se protéger d'une attaque ennemie, être le moins repérable possible. »

Et là, d'un reste de ressource.

« Moi, je fais référence au domaine électrique. »

« Pfff... » il souffle fort et longtemps « J'en ai marre. » et la gratifie en prime d'un regard suppliant « Je t'écoute. »

Selke clos les yeux une seconde de plus ...et là, il vient de démonter toute sa force d'âme.

« Elle avait déjà dû présenter de grosses pannes. Elle a fait une panne généralisée, comme un black out électrique. C'est pour ça qu'elle a été soigné ici. »

« Ok... » il glousse méchant « T'imagines pas à quel point j'en ai marre. »

Les explications fumeuses et hachées...oui, il y a de quoi en avoir assez, mais Selke ne peux pas plus pour lui.

« La tension l'a bouffée pendant des années. » elle garde malgré tout son ton irritant de professionnel « Elle a mené sa vie, la tienne et celle des enfants. C'était à petits pas pour toi et à grands bonds pour les enfants, alors elle, au milieu...Tu lui imposait une base tension, les enfants une haute, elle a fini en surtension, c'est tout bête. »

« C'est tout. » grince-t-il d'un rire mauvais.

« Non. Cloud, moi je peux naviguer dans la Rivière autant que je le veux, et sans aucune autre autorisation que mon propre jugement. »

« C'est bien, c'est bien. » il ferme les yeux épuisé, voulant mettre fin à cet entretient.

« Trois jours. Personne n'a perdu aujourd'hui, Cloud, ni toi, ni elle. Ton objectif t'a échappé. Ta cible a filée. »

« Ouais, et ? »

« Trois jours, et ton objectif sera atteint, tu voleras. »

« ...Hum...Pardon ?! » il la contemple, redressé sur sa chaise.

« Aujourd'hui, j'ai vu tes ailles dans la Rivière. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! »

« Dans trois jours je te donnerai la clé. »

« La clé ?! Toi ?! Mais c'est pas de toi que je veux une clé ?! »

« C'est comme ça. »

« Comment tu pourrais donner celle des autres ?! De quel droit ?! »

« En cas de risque vital. »

Sur cette réponse, il plonge son visage dans ses mains pour encaisser. Selke en profite pour sortir et rester introuvable le reste de la journée.


	35. Chapter 35 Opérationnel

**Disclaimer** : inspirée de ff7 Square Enix

* * *

><p>.<strong><br>**

**T±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T**

Chapitre 35 – **Chef ! Soldat Opérationnel Chef !**

**T±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T**

.

.

Rapport 35

J-3.  
>C'est sur quoi je dois rester fixé, concentré.<p>

Ce matin encore, Selke m'a promis une vrai solution.  
>J'ai insisté lourdement sur sa notion de solution...Un médicament, un antidote ?...Clé...je n'ai pas osé...<br>Elle n'a rien lâché ou presque. Résumons.

Curable, elle a dit oui; lieu pour s'en fournir, elle a dit à portée; prix, elle m'a dit incalculable...  
>Que le cas échéant, il n'y aurait que moi pour le connaitre...puisque j'en suis chargé, sans doute...<p>

Dans trois jours, je saurais quoi et où...Une fois devant ce Saint Graal, j'aviserai...  
>Bien...il faut que je compte nos sous, nos amis n'hésiteront pas une nanoseconde, mais c'est à nous en priorité de mettre le plus gros...<p>

Tifa clame toujours que nous sommes de 'pauvres riches', elle sous-entend qu'il y a plus important que l'argent dans la vie...  
>Ça n'augure rien, bon, non...<br>Faire les comptes...bien !

.

.**  
><strong>

**T±±±±±±±±T**

33 ème Soir

**T±±±±±T**

.

Le retour a été morose. La journée a été morose. Mes clients moroses, ma nourriture morose, mes jeux avec les enfants...moroses.

Étonnant, hein ? Bon Cloud, morose, mais lui ça ne compte pas.

Mon retour aurait dû être joyeux, serein. Même les enfants d'ordinaire axés sur le présent, mes enfants ont cette ombre sur le visage, cette menace qui a obscurcit mon retour. Je suis revenue, mais tout n'est pas réglé, et tous, nous avons eu peur...

Je suis en train de me bouffer, parce qu'il se peut qu'un jour, il ne revienne plus...Alors que tous les jours il revient ! Que même pour un handicapé de la vie comme lui, il reste parce qu'il le veut et que ça c'est clair ! Bientôt quatre ans que nous vivons ensemble, quatre ans que nous avons, par choix et volonté, construit une vie faite de travail et de famille, lui et moi. Quatre ans.  
>Nous autres les 'Héros de la guerre du Jénova et du Météore', nous tous avons décidé de vivre, décidé de nous racheter...<p>

Faut pas être con quand-même ?! On est tous des cons! Cloud est notre Roi des cons, notre chef car son quotta de départ dépassait le notre, point barre !  
>Faut bien être très, très con, pour se classer parmi les 'mauvaises personnes', alors qu'on a dézingué pire, milles fois pire que nous, et qu'on a sauvé tous les autres humains sans distinction !<br>Rien que pour ça on devrait direct être dans la case des 'gens biens' ! Merde, on a aussi sauvé le cul de Rufus et des Turcs, et ouais !

Pourquoi c'est si facile à dire ? Pourquoi on peut pas s'en empêcher, hein...Tous des cons chers amis, tous...Et là, j'suis pas loin d'en être le reine!...Hein ?...Euh...oublions ça ! Bref !

De tous ses cons là, chacun a choisit un chemin, espérant follement qu'il soit le bon vers la rédemption et une vie normale, une vie que nous avons défendue, une vie...  
>Et Cloud et moi, avons choisi de le faire ensemble...Barret, dont je suis la plus proche, est parti, lui. Cloud est resté, lui...<br>Il est resté, il aurait pu partir. Il a dit qu'il comprenait Barret, donc il aurait pu n'est-ce pas ?

D'accord, nous avons eu quelques soucis, mais il est resté comme même durant cette période. Ce n'est qu'avec l'arrivée de Denzel que notre relation complexe s'est améliorée...et c'est quelque temps après qu'il... NOUS a quitté...Il est revenu si naturellement, si...consentant...si évident parce que 'chez nous' c'était bien 'chez lui', dingue non...

Quand-même...C'est aberrant...Aberrant de pouvoir en mourir alors qu'il est là, prés de moi, tous les jours. Si tous les jours ! Même en déplacement, il est là ! Les enfants en parlent et l'attendent. J'y pense et l'attends...

Peut-être qu'un jour, je pourrais lui dire, montrer combien je l'attends la journée, combien je pense à lui au réveil et combien je m'endors avec lui...  
>Un jour peut-être...je pourrais le laisser partir pour ses livraisons, avec une grosse dose du gigantesque amour que j'ai pour lui, et que le soir, je pourrais l'accueillir avec le reste, et lui donner le reste...Un jour, peut-être...Tous les jours, peut-être...<p>

_Misère, misère, misère...J'ai trois jours, là !..._

Trois jours pour dire toute seule, comme une grande, la vérité...Non en fait, c'est même pas la vérité...C'est dire ce que je sais, de quoi je suis atteinte, pourquoi je le suis...Le hic c'est que cela revient à dire la vérité à Cloud...Hum, mais...Et s'il y a vérité, c'est qu'il a y mensonge, ce dont m'accusent mes chers amis, et là, non, excusez-moi, non je n'ai jamais menti...

Il n'a rien compris, nuance !...  
>Je n'ai jamais essayer de le lui expliquer clairement, nuance...<p>

J'ai trois jours, il faut commencer aujourd'hui. N'est-ce pas ?...Je n'ai pas de plan précis, et...pas franchement l'envie...  
>Je compte le faire par étape, tranquillement, la première sera l'explication de mes gribouillis et dessins...et peut-être du post-it...Ou demain...Oui demain, c'est mieux..<br>Hum, oui et non...Demain, restera plus que DEUX jours, donc la pression me poussera... je risque de faire ça encore plus mal, que ce que je veux faire, et que certainement...

_Misère, misère, misère...que TROIS jours...pour débloquer TREIZE ans...C'est pas juste !_

« Tifa ? »

_Merde ! Et là j'ai trois secondes !..._

« Hum...oui ? »

« Tu rentres ? » il reste dans mon dos « Quand ?! » en colère...

« Euh...oui, maintenant ! »

« Ouais, c'est mieux ! » il s'en retourne au bar.

C'est Cloud qui s'est chargé de la fermeture, et moi des enfants. Ensuite, je suis sortie sur le perron, à la vue de mes livres de comptes et les siens étalés sur le comptoir...Il chercher des noises c'est sûr ! Il griffonne encore, le dos voûté. La situation financière n'est pas si florissante que ça en a l'air. Jamais je ne lui en ai parlé...Le tabouret de bar prés de lui est tiré, pour moi donc...

_Ok ! Commençons par une dispute !_

« Tu... » non, j'ai pas envie ! « ...fais qu-... »

« C'est pour un investissement ! » me coupe-t-il grognon.

« Ah ? »

_Hein ?_

« Oui. Ton médicament ! » renifle-t-il de dédain.

« Hein ?! »

_Mais...euh..._

« Quoi ?! » il me pointe de son crayon.

« Bah...Euh...Ah bon ?...» j'ai pas mieux.

Il soupire, moi j'encaisse...Tout ça...pour ça...Il se fait chier à faire l'état de notre solde pour...ça...ce stupide ça ! Stupide moi !

_Cloud ?...ça coûtera pas un gil..._

« Cloud ?... »

« Ça va, c'est pas si mal. » grogne-t-il encore.

« Ah vraiment ?... »

_Ça risque de nous coûter bien plus cher que tout ce que nous possédons._

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. » me sourit-il plus gentiment.

_Ah ?...Et si être franche pendant trois, non, deux, voir un jour suffirait ?..._

« J'ai peur. » je me lance.

« Ne...On fera un emprunt. »

« De dormir. » j'y arrive.

« Oh. »

« Oui. »

« Hum...Tifa Lockhart a peur de dormir. » se moque-t-il.

« Elle a peur de beaucoup de chose... »

« Ah ?! » il me scrute surpris « On...tu veux dormir ensemble... » il bafouille et son visage cramoisi retourne à ses chiffres.

« Je n'ai pas peur de mourir. » je lâche ça, comme ça, d'un coup.

« Tifa... »

« J'ai peur de vous laisser. » un silence accueille mes paroles « Et...J'ai peur de mourir avec de mauvais sentiments... » ma voix flanche...

« Je...serai...là pour le enfants... »

« Je sais. »

« Et ils seront là pour moi... »

« Menteur ! De toute façon, ce n'est pas ce que... »

« C'est impensable ! » il frappe du poing sur le bois et son visage se tord de douleur...

_Ah ! Je voulais pas..._

« TU-VAS-PAS ! » martèle-t-il la voix brisée.

« D'ACCORD ! » je couvre sa main de la mienne, il frappe encore une fois malgré tout.

« Tant...tellement...de choses...à faire encore...avant... »

« Oui. Je veux vivre tout ça... » je colle nos épaules et pousse un peu.

« Tu vas pas mourir ! Point ! » il me repousse fermement se débarrasse de ma main et retourne à ses calculs.

_Franche...le plus possible...dès maintenant, à chaque occasion...Trois jours, ça devrait suffire._

« Cloud, c'est inutile. » j'essaye encore.

« Quoi ? Les comptes, je sais. » il garde les yeux sur la feuille.

« Tu sais ? »

« Quel que soit le prix, on pourra payer. Si la W.R.O. ne peut pas payer, qui le peut ! »

« Ce n'est pas une question de prix, ni de montant. » j'essaye...

« Quoi, tu sais ce qu'il faut ? »

« Il y a des choses qui se payent autrement. » j'essaye, j'essaye.

« Autrement...C'est bon Tifa, moi je peux aller jusqu'à donner ma vie. » il dit ça parfaitement calme et griffonne encore.

« Arrête ! » je lui chope son crayon.

« J'ai promis. » serein, il utilise son doigt pour suivre les lignes.

« Tais-toi ! » je claque le pauvre crayon sur le comptoir.

« Si tu crois que j'amuse à regarder si j'vais perdre un bras ou la vie. »

« T'as pas compris ! Et si tu ne peux pas ?... »

« Quoi donc ? Donner ma vie ? » il m'effleure, mais reprend finalement le crayon.

« Et merde ! Même ! Tu crois que ça me réjouit ?! Tu crois ça me rend forte ?! » je souffle et me ratatine.

« Attends... » il me regarde dans les yeux « Tifa, tu sais ou pas. »

_Euh...bon...Être franche...le plus possible...chaque occasion..._

Je préfère ne pas répondre et enfouir mon visage dans mes bras sur le comptoir.

« Bon... » il soupire puis grogne.

_Oui, c'est clair ma...non-réponse...t'as compris._

« Bon. Tu as fatiguée. Vas te préparer pour dormir. Prends ton temps. Je te rejoindrais. On va dormir dans ma chambre, si t'arrives à te lever malgré tout, se sera plus court. Si tu ne veux pas dormir tout de suite, reviens en bas. Ne t'inquiètes pas si je ne suis pas. Probablement dehors, sur Fenrir. »

Depuis le début de sa tirade, il a posé sa main sur mes cheveux et ma gentiment caressée.

« Cloud ?! » je me redresse d'un coup « Tu vas rester ?! »

« Quoi ? Bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce que tu-...»

« Bien sûr, oui ! Pardon pour cette question ! »

« Merde Tifa...dans quel... » il marque la page avec son maudit crayon et ferme le livre « Il se passe quoi dans ta tête là ?...»

« Rien, pardon j't'ai dit ! »

« J'vais juste dehors ! Tifa qui pense à s'barrer, là ? »

« Non, non..c'est rien...J'y vais... » je me lève, j'y sensée vouloir dormir et m'y préparer.

« Ouais, c'est ça, vas-y ! Hep Tifa ? »

« C'est rien, ça va. » je me dirige vers la réserve.

« Y-a intérêt ! Tu restes aussi, hein, oui ? D'accord ? Tu restes avec moi, oui ? »

« Oui. » au bas des marches, je plisse les yeux sur lui.

« T'as dit oui. Tu pars pas, nulle part sans me le dire et sans mon feu vert, oui ? » lui non plus ne me lâche pas du regard.

_Minute...encore un instant fou, un turc dingue ?..._

« Hum...J'peux aller aux toilettes ? »

« Méfie-toi Tifa! T'as dit oui, limite promis ! » il descende de son siège, me pointe du doigt, féroce.

« Ouiiiiiii ! » je me jette sur la première marche.

« C'est ça ! Et ça englobe aussi tes levés pendant tes crises, oui ?! »

« Merde, Cloud ?! » je monte rapidement.

_Ouais, c'est bien parti pour finir en grand n'importe quoi !_

« Tu dis 'oui' et tu la fermes. M'insulte pas à croire que j'pourrais partir !»

« Oui ! J't'ai dit oui ! » je ne retourne dans l'escalier.

« Ouais, non mais ! Méfie-toi, méfie-toi bien Tifa. Moi, j'te fais confiance. » il est au pied des marches, et me désigne toujours du doigt.

« Oui ! Oui ! Tu veux qu'je signe ?! » je redescends d'une marche.

Je dois le tester, savoir... c'est ma seule solution pour stopper ça.

« Putain ! Méfie-toi ! » il tourne les talons et sort dehors.

Moi, je suis plantée au milieu des escaliers...je...c'était loin d'être du n'importe quoi...simplement de l'étrange...

J'ai été franche là, et il a été franc. Il ne partira pas...et donc moi non plus.


	36. Chapter 36 Infos

**Disclaimer : **Fic basée sur l'univers de FF7, appartenant à Square Enix.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>.<strong><br>**

**T±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T**

Chapitre 36 – **Unité 2 ! Surplus d'info !**

**T±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T**

.

.

Rapport 36

Tu m'emmerdes Tifa.

Si tu crois que j'regarde le danger pour calculer mes chances de survie, idiote. Je calcule tes chances de survie.  
>Et si là, c'est toi ou moi, on va pas non plus, s'faire chier à calculer qui est le meilleur pour savoir 'qui c'est qui meurt' !<p>

T'as l'air de savoir de quoi tu causes, et t'as même l'air d'avoir déjà pris ta décision : m'sauver la peau. Tu fais ce que tu veux !  
>Tu préfères crever que me faire mal ! T'as l'droit ! Essaye même !<p>

Moi, dés que j'serai au parfum, je prendrai aussi MA décision, ouais, j'ferai ce que j'voudrai !  
>Moi, j'suis prêt à saigner pour toi, saigner à mort ! Si c'est ce qu'il faut, j'aurais qu'un mot, qu'une pensée : GO !<p>

Tu vois Tifa, à ce petit jeu d'cons, l'atout majeur se sera le timing, se sera au premier qui fera !  
>T'espérais crever discret ? Mais moi aussi j'peux faire discret !<p>

Ouais, parce que l'autre petit jeu, encore plus con, duquel 'doit vivre', de 'quelle vie vaut le plus', ça, je jouerai pas ça, non !  
>C'est pas la question de mériter, Tifa, c'est la question égoïste de 'qui peut survivre', et moi j'suis super égoïste!<p>

Moi ! Sans toi j'peux pas vivre!  
>Toi, tu pourras sans moi, t'as une chance, moi non, tu sais pas à quel point je t'aime!<br>Et comme crever tous les deux c'est profondément débile...et que manifestement, t'as de l'avance sur moi...

Maintenant que c'est clair...Gare à ton cul, Tifa, ton héros se met en mouvement...

T'as d'l'avance ? T'inquiètes !  
>Et nos grands potes te couvrent ? T'inquiètes !<p>

Gare à vos culs les mecs ! Soldat 1ére classe commence sa Manœuvre !

.

.****  
><strong>**

****T±±±±±±±±T****

**33 ème Soir**

****T±±±±±T****

.

« Oui ?...Allô ? »

« Selke. Pourquoi tu n'as pas rayer allergie des possibilités...pour me parler ensuite de black-out ?... »

« Hum...Cloud, ça ne fait même pas 24h. »

« Selke, pourquoi ? »

« Elle n'utilisera jamais cette manigance pour te rejeter, nous sommes d'accord ? »

« Manigance ?! »

« Écoute. Si elle devait te rejeter, elle le ferait proprement, clairement, face à face. Oui ? »

« Tu...jjj...j'ai été...Tu veux dire que c'est moi qui... »

« Cloud ?...Allô ? »

« J'ai été direct, hier ! Non ?! Merde !»

« Exact ET exactement ! »

« Je-...Jamais je n'aurais dû t'appeler ! »

« Ouvre tes oreilles. Tu ne peux pas savoir. Tu ne DOIS pas savoir, parce que c'est à Tifa, et à elle seule de...Elle sait tout, elle a la solution. Elle l'avait déjà avant que tu nous l'emmènes. La guérison doit venir d'elle en priorité, car excuse-moi Cloud, mais Tifa n'est pas toi ! Elle n'a pas besoin des autres, elle peut seule. Si elle ne fait pas tout pour, se sera...un boulet de plus pour elle...Compris ? »

« ...Quelle manigance ?... »

« Bon ça...oui...J'ai dit 'manigance', parce que je voulais que tu fasses la différence entre conscient et le contraire. Là, c'est inconscient. J'ai dit 'allergie' parce c'est à un point précis que le bas blesse. Elle l'avais identifié. Il faut qu'elle corrige. D'elle-même. »

« Qu'elle corrige ?...Qu'est-ce que je viens faire là'dans ?... »

« Toi...c'est complexe mais le point essentiel est qu'elle peut en mourir. »

« Donc...lui reste trois jours... »

« Non. Les trois jours c'est à cause de toi. Passer ce délais...tu n'auras plus la force d'agir. Tes vieux fantômes auront sapé ta volonté. »

« Ma volonté ? »

« Cloud. C'est mortel et aussi sûr que tu peux l'en sauver, comme tu le lui a promis il y a des siècles. Simplement, tu dois être dans des dispositions particulières et elle aussi. »

« Ah ?... »

« Pour elle, se savoir incapable de se sortir d'un danger, risquer la mort, et t'appeler. Tes dispositions particulières en découleront.»

« Ah... »

« Elle sait sa situation catastrophique, assez pour t'appeler. Elle ne l'a pas fait. »

« Non... »

« Elle a trois jours pour le faire. Après ça c'est moi qui t'enverrais...ce S.O.S. Compris. »

« Oui...Et pour ma volonté... »

« Pfff...Bon ça aussi, d'accord. Ta volonté de la forcer. »

« La forcer ?! À Vivre ?! À se battre ?! »

« Non...euh...ça, je ne sais pas... »

« Elle veut vivre et se battre ! Elle me l'a dit, je la crois ! »

« Elle veut ?...hum, certainement...dis-donc ça avance bien. Tout te dire ou non, c'est mon dilemme et l'enjeu ... »

« Si je ne sais pas, comme veux-tu que je la contre ? »

« Contrer ! Exact et exactement ça. Trois jours Cloud. D'ici là-... »

« Et si dans trois jours elle s'est barrée ?! »

« Possible aussi...Et bien ne la quitte pas, garde-... »

« Ne la quitte pas ?! Qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes les deux avec ça, merde ?! »

« Ah ?...Oh ! Parfait ! Écoute, d'ici là contre-la plus loin dans ses crises, force-la grâce à ton remède miracle. »

« C'EST QUOI QUE J'DOIS FORCER ?! »

« Le première fois tu l'as forcée. Si. Maintenant, lorsque vient l'heure de son traitement elle résiste ? Tu forces quelque chose ? Plutôt une patiente docile. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Putain !...T'es une vraie 'voyeuse' ! »

« Ah pardon, mais ça fait partie de la surveillance synaptique. Quoi qu'il en soit Cloud, on traite certaine allergie par la désensibilisation. »

« Encore allergie ! »

« C'est une mise en contact massive et forcée de l'allergique avec l'allergène. »

« Attends ! »

« Le choc peut conduire à l'hôpital, c'est courant et pratiqué dans le cadre médical...mais c'est toujours bénéfique au bout du compte. »

« Selke, attends voir-... »

« Je t'ai donné une longueur d'avance. Oui, je viens de faire exactement le contraire de ce que j'ai dit au début de ton appel. Donc, fais-moi confiance ou pas. »

« QUOI ?! »

« Je te rappelle demain matin. Tu me donneras ou pas l'autorisation pour ma plongée synaptique. »

« HÉHO ! SELKE ! »

« Évidemment ce soir, je ne surveille pas, donc je ne pourrais anticiper son arrivée d'urgence. Tranquillise-toi, tout est prêt justement. »

« SELKE ! »

« Tu as trois jours toi aussi, hein ? Dur. À demain. »

« T'es pas sérieuse ?...Seke ?! SELKE ! ALLÔ !...Elle est pas sérieuse ?!...zzz-...Zack ?...Zack ?!...ZAAACK ?! PITIÉÉÉ ! Réunion d'urgence !»


	37. Chapter 37 Trouble

**Disclaimer : **Basée sur l'univers de FF7, appartenant à Square Enix.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>.<strong><br>**

**T±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T**

Chapitre 37 – **Chef ! Soldat en eau Trouble, Chef !**

**T±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T**

.

.

Rapport 37

Elle était pas sérieuse...

Elle était pas sérieuse...

Non, Selke n'était pas sérieuse.

Zack, putain d'merde ! Tu fais quoi ?! T'es où là, sale gosse ?!

Selke, elle n'était pas sérieuse, hein, dis ?!

.

.

**T±±±±±±±±T**

**33 ème Soir**

**T±±±±±T**

.

.

J'ai fait vite, juste une petite visite à mes p'tits amoures. Mais attention une visite normale, ordinaire !  
>J'ai fait vite. J'étais sûre que Cloud n'y serait pas...or il est déjà rentré...<p>

Oui, ça me contrarie, car mon bar, c'est mon endroit, et j'aime y réfléchir en le nettoyant, en le préparant.

Je navigue derrière le bar, pour rien, un p'tit truc ici, un p'tit machin là... Cloud est fébrile, agité...Non en fait, il est hyper nerveux. Le moindre de ses gestes est sec, et bourré de nerf. Je plains et le crayon entre ses mains, et le cahier sous la mine ! Il écrase littéralement le papier en broyant la mine de ce pauvre crayon.

Hum...probable que se soit ma faute. Je tournicote pour...tournicoter, je le dérange sachant qu'il fait nos comptes et qu'ils ne sont pas brillants. Chaque fois qu'il se renseignait sur notre situation, j'étais rassurante et limite menteuse.

Avec deux verres d'eau, je m'approche. De l'eau, c'est radin comme signe de paix, mais bon il est tard. Je le vois inspirer à fond. Il se prépare certainement à m'annoncer la bonne nouvelle qu'on plutôt pauvre...Pour lui éviter cette peine je me penche sur le livre de comptes.

Il frappe sa main sur le livre, l'écrabouille sur le comptoir, fait crisser la couverture pour le tourner dans mon sens.

_...oh bah ça va ! C'est pas si 'pauvre'._

Il est vraiment en rogne. Il exagère...et puis l'argent n'est pas essentiel dans la vie. En avoir c'est bien, beaucoup c'est mieux, peu c'est pas un drame ! Oui, d'ailleurs a me fait penser à...

Je pousse un gros soupire. Il me trucide du regard et engloutit son verre d'eau.

_Franche...franche...franche..._

« En parlant d'argent, Cloud, et d'investissement, tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit ? J'ai pas besoin d'argent, j'en investis pas moi ! »

_Oups ! J'aurai préférée être moins 'rentre dedans'. Merde, après tout il avait qu'à pas dire une connerie pareille sur nos rapports !_

« Pfffffff ! » il me claque le livre sous le nez en le refermant.

« Ah, commence pas ! Pour avoir dit ça, tu mérites un coup d'pied au cul ! »

« Évidement que c'est une question de cœur, sinon j't'laisserais passer...queue dalle... » il ronfle comme un chien qui grogne.

_Wahou ! Il est de super humeur ! M'en fous ! Franche, franche, franche !_

« Mouais...tu laissais bien passer Aérith... »

« J'laissais rien passer ! Y avait pas d'histoire de cœur là'dans ! » il toussote.

« Ah...m'semblais bien, mais bon... »

« Idiote... » il pose une main lourde sur ma tête « Aérith, c'était du travail...toi... » il toussote dans sa main, et me tire vers lui.

« C'était gratuit ! » je me laisse aller contre lui « De bon cœur quoi ! » car j'y dissimule un sourire de triomphe...

_Pardon, pardon ! C'est pas bien !_

« D'bon cœur ! Tsss !... » il glousse... « En parlant de coup d'pied au cul...Tu mérites le tien aussi. » il me repousse de mon côté du comptoir.

« Ah ?! M'étonnerait ! » je garde un ton badin, mais je suis loin d'être à l'aise.

Il m'a touché...si c'était une petite étreinte, et comme ça, comme de rien...Il m'a fait passer...

« J'avais pas le droit de te dire ça...l'argent, mais toi...Toi...t'as pas l'droit de me traiter d'ennemi... » cette fois il couine comme un chien à qui on a écrasé la patte.

Là, j'ai un gros blanc. D'abord parce que j'étais ailleurs, et surtout parce que sa réplique...

_Aïe, aïe, aïe..._

« Ah...ça euh, non, c'est sûr...Mais j'suis pas guérie...»

« J'vois pas le rapport, mais bon...Ok, passons... » il grince douloureux.

« Je peux essayer si tu y tiens, c'est de bonne guerre ! »

« Essayer quoi ? » il fronce les sourcils.

« De t'expliquer. »

« Ah... » il ricane jaune « Parce qu'en plus, y-a une bonne raison ! »

« Euh...non ! Enfin...il y a une raison... »

« C'est clos ! » il boude ferme et bouillonne de colère.

« Donc toi, tu n'avais aucune raison de m'envoyer ça dans la gueule ? »

« Tu m'agaces à toujours retourner les choses... »

« C'est dommage, t'es bien bavard ce soir...mais bon, c'est clos. » j'embarque cette petite phrase et le livre de compte avec.

« Tu confonds. Que je fuis les discussions en règle générale, oui. Quand je les accepte, je suis toujours franc. Je ne suis pas bavard, tu me poses des questions, j'y réponds simplement... ».

« Ouhlala ! Une grande phrase en plus ! » je pars d'un petit rire mesquin, que j'adoucis en me prosternant d'excuse sur le comptoir.

« Merde, c'est court comme réponse ! Si tu tiens tant à saboter cette discussion, alors fais comme moi, prétexte un boulot à faire !...Ou mieux ! Silence ! »

_...silence ?..._

« D'accord tu as raison. J'avais une raison à ce moment là, bonne ou mauvaise ?...Mauvaise car blessante pour toi clairement, mais j'en avais une, oui. »

_Maintenant, silence je veux bien !_

Il baisse la tête d'un coup entre ses bras et soupire découragé. Je ne cherche même pas à meubler le silence, non, je fais mine d'attendre._  
><em>

« Une bonne raison ? Moi non plus, sûrement pas. Un jour, je me suis dit que si tu avais investi de l'argent, pour de vrai, pour mes services de protection...Au moins j'aurais rapidement su si ça convenait, si j'étais bon ou pas, si t'étais...satisfaite de moi ! »

« Hein ?! Mais t'es un grand malade Cloud ! »

« Bon... » il se retint de colère « Moi, j'ai clos ! »

« Ouais c'est clos ! T'es au courant, maintenant ? T'es l'meilleur ! »

« Ah, oui ? Et bien figure-toi que c'est pas si bien que ça devrait ! J'ai aussi la chance d'être ton ennemi ! Le meilleur en prime, non ? »

« Cloud... »

« Un grand malade, hein...tss...comment j'peux être les deux...être les deux...c'est ...c'est nul !... »

Ce gentil petit mot d'ado cache un grand méchant mot d'adulte.

« Chier...pourquoi j'ai dit ça... » je me lamente derrière le livre de compte.

« Non, Tifa ! Pourquoi t'as pensé ça ?! »

« Ah...merde... » j'ai parfaitement saisi la nuance...

_J'méritais ton pied qu cul, pas ton épée dans l'cœur !_

« Merde, ouais...Aller, c'est bon. » il me fait signe d'arrêter.

« Cloud, non c'est pas juste. Tu m'as donné ta raison. Je peux tenter...»

« Mais quoi ?!... »

« Je ne tourne pas rond ces derniers temps. Il y a une logique derrière ton excuse...Je sais ne pas si tu pourras entendre la mienne. »

« J'ai rarement tourner rond, tu m'as toujours compris. »

« Si tu veux, j'essaye. »

Je ramasse nos papiers, puis range le tout dans mon tiroir prévu à cet effet. Je me retourne sur lui, lui me regarde, j'en sursaute.

« Je veux savoir. J'ai appris y-a pas vieux qu'il vaut mieux savoir. Quand on ne sait pas, on stagne...La dernière fois...t'as dit de belles choses... » il s'arrête hyper mal à l'aise.

« Oh bah ça...c'est pas évident...que se soit aussi bien... » j'en bafouille aussi.

« C'est le risque. Je sors de réparation, mais je reprends le risque...» il prend son air dramatique « C'est que du rafistolage de toute manière...Et puis même ! Flambant neuf ou d'occas, j'vais pas continuer de m'user sur la route, j'vais forcément finir pas vouloir voler...» il marmonne, mâchouille ses mots.

J'ai bien entendu, si, si, je me suis penchée ! C'est obligatoirement en rapport avec ce que m'a dit Selke...

_Maudite soit-elle ! Aller, franche, franche, franche ! À en croire cette merdeuse, il faut le faire !... _

« J'ai dit ennemi comme 'problème'. Mais attends ! »

« Super... » il panique direct, et ploie sur le comptoir.

_Elle veut pas que j'l'achève quand-même ?!_

« Tu sais Cloud, on représente toujours un problème pour les autres. Regarde les gosses... »

« Tu vas pas me dire que c'est un combat ?! »

« Ohlala ! Si ! »

« Non Tifa. On les élève ! »

« Oui, et c'est tellement facile qu'on ne crie jamais ! Et aucune punition non plus ! Sans parler des bagarres pour brosser les dents ou les menaces de mort pour bouffer des légumes ! »

« Tu ne m'élèves pas. » il se redresse avec indignation.

« Non, entre adulte on se supporte ! Entre adulte responsable ça s'appelle des concessions, avec des mises au point, des disputes ! »

« On se dispute presque pas... »

« Cloud ce que je veux dire...quand tu déconnes, je...te dispute...et comme cette fois c'est moi qui déconne... »

« Je ne t'ai pas disputé, je n'ai pas-... »

« Tu rigoles ! T'as fait mieux. Tu te plantais devant moi, sans un mot et me regardait comme si t'allais m'bouffer ! Tu étais en colère, méfiant et... »

« Je me faisais du soucis. Beaucoup ! »

« Et bah, j'aime pas ça me stresse ! Tu t'rends pas compte, t'as le même genre tête quand les enfants doivent t'avouer les bêtises de la semaine ! Tu sais, pour eux c'est toute une histoire ! Une montagne carrément ! Denzel l'appelle la '1000 pieds d'long', parce que faire la tête-...»

« Tifa...Tu t'égares... » il croise le bras et me scrute avec un mauvais sourire « Tourner autour du pot, je repère vite, j'sais bien faire... »

« Mmm...sss...Pff ! »

« Ouais...c'est pas grave...laisse... »

« Cloud si c'est grave...On peut vivre ensemble comme si de rien...Tu as raison, il y a des après qui font regretter les avants...et gâchent les...après 'd'après'...hum... » je stoppe soudain très émue « Je pense que tu as pris la bonne impulsion. La mauvaise partie était que ton point d'appui était une tombe...un cimetière... »

Il frisonne et me dévisage...

« Nous ne devons pas construire notre futur sur le passé, mais en fonction. Ne pas l'oublier, il faut l'intégrer sans lui donner trop de place. »

Je gigote de l'autre côté du comptoir, je prépare ma tirade, ma longue et franche tirade...

« C'est foutu d'avance lorsqu'on se retourne sans cesse, pour juger si ce que l'on a fait jusque là, rattrape ou pas nos erreurs. Moi, je n'ai pas fait ça. Je n'ai pas réussi non plus à vivre avec, alors j'ai tourné le dos. L'échec ne se constate que longtemps après, après avoir été suffisamment rongé...Regarde où j'en suis, j'en suis malade et rongée...J'aimerai te dire, j'ai peur des conséquences, mais c'est trop tard. Je suis déjà malade. Tout comme ce que tu me dis, tout ce que j'ai dit...je n'ai pas le droit d'ignorer les impacts...Je vais essayer, vraiment et honnêtement essayer...Je vais te dire pour nous permettre d'avoir un futur sain, à défaut de l'avoir ensemble...Je vais tenter d'assumer, assumer ce que je te dis... »

J'ai déblatérai tout ça si posément que je n'en suis pas essoufflée, ni fatiguée...On continue donc.

« Je n'ai pas supporter que ça t'atteigne, je n'ai pas supporter que ça rejaillisse sur toi. Je m'en suis sentie coupable et encore plus affaiblie...tu vois ce que j'veux dire, être un poids dans le combat. C'est moche, mais ça fait moins mal à soi, qu'à l'autre. »

« Tifa...jjj...je...j'ai pas... »

« Bah...c'est comme ça...voilà pourquoi tu as été mon ennemi... »

Il pâlit de malaise et de colère, un bon moment. Je le resserre en eau, pour lui laisser le temps.

« T'aurais préféré quoi ?! Que je m'inquiète pas, que je continue ma routine, que j'm'en désintéresse ?! » les mots se bousculent dans sa bouche.

« Bah... » je hausse les épaules et cache un sourire « Ça n'aurais peut-être rien changé à mon débarquement à l'hosto... »

« Mais t'as raison ! Comme ça un soir, j't'aurais retrouvé crevée dans le bar ou dans le couloir ! Non, mieux sur les gosses ! »

« Hého, minute boy ! C'est qui qu'est allé crever ailleurs ?! Tu vois c'que j'veux dire ? T'as l'habitude de ça aussi ! »

« Tu me fais chier !... » il pince les lèvres et blanchit « Hého, minute girl ! C'est qui qu'a fait promettre de voler à son secours ?! »

« Ah Merde ! C'est vache ça! »

« Oui hein ?! Mais j'ai juste ! »

« Bon, fais-moi promettre ! »

« Arrête tes conneries ! »

« Aller Cloud ! Si! »

« Tu tourne vraiment pas rond... » il secoue la tête et me lance un regard navré.

« J'm'en fous j'peux le faire toute seule ! »

« Arrête j'te dis ! J'sais bien que tu viendras ! IDIOTE ! »

« JE PROMETS ! J'VIENDRAIS ! » je fais le signe du 'jurè-craché', toute fière.

« Pffff ! Inutile! » il hausse les épaules, et s'accoude détendu sur le comptoir.

« J'suis pas d'accord ! Ça donne une raison légitime d'intervenir ! »

« Connerie ! Aimer, c'est largement suffisant comme bonne raison ! »

« Ccc...C'est vrai... » je suis cramoisie, je le sais, je le sens.

« Évidemment ! Je sais bien que tu viendras toujours et malgré moi s'il le faut ! » lui reste paisible et hausse les sourcils à ma rougeur.

C'est qu'il ne sait pas ce que je vais lui envoyer dans la tronche...Je respire un bon coup, parce que après ça, ça va être l'incendie mon visage...

_Franche, franche..._

« Ouais, et bah moi, je savais pas, c'est pour ça que je t'ai fait promettre. »

« Ah bon ?... » il ne bouge pas, me scrute « Ah... » puis lentement comme un thermomètre, le rouge monte sur ses joues « Ah, j'ai oublié un truc sur Fenrir... » il file comme le vent.

Heureusement qu'il est parti ! Il n'a pas fermé la porte que j'ai déjà allumé le robinet. De l'eau bien froide sur le visage...

_De dieu..._

Je crois que je viens d'expérimenter la différence entre 'franchise' et 'mensonge'...Elle est énorme et complexe...  
>La franchise c'est la vérité, le mensonge c'est l'inverse...La franchise c'est le 'Vrai', le mensonge le 'Faux'...Là où mes amis ont raison, c'est qu'avec la franchise...J'en serais pas là !<p>

Là où j'ai raison, c'est qu'avec la franchise...

_Au secours ! De l'eau ! De l'eau !_

Et faut pas que j'y reste une heure sous l'eau, il va revenir !

_J'voulais m'y mettre aujourd'hui, et pas le faire aujourd'hui !_

Et puis ça servira à rien, dès qu'il sera en vue, j'vais mourir de honte!

_Mon de dieu...pas possible que ça aille si vite_..._MISÈRE ! _


	38. Chapter 38 Complet

**Disclaimer** : Fic Basée sur FF7 de Square Enix.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**T±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T**

Chapitre 38 – **Unité 2 ! Débriefing complet !**

**T±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T**

.

.

Rapport 38

ZACK ?! Salopard de déserteur !

Zack...si tu vois tout ça, tu dois bien de fendre la gueule à se foutre de la mienne.

Zack...Ok! Regarde et marre-toi !

.

.

**T±±±±±±±±T**

**33 ème Soir**

****T±±±±±T****

.

.

« Oui Cloud ? Vous arrivez ?! »

« Selke... »

« Oui ? Dans combien de temps ?! »

« Pourquoi tu m'as dit tout ça ? C'est bien une longueur d'avance ?... »

« Pfff...Parce que j'ose croire la précédente désensibilisation suffisante. »

« Tu oses croire ? »

« Qu'il ne manque presque rien pour qu'elle le fasse toute seule. »

« Croire... »

« J'ose même penser que la dose habituelle suffira. »

« Oser... »

« Moi, j'ose. »

« Elle n'ose pas, c'est ça ? »

« Exact. »

« Croire à quoi ...?»

« Cloud...tu n'es pas sensé être au courant...»

« Avant que tu me tiennes des discours aussi...irréalistes...j'ai commencé à oser croire, j'ai...osé croire qu'elle avait osé dire...hier... »

« Elle l'a fait. »

« Je vois...Bien, je rentre, Selke. Maintenant.»

« Bien. Et Cloud, Tifa ne doit pas savoir que j'étais au bout du fil... »


	39. Chapter 39 Manoeuvre

**Disclaimer :** Basé sur FF7 de Square Enix.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**T±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T**

Chapitre 39 – **Soldat ! En Manœuvre !**

**T±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T**

.

.

Rapport 39

Passons aux choses sérieuse...

Regarde bien, Zack, je ne sais pas si tu vas...

Bidonne-toi, lamente-toi ou applaudis...

Quoi qu'il en soit, regarde.

.

.

**T±±±±±±±±T**

**33 ème Soir**

****T±±±±±T****

.

Le torchon encore sur mon visage, je perçois sa voix lointaine...  
>Le torchon compressé sur mon visage, je l'entends rentrer, je l'entends, il parle...<p>

« Hum...Merci. Je ne sais pas si Tifa, elle, t'en remerciera. A demain. » il raccroche.

« Ah moi ? C'était qui ? » ma voix s'étouffe sous le torchon.

« Quoi ?... » il soupire fatigué.

« C'était qui ? » je soulève le torchon.

Juste le temps de ma question. Après seuls mes yeux sont découverts...Sous mes yeux, il s'avance tranquille, se rassoit.

« Selke... »

« AH ?! » je n'ai plus un seul morceau de tissu sur moi.

« Tout est prêt là-bas pour t'accueillir en urgence, au cas où, comme l'autre fois. »

« ...Ah... » ma voix tremblotte, mon visage me brûle de moins en moins.

« Ils s'attendent à ce que tu...comment...Hum... tu échoues là-bas ? »

Le 'Ah' que je fais avec ma bouche, reste coincé dans ma gorge.

« Vu ta tête, ils n'ont pas tord. On va y faire un p'tit tour, je crois... »

_Bande de...TRAITRES !_

« Détends-toi, t'as trois jours, non ? » il me fixe moqueur.

« Qui a appelé ? »

« Moi. »

« Pour ? »

« Dans trois jours, Tifa, j'entre en scène que tu le veuilles ou non. Tu as cette chance que je veuille bien attendre. Trois jours à te voir couler et souffrir, c'est long. Tu vois ce que je veux dire, j'ai souvent, longtemps, beaucoup couler. Au bout il y la mort, à coup sûr. Tu es déjà au bout, non ? T'attends quoi ? Je voulais savoir, ça aide à attendre. »

_Merde!...des phrases, plusieurs, qui font un long discours ...ça pue..._

« Et ? » je fais court, sinon...

« Et quoi ? »

« Tu attends, donc tu sais. »

« J'attends, oui. Si je savais, je serais déjà en scène. Tu n'as pas attendu pour mon dernier naufrage. Dès que tu m'as eu sous la main, tu as dis les choses, tu m'as fait réagir. »

« Je...comprends... » je déglutis, encore une tirade plutôt longue.

« Je t'ai sous la main. Je dis les choses, pourtant je n'ai pas tout en main, je ne comprends pas ce qui te retient. C'est plus facile de savoir. Là, tu es au pied du mur, seule. Dans trois jours, tu seras au pied du mur, tu seras obligée de réagir. Parce que, dans trois jours, je te coincerai au pied du mur, et je te ferai prendre la bonne direction. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'y dis ?!_

« La bonne direction ?... il n'y en a pas, Cloud. » je serre les dents, encore...long...

« Faux. S'il n'y a qu'une direction possible, c'est forcément la bonne. Non, Tifa ? »

« Si... »

« Je vais te dire où j'en suis. Je ne sais pas où j'attends, ni devant quoi. Je vais te dire où tu en a es. Tu sais où tu attends, tu sais devant quoi. Et dans trois jours...je vais te dire... » il s'arrête et s'installe dans une positon décontractée sur son tabouret.

« Hum ? » moi, je me cramponne à mon comptoir.

« Je veux bien attendre, je comprends que tu veuilles m'attendre. Je t'attendais pour m'engager dans la bonne direction, c'est la raison de ma fuite. Et Tifa, j'en avait qu'une direction possible. »

« Je...je sais...»

« Et, Tifa, je suis là. »

« Je sais. »

« Idiote. N'attends pas. Tends la main, emmène-moi devant ton mur. » il contemple sa main ouverte, puis me regarde dans les yeux.

« Je... » sous la force de ses yeux, je baisse le regard sur mes mains à moi accrochées au comptoir « J'ai trop peur. »

« Rien de dramatique, rien d'insurmontable. »

_De...dramatique, ni d'insurmontable ?!...Ah ? Et dis-moi que penses-tu de ça : _

« J'ai trop peur de survivre. »

« Tu...veux mourir ?... » il perd son assurance, enfin.

« Ni mourir, ni survire...Tu me feras survivre...j'ai peur... » je suis franche.

« Si tu veux vivre, c'est simple ! »

« Si je ne veux pas...je n'veux pas...vivre sans...je peux plus vivre comme ça, sans ça...mais...TU M'EMPÊCHERAS DE MOURIR ! » je crie et rentre la tête dans les épaules.

« ÉVIDEMMENT ! » il hurle plus fort et frappe le comptoir.

« ENNEMI ! ENNEMI ! » je frappe à mon tour sur ce malheureux bois.

« D'ACCORD ! D'ACCORD ! ALORS JE SERAI, JE SUIS TON ENNEMI ! D'ACCORD ! » il tape du poing juste sous mon nez.

« MAIS-... » j'en redresse le visage « ...C'EST...NUL ! »

« JE-MENS-FOUS ! J'MENS-FOUS ! J'MENS-FOUS !» il renverse son tabouret et me hurle dessus de plus près.

« MOI-PAS ! MOI-PAS ! » je secoue la tête pour dire non, et l'empêcher d'approcher plus.

« OK ! ÉCOUTE ! » il abat sa main sur mon crâne « Alors tu as été mon ennemi aussi ! C'est OK ! Oui, tu avais raison ! Oui, tu m'as obligé à survivre ! » il me bouge la tête dans tous les sens « Oui, j'aimerai une vie différente de celle que l'on a ! Mais OUI, tu avais raison de me faire SURVIVRE ! Je suis quand-même heureux de vivre! Heureux même si ma vie est comme elle est elle ! C'était égoïste de ta part de me vouloir vivant malgré moi ?! T'as bien fait ! » il me couche d'un coup sur le bois « Heureux là ! Heureux juste pour ça ! » il me couvre de son corps « T'avoir là, dans mes bras ! » il s'enlève, me relève et me prend conte lui « Heureux, toi là ! »

Je gémis de douleur, mes pieds ne touchent plus le sol.

« Tifa, tu crois vraiment que ça me rendrais heureux, si heureux...d'avoir mon ennemi dans mes bras... »

Je grimpe sur le comptoir, et m'enfouis tant bien que mal contre lui.

« Tu crois vraiment que je viendrai sous le bras d'un ennemi, Cloud...ou que je lui demanderais de dormir avec moi... »

Notre étreinte est maladroite, et ne ressemble pas rien dans cette position.

« Putain...c'est bien compliqué... » il bredouille et me lâche.

Je crapahute pour me mettre à genoux, baisse la tête, misérable d'être ainsi.

« Ouais... » j'empoigne sa veste « Ouais... » et le tire vers moi.

_Moi, là...Toi, là...  
><em>


	40. Chapter 40 Oui! Oui!

**Disclaimer : basé sur ff7 de Square Enix.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>.<strong><br>**

**T±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T**

Chapitre 40 – **Chef ! Oui, Chef !**

**T±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T**

.

.

Rapport 40

En fait, Tifa, toi et moi, on est rempli de nœud.  
>Si certains ne sont jamais dénoués, c'est pas grave, tant de gens arrivent à vivre ainsi...<br>Et puis ces petits nœuds, ce gros nœud, moi j'aime bien, parce que à cause...'ON'...ce nœud c'est 'ON', ce nœud fait 'ON'.

Oui, il existe de bons nœuds...Moi, je l'ai toujours vu comme ça.  
>Tu sais qu'ils nous lient. On n'a des nœuds l'un envers l'autre alors on est 'NOUS'...<p>

Démêle puisque tu en as besoin...Moi, tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'une fois défaite, cette corde, la ligne de nos vies...ne se lâchent pas...

Si tu dis que tu m'aimes, tu m'attaches...volontairement...  
>Moi, j'ai jeté mon fils contre le tien sur ce puits, toi, tu as fait un nœud, et c'était en silence, en secret, sans l'accord de l'autre...<br>C'est pas bon, non, au final, ce n'est pas un bon nœud...On défait tout...

Par pitié, ne lâche pas mon fil.

Merde ! Attache-moi à toi, attache-le où tu veux sur la ligne de ta vie, amoureux, ami, fardeau, poison...j'm'en fiche.

Sais pas où tu m'a fixé...Entre tes mains ces fils...

Qu'il en reste un, un petit nœud, rien qu'un petit, même s'il est pas au bon endroit.

.

.

**T±±±±±±±±T**

**33 ème Soir**

**T±±±±±T**

.

La demi-heure est quasiment finie...  
>30 minutes pour rien...Je suis à peine détendue...mais j'ai bien réfléchit...<p>

Mes sentiments se versent dans le vide, et ils viennent de toutes les direction, de partout de moi et de si loin, que c'est moi toute entière qui me retrouve au bord du vide. Mon être, mes pulsions d'avenirs sont tournés vers ça, lui, vers le vide.

_Voilà, tu entres. Voilà tu as respecté à la minute le délais que j'avais demandé. Mais voilà je ne dors pas. Mais voilà, tu dois venir te coucher, je te l'ai demandé aussi._

Il se couche à mes côtés rapidement. Et rapidement, je me ne tiens en place. Je reste muette et bouge avec le plus de discrétion possible, je me retiens même...Il ne faudrait pas qu'il m'imagine en crise.

_Dès que ça t'effleure tu me soignes, tu-...Ah...Merde déjà...t'abuses, j'ai à peine remué, là !_

« Cloud, t'as oublié la gifle. »

« QUOI ?! » il bondit et s'écarte de moi comme un fou.

_J'aurais mieux fait de me taire !_

Mais c'est sortit tout seul...Bon aller, mais c'est trop tard de toute façon...

_Un, deux, trois !_

« Cloud, jjj-... »

« Tu sais d'puis quand ?! » m'agresse-t-il assis et caché dans ses bras.

« Je ne sais pas... »

_Non, non, aller la vérité..._

« J'ai envie de dire, dés la première fois, mais je ne sais pas... »

_Bon, presque la vérité..._

« Pourquoi t'as rien dit ! » gronde-t-il.

_Pff...bon, j'ai dit 'la vérité'...bon, aller...pff ! Merde c'est trop dur...Aller, aller ! Vérité ! Vérité !_

Il bouge soudain les bras et j'ai si peur qu'il ne s'en aille, que se m'assoit d'un bond et lui saisis le bras.

« Ça non plus, tu sais pas ! » il éjecte ma main et s'allonge brutalement.

« Jjj... » j'ouvre la bouche mais rien m'en sort...

Je respire amplement, au moins il est encore là...Aller c'est ma chance, de toute façon le reste n'est qu'une impasse, donc autant ce prendre le mur en pleine face une bonne fois pour toute !

_A la une, à la deux...à...la...TROIS !_

« Ssss-iiiiii-... »

_Rah ! J'savais pas qu'un serpent pouvait couiner !_

« Bon dieu ! » il grince des dents, je lui jette un œil...avant de me jeter moi aussi sur le dos...

C'est que son visage, son expression...

_SUFFIT !_

Suffit de se faire mal pour rien !

« SI ! JE SAIS ! » pourquoi je crie...

« Bon dieu d'merde ! » il se redresse, mon bras lui barre la route, violemment je le recouche à mes côtés.

« Peur ! »

« Peur ?!...Tss ! » il souffle de mépris, mais ses lèvres tremblent...

_Il ne va pas pleurer quand-même...Moi, c'est bien partit pour ! Aller Tifa Lockhart ! Aller du cran, du courage !_

Nos respirations m'électrisent. C'est qu'on essaie, tant bien que mal, l'un et l'autre de ne peux chialer comme des cons !

« T'avais...peur... » il grince des dents encore... « T'as...peur...de ?! » il ne pourra pas en dire plus...

_Aller, aller, c'est mon tour..._

« Moi...j'ai...peur de...de... »

_Aller, lui a réussi !_

« De...plus rien ! »

« QUOI !? » s'écrie-t-il tendu à tout rompre.

_Merde, merde !...UN...DEUX...TROIS !_

« Que...que...que... »

_...J'ai dit...TROIS !_

« Que t'arrêtes ! » ma voix vibre et se casse.

_Oooh-la-la !..._

« Que...plus rien...Que t'arrêtes... » ma voix sonne mieux, mais c'est l'enfer.

_T'as compris, non ?!_

« Que j'arrête... » murmure-t-il les yeux au plafond.

« Que t'arrêtes... » je couine.

_Il est beau notre plafond, hein ?_

« Que...j'arrête. » répète-t-il tout bas.

_Ouais ! Que t'arrêtes ! OUAIS ! Tu fais chier ! Ouais t'as bien entendu, ouais t'as bien compris ! Et bah oui !_

« Que j'arrête. » serine-t-il tout haut.

Je souffle exaspérée. Je frappe le matelas de colère.

« Que j'arrête... »

_Roh ! Merde à la fin ! C'est pas un refrain ! C'est pas une chanson !_

Je prends mon élan pour m'assoir.

« Que jjj-... » il s'interrompt, me bloque à son tour de son bras « Tu...t'avais peur ? »

« J'ai ! » je résiste et tiens sur les coudes...

_T'es lent ! T'es lent ! C'est affolant ce que tu es-..._

« Tifa, tu veux quoi ? » il pousse plus fort.

_Quoi !? QUOI ? Quoi, j'veux quoi ?! T'es lent ?! T'es con ?!_

« Tu veux quoi ?! » son coude s'enfonce dans mon sternum, je me rallonge...

« Que pas qu't'arrêtes !... Euh... »

_Euh..oui, si...si, si c'est ça !_

« Tu veux quoi ? On parle de quoi ? »

_Mais c'est pas vrai ! Y va m'rendre dingue ! Ah, non, non ! Excusez-moi ! Y m'rend déjà dingue !...PUTAIN D'MEC ! _

« D'accord, j'arrêterai pas. »

_CO-MMENT ?!...HEIN ?!..._

Je m'assois, j'ouvre si grand les yeux que ça me fait mal...Je m'approche, m'incline, j'vois pas bien...il a mis son bras sur ses yeux...  
>Par conte ce que je vois parfaitement, c'est qu'il sourit, euh, comment expliquer...Hum ?...C'est...<p>

_AFFOLANT!_

Ça m'en dresse les poils, ça m'trifouille, ça m'fait reculer, ça m'en fout à quatre pattes...vu de trop près, c'est trop énorme...ça m'en assoit sur le cul !

« Tout va bien. Recouche-toi. » il chope mon bras et me balance en avant.

Tête la première, j'en bouffe mon coussin.

« Ccc... » il siffle, toussote « Ccc...C'est bon ! » et lâche son fou rire.

De honte, de malaise, j'en bouffe volontairement le coussin, je m'enfouis dedans, n'y cache, y hurle désarroi.

« Qu-qu-oi ?... » il bafouille en riant.

« T'as arrêté ! » je gémis dans mon cousin, si fort qu'il a dû entendre.

« Gigote. » il se racle la gorge, fait passer son rire « Gigote. »

« Quoi gigote ?! » je lève le visage, mais reste face à mon coussin.

« Ferme-la. Gigote » il a dû mal à rester sérieux.

« GIGOTE QUOI ?! » je le trucide du regard, la moutarde me monte au nez.

« Ton corps... » il sourit au plafond, sourit aux anges.

C'est...j'en prends une...une de c'est tremblote ! D'un coup ! Et puis ça passe...C'est que...C'était...ses deux petits mots étaient remplis de...désir...

_...Désir ?...Y's'fout d'ma gueule ?!_

« Bouge ton corps... » il sourit, rosit, respire...

_...Désir...AAAH ! Ça en déborde ! C'est dégueulasse !_

« Tifa. Gigote. Bouge ton-... »

_AH-AH ! TIENS ! DANS TA GUEULE ! Là !...Attends c'est pas fini ! Tiens ! Voilà ! Hop !_

Je le matraque de coups, il se laisse faire, il en rit même...

_De dieu ! J'vais finir par lui faire mal !_

Tranquillement, doucement, en rigolant, il m'attrape par le coup, m'attire, m'embrasse...

« Aïe ! » il rit aux éclats d'un coup reçu entre temps « C'est bon, j'arrête pas ! Tu m'dis quand j'arrête, mais gigote quand-même... »

_OUHOUHOUH !...O-K !..._

_Avec tes mains comme ça, ta bouche...comme ça...oui...j'vais gigoter, j'vais gigoter Cloud..._


	41. Chapter 41-Ancrage

**Disclaimer : Fic Basée sur FF7 de Square Enix.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**T±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T**

Chapitre 41 – **Soldat ! Ancrer Position ! **

**T±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T**

.

.

Rapport 41

T'as vu Zack ?! T'as vu, dis ? J'assure, hein mec ?!

Ah merde ! T'as vu, merde ?!...euh...

Peut-être, peut-être pas...

Selke, elle ne doit pas voir, toi, j'm'en fous, toi c'est pas pareil...

Alors?! T'as vu, frérot ?...J'ASSURE ! Ouep! Sois fière, j'assure !

DIEU...QU'C'EST BON !

.

.

**T±±±±±±±±T**

33 ème Soir

**T±±±±±T**

.

« Bon ! » il me serre contre lui « Y-a un moment quand-même, j'arrête, tu comprends ! » il rit, me serre.

Enfin il m'écrase contre lui...enfin sur lui...Hum ?

_Sur lui, ouais ?! Et bah quoi ?! Ouais, j'ai pas QUE gigoté, j'ai chevauché ! AH AH !_

« Hein Tifa ? À un moment, c'est fait... » il glousse, pouffe, se marre.

« Arrête Cloud, à un moment ça va finir malsain. »

Il relâche tout, et avale son rire de travers. Je me redresse vacillante, épuisée, grimaçante.

« Quoi ?! Ça peut qu'aller ! Quoi ?! »

« Sourire. Arrête de sourire tout le temps, là d'un coup, comme ça là, de rire là...fais chier... »

« Pourquoi ?! Ça va pas ! On va y aller quand-même ?! » il panique et pense toute de suite au pire, à l'hosto.

« Merde... » je couine ne me redressant complètement « J'en peux plus... »

J'ai du mal à tenir droite et encore plus à me dégager de ce gamin hilare pour un rien.

« T'étais pas en crise, c'est pour ça ? »

« Pfff...J'sais pas... » je couine, gémis.

Et je réussis, au prix d'un immense effort, à lever une jambe pour m'enlever...de lui...

« Ça va ou pas ? C'est bon, oui ? » il s'assoit aussitôt.

« Mais...Merde Cloud ! Minute... »

J'ai pas pu m'allonger, pas pu faire un geste, il est déjà sur moi, collé nez à nez, il a déjà remit ses bras autour de moi...Je fais sauté cet étau et m'allonge enfin.

« Cloud ! » je lui barre le chemin de mon corps avec une main sur lui et un bras tendu tremblant.

« QUOI ?! » il me jappe dessus et force.

« Mais rien ! »

« Si ! Quoi ?! » il me trucide du regard malheureux « Arrêter de sourire ?! J'suis heureux merde ! Je-... » il s'interrompt dans sa colère « Je t'aime... » et s'adoucit d'un coup « Je t'ai eu... »

Colère et...ou douleur disparaissent de...Colère ou douleur...Rien qu'un sourire...son visage, lui, n'est rien d'autre...qu'un sourire...

_Heureux ?...heureux...heureux..._

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Tifa ? »

Même...même là ! Sachant qu'il y a peut-être, sûrement un problème ! Que j'ai un problème ! Même après avoir fait ça, après...qu'il m'aie eu...  
>Il sourit...sourit...<p>

« Sais-pas... » je hoquète ces deux misérables mots.

Il sourit, bon oui, avec une pointe de douleur, un rien d'inquiétude...mais...sourire...sourire surtout !

« J'sais pas...j'étais pas...en crise alors...j'sais pas... » je couvre mes yeux d'un bras, et ferme ma bouche de l'autre main.

Je ne...hoquète plus...je sanglote...

« Bon... » il s'allonge à côté tout près « C'est pas grave. » il remonte la couverture sur nous « Si t'en fais une ce soir malgré tout, après quoi. » il s'accoude sur le matelas, et pose sa joue.

Je lui jette des coups d'oeil, mes yeux pleins d'eau, je vois mal...et puis j'ai un regain de...d'eau...il sourit, encore, encore il sourit, il est heureux et confiant...dans l'après, de cet après...

Confiant en l'avenir, il sourit à l'avenir...C'est juste...ÉNORME !

« Si t'en fais pas ça m'arrange, tout de suite, j'suis fatigué et pas opérationnel. » il pouffe comme un gosse et cache son rire, et son visage dans mon cou.

Je suis incapable de le repousser. C'est trop le chaos avec mon corps. Je ne contrôle rien. J'ai...honte ! Et il...m'aide pas !  
>J'arrive à lui décocher un coup d'épaule, et mon sanglot suivant et si déchirant, qu'il a bien dû comprendre.<p>

_Dégage !_

« Pardon ! J'aurais pas dû dire ça! » il en rit de plus belle.

Je lui tourne le dos, mes pleurs s'entendent clairement... pour me retourner, simplement pour ça, j'ai dû m'y reprendre à quatre fois!

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Tifa. » il se colle dans mon dos.

On bataille un peu, malgré tout il arrive à s'ajuster à mes à-coups, il parvient à s'emboiter contre moi...

« Entre nous, je pense que juste ça, suffira pour ta crise...juste ça... »

Et il réussit même à verrouiller mes bras et mes jambes...

« Toi, là...juste ça... »

Il me resserre doucement ses prises sur moi, tendrement, il soupire, pleinement, bienheureux...

Moi...moi, je suis fatiguée...moi, je ferme les yeux, pleurniche encore...et moi, je m'endors...et j'ai une gigantesque sensation de vide...

.

* * *

><p><strong>Pas fini!...hum, non encore?!...hum, oui...la suite...Hum, joyeuse, courte...2 chapitres...les titres en avant première :<strong>

**Chap 42 :**

_**"Chef ! Bataille Gagnée, Chef !"**_

_**"Soldat ! La guerre continue !"**_

**Chap 43 :**

_**"Soldat ! Nul en dessin !"**_

_**"Chef ! J'ai gagné la guerre avec, Chef !"**_

**Merci et courage on arrive au bout!**_**  
><strong>_


	42. Chapter 42 Un à zéro

**Disclaimer : Basée sur une idée originale de Square Enix.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pardon, milles pardons pour le délais! De gros soucis d'ordi, puis la vie, tout simplement. Au final, je n'ai toujours pas pu récupérer mes textes, à croire que tout stocker sur les différents 'Cloud' (vous avez compris n'est-ce pas?) est plus en sécurité que sur ma vielle bécane... T-T<strong>_

_**Voilà, une semaine que je réécris donc, nuit après nuit. Poussée par vos réclamations, mais aussi, parce que moi-même, j'ai envie de tourner la page.**_

_**Tant mieux au final, puisque j'avais annoncé 2 chapitres, en deux petites parties, et que vous allez vous retrouver avec 46 chapitres en tout, avec un petit 'extra'!**_

_**ET ce soir 4 chapitres d'un coup ! Ah, j'suis sympa, non ? Vous avez bien fait d'attendre, pas vrai?  
>Vous excuserez les fautes, la nuit les yeux et le cerveau fatiguent.<br>**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous et toutes, et merci !**_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**T±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T**

Chapitre 42 – **Chef ! Bataille Gagnée, Chef !**

**T±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T**

.

.

_Rapport 42_

_Le temps est beau, la route est bonne... la vie est belle..._  
><em>C'est vrai, je jure. Je...<em>

_Un beau soleil, un bon temps ne m'a jamais particulièrement réjoui. C'est mieux pour la route, voilà tout...  
>Que la vie soit belle parce qu'il fait soleil, c'est niais ! Euh... C'est nul ! Simplement nul !<em>  
><em>Alors que la vie soit belle, pleine de soleil, ET QUE ça n'ait rien à voir avec la météo !... C'est...<em>

_Comme c'est débile ! Comme c'est bon !  
>J'aime...J'aime ça... et j'aime quelqu'un...<em>

_J'ai toujours porté cet amour comme un peut-être. Ce que je construisait était pour lui, pour qu'il devienne possible, mais surtout faisable.  
>Il était caché derrière de gros nuages noirs, et ma quête consistait à gravir des montagnes, une chaînes entière, parce que cet amour, ce soleil était de l'autre côté.<br>Moi, j'étais enfermé dans une vallée, cerné par ces montagnes qui piégeaient les nuages au-dessus de moi._

_Avant j'étais dans le mauvais temps, constamment, maintenant..._

_J'avance comme en pleine lumière dans le brouillard... C'est si étrange. Je suis irradiant et réchauffé des souvenirs de cette nuit..._  
><em>De tels moments ont été si rares dans ma vie. J'ai le sentiment que plus rien ne m'arrêtera.<br>Comme avoir assez d'essence pour faire le tour du monde... comme ne plus avoir besoin d'essence..._

_C'est..._

_Et hop, une pluie peut devenir charmante ! Si ! Une petite pluie bien froide !_ _Limite bruine, si légère que rien ne vous en protège !  
>Si fine qu'elle passe SOUS votre parapluie ! Et bah cette pluie là, elle est marrante de venir vous faire chier !<br>C'est une petite joueuse, parce qu'elle ne touchera pas l'essentiel, bien au sec, là où il fait chaud !_

_Les pluies fortes aussi, j'en fous ! Le vent, rien à battre !  
>Vous pouvez bien mettre c'que vous voulez dans l'ciel, il est pas là mon soleil !<em>

_Enfin, maintenant si, il est y aussi, mais pas ce matin, ce matin il était dedans._

_Ce matin le ciel était couvert, l'air brumeux et frissonnant... un peu comme Tifa..._

_Elle était le ciel lourd et plombé, d'une météo hésitante entre un orage qui éclate, et une chape nuageuse pesante._  
><em>Ses yeux, dieu merci, n'ont pas lâché de pluie battante, pourtant à mon départ, lorsque je l'ai réveillée, ils sont devenus aussi humides qu'au dehors.<em>

_Malgré ça, moi, j'étais... le soleil... Dès mon réveil, à mon départ... et toute cette journée... en cet instant._  
><em>Je ne suis pas un positif, mais un égoïste, et là ça me sauve...<em>

_Je n'avais qu'une envie, replonger contre elle, plonger dans cette clarté, l'engloutir avec... C'est si clair, je l'aime..._

_Si clair, j'avance en pleine lumière, plus aveugle de rien et aveugle de tout le reste._

_Ce n'est plus le moment de savoir comment, combien, autant que, si c'est autorisé, si c'est juste ou mérité.  
>Si claire, cette page qui s'ouvre, chaque instant à venir, dès la plus petite des secondes, chaque parcelle de ce futur, le moindre petit bout, l'aimer et c'est tout...<em>

_J'arrive bientôt... Je n'ai qu'UNE envie..._

_Et si elle... ou... si elle se demande encore tout ça... ou qu'elle ne sait pas... Qu'il ne faut plus chercher les bonnes raisons de cet amour, ni les bons droits._

_Je lui dirai... que je l'aime, alors qu'il faut qu'elle m'aime, c'est suffisant comme raison ça, non?...  
>Je lui dirai que... comme moi je... c'est comme ça, alors elle, ça doit être pareil ! Et c'est tout ! Non ?!<em>

_Que parce que pour moi... moi... que pour moi..._

_Que si l'amour a un bruit, c'est mon souffle dans son cou quand je la prends, quand je l'ai !  
>Que si l'amour a une voix, c'est la mienne quand c'est mon corps avec le sien !<em>

_Que si l'amour a un visage, c'est le mien, du début à la fin, toutes les expressions, du moment que c'est elle qui me donne ces sensations !_  
><em>Que si l'amour a une couleur, c'est le rouge, rien à voir avec ses yeux, c'est le sang qui monte, le rouge sur ses joues, la trace de sa bouche sur ma peau !<em>

_Que si l'amour est un instant 'T', c'est pas seulement les moments où elle apparaît, que ce n'est pas que mes yeux qui la voient, c'est son existence !  
>Que si l'amour est une chose, une matière, ce n'est pas que sa peau, c'est bien plus, plus que tout son corps entier !<em>

_Si l'amour était un truc, et un seul, c'est le plein, juste le plein d'elle, de tout elle, de n'importe quoi d'elle !  
>... Que c'est juste moi, truffé, rempli d'elle, son, image, contact et... cœur, âme et cerveau compris...<em>

_J'arrive bientôt... qu'UNE envie..._

_Alors si elle ne veut pas... ou plus... ou qu'elle ne sait pas... je lui distillerai un peu de mon soleil, un peu, beaucoup, s'il le faut._

_Aérith disait :  
>"Un soleil ça brille et ça chauffe. Alors, quand on en a beaucoup, on ne peut pas faire autrement qu'en donner !"<em>

.

.

**T±±±±±±±±T**

34 ème Jour

**T±±±±±T**

**.**

La journée a été longue, mais longue, et pourtant je n'ai pas envie qu'elle passe...

_Misère... Hum, non plutôt... Au secours !_

À l'horloge il est 18h... Déjà... OUAIS déjà, et pourtant OUAIS, la journée a été longue, très longue... Chaque coup d'œil sur les aiguilles c'était : _'ah ouf, il n'est que...'_, ou _'bon ça va, midi est juste passé'_... En clair, qu'elle soit lente ou pas l'heure avance, la journée va se finir, et là il est déjà 18h... 18 H!  
>Et que se passe-t-il de particulier le soir, hein ?!<p>

_De particulier ? FAUX ! Non, que se passe-t-il du court, le soir donc ?!_

« Tifa ?! Tifa ?! » ma petite Marlène déboule des escaliers avec un telle énergie que j'en ai le vertige.

« Doucement !... Oui ? Quoi ?... » je suis...

_... Pas envie..._

« Ça y est, c'est 18 heure ! Il rentre tôt, mais quand, hein, mais quand ?! » elle sautille « Tu l'appelles, dis ?! »

« Qu-... Tu... Tss... M'enfin ! Pff ! »

_Ah ! J'suis fière ! J'ai bien résumé la !_

« Hein ?! » Marlène papillonn, puis repart aussi sec « Aller, aller ! T'appelles ? »

« Pourquoi faire ?! »

« Bah pour savoir ! » elle sautille.

« Pfff... »

« Appelle ! Tifa, t'appelles ?! »

« Non ! Toi, t'appelle ! »

« Ah... » elle me scrute avec sa petite moue « Moi... » elle me zieute en haussant les sourcils « Je peux ?... »

« T'y vas oui ! » je la chasse comme un moustique avec mon torchon.

« Chouette ! » elle l'esquive « DENZEL ! » et rameute son compère d'ânerie « ON APPELLEEE ! »

« AH OUAIS ?! » il dégringole dans les escaliers.

« OUAIS ! OUAIS! » Marlène fait des bonds jusqu'à lui.

« WOU-OU ! » ils hurlent en cœur.

« DANS LE BUREAU ! » je hurle à mon tour... la pointe de désespoir dans ma voix me glace.

Et leurs petites jambes avalent les marches en un temps record... Mais, moi...

_Moi... ça m'troue l'coeur ! Oooh... putain ! C'est mal parti, mal parti ! Non, ça a mal commencé ! Non ! Ça va pas, point !_

_... Bon, ça va pas, et ça n'ira pas, ni maintenant, ni plus tard. Ça va pas, ça n'ira, se sera pire ce soir, bientôt, je dois me préparer. Non, je n'y arriverai pas, j'ai les enfants, les clients, le bar..._

_J'ai pas le temps, c'est trop long, trop vaste... Rien que le thème en question, le sujet lui-même, c'est étourdissant, ça me donne le vertige, ça m'ébouillante, je frise la crise cardiaque !  
>Il me faut du temps, il faut que je prenne les choses en main.<em>

J'envoie valser mon torchon et la rare clientèle présente, pour m'élancer dans les escaliers avec le feu aux fesses.

_Du temps ! Du temps !  
><em>

« Marlène, Denzel ! » je monte comme une brute « HEP ! » ils se figent à mon entrée fracassante « C'est lui ? »

« Quoi ? » Marlène se place entre moi et Denzel « Bah... oui ! »

« Attends un peu, Tifa est là. » Denzel a le téléphone en main « Hein ? Oh, j'suis pas sûr... »

_J'aime pas ! IL parle ! Il parle à Denzel ! J'aime pas ! J'suis pas bien ! Demandez pas pourquoi !_

D'ailleurs Denzel me regarde étrangement, il grogne, mâchouille plutôt que... parle...

_Qu'est-ce qu'y dit, l'autre là ?! Celui que j'veux pas voir, pas entendre, pas savoir !_

« Don-ne ! » je tends la main.

« Ah ?... Mais Tifa, on-... » Denzel balbutie à mon ordre colérique.

« Donne. Merci. Sortez. » je lui arrache le combiné « Si. Vous sortez. »

Ils filent apeurés, stoppent dans le couloir. Ils me connaissent bien, parfaitement même, pourtant ils ont tout le mal du monde à tenir leurs langues.

« En bas. Surveillez. J'arrive. » je claque la porte.

_Oups ! Ça, j'aurai pas dû ! Va falloir que je m'explique un peu, que je leur donne une raison... Chier ! J'ai pas envie !_

Et pas qu'à eux, puisque le combiné grésille...

_C'est pas vrai !... c'est lui, l'autre là !... J'lui dis quoi ?..._

Même au téléphone, même loin, il a assisté au cirque que je viens de jouer aux enfants. Cette fois ça grésille pas, je l'entends clairement.

« DENZEL ?!... ALLO?!... TIFA ?!... » il panique.

« Cloud. » je suis hyper calme, voire froide...

« Tifa... » il souffle un grand coup « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça va ? » reste de l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

« Qu'est-ce que tu leurs as dit ? Quelle heure ? »

« J'ai... Tifa, que se passe-t-il ?... »

« Rien, écoute... tu rentres quand ? »

« Bientôt. Tifa... Si c'est encore une cachotterie... » il soupire dépité.

« Je sais. »

_Ouais, je sais, et ouais y a encore un problème. T'en as marre, moi aussi !_

« Souviens-toi, les cachotteries... »

« Je sais. Retarde s'il te plaît. »

« Que je... Pourquoi ? » il réussit de justesse à garder son calme.

« S'il te plaît, après la fermeture. »

« Après ? Tifa... » il a du mal.

« Une fois les enfants couchés, ou pile pour l'heure du dodo. Je leur dirai que c'est à cause de moi, ce contre-temps. »

Un long silence... Il doit vraiment avoir vraiment beaucoup de mal... Je ne respire plus...

« Ti-... »

« Non, en fait Cloud, pour être honnête, 22h30 serait le mieux. » j'assène mon coup bas, t'en qu'à faire...

« Donne-moi au moins-... »

« Sil te plaît. Parce que... hum... Tout ne va pas si mal... Euh... » je serre les dents...

Je l'entends jurer loin du combiné. Je suis moi-même consternée par cette phrase.

« Cloud, bon, je t'attends... Vers 22h30 donc, je t'attends. » je raccroche, le combiné dégringole aussitôt et pendouille au bout de mon bras.

_ALORS LA !_

_Alors là... c'est vraiment du grand, du beau n'importe quoi !... Hum... Me semble que j'bats des records, là... j'en bats des champions..._  
><em>Au minimum un de ma connaissance : Cloud...<em>

_Mais où j'vais là ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! Qu'est-ce que j'vais faire ?!  
>Tout ne va pas si mal ?!... Mais qu'est-ce qu'y va mal ?! Merde à la fin ! Pourquoi j'suis pas foutue de réfléchir deux secondes, de raisonner ?!<em>

_C'est incroyable d'être comme ça... Qu'est-ce que j'peux bien avoir dans le cœur qui parasite à ce point ma tête...  
>Normalement, c'est terminé ces conneries là ! Normalement, je devrais partir pour une relation normale... à peu près normale... si...<em>

_Bon, rien n'est normal, ni lui, ni moi, individuellement, ni... rien quoi... Et alors ? Après tout, si on réfléchit on est synchro, dans le ton...  
>Essayons de ne pas raisonner normalement... peut-être... Je devrais peut-être cherché ce qui est normal, finalement avec des cas comme nous, c'est certainement ça le grain de sable...<em>

_Mon tableau... ce soir... je me plante devant mon tableau !  
>J'ai du temps!<br>_


	43. Chapter 43 Une vistoire, une défaite

**Disclaimer :Idée originale de Square Enix, trafiquée par moi.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>T±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T<strong>

Chapitre 43 –** Soldat ! La guerre continue !**

**T±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T**

.

.

_Rapport 43_

_Le drame de ma vie n'est pas que tout plante à peine amorcé. Ma vie n'a jamais commencé, elle a toujours continué..._

_Le moteur s'est allumé à ma naissance, ensuite j'ai suivi la route que j'avais devant, sans jamais vraiment essayer de tourner... juste continué ma vie...  
>Aujourd'hui, elle a pris le seul tournant que... tout juste sur cette route là, ça dérape déjà, aussitôt dans la course, ça patine, je déraille déjà...<em>

_Selke a dit :  
>" Les trois jours c'est à cause de toi. Passé ce délais... Tu n'auras plus la force d'agir. Tes vieux fantômes auront sapé ta volonté."<em>

_Les démons sont là. Ils sont aussi vieux que moi, puisque je suis né avec.  
>Non, soyons honnêtes, ils se sont penchés sur mon berceau, je leurs ai souri.<em>

_C'est la panne sèche... non, une fuite du réservoir... Ah non, même pas... Moi qui croyais ne plus avoir besoin d'essence...  
>... ça peut pas... J'peux pas perdre... J'pensais pas... me battre ?...<em>

_Si, ah si... C'était quoi, quand, c'était qui ?... Un autre, une autre vie, un autre monde ?  
>Il est où mon soleil ? Il était là ? Parti ?<br>Il ne peut pas être mort, il ne mourra qu'avec toi, Tifa... _

_Aérith disait :  
>" Un soleil ça brille et ça chauffe-" ... etc...<em>

_J'avais rétorqué :  
>" Le tout est qu'il ne s'éteigne pas... "<em>

_Moi, il ne peut pas s'éteindre, toi, il te tue, brûle à t'en cuire..._

_Selke a dit :  
>" Ta volonté de la forcer. "<em>

_Qui doit se forcer ? Qui doit forcer qui ? Forcer quoi ?_

_Il te tue, parce que tu ne le nies, puisque tu en doutes...  
>Moi, je l'ai perdu, perdu, perdu parce que toi, tu n'y crois pas<em>...

_On va pas finir en cendres, Tifa ?...  
>J'ai pas sauver le soleil de 'Monsieur tout le monde', pour que NOUS, on finisse comme ça...<em>

.

.

**T±±±±±±±±T**

34 ème Soir

**T±±±±±T**

**.**

« Euh... bon alors ?... j'vais m'en sortir ou pas ?... Faut que j'y arrive !... »

_C'est grave ! Très grave ! C'est fou ! Fou dingue !_

En fait, je souffre d'obstination pathologique ! D'un côté, c'est anormal, mais d'un autre c'est une anomalie connue, humaine et parfois soignée...

Hum... je ne sais pas si ça existe réellement en tant que maladie mentale, mais j'en suis atteinte, c'est sûr.  
>C'est à distinguer de l'obsession... hum... mouais... Si ! Si, puisque l'obsession je l'ai déjà faite ! Et ouais !<br>Car comme ma fixette, je l'ai à domicile, c'est devenu une obstination !... hum...

Une obsession est une chose que l'on veut, un objet, un objectif que l'on veut atteindre.  
>L'objet c'était Cloud. L'objectif qui m'a tenu toutes ces années c'était le retrouver. Pas plus, pas moins. Bah non. L'obsession n'a rien à avoir avec le sentiment 'Aimer', mais 'AVOIR'...<br>On peut être obsédé par des milliers de choses, positives ou non, car la problématique n'est pas là. Une obsession est TOUJOURS négative, quelque soit l'objet. Le nœud du problème réside dans l'incapacité de maîtriser, d'écarter cette préoccupation. En plus d'être persistant, c'est constant...

En théorie, le cas de figure le plus romantique aurait été que LUI, cet empoté, REVIENNE, et qu'il déclare un truc genre 'Ton héros est là'. Et là, poum, forcément je lui tombe dans les bras...  
>MAIS, cet ABRUTI, n'est pas revenu, de un ! Résultat, qu'il revienne et qu'on s'aime : T'OUBLIE ! Ouais, parce qu'il faut d'abord qu'il REVIENNE !<br>Hé, et puis, un mec qui ne revient pas, ne donne aucune nouvelle, c'est ou qu'il est mort, ou que pour VOUS c'est mort !

Donc, le petite Tifa a focalisé sur, déjà, 'LE REVOIR' !  
>Avec l'espoir que l'impossibilité de son retour soit indépendante de SA volonté... Au pire, s'il ne pouvait pas revenir, par chance ou hasard, si on tombait l'un sur l'autre, au pire ça aurait pu !<p>

De deux, lors de NOS retrouvailles, pas un mot sur le sujet ! Résultat, qu'on se retrouve et qu'on s'aime : T'OUBLIE ! Définitif!  
>Du coup, la petite Tifa s'est focalisée sur<span> 'AU MOIN'S<span>, il est là !

DE TROIS... lorsque JE l'ai abordé, le sujet, il a dit : 'Désolé, je ne suis pas un héros.' Résultat, donc en clair : T'OUBLIE ! MAIS ALORS T'OUBLIE !  
>Ce con, si, a complètement omit la dimension du 'TON', à toi dans le sens 'SELON TOI'...<br>Et donc la petite Tifa a ancré, s'est raccrochée à' IL EST ICI'.

Ainsi la petite Tifa s'est toujours contentée de 'il est là'... Résultat : obsession s'est muée en 'LUI, ICI' et l'obstination en 'JAMAIS MIEUX' !  
>Bah, oui pour pas souffrir ! Fallait que ça me suffise, sinon que de la douleur et aucune réjouissance.<p>

Ainsi donc, comme je l'ai sous la main depuis quelques années maintenant, j'en ai bien profité, et voilà depuis, on file le parfait amour ! Et c'est pour ça que je suis en si bonne santé ! Mais oui !

J'ai bien, bien étudier mon super tableau, et j'ai bien suivi le fil de ma vie. On peut dire sans trop s'avancer que ma vie depuis ma pré-adolescence, à tournée autour de Cloud. Ouais ! C'est peut-être pas glorieux d'être obsédée à ce point par un type ! J'ai rêvé Cloud, j'ai fantasmé Cloud, j'ai attendu et voulu Cloud toute ma putain d'vie!

Et ! Dès que je l'ai re-eu, depuis que, j'ai RIEN fait ! Nan, rien ! Même pas trémousser mon cul d'vant, NAN ! Même pas étaler mes gros seins ! AH QUE NON ! L'inverse, tiens même !  
>J'ai changé mes vêtements courts et glorifiants de belle nénette, pour des trucs sobres, longs et confortables ! Genre : 'Hep! Regarde comme j'suis quelconque !'<p>

_AH ! MOI ! QUELCONQUE !_

Quand on veut séduire un mec, c'est là qu'il faut sortir le grand jeu ! C'est après, qu'on se relâche ! Quand on l'a eu qu'on fait plus d'efforts !

_Eh bah, moi, NON !_

Avant Cloud, j'étais sexy, si, j'assume ! Toute alléchante, à rembarrer les mecs à tour de bras ! Hop il arrive, enfin revient, finalement reste avec moi, et alors hop, moi, sage, femme rangée !  
>Ahah ! Logique ! Ahah ! Bah non ! Parce que j'lai pas eu ! AH-AH !<p>

Et tu crois que j'aurais tenté un 'tit rapprochement, comme ça discret, un p'tit câlin comme ça, l'air de rien, genre 'Oups ! Ça t'a émoustillé ?! Bah écoute, ça m'gêne pas !'  
>Non, non ! Plutôt du genre, j'm tiens loin, j'lave tes slips, j'fais ta bobonne, mais loin, loin ! Bordel, même une mère aurait été plus affectueuse !<p>

C'est lamentable, j'suis lamentable ! Non ! Amoureuse ! Raide ! Dingue ! Accro ! Folle de lui ! Mordue ! Sans espoir... à part lui, pas un qui m'excite...

Et je l'aime tellement que au lieu de profiter de notre proximité physique, j'ai atténué mes marques évidentes de femelle, et pas une seule fois, je n'ai cherché à l'attirer...

_Lâche-toi Tifa ! Lâche-toi ! Lâche-toi ! Lâche-toi !_

En plus, le pire, c'est qu'il sait parfaitement que je suis 'femelle', puisque hier soir, on a fait des trucs que font un mâle et une femelle...  
>Alors... Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens aussi mal ! Parce qu'il faut que j'accepte qu'il m'ai-... me...<p>

_AAAAAAAAAAAAH !_

Et oui ! Bah si! J'ai le droit à 'MIEUX'!

C'est pas 'par dépit', 'à défaut' ! Déjà, c'est pas son genre, il préfère la fuite, le profil bas au mensonge. C'est surtout qu'il ne sait pas mentir.  
>Par dépit ouet par défaut... on a pas un sourire pareil ! On peut pas apprécier à ce point quelque chose que l'on fait 'faute de'... on en est pas aussi réjoui !

Ça... m'obsède tient ! Il a été si... heureux... de... Son 'régal' résonne encore à mes oreilles, ses mots tendres se bousculent encore dans ma tête, son sourire 'd'après' flashe encore derrière mes paupières... Sérieusement... Il était sérieux...

_Pfft ! Quelle idiote ! Pourquoi je ne prends encore la tête? De toute façon, il l'a dit !..._

Alors quoi ?...  
>Pourquoi je ne croirais pas un radin des mots, un coincé, un zéro en culot, aucune confiance en lui ! Il n'est pas seulement un 'anit-héros', c'est aussi un 'anti-Don-Juan' ! Il en affole un paquet de fifilles, quand elles s'approchent, il oscille entre la panique et l'attaque préventive, tout ça limite hystérique.<br>Moi, je le répète il s'est régalé, et n'a eu aucune pudeur ou hésitation.

_Moralité, Tifa ?  
>Lâche-toi ! Lâche-toi ! Lâche-toi ! Lâche-toi !<em>

Je dois penser Cloud, vivre Cloud, respirer Cloud, manger Cloud, parler Cloud ! Faire comme d'hab quoi ! L'aimer sereine, tranquille, au grand jour, j'peux, j'ai l'droit, j'suis folle de lui, folle à lier, à en mourir ! Bon... Sans honte on n'a dit, hein, sans pudeur, y a pas de déshonneur on a dit !...  
>Bon... penser, vivre, sentir...<p>

_Ah ! Son odeur ! ..._

Je me rigidifie... je suis aussi dure que le mur contre lequel je suis...

_ Je la... son odeur, je la...  
><em>

Déjà, là... Non, déjà?! Non?! Le problème c'est que je suis contre le mur caché depuis le bar. Depuis ma réserve, je ne peux voir que l'escalier et le comptoir...

_Oh... Si... J'la sens...  
><em>

Je me retourne d'un bloc, doublé d'un petit saut sur le côté histoire d'avoir en champ de vision, la totalité du bar.

_OH MERDE !_

Puis, la même chose, mais en sens inverse. Retour case départ, dos à la salle, dos à la porte, dos contre le mur, à lui, mais face à mon tableau, à moi-même...

_Il est là... _

Lentement, ça me coûte beaucoup, je me re-retourne, puis risque un œil, juste un, pas plus !

_Je l'aime ! Il est là ! J'vais mourir !_

Je me cogne le front contre le mur, mes forces m'abandonnent... je m'accroche, je tombe...

_Ça y est j'meurs, il approche !_

Je me cramponne et remonte pitoyablement, tente un regard... Aussitôt vu, aussitôt mes yeux se ferment...

_Retour désespoir..._

« Mieux fait de pas rentrer moi... » il bougonne.

Moi, je bute la tête sur le coin de mur qui me soutient... plaisanter à moitié, il ne sais pas faire, donc c'est là que je devrais dire un truc rassurant du genre...

« Pff... »

… A_utre chose que ça, en tout cas..._

« J'peux toujours récupérer des affaires... » il laisse cette menace planer dans mon silence « Bon. » il abandonne vite.

J'ai l'habitude, et d'habitude c'est moi qui ne lâche pas... mais moi, là, je tiens plus rien... On part au crash.

Il n'a pas encore bougé, il attend encore une réaction, un mot, un geste digne de la Tifa dont il a l'habitude.

_Pitoyable, les deux ! Même si moi c'est pire !_

Il fait un pas, blessé, mais son geste est encore plus blessant pour moi...  
>Un deuxième, il m'abandonne...<br>Un troisième... Il abandonne alors que j'ai besoin de sa force...  
>Quatre...<p>

« Cloud ! » je tends un bras entre nous et le pointe du doigt.

_Il abandonne et moi je n'ai plus de force..._

« Arrête les stupidités. » mon doigt bute contre lui comme il entame son cinquième pas « Le rôle du crétin est pour moi... C'est à toi d'être réfléchi et judicieux. »

Mon doigt se tord sous sa poussée, ma main entière le touche.

« À Cloud... d'encaisser les stupidités, de les gérer, de les enrayer, de les… » dans la main, j'ai toute la raideur et la crispation de son corps « À toi d'être fort... pour nous deux. Sois fort. On est fort quand on assume ses conneries, on est un homme lorsqu'on assume celles des autres. Sois un homme. Prends-moi en charge, mes conneries. » je termine ma tirade en grinçant des dents.

Je serre les dents. Je serre, serre, ça ne passera pas mes dents, je ne veux pas que ça passe, pourtant ça veux passer... d'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas pourquoi, je ne veux pas que ça franchisse mes lèvres, puisque je sais pourquoi ça veut sortir.

_Ohlala !, On s'en sortira pas !_

Je suis certaine qu'un truc genre 'prends-moi' passerait mieux que 'sois mon homme'... J'suis grave... J'peux pas dire ça ! Et puis j'ai envie de... 'Je t'aime'...

Lui veut passer en tout cas, c'est sûr, il avance encore un peu, reste 20 bons centimètre nous... Je ne le repousse pas, mon bras se plie en douceur, il s'arrête.

« Au pire... » je souffle de désespoir « Au pire du pire... Tu peux pas envisager que t'as toujours ta chambre ici ?... »

« Au pire du pire ! » il crie, se tend comme un arc.

« Mais non, mais non... » je me sors de mon mur, l'accroche « Mais non, m'enfin... » ma main sur lui remonte « Écoute, ce que je te dis... »

Ma main est remontée haut, jusqu'à son cou, passe derrière, je me colle contre lui.

« Ce que t'as dit, hein ? » il tremblote, me serre contre lui.

« Oui, ce que j'ai dit... » je chuchote à son oreille.

En fait, j'ai pas envie de parler, j'ai pas envie de perdre du temps en blabla. Je l'aime, il est là, j'ai envie de lui, j'ai envie qu'il ait envie... Parce qu'on s'aime... C'est tout...

« T'as dit que tu étais stupide, que tu faisais et disais des conneries, et que si j'agissais en homme... Mais moi... si j'étais un homme... » il tremblote à mort « Si je pouvais... je voudrais... que tu... la ferme et... tu faisses... ce que je... moi je dis... »

« Voilà. C'est ce que j'ai dit... » je murmure tout bas, pile dans son oreille. « Cloud, tu vois, je- »

« Ferme-la. » il me coupe calmement, sûr de lui.

Il m'écrabouille contre lui d'un coup sec. Ça bouge, mes pieds ne touchent plus le sol. Il respire comme un ours, mais c'est l'effort de nous monter tous les deux.

Boum... j'atterris sur un lit... Bang... une porte claque.

_J'vais mourir..._

« Cloud ?... »

_... Je vais mourir d'amour, à l'homme rude qui s'approche..._

« Ferme-la. » il soupire mais, j'ai droit à un vilain regard.

_L'homme... qui assume...  
><em>

Je... palpite... pas le temps de savoir ce qui m'assourdit, ce qui bloque mon souffle... si c'est mon sang ou mon cœur... j'ai la bougeotte, j'ai l'impression d'être dématérialisée sous ces sensations, je ne suis plus rien à part elles... trop nombreuses, trop puissantes...

« Quoi ?! » il m'aboie dessus « T'as intérêt à gigoter pour c'que j'pense. » il me toise de loin, plus en rage qu'inquiet à mon comportement.

Et pour que mon corps redevienne réel, pas le choix, il faut qu'il me touche. J'ai compris ça, je veux ça, mon traitement...

« Viens... » je souffle et quémande tout bas.

Il s'avance jusqu'au bord du lit. J'aurais voulu lui tendre la main, mais je ne peux pas, je suis accrochée à la couverture.

«Pfff... Dire ça. » il se recule « Tu vas p'être pas la fermer finalement... »

Je me tortille sous son regard.

_J'VAIS MOURIR ! MOURIR ! TOUCHE-MOI !_

« On verra... non, c'est moi qui vois, hein, on est d'accord Tifa... »

Des gestes vifs, précis, il a placé mes jambes pour qu'il puisse... venir.

_Putain !... Quel homme..._

Il se glisse ENFIN au-dessus de moi.

_Celui-là aussi, ce Cloud là, ça fait un moment que... je le veux aussi._


	44. Chapter 44 Résistance

**Disclaimer : Basée sur une idée originale de Square Enix.**

* * *

><p><strong>T±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T<strong>

Chapitre 44 –** Chef ! Résistance ! Chef !  
><strong>

**T±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T**

.

.

_Rapport 44_

_De quoi j'doutais déjà...?_

_Hé, ho! Zack ? Zack, j'suis un homme ! Ça y-est !_

_Après bien des années, bien des emmerdes, ça y-est..._

_C'est peu de chose au final..._

_Se battre, c'est peu de chose, ça ne fait pas tout, non..._

_J'ai enfin eu autre chose que ce foutu matelas sous moi, j'ai enfin eu ce foutu corps ! __T'imagine pas ! _  
><em>Sous moi, c'était vivant, la douceur, la matière, les rondeurs, quelque chose de vivant, d'animé avec sa propre chaleur, sa propre volonté...<br>J'ai pas eu à inventer les réactions, elles étaient parfois différentes de ce que je pensais, elles ont de beaucoup dépassé ce que je...  
>Tifa, sous moi, pas de vide, Tifa, j'ai pu sentir, voir, entendre, avoir...<em>

_Si ce corps avait été sans l'ombre d'un doute le trophée, ou même juste une prime, si j'avais été certain de l'obtenir après la victoire, j'aurais combattu Séphiroth sans une hésitation...  
><em>_Et même avec joie, __j'aurais couru, sautillé comme un con vers ce bâtard. Des nuits et des jours entiers, j'aurais pu me battre !_

_Tous les jours, sans repos !  
>L'AVOIR ou MOURIR ! QUEL BONHEUR !<br>Pas de demi-mesure, Tifa rien qu'à moi ou le néant ! Comment avoir d'hésitation ? Tout ou rien !  
>Tout ou l'échec complet, Tifa ou l'inexistence ! C'est cents fois mieux que de vivoter, même tout près d'elle...<em>

_Finir en fantôme hanté par les regrets et l'amer défaite, j'm fous ! Au bout d'un moment, dans la Rivière on se dissout, tout a véritablement une fin !  
>Et puis de toute façon, impossible de perdre ! Tout tenter, tout endurer, prendre dix, quinze fois la Masamune dans l'estomac, pas de problème tant qu'il reste une chance de victoire, de la vie, de l'espoir.<em>

_Imagine un peu Zack... Se faire soigner, chouchouter à coup de peau contre peau...  
>À coup de tendresse, avec la force de l'angoisse résiduelle, à se gaver de ma survie, à s'en goinfrer de moi, avec le feu de la fierté de ma survie...<br>À coup de grosses doses d'amour... T'imagines tout ce qu'elle pourrait me donner..._

_TOUT ce qu'elle va me DONNER, à partir d'aujourd'hui !_

_Qu'il s'amène ce connard de Séphiroth, qu'il y revienne ! J'suis prêt d'chez prêt!  
>Limite j'aimerai bien qu'il se pointe !<em>

_Ça y-est, je suis un homme, ça y-est, Zack, je suis imbattable !_

_Elle est à moi, à moi, rien qu'à moi, toute à moi !_

_Si la possédée..._

_Rien que d'y penser, j'ai envie, envie encore, l'avoir encore, à moi, la prendre !_

_Et pour ça je n'ai rien à faire ! J'ai juste à rentrer chez moi ! À la minutie où je franchiserai la porte, elle sera à moi !  
>Non ! En fait, elle est tout le temps à moi, simplement, du moment que je passe cette porte, j'ai le droit de la câliner, j'ai le droit de le lui montrer, de le lui dire, des mots, des gestes, j'ai juste à attendre un peu, une ou deux heures, même trois et je peux ! Ouais, je peux !<em>

_Bon là, j'vais p'être pas l'refaire, mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout !_

_Putain Zack, que la vie est belle !_

_._

_._

**T±±±±±±±±T**

34 ème Nuit

**T±±±±±T**

.

.

« Euh... » il se racle la gorge « Bon... j'm'arrête... » il pouffe de rire.

Son rire me chatouille le cou, j'en ris moi aussi.

« En fait, ça fait un petit moment que j'ai arrêté... hein Tifa... » son ton guilleret est comme une caresse.

Je le serre contre moi.

« J'ai besoin d'air !... » il rit et supplie.

Je le serre encore plus, un bon coup. Il étouffe un cri dans mes cheveux. Je le libère, de mes jambes, de mes bras, qui le retenaient. Il glisse hors de mes bras, hors de moi. Je le laisse partir à conte cœur. C'est fou... ce que j'ai aimé.

« Merci bien... » il s'effondre sur le dos.

_Non... merci à toi... C'est fou ce que j'ai aimé..._

J'en ai honte tellement... J'en cache mes yeux sous mon bras. C'est dommage, j'aimerai tellement voir son visage, voir si ça lui a plu autant qu'à moi, parce que moi...  
>Heureusement qu'on a deux bras ! Moi, j'ai besoin de mon deuxième bras pour cacher mon sourire, parce que... un sourire pareil... tout ça doit forcément se lire sur mon visage...<p>

_C'est fou ! Juste dingue !_

Je ravale un petit rire nerveux.  
>Pour me contenir, je devrais effacer ses images, ses restes, oublier pourquoi j'ai encore un souffle un peu court, pourquoi j'ai eu si chaud, encore si chaud, pourquoi demain je passerai un bon moment à me démêler les cheveux... mais le simple fait de l'envisager, de devoir oublier, pour rester calme et digne... me rend triste...<br>Je couine contre ma peau...

_Suis-je bête, idiote à ce point là ?...Effacer ? Au point où nous en sommes ?_

C'est triste et tellement bête de vouloir chasser tout ce que ça a fait à mon corps et mon cœur, tout ce bien...  
>J'étouffe un gros rire, encore plus nerveux.<p>

_Stupide... tellement bien..._

Ça fait un son immonde, j'ai ri d'autant plus.

« Tifa ?... » il gronde comme un tonnerre.

_Oups !_

Je m'étrangle, il m'a fait peur.

« Ah non, Tifa ! » il se redresse d'un coup « Pas ça ! » et me crie dessus « Tifa ?! J'te parle là ! Et là, tu réponds ! »

Il s'est assis en un bond, et cherche à voir mon visage. Je roule sur le côté.

« Tu ne m'aime pas ?! » il crie si douloureusement.

« Si ! » je me soulève sur les coudes, mais fixe l'oreiller.

« Alors quoi ?! Écoute, c'est pas difficile ! Si tu ne m'aimes pas de cette façon, on arrête là, tout de suite ! » il s'agite dans tous les sens.

« De cette façon ?! » cette fois-ci, je le regarde.

Il m'a tellement choquée...rien d'autre sur mon visage que le choc...

« Comme je t'aime ! Si tu ne m'aimes pas comme je t'aime ! Regarde-toi bon sang ! Je te touche, et j'ai pas vraiment l'impression que ça arrange les choses ! T'es... c'est pire après ! »

« Il me faut du temps ! » j'ai pas le temps de bien assimiler ce qu'il dit..

« Du temps ?! Mais pourquoi faire ?! »

« Et puis je sais pas ! » j'ai pas le temps...

« Tu sais pas quoi ?! » il crie trop fort.

« Comment tu m'aimes ? »

« Pardon ?! » il me hurle au visage et me fixe avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes « J'crois que t'as mal compris idiote d'imbécile ! J't'ai pas demandé si tu m'aimais autant ! Y a pas de points à compter ! L'essentiel est de savoir si tu veux faire ta vie avec moi ! TA VIE ! »

Je m'assoit sur les genoux. Son agressivité me fait peur...

« Je fais déjà ma vie avec toi ! On-... » j'ai pas le temps...

« Ta gueule et écoute ! Avec moi, j't'dis ! Ouais, on a déjà une vie commune, mais j't'parle pas de ça ! J't'parle d'un lit AVEC moi, j't'parle d'élever des gosses DE moi ! Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, etc, tu piges ?!»

« Tu.. .Ah ?...Comme ça ? » je papillonne et halète « Tu m'aimes ? » j'ai pas le temps!

_J'y crois pas... c'est une déclaration ça, non ?_

« Mais t'es vraiment folle... de poser une question pareille... » sa voix est sourde, terrifiante « ET MERDE ! »

Son cri est si puissant, qu'il en bondit hors du lit et hurle face à la porte. Tout aussi rapidement, il se jette sur la table de chevet, puis sur moi.

« Tu bouges pas d'ici ! » il gronde comme un volcan « J'T'INTERDIS ! COMPRIS ?! » il me serre le cou, m'étrangle « J't sonnerai ! » il écrase quelque chose sur mon ventre, me l'enfonce « T'es malade, malade de me faire autant d'mal ! »

_Il... il va me tuer ?... Entre sa main sur ma gorge, et l'autre sur mon ventre... je ne peux plus respirer... je ne sais pas ce qu'il essaie de m'enfoncer dans le ventre mais c'est pointu, ça fait mal, c'est un objet... Il va ma tuer._

« J'couche qu'avec les femmes que j'aime ! Une seule fois, j'me suis trompé, une seule ! J'l'ai vite su ! J'l'ai pas re-fait ! » il se penche sr moi, d'un coup « Oui ?! Compris ?!» il me fixe un long moment « Tss ! » il serre mon cou plus fort « Pourquoi j'te dis ça ! Tu comprends rien au mot 'aimer' ! »

Il lâche tout, me libère, et file vers la porte de ma chambre, l'ouvre.

« J't sonnerai, t'as compris ! » il claque la porte.

_Oh ?... mon téléphone... sur mon ventre...Oh..._


	45. Chapter 45 Post-it

**Disclaimer : Basée sur une idée originale de Square Enix.**

* * *

><p><strong>T±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T<strong>

Chapitre 45 –** Soldat ! Dernières cartes !  
><strong>

**T±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±T**

.

.

_Rapport 45_

_Elle est pire.. que Séphiroth...  
>Elle fait... plus mal... bien plus mal, mais elle je l'aime...<em>

_Elle est folle aussi, vraiment folle... quoique, moins que moi..._

_Combien ? Hein, combien ?!_

_Bientôt 10 ans, 10 longues années que je suis resté bien sage dans mes nimbes obscures à regarder Tifa de loin...  
>... de moins en moins loin...<br>… mais toujours à regarder, ruminer, réfléchir et pour au bout du compte, toujours fléchir..._

_Pour finalement, bouger mon cul uniquement parce que c'est elle qui a craqué en premier !_

_Sérieusement... Je veux mon soleil..._

_J'en ai trop pour qu'elle passe à côté !_

**.**

**.**

**T±±±±±±±±T**

34 ème Nuit

**T±±±±±T**

**.**

**.**

Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'encaisser correctement... Pas eu le temps de réellement angoissé... 15 minutes... le temps de rien.  
>Mon téléphone à bipé, un message, un 'Descends maintenant !' de Cloud...<p>

J'ai pas eu de temps, mais j'ai peur, et je n'ai plus de temps... S'il part, je le saurai dès la première seconde, je dois l'arrêter dès la première seconde.  
>Attendre, attendre... Attendre est un luxe, il y a 15 minutes j'étais riche... Et je serai pire que pauvre s'il s'en va, si je le fais partir...<p>

Le cœur battant, le téléphone serré dans ma main et contre moi, je descends.  
>Je descends tranquillement, je n'ai pas le temps, pourtant je voudrais des secondes supplémentaires, plein, j'en voudrais des années lumières...<p>

De la lumière, en bas, pas dans le bar non, c'est trop faible et légèrement jaune. C'est la lumière de ma réserve... c'est l'ampoule qui éclaire mon tableau.

La chambre des enfants est fermée. Je descends encore...

Aucune année lumière, mais pire, dans 5 marches, j'aurai 2 ou 3 fractions de secondes... Des fractions, oui, car elles seront bien trop courtes pour moi.

Je sursaute bêtement. Il est là, adossé au mur, face à moi. Mon cœur a eu un raté, il est quasi nu... habillé d'un simple boxer... habillé, donc il ne part pas...

Il n'est pas content, jambes et bras croisés, regard au sol, sa colère rayonne... Au moins quinze millions de fractions de seconde plus tard, je rencontre ses yeux.  
>Mon cœur s'affole, c'est le sprint, il a ce regard, le regard qu'il a eu en me jetant sur le lit, en m'approchant, en me touchant...<p>

Mon cœur.. c'est le grand sprint, le sprint final... j'ai parcouru une année lumière en une fraction de seconde...  
>En réalité...4 mètres en une fraction de seconde... Je me suis lancée contre lui, je l'écrase contre le mur, je l'étrangle, mes bras autour de son cou.<p>

Il n'a rien dit, pas bougé, moi je n'ai rien dit, et je ne bouge plus... une petite année lumière comme ça...

Ah, si j'avais fermé les yeux, des yeux que j'ouvre grand à mon téléphone, toujours dans ma main. Un message de lui... Cloud, il dit : 'Stop'...

_Stop... Stop ?... pas stop ?...Non pas stop !_

« Cloud ! Je-... » je m'interrompt.

J'ai voulu me reculer pour lui parler, il m'a retenu la tête. Je reste là, le nez dans contre lui, j'ai juste assez d'espace pour voir l'écran de mon portable.

J'attends fébrile...

_Bip ? Déjà ?!... Décidément... il ne laissera pas le temps, il sera sans merci...Pitié ! Pitié !_

Il me frappe l'arrière du crane. Je comprends et ouvre son message. Je... il me dit : 'Chut lâche recule'

_Lâche ?... Recule ?... Oh mon dieu !_

Je lutte pour lever la tête, pour le regarder, mais il ne veut vraiment pas. Je tremble tellement, et ses mots, mes forces m'abandonnent...

_Un bip ?! Encore ?!_

Il... Je... Il me demande, il m'ordonne... Je me détache, lentement, il pousse sur mon crâne, vers le sol...

_Encore ?!... Mais ça s'arrêta pas ! Arrête ! Pitié ! Au secours !_

L'écran vacille devant mes yeux, je tremble trop... Il... 'Tais-toi'

_Mais ! Je n'ai rien dit !... Aïe !_

Par réflexe, j'ai levé la tête. Il m'appuie tellement dessus, que je me courbe.

_D'accord ! D'accord !_

Je lève les mains, en signe de reddition... Je me rends, mes mains hautes comme lors d'un braquage.  
>Je me laisse pousser jusqu'à l'escalier, il force, je m'assois sur la dernière marche. Il me tient dans cette position quelques secondes... des éternités...<p>

_Bip... encore une message...Arrête..._

Cette fois, c'est un long message... enfin long... il a écrit : ' Bouge pas. Oublie pas tais-toi'  
>Après quoi, il s'éloigne... il me ne touche plus... Je sais que c'est idiot, mais il avait la main sur moi et là... je n'ai plus de contact ! Plus de contact avec lui !<br>À part ce maudit téléphone ! Je fixe l'écran, coupée en deux... déjà que j'ai du mal à respirer...

_Un message ! Ouf !_

'Tifa écoute...'

_Écoute ? Oui ? Quoi ?!_

« Tifa... »

_Ah ! Il a parlé ! Parlé !_

J'ai instinctivement rivé mes yeux sur lui, et aussi vite baissé la tête.

« Tu peux regarder, moi je ne te regarderai pas... tout de suite... » sa voix est plutôt calme.

Pourtant mon sang se glace. J'ose un regard. Il s'est remis contre le mur, jambes et bras croisés, les yeux au sol.

_Il a parlé. Il va parlé. Il est là. Il et encore là..._

Finalement, je crois bien que je vais avoir droit à mes années lumières de seconde...

« Si je résume bien, tu m'aimes au point d'en devenir folle... » il lève les yeux pour contempler mon tableau « On va passer les détails, genre t'as de bonnes raisons ou si t'es la reine des connes. » il quitte le mur des yeux et me fixe un long moment.

« Euh... »

« Tais-toi. »

« Hum... » j'encaisse et baisse les yeux, puis hoche la tête.

« Bon... »

La pression de son regard diminue. J'ose un œil. Il semble en pleine réflexion et regarde à nouveau ce fichu mur avec ce fichu tableau.

« Donc, ça t'a rendu folle. Mais tu m'aimes... Je t'aime, moi aussi ça m'a rendu fou, mais bien avant... » il glousse, ricane « Tu te rends compte, Tifa, que si on a tenu toutes ses années, l'un sans l'autre, c'est parce qu'on était fou... fou l'un de l'autre... J'étais tellement fou de toi, que c'est la seule chose qui a résisté à la folie du Mako... Je ne savais plus qui j'étais, si j'étais réellement quelqu'un... j'étais si... triste, désespéré. Une chose que j'ai toujours su, je t'aimais. Je n'ai aimé que toi, je t'aimais et je ne savais pas pourquoi et encore moins comment c'était possible... J'étais dévasté de n'être rien, je voulais tellement être ce Cloud... Le Cloud qui te connaissait, celui qui t'aimais... j'étais si triste... de ne pas être... Le Cloud que tu connaissais, celui que tu aimais. »

Il toussote, se racle la gorge, me jette un œil. J'en sursaute, me redresse, attends ma réprimande.  
>C'est étonnant ce qu'il calme, pas serein, mais comme facilement contenu... C'est étrange après la grosse perte de sang froid qu'il a fait dans ma chambre...<p>

C'est fascinant... Il plisse les yeux, puis regarde le sol.

« Le souvenir de ma promesse... Lorsque je m'en suis souvenu...tss... » il secoue la tête consterné « Ça m'a déchiré le cœur. J'avais échoué, je n'étais pas l'homme que je t'avais promis de devenir... Malgré tout, ce soir-là, tu m'as retenu... Dans le cratère, ça m'a effleuré...que tu n'avais rattrapé, car même si je n'étais pas celui que tu attendais, tu tenais à moi, malgré tout... Dans ce lieu d'enfer, je me suis dit que même si je n'étais pas ton Cloud, j'étais quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un d'autre, tu pouvais l'aimer... tu pouvais tomber amoureuse de... ce quelqu'un... J'aurais pu être un autre Cloud, avoir même peut-être un autre nom, j'aurais pu être n'importe qui, je me sentais prêt à repartir de zéro et faire que tu m'aimes... »

Il décroise enfin ces bras, se passe une main sur le visage, un visage...rougissant et plutôt paisible malgré son discours...

« ...Un moment, cette idée... ça m'a sauvée, mais la réalité que je n'étais même pas quelqu'un, que je n'étais personne... J'ai sombré... Tifa, je ne pouvais même pas être quelque chose pour toi, je n'étais rien qu'une expérience ratée, sans identité... On ne peut pas tomber amoureux d'une coquille vide, et dans le cratère j'ai compris que j'étais faux et vide... »

Il soupire longuement à cet épisode encore douloureux, puis se baisse, il s'installe par terre, dos au mur.

« Je ne me suis pas dissout dans la rivière... Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que la coquille vide avait reconnu Tifa. Ton nom a jailli de mon cerveau, ton visage était ancré dans mon cœur. C'est moi qui t'ai reconnu le premier à Midgar. Je n'étais pas vide, j'avais Tifa en moi. Ce mystère, cette anomalie... je ne pouvais pas disparaître sans savoir... C'est cette question qui a maintenu mon âme tout juste assez solide. Oui, je t'ai appelé... Tu m'a retrouvé, tu as reconstruit le puzzle. Pas parce que j'étais réellement ton voisin, mais parce que j'étais réellement amoureux de toi... Si fou de toi, qu'aucune autre folie n'a pu me détruire... »

Il soupire un grand coup, sort son portable de sa poche, pianote... Je l'observe, ce message va être court.

_Ok... j'attends... j'ai peur, mais ça va être bon, je pense..._

« Tifa... » il se passe la main dans les cheveux, regardant son écran « On est fou...alors soyons fous ensemble, et quand je dis ensemble... T'as compris ? »

J'acquiesce émue et folle de joie... Oui, folle... je... J'avais envisagé tout ça...

_AH! BIP! UN BIP!_

Alors ?... 'Viens' ?!

Une demi fraction de seconde, j'y suis, devant lui. Je trépigne au moins une année lumière entière devant lui. Toujours assis par terre, il se met debout, il est lent, si lent !

HOP ! Je lui saute dessus ! POUM! Contre le mur! CRAC ! CRAC ! On se broie l'un et l'autre.

« Le tout, maintenant, c'est de savoir... » il me prends par les épaules et me retourne vers le mur.

_Mais euh ! C'était trop court !_

J'écarquille les yeux, le mur est couvert de post-it...

« Si nos folies sont compatibles... » il me couvre les yeux de sa main « Moi, je sais que oui... Et toi aussi, tu dois en être persuadée, sinon, c'est pas la peine... »

Il découvre mes yeux... J'hallucine...

« Moi, je suis fou... Comme ça... » il me pousse vers la tableau.

C'est énorme, immense ! Le mur est totalement couvert de post-it ! Non ! Il y a aussi des serviettes en papier de mon bar ! Je dois complétement renversé la tête pour tout contempler !Jusqu'au plafond ! J'en ai le tournis... Trop... Partout...

« Commence par là. » il me recule pur une meilleure vue d'ensemble « Ici. » il pose le doigt sur un post-it rouge flashi.

_Ah ?! Non, ce n'est pas le mien, celui où j'avais griffonné son nom._

Le post-it central porte MON nom. Et tout autour, partout autour... Une centaine de mot, au moins... de mots... d'amour..  
>La plus belle déclaration d'amour de tout les temps, de tout l'univers!<p>

Ici, il a écrit 'joie', 'folie', 'espoir', 'peur', 'gloire', 'punition', 'nuit', 'jour', 'froid', 'avant', 'après'... là-bas : 'destin', 'fée', 'débilité', 'volonté', 'échec', 'attente', 'désir', 'projet'... en haut : 'soif', 'faim', 'avenir', 'chute', 'chance', 'issue', 'fatalité'... Et encore : 'être', 'histoire', 'réalité', 'vie', 'sorcière'... Et : 'image', 'désespoir', 'ombre', 'toujours', 'chimère', 'envie', 'hantise'... 'douleur', 'douceur', 'mirage', 'épuisement', 'projet', 'caprice', 'effort', 'choix', 'chaleur' 'constance', 'dégoût', 'courage', 'rêve', 'vital', 'tenter', 'unique', 'mortel'...

Et tant d'autre... 'âme', 'sexe', 'puissant', 'sel', 'caresse', 'cauchemar', 'sucre', 'lumière', 'mal', 'source', 'sacrifice', 'survie'... 'amour', bien sûr, et 'haine', je comprends... 'gouffre', 'paradis'... Et puis par-ci, par-là des 'je t'aime'...

Et tout ça, tous ces mots, autant de mots... tous reliés par des fils de laines... à mon nom, mon post-it...  
>Je n'ai pas réussi à tout lire tellement... Les lettres sont parfois belles, parfois furieuses, il y a des mots soulignés, d'autre barrés, et d'autres illisibles... C'est bien trop vaste pour tout lire, tout analyser...<p>

Il passe soudain devant mes yeux et mon cerveau en overdose.

« Le problème Tifa, ce n'est pas que je t'aime, ou comment, ou pourquoi... » il s'approche du tableau et enlève mon post-it, celui qui porte mon nom « C'est que tu es toute ma vie depuis bien avant le puits et mes 14 ans, bien avant l'accident et mes 9 ans, Tifa... » il me le tend « Non, même ça, ce n'est pas important. Tu es toute ma vie et c'est tout. » il m'en donne un autre.

_Ah ?! Mais ?!_

Un rouge aussi, avec son nom, avec Cloud écrit dessus. C'est le mien, mon écriture !

« Tu n'as pas cessé de dire que nous étions les même, pareils... toute cette malheureuse histoire, nos cicatrices, nos angoisses, nos remords... Tu as dit 'on pense, on vit, on ressent pareil' sur presque tout. Alors si dans ce presque tout, il y a de l'amour... pareil... » il montre le centre de cette mosaïque.

Ce puzzle... Je le scrute. J'ai bien compris ?

« Là ?... » je pointe l'endroit « Celui-ci ?... » je lui montre mon post-it.

« Oui. » il reprend le post-it portant mon nom « Si, Tifa, que si... » le recolle au centre.

« Pareil ! » d'un coup sec, je colle son nom prés du mien.

« Hé ! » il a retiré ses doigts de justesse « Tu m'emmerdes, Tifa ! » il agite sa main comme pour une fessée.

« Mais... quoi ?! » surprise, j'ai le cœur au galop.

« Là ! » il claque violemment sa main sur nos post-it « Bon, bah, tu m'aimes ! » il frappe à nouveau, le mur tremble.

« Bah, oui... »

« Et bah alors ?! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as joué dans le lit ! »

« Ah... euh... » je sursaute, bafouille, tremblote « Euh... c'est... »

« Ouais ? J'attends ? » il se penche vers moi.

Je m'esquive d'un petit saut sur le côté, il me chope, je me cache dans mes mains, il m'aplati le dos sur l'autre mur.

« TIFA ! DIS-MOI ! » il me secoue « Si c'est pas moi le... la faute ! Et si c'est pas toi ! C'est qui, c'est quoi ?! T'as pas intérêt à me dire que t'a une maladie incurable ! Que vous vous êtes tous bien foutu de ma gueule, et tout ce cinéma c'était juste pour que les derniers jours qu'il te restent soient les meilleurs ! » il m'arrache du mur, m'y cogne « Parce que moi, moi, j'veux des années lumières avec toi, moi !... » sa voix se brise.

_Des années lumières ?!... Roh ! Pareil, pareil !_

« Tifa ! Tu ris ou tu pleures ?!... Parle ! Merde ! »

« D'accord ! Pardon ! C'est nerveux ! »

« Hein ?! »

« Une seconde... »

« Non ! Faut que je sache ! T'as pas même une fractions de seconde ! » il accroche mes poignets.

_Pareil ! Pareil !_

Il sursaute de surprise. Il n'a pas eu à tirer bien fort.

« Tu.. Tu t'fous d'moi ?.. »

« Non, non... » je le regarde, souriante, rougissante, heureuse et coupable « Tout à l'heure, c'était nerveux aussi, et c'était parce que tu... tu... » j'avale ma salive « T'as été... tout à l'heure, ça a été... très, très... bien » mon sourire déchire mes lèvres, je baisse la tête de honte « Très, très...bon... » j'ai couiné le dernier mot.

« Hein ?! » il se baisse vers mon visage.

« Bah... »

« J'ai... autant... été aussi... bon ? » il couine aussi.

« Que ça, ouais... » je relève la tête et ne le fuis plus « Autant que ça... à peu près... » j'ai du mal à articuler tant je souris.

« Oh ?! » il devient cramoisi en une fraction de seconde « Oh ? Ah ! J'm'excuse ! »

« Bah...y a pas d'mal. Au contraire. » je lui souris encore et encore.

Je sens le rouge coloré mes joues, je sens mon cœur s'emballer tout doucement... Ce tempo est délicieux, je le savoure pleinement pour la première fois...

J'ai le droit... j'ai l'envie... L'envie, le droit, et en prime, je le partage...

« Tout... alors tout va bien... »

« Hum ?... Très bien... » je me la joue coquine.

« Oh ?... arrête ! Bon... c'est cool... »

Il sourit enfin. Il était passé par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, et là, il est enfin souriant et rougissant.

Je ne sais pas si le bonheur a réellement une couleur à lui, si le sourire en a une aussi... Son sourire est beau, ses yeux sont beaux, ses joues rouges...  
>Lui, tout lui... le bonheur rend encore plus beau... Je ne sais pas si c'est une couleur, je ne sais pas ce que je vois émaner de lui, autour de lui.<p>

Ça n'a pas de nom, c'est peut-être une couleur, elle est comme invisible, pourtant je la ressens.

« Tifa ?... »

« Hum ? » mes yeux se gavent de tout ça.

« Des années lumières-lumières, alors ? » il resplendit.

« Lumière-lumières ? » je suis éblouie...

« Mega-années lumières ? » il est si beau, heureux.

« Aller !... »

_Ah ! Ça n'a pas de couleur la lumière !_

« Je t'aime... Tifa... »

_Ah ? Un nouveau concept, Cloud Strife ?_

« Moi aussi,Cloud... »

_Oui ! Aller !_


End file.
